Naruto:the game v2
by valkireon
Summary: Growing up Naruto had no friends, so he played videogames, now that his life has been turned into a videogame he must adapt and learn the rules of his new life. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is the beginning of the rewrite, I want to thank you guys for waiting a little bit, the story will be mostly the same than in the first one, with some few changes here and there to make it better and more awesome**

**Edit: This story has a lot of names that are references to games and other stuff so they might not sound japanesse, sorry if you don't like that.  
Also the chapter length gets better later on.**

**Anyway I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Growing up Naruto didn't have friends, he didn't know why, he tried talking to the kids at school and he also went to parks and places like that but everyone seemed to avoid him

So he found some escape from life in the videogames he got from his surrogate Jii-san the Third Hokage, and also some that he bought himself with money he saved up.

Naruto loved playing videogames a lot, in them he was the main character everyone look up to him and came to him when they had trouble that needed to be solved.

Whenever Naruto wasn't playing videogames he was either visiting his Jiji, the third Hokage at his office or at the ninja academy.

Naruto wanted to become Hokage in the future, if he became Hokage everyone would look up to him and come to him to solve their troubles it was like being a main character in a game but in real life.

He knew that becoming a shinobi would cut on his gaming time but he was ok with that, after all he would be able to meet people and explore places if he became a ninja. He could maybe find some of the places he saw in the games he played, of course most of them were made up places but he was sure he could at least find a similar place to them somewhere in the world.

Today was Naruto's first day in the last year at the academy, he would graduate soon and be a Genin, then he would be placed in a team and he would get to meet many kinds of people and do missions for his Village.

But right now, he was wondering, what was this blue box in front of him? It hadn't been there yesterday after all. It read:

"**Welcome to Naruto the game" **

As if feeling his confusion the box flashed and the text on it changed to something else

"**You have been chosen to be a 'Gamer'. Your life will now follow the same rules a videogame would. You will gain experience and level up while completing quests and fighting enemies."**

"What!?" asked Naruto not really getting it, all he got was that he was chosen to be something called a 'Gamer'. But he was sure he didn't have to be chosen to be that, after all he played videogames almost every day he was already a gamer.

Once again the screen flashed and the text changed.

"**You might have a lot of questions but maybe it is best if you try it out first to help you understand. Please say Status to bring up the status screen."**

Naruto was still confused but he followed the instructions and said what he was told to say.

A new box more thinner but taller appeared with a bunch of numbers on it, once Naruto saw it he couldn't help but compare it to a stats screen he saw in many of the games he played

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Academy student**

**LV: 1**

**XP: 0/100**

**HP: 2200/2200**

**CP: 6000/6000**

**ATK: 50**

**DEF: 34**

**RES: 35**

**SPD: 40**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 17**

**LUCK:?**

"This is like the ones I see in games, but this one is ….for me" said Naruto finally understanding what was happening.

Then his stats screen flashed away disappearing completely then the other screen he had been seeing since he woke up flashed again and new text appeared on it.

"**To learn more please refer to the HELP menu. to open the help menu just think about opening it or just say 'help' while thinking about opening it. It would be terrible if the menu opened while you needed help in a drastic situation and screamed help, So it has been made so that it only opens if you want to open it."**

Naruto still only grasping the situation didn't know how to really react so he thought that maybe he just had to see more into this while he thought on what to do. So he opened the help menu.

The menu had many topics and pages he could access but there was one option that was highlighted that read

**Gamer beginner's guide**

That seems like a good place to start. Thought Naruto and pushed it with his finger, the screen disappeared and a new one opened that explained some things he needed to know.

"**As a 'Gamer' you have access to many systems, abilities and advantages a game character would have. For example if you want to see your abilities, perks, skills and learned jutsus all you have to do is think about seeing them or say Perks and a menu will appeared detailing them"**

"**Right now you're rank does not give you access to some benefits of being a 'Gamer' but as you gain new ranks or level up you will get access to a whole bunch of systems that will allow you to take full advantage of the 'Gamer' system."**

"**As a low level and low rank 'Gamer' you get access to following systems:**

**Reputation system**

**Relationship system**

**Quest and side quest system**

**Perks system**

**And inventory system**

**Please choose one to continue the explanation."**

That was a bunch of information in so little time, Naruto was almost overwhelm, if he had to compare this to a game he would say he was in the tutorial but this tutorial was really text heavy compare to the kinds of tutorials he liked. But he guessed that he had to keep going and find out more about this so he decided to go in order and pressed the reputation system.

"**The reputation system shows your reputation with everyone you know, from your closest friends to someone you just happened meet on the street someday. It also shows your reputation with different cities and regions around the world."**

"**Reputation can be in one of seven states which are the following:**

**Hated**

**Highly unfriendly**

**Unfriendly**

**Normal**

**Friendly**

**Highly friend **

**Admired"**

"**Reputation affects the prizes at the shops or if they'll even let you in to begin with. The reputation system is strongly linked with the relationship systems so let's move ahead and explain the relationship system as well before explaining what they do in conjunction."**

The reputation system sounded sweet, he had always wondered how people thought of him and now with this he could find out. But he needed to wait and learn about the relationship system before using it since he wanted to understand it correctly.

And just as he thought that the screen flashed and now showed the relationship system information.

"**The relationship system shows you your relationships with other people as well as other people's relationships between each other. For a 'relationship' to form both persons need to at least have talked for enough time to know a little bit about each others."**

"**Relationships are not measure in fixed values like the reputation system, they are instead measure by titles, like for example a father and a son may have a title like: 'world's best dad', 'caring son' or even 'dysfunctional family'."**

"**The connection between the reputation system and the relationship system should be pretty clear, the higher your reputation the easier it is to have better relationships with people and people that have a good relationships with someone tend to think of them better so you have a higher reputation with them. In short if you raise one it will be easier to raise the other as well." **

"**As a side note the reputation system has no impact in a romantic relationship that is completely handled by the relationship system."**

"**The relationship system should be used in conjunction with the reputation system to increase them both and grant access to more side quests, after all someone that doesn't like you or trust you would never ask you to do something for them."**

Well that was an even bigger bunch of information that Naruto had to wrap his mind around.

"I'll probably need some time to wrap my mind around all that, but in the mean time I heard quests several times in there, I suppose I should take a look at the quest system then." said Naruto still confused but he moved his hand to touch the quest system button.

"**The quest system is the main system you have access to, it gives you your main source of XP and Ryo as well as your main source to get Jutsus and Perks, when you do something you'll sometimes get a quest explaining what you have to do and the rewards you'll get if you manage to complete said quest"**

"**Quest can be divided in two main categories, main quest and side-quests. There are more types of quest if you were to divide each category further but those are the main two."**

"**Main quest are the ones that will probably have more impact in your life, they give bigger and better rewards than side quest but they also have a high cost if you were to fail them, it could range to death to the death of someone close to you or just a massive reputation loss."**

"**Side quest have less risks than main quests, most side quest will have no punishment if failed or if they do it will probably be just a small reputation or financial loss. But you shouldn't take side quest lightly as some may have high cost for failing them."  
**

"Quests, side-quests, rewards, costs and losses. I don't get it completely but if I had to compare it to games I would say the quest I get will be a onetime thing with no repeats like that quest of the fortress of some kind of bird in that RPG I played long ago." said Naruto remembering how he had forgotten to save and he had failed to protect the fortress and then he couldn't enter again, he felt he had failed all the people in the fortress even though it was only a game.

"**Quest are not the only source of Ryo and exp, you can also train in the fields by killing mobs that'll give you experience, whenever you see a mob that'll give you XP they will have their name and level atop their head as well as have a portrait of a different color, green for weak one, yellow for medium ones, and red for hard ones"**

"So killing monsters also gives EXP just like in games" said Naruto as he started thinking more like the games he played and he finally started wrapping his head around all this.

"But I have a question why me, why give this 'Gamer' thing to me?" asked Naruto even thought he figured the box would probably not answer unless he touched some button. But suddenly he was surprised when the box closed and a new one appeared as to answer.

"**It's simple really; someone wanted to help you get stronger."**

"Wha…!?" screamed Naruto jumping backwards as he read the box, he had really thought the box wouldn't answer it had really surprised him when it did.

Right then the box changed again

"**For now that should be enough explanation, let's now begin the tutorial quests. In these quests you'll learn the relationship, reputation, quest and perk systems in detail."**

And just like that the box closed and a new box appeared this time with bigger letters that read:

**New Quest**

**Get to your first day in the last year of the ninja academy and complete all objectives given there**

**Rewards: 100 XP 500 Ryo**

**Basic academy weaponry, Basic academy taijutsu, Basic academy charka control**

**Failure: almost impossible but if you manage to fail you'll get nothing**

Naruto was still not sure what was going on but he would lie if he said he wasn't curious and excited. Curious of why was this happening to him, and what this was exactly and excited because he loved games and the more he looked at this the more it looked like a game and he was sure as hell that he would enjoy playing this game.

"Ok then, I'll check this out. I have to go to the academy anyways" said Naruto looking at his clock noticing that it was actually pretty late "I'm late!"

Naruto quickly jumped out of his bed where he had been since the morning when he noticed the blue box and quickly got dress and flew out the door towards the academy.

"Let see what this 'Gamer' thing is all about!" said Naruto excited as he ran.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it; I liked this beginning more than the last one, also I'll try to make longer chapters from now on**

**Leave a review saying what you think of this new version or if you're new, what you think of the story in general.**

**Videogame corner: this is basically where I recommend a game for you to play or you can just skip it if you want, but just so you know there's one in every chapter (I'll be re-using the ones from the past story)**

**Today's game: Pokémon series (Nintendo consoles)**

**The main Pokémon games always have the same formula, catch some Pokémon, train them, defeat the eight gyms, defeat an evil organization on the way and the elite four and the champion of the region, they are pretty fun and I like every one of them**

**If you're wondering Black and white and their sequels are my favorites**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto got to the ninja academy as he always did and sat on his normal seat as he did noticed that all his classmates had Lvs and their names on top of their heads.

Right then a text box appeared as to continue with the explanation he had been getting since he woke up.

"**Being a 'Gamer' you can see other people's levels but you can't watch their stats unless you get a skill that allows you to do that or you invite them to a party. For now since you rank is still not high enough the Party system is locked."**

He had already been told earlier that he would get more systems as he went up in ranks but he hadn't expected there to be a Party system. He could think of almost any game he had played in his life and he knew that having a party was better than going solo so a system like that could be really good if ever got access to it.

Naruto looked towards his classmates once again and he noticed they all had transparent white portraits surrounding their names and levels.

He was quickly informed of what this meant thanks to another box from the 'gamer' thing.

"**Another important thing you can see is if a person is dangerous to you, a person's portrait is normally white, but if you know they are hostiles or they turn hostile towards you, their portraits will change to either green for an easy opponent, yellow for a evenly matched opponent or red for a strong opponent. Portraits can also be blue this indicates they are your allies or party members."**

"_Ok so if I found a person that is obviously going to attack me, like an enemy ninja, the portrait would turn into another color, which will be helpful"_ thought Naruto

He looked at all of his classmate's levels to see how strong they were:

**Chouji LV: 2**

**Hinata LV: 4**

**Ino LV: 1**

**Sakura LV: 1**

**Sasuke LV: 5**

**Kiba LV: 4**

**Shino LV: 2**

**Shikamaru LV: 3**

He was actually surprised that so many people were above level 1 since he was level 1 as well, but he was really surprised that Sasuke was level 5 already, he had accepted that maybe Sasuke was a little better than him in many things but that he was 4 levels higher than him was insane.

But what he had to say surprised him the most was that Hinata was level 4, he had thought Hinata was just a weird girl and he barely saw her doing anything when he was around but for her to be level 4 she must have been trained a lot back at her home.

Then Iruka Sensei came into the room with Mizuki Sensei right behind him.

**Iruka LV: 21**

**Mizuki LV: 27**

Strangely enough everyone sat down when they entered and stayed quiet which was a rare sight. Iruka specially was taken aback for a second.

Iruka quickly looked towards Naruto's sit to see if he was there since it was normally Naruto's fault that some people were not sitting down or were talking a lot but when he saw him sitting there calmly waiting for the class to start he was even more taken aback.

Iruka still a little bit shocked cleared his throat and then spoke up. He was the teacher after all he had to go on with his class.

"Well everyone, today we are not going to have a normal class, to celebrate the fact that you got into the last year we are going to go outside and do a weapon throwing competition" said Iruka "This will be a fun exercise to measure your level with kunai and shuriken as well as to help you see how far you have gotten with it to help you see where you need to improve if needed."

"Yes, so everyone please stand up in order and head to the training area." said Mizuki, and then everyone headed to the school training grounds were the practice dummies where.

* * *

Naruto got a Quest on the way outside, a box also explained that the quest was a part of the tutorial quests he needed to do as to finish his main quest that he had gotten that morning back home.

"**New Quest"**

**Complete the throwing weapons exercise**

**Reward: completion towards main quest.**

**Failure: This mission is impossible to fail for.**

Well this was an easy mission if it was impossible to fail; this was literally like many tutorials he had played in games before.

When everyone had made their way to the training area Mizuki stood in front of them and spoke up.

"Ok, each one of you will have five shuriken and five kunai, throw them towards the dummy and each hit will count as one point" said Mizuki "There are no extra point for hitting the head or anything like that, this just a small competition to see how you all are doing."

"Any questions?" asked Iruka.

After there were no questions Iruka spoke.

"Ok then first one will be Chouji Akimichi" said Iruka.

Chouji took his kunai and threw them one by one as well as his shuriken, he got 6 points in total.

"That's better than what I normally do!" said Chouji excited.

After that everyone else passed, Ino and Sakura only got three points each, Kiba and Shino both got 8 points, Shikamaru did the exercise but because he was so lazy he only got 1 point, Hinata got 7 points and Sasuke got a full 10, and then it was Naruto's turn.

"_It seems Sasuke's level isn't just for show, he got all ten points"_ thought Naruto "Ok here I go!"

Naruto decided to throw each kunai and shuriken one by one, and got a decent 4 out of ten.

"Ok that's everyone, although I would suggest that you try a little better next time Shikamaru. Dropping the kunai to the floor doesn't count as a throw." said Iruka.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru as he turned.

"Let's all go inside now and start with normal classes" said Iruka and everyone went inside.

* * *

On the way back to the class, a box appeared:

"**Mission complete"**

**Complete the throwing weapons exercise**

**Reward: completion towards your main quest**

Back inside they had normal classes, no quest popped up during classes, after a few classes they had a free period and a quest popped up.

"**New quest"**

**Use the reputation system and raise your reputation with someone in your class during the free period.**

**Reward: completion towards your main goal**

**Failure: lower relationship and reputation with your whole class**

Well this was more challenging, because if he failed he would lose the little relationship and reputation he had with his classmates, so he had to complete this mission at all cost.

As he didn't really knew how his reputation was at the moment Naruto decided to check his reputation with his classmates to see who to choose to raise his reputation with.

Naruto opened the menu and then selected the reputation system trying to not get much attention on him, he still didn't know how to feel about the gamer thing but he definitely didn't wanted anyone knowing about it.

The box closed and a small book materialized out of nowhere on his lap, luckily he was sitting so no one probably saw that. Naruto picked up the book surprised that it had appeared out of nowhere and opened it.

This book was pretty detail and it also brought an explanation on the reputation system on the first page. It was just what the gamer thing told him that morning but he figured it was nice to have there in case he forgot.

Naruto quickly opened the book and read through it. his reputations were as follows:

**Konoha: hated**

**Civilian population of Konoha: Hated**

**Shinobi population of Konoha: Unfriendly**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi: highly friendly**

**Iruka Umino: Highly friendly**

**Mizuki: Highly Unfriendly**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Unfriendly**

**Sakura Haruno: Hated**

**Ino Yamanaka: Highly unfriendly**

**Chouji Akimichi: Normal**

**Shikamaru Nara: Normal**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Normal**

**Shino Aburame: Unfriendly**

**Hinata Hyuga: Admired**

Wow everyone seemed to hate him, well mostly everyone, His Jiji was highly friendly with him as well as Iruka Sensei. He didn't know why Mizuki-sensei was highly unfriendly but he figured it was just the same thing he had with everyone else.

What he really couldn't understand was why Hinata was Admired already if he almost never talked to her?

Well something for another day, right now he needed to raise his reputation with someone, after thinking about it for a while, he decided to raise his reputation with someone that was Normal, since those didn't hate him, or have already existing reputation making it harder to raise it.

Shikamaru could be a choice but he was so lazy that if Naruto tried talking to him he might just ignore him or get annoyed by him interrupting his cloud watching.

Kiba would be a good choice, but Naruto couldn't find him for some reason.

So Naruto picked Chouji that was still in the classroom eating some chips. It was weird that Chouji wasn't with Shikamaru or Ino, those three always talked about how they would probably be the next generation of some team of sorts, but Naruto never really paid attention to it. If Naruto knew one thing was that he shouldn't bet on who he would end up with in a team as he could end up with anyone.

Naruto closed the book and it disappeared then he stood up and walked towards Chouji.

"Hey, Chouji how's it going?" asked Naruto.

Chouji was confused at the question for a little, but then he answered "I'm fine but I wish I had brought more chips, I didn't think I would eat through them so fast, now I'm on my last bag" said Chouji as he continued eating somewhat slower than before as if to conserve the chips he had left.

"Well I could go see if I find some more" said Naruto trying to be friendly.

"Would you really do that?" asked Chouji to which Naruto nodded "Thanks man" said Chouji.

Naruto decided to see if they sold any chips at the school shop, maybe they had some; he never really bought anything there since he always saved up his money for games or for his other favorite thing in the world, ramen.

He headed to the shop and found that they indeed sold chips so he bought three bags for Chouji and then headed back.

On his way back Naruto bumped into someone when he turned a corner "Look where you're going" said Naruto somewhat mad without looking at who he had bumped.

"I-I'm sorry N-naruto-kun" said Hinata her face, red as a tomato, did she had a fever?

Being a little worried Naruto quickly apologized.

"Don't worry Hinata, I wasn't looking where I was going either" said Naruto extending his hand to help Hinata up, Hinata took his hand slowly, almost too slowly. Naruto then helped her up but quickly after her faced turned even redder and then she fainted.

"What!? Hinata, are you alright?" asked Naruto worried for his classmate, maybe she did have a fever, Naruto decided to carry her to the infirmary, Chouji could probably wait a little bit, they still had time before class started again after all.

After leaving Hinata at the infirmary and explaining that she might have a fever since she was really red he headed back to the classroom and gave Chouji the bags of chips.

"Thanks Naruto" said Chouji taking one of the bags and opening it immediately, it looked like he had been waiting for it the whole day.

"Well, I wanted to help, you know start the year with the right foot" said Naruto, Chouji made an affirmative sound as he engulfed the chips "Well anyways see you later Chouji class about to start".

He went back to his seat and grabbed his reputation book again, surprisingly his reputation with Chouji had gone up, and he was now friendly.

A box appeared:

"**Mission complete"**

**Use the reputation system and raise your reputation with someone in your class**

**Reward: completion towards your main goal**

And then a second box appeared:

"**Mission completed"**

**Get to your first day in the last year of the ninja academy and complete all objectives given there**

**Rewards: 100 XP 500 Ryo**

**Basic Academy Weaponry, Basic Academy Taijutsu, Basic Academy Charka Control**

He had completed his first quest, that was rather simple for a tutorial but he figured that he wasn't completely out of it yet.

"_This Gamer thing is pretty interesting"_ thought Naruto as he closed his reputation book making it disappear _"I wonder what else is out there."_

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought, more info on the perks of the academy next chapter**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Xenoblade Chronicles: it's a great wii game that is now able in the New 3ds. **

**The relationship system in this story is inspired by the affinity chart in Xenoblade so giving that a look will explain it pretty quickly to you.**

**Xenoblade is by far one of the best games I have played in my life with great story and character**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

When Naruto arrived home he got a notification that he had leveled up after completing the last quest, so his stats were now like this:

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Academy student**

**LV: 2**

**XP: 0/200**

**HP: 2400/2400**

**CP: 6100/6100**

**ATK: 55**

**DEF: 39**

**RES: 35**

**SPD: 40**

**INT: 14**

**WIS: 22**

**LUCK:?**

He then decided to check what else this game had in offer.

He started by opening his menu and looking for the skill section. He found it pretty quickly it was labeled under 'Perks', as he opened it the box disappeared and another book appeared, this one bigger than the reputation book, he opened the first page and read

"**Welcome to your perk book, in here you can get perks or abilities, you will notice that most of the pages in the book are blank, don't worry as you go up in rank and get other abilities, the book will start to fill up and you will have access to more perks."**

"Ok that explains why nearly the entire book is blank, but how do I unlock these perks?" asked Naruto as he flipped the page and as Luck would have it his answer was on page two.

"**To unlock any able perk you need to meet the requirements in the perk as well as have, 1 perk point.**

**Perk points are obtained sometimes either when you level up or when you complete a mission, at first getting perk points might seem hard, but once you start to level up and are able to do higher ranked missions, you will see that finding perk points is quite easy.**

**Some perks will unlock themselves automatically when you meet certain conditions and they don't need perk points. Most of the perks that unlock automatically will not appear on the perk book until you know the requirements that need to get met or you unlock the perk, this is because most of the automatic perks are tied to things you don't know about."**

"Well, I better check the book then" said Naruto as he started to check the book; there were some perks like **Basic fuinjutsu** that required for him to have a fuinjutsu book to unlock, which he didn't have.

After a while he found one he really wanted just because of how cool it sounded:

**Fox fire**

**Have a base INT of 200, a base RES of 300 and a Base WIS of 350**

**Extra requirements: meet ? And convince him/her to help you, Get 'Fire element control medium or higher'**

**Extra way to unlock it: ?**

**Fox fire lets you burn the chakra and body of your opponents, as well as giving you a higher control of the fire element, Fox Fire will get stronger as your control of the fire element and your INT grow higher.**

"So requirements can also include specific persons, this is like learning a secret technique that no one else knows from a secret sensei in games" said Naruto getting excited "But there's apparently another method of unlocking it, but it is in complete darkness right now, I guess this is one of those automatic perks maybe, and that extra requirement is tied to something I don't know yet."

He also found the Perks he had gained during the last mission and decided to check them out

**Basic Academy Taijutsu: grants a buff to hand to hand combat (Effect minimum)**

**Basic Academy Weaponry: grants a buff to combat with kunai and shuriken (Effect minimum)**

**Basic Academy Chakra Control: makes it easier to learn jutsus (effect minimum)**

"Well it was not much but every little bit helps" thought Naruto.

Naruto then explored the Help menu and found more systems he had access to such as a chat log that let him see every conversation he had been a part of, or any conversation he had heard and paid attention to, so any conversation he had heard but didn't paid attention was not recorded in the log.

"I have to admit this Game thing is awesome and I was always told by Jiji and Iruka-sensei that a ninja uses any tool at his disposal to grow stronger and get the advantage, I guess I could get used to this thing." said Naruto as he closed every box he had opened and headed outside.

He decided that he wanted to see if he could make his reputation with Konoha a bit better, after all if he improved it, every shop would have lower prices, so he headed outside to see if he could find a way to improve them.

Once outside he headed to the commercial district and found some weird symbols in front of some shops, and when he got close the symbol, it transformed into a box that read:

**Side quest**

**Eliminate the mutated rats in the back alley**

**Reward: raise reputation with the commercial district of Konoha**

**100 RYO**

**Failure: Lowers reputation with the commercial district of Konoha**

And then on the bottom of the box were an Accept and a Decline button, he pressed the Accept button and then headed to the back alley and indeed found some weird looking rats there.

All of them were between Level 1 and 3 and they all had green portraits so they were easy, and from what he could see there were probably around seven rats, and Naruto knew he would have trouble fighting them all at the same time so he planned a way to approach.

Naruto grabbed a pebbled that was on the ground and threw it at the closest rat gaining its attention without bothering the other rats. The rat then ran towards Naruto at full speed, for a small animal Naruto had to admit it was really fast.

As the rat ran towards him he drew his kunai and prepared for it. when the rat was close enough it jumped towards Naruto but he just moved to the side and slashed the rat in half killing it.

He continued with this tactic for a little while killing 4 of the 7 rats. The last three were so close to each other that the same strategy wouldn't work on them. So after thinking about it for a while Naruto decided brute force was the answer.

Naruto ran forward towards the rats with two kunai in his hand, he threw one impacting a rat on the back killing it instantly. He then did the same with his other kunai but the rats were alert this time and moved out of the way running towards Naruto.

Seeing this Naruto took out another kunai and moved to the side to avoid the attack of one of the rats, but the second rat stayed low and bitted on Naruto's foot hurting him.

Naruto noticed how his HP barely got down from the attack, he had to admit 2400 HP was not a normal number for a level 2 character in a game. Maybe he was way too tanky.

Naruto slashed the rat at his feet and then managed to kill the last one after letting it bite on his arm to hold it still. He only lost around 100 HP from both attacks, which wasn't that much considering how much HP he had.

After killing all seven rats he had just gained 14 XP which was too little, and he knew that he had to find a better place to grind because these rats would just not do.

Then Naruto noticed who his HP went back to full in almost no time.

"I know I heal fast but that's insane" said Naruto looking at his health regeneration.

"That was different, I have never fought something like that but I just felt like I could win easily like when I go back to the starting area after killing the first boss in a game. You always feel overpowered" said Naruto looking down at himself "I guess since I saw it pretty much as a game I could stay calm and fight accordingly."

After that he got notification in the form of a box:

**Side quest complete**

**Eliminate the mutated rats in the back alley of the commercial district**

**Reward: raise reputation with the commercial district of Konoha**

**100 RYO**

He checked his reputation and it was still "Hated" he realized that he would have to do a lot of these quests if he wanted to raise his reputation all the way to Normal or friendly.

Anyway before that he needed to find a place where he could buy stuff at a reasonable price, someplace where he was not "Hated" to make it easier to raise the reputation with that particular shop.

He decided to search for a shop like that, once he had enough money, right now he just had like 1800 Ryo, and that was because he was saving up before this whole gamer thing happened and he had saved like 1100 Ryo, and the rest came from the game itself which he had to say, getting money was a lot easier now that his life was a game.

Maybe he would do more of these side quests to gain money and raise his reputation in one shot.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, this first chapters are hard to write, I don't know why but I just want to get through them and get to the better stuff later on**

**Well anyway hope you liked it and please leave a review telling me what you think**

**Video game Corner: Today's game**

**Gears of wars series (Xbox 360)**

**The gears of wars series are some of the best games you'll find in the Xbox exclusives library, it's a third person shooter that basically defined how we do third person shooters now, I personally recommend playing it with a friend for maximum entertainment**


	4. the Karma ninja shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Konoha's shopping district**_

It had been some weeks since Naruto's life had become a game.

He had done some side quests in the commercial district, raising his reputation all the way to highly unfriendly, so he was now accepted in some stores who in the past had thrown him out.

But the prices were as high as they could make them, he couldn't buy anything without using all of his money. Seriously some of those prices were insane, 20000 ryo for a shirt!? How do they plan to sell that?

He did the mission with the rats several times as well as others he had found, such as delivering stuff for the shops. A curious thing he noticed was that the quest changed as he did it more and more, now there were 10 rats instead of seven, the mission also gave more Ryo than the first version so now he had 20,000 Ryo, which was more than he had ever had in his life.

He decided to look for a shop were his reputation was just unfriendly and not highly unfriendly, this was something he had noticed, his reputation with the district in general was highly unfriendly but each shop had a reputation of their own, some still hated him and some were just unfriendly but those were shops like the furniture shop or something like that, what he needed was a ninja shop.

After some hours of searching, he found a shop which was just unfriendly, its name was the Karma ninja shop and it had a quest so if he did it, it would probably raise his reputation and make it so the people in the shop sold him equipment and weapons at better prices.

He got close to the shop and the quest window appeared

**New Side Quest**

**To learn more, talk to the owner of the Karma Ninja Shop**

**Reward: Higher reputation with the Karma Ninja Shop**

**200 Ryo**

**2 perk points**

**Failure: lower reputation with the Karma Ninja Shop**

This mission was better than any he had seen until now specifically because of the 2 perk points; it was obvious this place was important in some way.

He accepted the quest and went inside the shop to find the owner.

Inside he found a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and rough hands, maybe from working in a forge or something like that.

"What do you need kid?" asked the man with a gruff voice as he looked at Naruto .

"Some Shuriken, maybe some kunai" Naruto retorted.

"You seem to be an academy student" said the man looking at Naruto "Ninja tools for your class?"

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm in my last year at the ninja academy, well if I can graduate that is, but I came here to see if I could get a box of kunai and another of shuriken" said Naruto.

"Well, that would be easy to get, I'll be 20,000 Ryo" said the man.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" asked Naruto pleading a little "You know I'm just in the academy right?"

"Well I could give you a discount price if you do me a favor" said the man pointing at Naruto.

"Whatever you need" said Naruto eagerly.

"I need twenty boar tusks, you can get them from the boars on the woods near training ground 22, and if you bring twenty I'll give you both boxes for 10,000 Ryo" said the man making a deal.

"7000 and we have a deal." said Naruto.

"Clever but that won't work, 9500 is the lowest price I'll give you boy." said the man sternly.

"Fine I'll take that" said Naruto "I'll be right back with those tusks, you won't even notice I was gone."

Naruto exited the shop and headed directly to training ground 22.

* * *

_**Training ground 22**_

Once he arrived to the training grounds he headed immediately to the woods on the edges of the grounds and he saw one boar and it was Lv 5 and had a green portrait.

Another thing Naruto gained from in the last weeks when he was just questing like crazy and getting money were 2 Lvs so he was now Lv 4 and his stats looked like this:

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Academy student**

**LV: 4**

**XP: 10/600**

**HP: 2800/2800**

**CP: 6300/6300**

**ATK: 59**

**DEF: 42**

**RES: 41**

**SPD: 49**

**INT: 22**

**WIS: 27**

**LUCK:?**

He was now stronger; taking on this Boar shouldn't be a problem.

Naruto took out his kunai and got closer to the boar carefully trying to not let the boar see him, once he was close enough he slashed the boar with the kunai right on its back which angered the boar. The boar started trashing around kicking and lunging towards Naruto.

Naruto evaded every attack from the boar and slashed at it whenever he had a chance, soon enough the boar was tired and tried running away but Naruto jumped on it and dug his kunai on the boar's head killing it.

He gained 10 XP from the boar, not much, but it dropped one boar tusk something Naruto needed, so he kept dealing with lone boars for a while, after some time he had 15 of the 20 boar tusks he needed, he had killed 12 boars in total by now some of them having dropped 2 tusks.

He found more boars deeper into the woods; there he found a group of 3 boars, Naruto thought about it for a little while, if he were to fight all three at once he might found himself in trouble so he decided to find a way to get an advantage.

Naruto climbed a nearby tree and waited for a little bit once one of the boars got close enough Naruto jumped from the tree on top of boar taking it by surprise and stabbing it directly on the head with two kunai killing it almost instantly.

The other two boars were alerted of Naruto's presence from the wails of the first boar, seeing their friend dead both boars charged Naruto trying to ram him with their sharp tusks. Naruto managed to sidestep one of the boars but the other made contact with him sending him to the ground.

Naruto quickly spun around and got to his feet putting his kunai in front of him readying himself for the next attack from the boars.

It took a little while but one of the boars charged again, while he was charging Naruto quickly threw some shuriken hitting the boar head on making it miss him completely. Naruto took the chance and killed the boar before he could attack again by digging a kunai on its head.

The last boar furiously charged Naruto and much like the first boar Naruto fought it trashed around and made Naruto go on the defensive as he started dodging all the attacks from the boar. But just as the first boar it soon tired out and Naruto killed it as soon as he got his chance.

"That was exhausting…" sighted Naruto "But this will open the door for better equipment."

He got the last 5 tusks from these 3 boars, so he decided to head back to the Karma ninja shop to end this quest.

* * *

_**Karma Ninja Shop**_

"I'm back with your boar tusks" said Naruto putting the boar tusks on the counter of the shop.

"Well done kid, I will do as I promised, and give you the half price discount" said the man.

"Hey you promised 9500!" said Naruto.

"Ok, ok, 9500 it is" said the man "But I have a question, did you said you were an Uzumaki?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki but that name was given to me at the orphanage. At least I think so since I'm an orphan" said Naruto.

"So you don't think you are an Uzumaki, well you don't have the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan anyways." said the man.

"Wait your telling me that there was an Uzumaki clan? Like the Uchihas or Hyugas?" asked Naruto not having heard of that.

"Well I don't know if they were as big as that, since I never saw them, I just heard from them in the past when I was younger then I made some research and found out a bit more." explained the man.

"So you're telling me I could be of a big clan and I don't know it?" said Naruto.

"Yeah but I don't believe so, since you're an orphan and the Uzumakis were destroyed during the last great shinobi war. I don't know if any survived that attack and if one did it must be hiding or he doesn't know his an Uzumaki since that was long ago." said the man.

"Well being of a clan would certainly help on my quest of being Hokage, but it doesn't matter I can still be a Hokage with my own effort." said Naruto standing as tall as he could and giving a goofy smile.

"Haahaha, I like you kid, if you ever need something else come back here, I won't try to trick you with higher prices anymore." said the man laughing.

"Thanks old man, I will" said Naruto.

"Don't call me old man, it makes me feel older than what I am. Call me by my name Ernst." said the man.

"Ernst? That's a weird name." said Naruto never hearing a name like that before.

"Well I'm not from this country, I'm from a place far away but I moved to live here when I was younger because I liked the village." said Ernst.

"Well, thanks Ernst, I will definitely come back here if I need anything else." said Naruto heading outside.

"Wait, Naruto I got something else for you." said Ernst taking out a book "You might not be an Uzumaki but take this, it's an Fuinjutsu book something Uzumakis were known for"

"Thanks" said Naruto taking the book "Well then see ya" said Naruto heading outside

Once outside he got a notification

**Side quest completed**

**Get 20 boar tusks and deliver them to Ernst.**

**Reward: Higher reputation with the Karma ninja shop**

**200 Ryo**

**2 perk points**

**Your conversation with Ernst raised your reputation and relationship with him going all the way to Friendly.**

"Wow that's a huge boost to my reputation" said Naruto quietly reading the box "Well I better return home and continue to read the book" said Naruto referring to the fuinjutsu book Ernst had just given him.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next chapter is the time skip to the end of the academy year, so wait for that**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter in a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Radiant Historia (DS)**

**This game is an RPG with a really unique combat mechanic. Whenever you fight you go to a 3x3 grid in which you can move your opponents using some attacks, if your enemies are close they deal more damage but you deal more damage as well and the contrary if they are far away.**

**But the meat of the combat system is the chain mechanic you can push people into other people and attack them both at the same time and if you chain attacks together you deal even more damage. The higher the combo the higher the damage multiplier.**

**To help you build long combos you just have to use the change turn mechanic in which you can change turns with anyone including allies or opponents creating chains of up to 10 attacks in a row (Somewhat like the brave and default system from bravery default).**

**This game is so good that it's my favorite game ever made.**

**This game is an RPG with time travel elements but the way they use this time travel elements is new and original, with multiple endings (most of them bad endings) that you can get them all in one play through, letting you repeat any section you want as much as you want.**

**Also the music is made by Yoko Shimomura the one that made the music for kingdom hearts and the Mario and Luigi games. So yeah the music is great.**

**Expect a lot of references from this game in the story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chapter was beta by mastergoncalo**

* * *

It had been close to 7 months since Naruto met Ernst, he had been grinding the Side quests at the commercial district as well as some new ones he got at the training field that had him killing some boars, but those missions only gave him reputation and money so he was having a hard time Leveling up

The rats had stopped giving him Exp when he turned level 4 and the boars had been giving little to none so in this whole time he had only went up by 2 levels, and now his stats looked like this:

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Academy student**

**LV: 6**

**XP: 300/1100**

**HP: 3200/3200**

**CP: 6600/6600**

**ATK: 62**

**DEF: 44**

**RES: 48**

**SPD: 55**

**INT: 28**

**WIS: 29**

**LUCK:?**

He had also used the book Ernst gave him and used a perk point to unlock it:

**Basic Fuinjutsu: lets you make explosive tags and small storage seals as well as other seals, to see the list of the seals you can make, say "Fuinjutsu List" in a clear voice**

He had been practicing the Fuinjutsu skill a lot, so as you could expect he learned every seal in the book, and really none of them were too hard and now he could store stuff inside storage seals, but he didn't need to because when he was checking the help menu he found another system that would make his life a lot easier:

**Storage system: is basically an inventory with infinite space, you can store any item and equipment you find, don't worry about filling it up since there's not a limit to how many items you can store**

He had stored all his kunai and shuriken inside the storage system, and to get the stuff out he just had to navigate through a menu or just say the name of the item which made it really helpful.

Well anyway, thanks to all his grinding his reputation on the commercial district was now Normal, and his reputation with Konoha in general had gone up to highly unfriendly so he was making progress

He also had a lot of Ryo to spend but since he only bought stuff he needed or when he went to Ichiraku, where he had a discount thanks to his reputation, he didn't really spend too much money

He was now trying to learn the Bunshin no Jutsu since it was required to graduate from the academy, he knew this jutsu was a problem for him, because for some reason he just couldn't do it, every time he made a clone, it was made but it was always dead.

He had mastered the other two needed jutsus the Substitution and the Transformation jutsus but the bunshin really was a pain in the ass

He was now heading to the library to see if he could find a way to learn a variant of the Bunshin or something like that, after all every Clone was permitted if you knew any.

He went inside the library where he was just Unfriendly, thanks to some missions and searched the jutsu section of the academy student part of the library and found a book on Clone Jutsus

He read it and found out about elemental Bushin, which unlike the normal Bunshin were solid and used elemental chakra instead of normal chakra, so you could make a fire Bunshin and when the opponent hit it, it would explode in flames and burn the opponent or make a water Bunshin that could fight by your side and when hit would soak the opponent making them just a bit heavier thanks to the water

But he couldn't make any of this, since he didn't know about his element or how to train his elemental chakra

So he put the book back and it was then that he noticed that the people in the library were giving him a weird look, like What's he doing here, He never comes in here, and it was true, it was rare for someone to see Naruto at the library but he had learned that if he needed to research something it would be here where he would probably find the answers.

Well anyway, he decided to head back home and train the Bunshin, he still had time, the exams where two weeks away and he still might be able to get the jutsu right, and then he thought that maybe he should check the perk book to see if there was anything that could help him

Back home he checked the perk book and found the medium and advance versions of the perks he got when he completed his first mission, but since he only had one perk point left he just got one, the one that could help him:

**Medium Academy Chakra Control: Makes it easier to learn jutsus (Effect low)**

It was just a low effect but it might help him get the bunshin done, he started practicing still having the same problem, each time he made one it was dead and dispelled immediately

But he was determined to get this jutsu done, no more quests until he could do this or he would never be a Genin

He practiced for one week before he gave up on the no quest and went and did some quest, still nearly no XP gained from them, it was getting harder and harder to get XP and maybe it was because he was just a Academy Student and the Game would not let him get to a high level until he was a Genin, or it just might be because Naruto was not looking where he needed to, he didn't know so he just returned to practice

He did some quest and also kept practicing for the rest of the week until it was finally time for the exam, for which he was prepared expect for the Bunshin that damn jutsu just didn't wanted to be learned, he couldn't do it no matter what

So after the exams which he failed because he couldn't do the Bunshin, he decided to go sit at a park and just think about things, he was considering that maybe the gamer thing had just distracted him for too long and that was the reason he had failed but he knew that was not the reason, so after some self-pity time, Mizuki Sensei appeared and got close to Naruto

"Hey, what happened Naruto? You feeling a little down?" asked Mizuki

"You know what happened Mizuki Sensei, I failed the exam and now I won't ever become a Genin" said Naruto

"Well Naruto, what if I told you there's a way for you to become a Genin?" said Mizuki

"There is another way to become a Genin?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, you just have to get a scroll in a special place at night and then give it to me at specific place" said Mizuki

"Well that sounds easy" said Naruto thinking this was too easy and it sounded like there was something else hidden in this request

"Yeah I'll give you a map and you just have to get the scroll and give it to me at night" said Mizuki

Naruto was still thinking, this sounded weird but he wanted to be a genin so he said yes to Mizuki and then headed home to wait for the time to go get the scroll

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next time Naruto steals the forbidden scroll and learns the kage bunshin**

**Tell me what you thought**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Megaman Batttle Network series (GBA, you can found 5 on the DS as well)**

**When I was younger I played these games and I was terrible at them, I didn't understand a thing and I could never finish them, but after finishing the Starforce series I went back and I'm now playing these games again, I'm currently on 5 and I must say that I like them**

**The battle network series is hard to describe but you fight in a 3x3 area and your enemies have another 3x3 area and you can use some chips to get control of some of their area, you can use chips to use cannons to deal massive damage or use a sword to deal just as much damage and defeat all the enemies**


	6. Mizuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Was Beta'd by: mastergoncalo**

**Beta's Notes:Hey Guys MasterGoncalo here and I have some news for you, the next chapter will take some time to be posted, but don't worry it won't be for long, and Now without further ado, Let The Story Continue**

* * *

When the time was right Naruto headed to the place Mizuki's map pointed him to, and on the way he got a mission

**New Mission**

**Get the scroll that Mizuki asked you to get and take it to him**

**Defeat the evil Chunin**

**Learn one jutsu from the scroll**

**Reward: 5 perk points, 5000 Ryo, 2000 XP**

**Reputation up with Iruka Umino, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the ninja population of Konoha and the civilian population of Konoha**

**A perk choice**

**Genin Rank**

**Failure: possible death, possible arrest, lower reputation with Konoha and everyone that knows you, lowers relationship with everyone you know**

Well those failure options just told him this was a bad idea, but if he was successful he would be a Genin and that was making him keep going on with this obviously bad quest, that and the fact that he couldn't decline the quest meant he had to finish it.

He arrived at the place the map Mizuki gave him said to go, it was obvious that this place was important, but for some reason it had a little amount of guards, so Naruto was able to go inside and take the scroll Mizuki told him about quite easily

Maybe this mission wasn't that bad after all; maybe he could finish it quickly and get back home to wait for his rank promotion

He was still early so he had time before he had to deliver the scroll, so he aimed towards another of the objectives, to learn a jutsu from this scroll

He opened the scroll and started searching through it until he found some jutsus that he wanted and then he started practicing them for a while, In less than an hour he learned both jutsus, meaning that the perk from the academy was indeed helping learn jutsus, but for some reason the Bunshin was impossible, maybe it was just those jutsus

These were the two jutsus Naruto learned from the scroll:

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Let's you split your CP to create a Physical Clone that can fight with you, and also when it is dispelled you gain his experiences back, so you can use this jutsu to help you learn other jutsus**

**Kage Weapon no Jutsu: let's you create an exact copy of a weapon or anything in general if you are good enough with the jutsu, the copies of the item you choose will dispel after an hour, but if it's a weapon it might dispel if it hits something too hard for said weapon**

With this he could create some clones that carried any weapon he would ever get in the future, so if he ever got something like a sword, each clone could have one each.

It was getting close to the scroll delivery time, so Naruto headed to the designated place to give the scroll to Mizuki Sensei, it took him just a few minutes to get there

* * *

Mizuki was standing in a clearing waiting for Naruto, he would get the scroll from Naruto and then kill the damn Kyuubi brat, he needed to end the life of this kid, to avenge all of his friends and family that died during the fox attack

What was the fourth Hokage thinking, sealing the fox instead of killing it, and then the third acting just as crazy, made a law that the kid's generation could not be told that he was a monster, and you could not talk about it in public

Mizuki was done with this village, it was obvious that they loved the fox more than the people of Konoha, so he would take the scroll to a neighboring village and negotiate for citizenship

It was then that the Kyuubi brat appeared, carrying the scroll, and he had to admit it, the kid had talent if he was good enough to steal that thing and not raise an alarm in the village

Too bad he had a demon fox in his stomach, if he didn't he might have considered taking him to where he was going and making him into a brutal killing machine, but he had to get his revenge

"I got the scroll Mizuki Sensei" said Naruto showing him the scroll "Am I a Genin Now?" asked Naruto

"Are you a Genin?" said Mizuki in a mocking tone "You just betrayed your village" said Mizuki

Naruto was confused, he had done just what Mizuki Sensei had ask him to do, then it hit him the evil Chunin on the quest was Mizuki Sensei and he had just stole a forbidden scroll or something like that

At that moment Iruka Sensei Appeared and confronted Mizuki

"Mizuki why are you doing this?" asked Iruka "I thought you loved this village"

"I did Iruka" said Mizuki "But then the village leaders turned out to be power hungry fools that just cared about the fox"

"You cannot talk about that in public, you'll break the law" said Iruka

"Do you think I care about that law anymore?" said Mizuki "Come with me Iruka, we can kill the demon Brat and avenge your parents, and then with this scroll we will be accepted anywhere in the world" said Mizuki

"You're crazy" said Iruka "And Naruto had nothing to do with my parent's death, it was the Kyuubi that did that, I'm going to stop you" said Iruka taking out a kunai and preparing for battle

Naruto was confused, he knew what the Kyuubi was, it was a bijuu that attacked the village many years ago, and that the fourth Hokage killed it, what did that had to do with this

"Oh Iruka, you're just as blind as the Hokage" said Mizuki taking out a Fuma Shuriken "Ok then I'll kill you and then I'll kill the Kyuubi brat"

Mizuki threw the Shuriken to Iruka making him dodge but Mizuki was faster, for he had trained with Iruka for many years and knew what he was going to now do, so he threw another Shuriken making him block this time, what Iruka hadn't seen was the first Shuriken returning and striking him in the back

"I know all your strategies" said Mizuki "Since you became a teacher you have neglected your training but me, I have been preparing for his day, and I'm going to kill the fox"

"Stop this Mizuki Sensei, Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto

"I supposed you deserve an explanation, after all you'll be death by the end of the night" said Mizuki "you see Naruto the Kyuubi was not killed by the fourth Hokage, you should know that, since the Bijuu were made of chakra they cannot die, so he sealed the fox in a new born baby so that his chakra coils could adapt to the Kyuubi Chakra through his life" said Mizuki

Naruto was starting to understand where this was going, Iruka spoke again "Stop Mizuki, you are not allowed to say any of this" said Iruka

"Shut up Iruka" said Mizuki then he continue his explanation "You see Naruto you are that New born the Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in" said Mizuki then he added "The Kyuubi killed all of my friends and family, when he attacked, now I'm going to take revenge by killing you, the Kyuubi reborn" said Mizuki preparing his Fuma Shuriken

A lot of thoughts were flowing through Naruto's mind, was he really the Kyuubi? Should he just die? Could he keep going on? Was this all a lie?

Then Iruka spoke again "NARUTO, you are not the Kyuubi, you are his jailor, you keep the village safe every second you live, keep going, don't let this drag you down" said Iruka

Mizuki was annoyed and threw another Shuriken at Iruka striking his back again; he was now bleeding a lot, if he didn't get medical attention soon he would die

Naruto was now determined to stop Mizuki, to live his life, he would be Hokage one day, he couldn't be stop here, so he made the seal he had just learned some time ago "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" screamed Naruto and hundreds of clones appeared each one was holding two kunai and started attacking Mizuki

Mizuki's portrait was now red showing that he was near Lv 36 and Naruto was obviously not match for him

The amount of Clones diminished every second, for Mizuki could repel most of them, since Naruto was just fighting head on and Mizuki was a trained shinobi

Mizuki had never seen this jutsu, it was overwhelming, but after all they were all just clones of Naruto and he was as weak as dirt, he had some trouble defeating the clones but he managed to do it

Naruto noticed that Mizuki was at 1/4 of his health, he then checked his CP and that was at 200/6600, he could not win this fight, he had failed his Jiji, he had failed Iruka Sensei, and he had failed the village

He was on the brink of unconsciousness when he saw Mizuki's HP depleting to zero in an instant, behind Mizuki was standing the God of Shinobi, the third Hokage of Konoha, and Naruto's surrogate grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Jiji" was all Naruto could say before he fell unconscious

* * *

**Decided to end it there, I hope you like it, leave a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Dynasty warrior: Gundam series (several consoles)**

**I personally have not played a dynasty warriors just the Gundam version and I really want to play Hyrule warriors but anyways, dynasty warriors Gundam puts you in command of one of the multiple Mobil suit pilots from the Gundam series in a dynasty warriors type game play, what I love about this is that any pilot can pilot any Mobil suit as long as they have the appropriate license so you can just train one and do the harder missions with just that pilot**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I want to respond to some reviews I'm got**

**S.O.L: I don't know what you are talking about; the first version doesn't have weapons created from different games**

**Guest (In my V1 of this story): Naruto never entered the forest of death in the first version, he never trained there, so you must be confusing my story with another one**

**Just that, enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Beta'd by: mastergoncalo**

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw when he woke up was the white roof of the hospital, he had seen it several times while growing up when he was beaten up by the villagers, but after a while the beatings became more rare, maybe because Naruto had started locking himself in his house, while playing games, but who knows

The second thing he saw was a Mission completion box and it read:

**You got the scroll that Mizuki asked you to get and took it to him**

**You defeated the evil Chunin Mizuki (with some help)**

**You learned two jutsu from the scroll**

**Reward: 5 perk points, 5000 Ryo, 2000 XP**

**Reputation increase with Iruka Umino, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the ninja population of Konoha and the civilian population of Konoha**

**A perk choice**

**Genin Rank**

The first thing through Naruto's mind was that the Genin rank was part of his reward, he started to sit down and felt something on his legs

He picked it up and saw that it was a forehead protector signalizing that he was a Genin, but how did it get there?

The next thing that crossed his mind was the perk choice, what did that mean?

He soon found out since another box appeared to explain him what it meant

**When you finish some main missions, you'll get the option between two different perks to choose from, you can only pick one, but you are not forced to pick immediately after the mission ends, when you are ready to pick one, search in the last page of your perk book, and pick one, if for some reason you haven't pick by the time a new perk choice is given, you will lose both perks so make sure to at least pick before that**

Well that was interesting, he would become stronger just by finishing a mission and picking one of the perks, he wonder what his choices were, and he was answered again with a new box appearing

**Here are your choices, remember that to pick one you have to go to the last page in your perk book**

**Sword fighter: let's you learn how to use a sword and sword styles easier (effect high)**

**Taijutsu master: let's you learn taijutsu styles more easily (effect high)**

Both of them sounded like really good perks to have, Naruto decided to wait on this one before he made a decision

Right after reading the box the door to his room opened, revealing the third Hokage walking towards Naruto

Naruto then remember seeing him when he was close to unconsciousness on his fight with Mizuki

"I see you are awake, Naruto-kun, I hope you are feeling well, you were almost out of chakra when we found you" said Hiruzen

"I'm fine Jiji, but is Iruka Sensei ok? He was bleeding a lot the last time I saw him" said Naruto worried for his teacher

"Yes he is ok, he will have to stay a week in the hospital but he is alive and will be able to fight another day" said Hiruzen

"I'm glad he is ok, I would have never forgiven myself if he died there" said Naruto "Another question, what happened? I was fighting Mizuki and then fell unconscious, so what happened after that?"

"Well I believe it would be better if I told you the whole story, it started when someone found out that the scroll was stolen, I mobilized a group of Anbu to search in the village, we were not having luck, so I called in a sensor type shinobi and she helped us search for anything strange on the village, she said that nearly 200 new signals appeared on the forest nearby" said Hiruzen starting his explanation

"Then me and the group of Anbu moved to the place where the signal came from, and it was then that we saw you fighting Mizuki and found out that the signals had been your clones, so when Mizuki defeated the last clone and was preparing to strike the final blow on you, I intervene and killed him" said Hiruzen continuing the explanation

"Someone found Iruka and he was taken to the hospital immediately so that he could get the care he needed, then I brought you here personally and prepared a room for you, you were look at by some medics and I was told you were ok" said Hiruzen finishing the explanation

"Well that was a wild ride, but what about this protector?" said Naruto referring to the one on his lap

"Well Iruka woke up before you, but he is still in bed and needs rest but we talked, and we decided that you deserved to be a Genin.

And you see Naruto you have been asleep for almost 24 hours, it's pretty late and the Genin teams are already set, but don't worry your Jonin sensei will come to inform you about your team and your friends teams" said Hiruzen

"Well I don't know what to say" said Naruto

"You qualify to be a Genin in every aspect but the Bunshin, but your mastery of the Kage Bunshin, means that you now qualify in every aspect needed to be a Genin, and you might not be the best ninja out there, but you certainly are special" said Hiruzen

"Another thing, Mizuki talked about the Kyuubi and how it was sealed in me, I started studying Fuinjutsu, so I kind of understand what he meant, but why has nobody ever told me about it?" asked Naruto

Hiruzen was surprised, it seems fuinjutsu can't stay away from an Uzumaki he then answered "Well Naruto it is true that the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in you to save the village, the reason no one told you is because of law I made, that if anyone talked about that in public they would be executed" said Hiruzen

"But why did you not tell me, wouldn't it be better if I knew from the beginning?" asked Naruto

"Well I made a promised that I would tell you about everything when you became a Chunin or when you reached 15 years of age, but since you already found out, I decided to tell you the truth" said Hiruzen

"Well if you made a promises I can understand, but who was this person you made the promise to?" asked Naruto, it could only be two persons and he knew it, the Hokage would only make that kind of promise to his parents

"Well, I can notice that you already realize it, so I will not hide it, I made that promise to your parents before they died protecting you from the Kyuubi" said Hiruzen

Naruto was surprised he had learned how his parents had died, he learned that they fought the Kyuubi, but why did they fight the Kyuubi? This at least told him that his parents loved him and didn't abandon him, but actually they gave their lives to protect him, so he was glad that he got the answer to that question that had lingered in his mind all his life

"Could you tell me more about my parents Jiji?" asked Naruto

Hiruzen thought about it, doing it would mean that he would break yet another promise, but he knew that Naruto would not stop until he got an answer, just like Kushina was, all those years ago, he would just tell him a little bit now and then the rest later

"You're making me break another promise, but I'll tell you about your mother" said Hiruzen

Naruto was excited because this was the first time he would hear about her

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last Uzumaki alive, she was a headstrong, impulsive girl when she was young, but as she grew up she became more level-headed and cheerful, she loved you and your father a lot, maybe more than anything in this world" said Hiruzen

"She was also the last Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi before you, that night we don't know exactly what happened, but the Kyuubi got out of the seal and attacked Konoha, your parents sacrificed themselves to protect you and the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside you" said Hiruzen

"She sounds like she would have been a great mother" said Naruto "But that that means I'm an Uzumaki by birth, right? I talked about this with a friend that owns a shop, he told me that the Uzumaki were a big clan in the past but they were destroyed in the great shinobi war" said Naruto

"Not any Uzumaki Naruto, you are the last Known Uzumaki and the clan heir of the Uzumaki clan" said Hiruzen

"What!? I'm a clan heir?" asked Naruto

"Yes you are, I would like to tell you more but, your Jonin Sensei is here so I'll tell you later Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen standing up and heading to the door

The door opened revealing a man with brown eyes, short black hair wearing the standard ninja uniform of Konoha with bandages in his arms and wearing a Chunin vest "Hokage sama, I didn't expect to see you here" said the man

"Don't worry Asuma I was just leaving" said Hiruzen going outside and closing the door behind him

"Are you my Jonin Sensei?" asked Naruto to the man

"Yes I'm Asuma Sarutobi, nice to meet ya" said the man

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next chapter the teams**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Kirby series (Nintendo consoles)**

**I have always said that there are no bad Kirby games, all of them are good and fun games, some of them may be less fun than others but all of them are good games**

**In a Kirby game you play as Kirby, normally using your suction power to eat your enemies and gain their powers to defeat other enemies**


	8. the teams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Beta'd By: MasterGoncalo**

* * *

"Asuma Sarutobi? Then you are from Jiji's family" said Naruto

"Yeah the Hokage's my dad" said Asuma getting closer to Naruto who was still in the bed

"Then how come I never heard of you?" asked Naruto

"Well, we got on a fight a long time ago and no one wants to apologies first" said Asuma

"That doesn't sound like the Jiji" said Naruto

"He can be stubborn when he wants to" said Asuma "But that's not what I'm here to talk about" said Asuma

"Yeah you came to tell me about the Genin teams" said Naruto

"Yeah let's start with your team it consists of you, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara with me as your Jonin Sensei" said Asuma

Naruto found it weird that he was paired with Shikamaru, he would have thought that he would be in the Ino-Chika-Cho team to keep the tradition going

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka with Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake" said Asuma

That made sense the top male and female students with one of the last students it would balance the team a little, although Sakura was just good in grades, Naruto knew she was awful at fighting if her level said anything about her

"Next is Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi with the Jonin Sensei Kurenai Yuhi" said Asuma

That was weird that they kept the Ino and Chouji part of the Ino-Shika-Cho but they then put Shino in there, Naruto was somewhat confused by the designations but maybe this way the teams were more balanced, he didn't really know what happens in the team selection so he couldn't be sure

"So tomorrow at 10:00AM meet me and your team at training ground 10 so that we can all meet at last" said Asuma "I was supposed to meet my team today but with you in bed and the fact that it seems Hinata fainted after being told that she was on your team for some reason, so I couldn't really talk a lot with you guys" said Asuma

"Ok I'll be out of this bed and ready for anything tomorrow" said Naruto

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, I've got to get ready too" said Asuma standing up and heading outside

As soon as Asuma left Naruto receive a notification apparently the XP he gained in the last mission was enough to level up

**Level up**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Academy student**

**LV: 7**

**XP: 400/1500**

**HP: 3600/3600**

**CP: 7000/7000**

**ATK: 63**

**DEF: 45**

**RES: 48**

**SPD: 59**

**INT: 32**

**WIS: 30**

**LUCK:?**

What Naruto found weird was that he was still classified an Academy Student, wasn't he already a Genin? Maybe the game was waiting until he was with his team, so he would have to check tomorrow after he met his team to see if he had changed rank

He then decided to check his perk book after all he had 5 perk points to spend, he found that there were several new perks he could get, but most of them had a base stat requirement that he didn't met or he just didn't want them, he also saw that Fox fire had changed

**Fox fire**

**Have a base INT of 200, a base RES of 300 and a Base WIS of 350**

**Extra requirements: meet Kyuubi and convince him/her to help you, Get Fire control medium or higher**

**Extra way to unlock it:?**

**Fox fire lets you burn the chakra and body of your opponents, as well as giving you a higher control of the fire element, fox fire will get stronger as your control of the fire element and your INT grows higher.**

So it was the Kyuubi, that made sense in a way, but he decided that he would check the rest of the book later, he was told that he could go back home so he did that, and when he arrived home he checked the hour and realized that when Jiji had said that it was late he wasn't lying it was almost 11:00PM, he had in fact slept nearly 24 hours, but he was still tired, maybe these were the effect of Chakra exhaustion, he decided to go back to sleep

* * *

He woke up early in the morning, he decided to have a little warm up and training since he had been asleep more than one whole day, he trained until it was near 10:00AM and headed for training ground 10

When he arrived, Hinata and Shikamaru where there already, Hinata was red as a tomato, maybe she had caught another fever?

"Hello guys, how you doing?" asked Naruto

"I knew this was going to be troublesome" said Shikamaru

"H-hello, N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Is Asuma Sensei here already?" asked Naruto

"No, he has not arrived" said Shikamaru

"Well nothing more to do, than wait" said Naruto

They waited for some minutes before Asuma arrived

"Hey, guys, I was supposed to do this yesterday, but some things came up and Naruto was in the hospital, so we will introduce ourselves" said Asuma

"I'll start to give you an example" said Asuma "My name is Asuma Sarutobi, my favorite food are the noodles and hot dogs, my hobbies are smoking and shogi, my dislikes are getting interrupted when I'm doing something and people that think that are better that what they are" said Asuma giving an example

"Ok then now you Hinata" said Asuma

"I-I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, my f-f-favorite food are zenzai rolls and cinnamon, my hobbies are training and … (stares at Naruto), I-I-I D-dislike crabs and shrimps" said Hinata

"Ok now you Shikamaru" said Asuma

"This is too troublesome, but anyways my name is Shikamaru Nara, my favorite food, it's too troublesome to choose one, my hobbies are seeing clouds and shogi, I dislike troublesome things and people" said Shikamaru

"Ok, now you Naruto" said Asuma

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite food is ramen, my hobbies are videogames and getting stronger, I dislike people who cannot see the difference between kunai and the scroll and the 3 minute you need to wait for ramen, and I'm going to be Hokage" said Naruto

"Good now that we know each other, I need to inform you that you are not yet Genin" said Asuma all three Students were surprised

"You need to pass one last test I'm going to give you, and if you fail, you will be sent back to the academy" said Asuma

All three students reacted different to the news, Shikamaru thought that if he failed he would have to do the academy all over again and that would be troublesome

Hinata was preoccupied, she couldn't lose and be separated from this team, and she couldn't allow Naruto to lose

Naruto got ready for anything, as he had said in the hospital he would be ready

"Well then let's begin" said Asuma

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought, next chapter the final test between Naruto and his team towards being Genin**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Resident evil 5 (multiple platforms)**

**You might know resident evil 5 as one of the worst in the series but the game it's still pretty fun especially with a friend, alone is just annoying but I believe resident evil 5 is one of the best co-op games out there. And a little secret if you didn't know there is local co-op, you just press start on the second controller during any moment of the story (not during cut scenes)**


	9. the genin test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Beta´d by: mastergoncalo**

* * *

"Ok first I'll explain the test, it's simple only two of you will pass it" said Asuma surprising them again "All you have to do is hit me in the chest, the first two of you to do it will pass, the remaining one will go back to the academy, does everyone understand?" asked Asuma

All of them understood the test, but Shikamaru had seen the real purpose of this test, Naruto got a mission:

**New mission**

**Complete the Genin test**

**Reward: 1000 XP**

**Genin rank**

**Failure: return to the academy student rank**

"Ok everyone ready?" asked Asuma and everyone said yes

"Ok then, let's start the test!" said Asuma, all three Genin jumped away and hid in the woods nearby, that was a good way to start, interrupting the field of vision on your target, that way you can attack from the shadows without being seen, a basic strategy but it was never a useless strategy

Asuma wondered if they would find the real meaning of the test, it was impossible for them to defeat him one on one, or two on one but if they all worked as a team they might get an opening and then all three of them would pass, if they didn't find the secret meaning all three of them would fail

* * *

In the woods, all three of the students where in the same area, Shikamaru was the first one to speak

"Ok, you two better hear because repeating myself is troublesome, the real meaning of this test is to see if we can work as a team, we have to work together to defeat Asuma Sensei, he will not hold back if we go one on one" said Shikamaru

"I knew you were smart Shikamaru, but how did you figure this test in so little time?" asked Naruto

"It's simple, it's the only thing that was not tested at the academy, teamwork" said Shikamaru

"T-then how do we do t-this?" asked Hinata

"Even if we work together, we cannot just go head on and try to win by luck, we need a plan" said Shikamaru

"I got a plan, we just need to immobilize him" said Naruto and then he explained his plan to his teammates.

* * *

Asuma was getting bored, it has been almost twenty minutes and no one had attack him, he was still standing where he started the test

"Just so you all know, you have until 3PM to finish the test!" said Asuma loudly, so that everyone could hear him

"We won't need all that time Sensei" said Naruto walking out of the woods, giving away his position

"Are you just going to attack me head on? Alone?" asked Asuma

"Yeah why not, I could do that, but that's not my plan" said Naruto

Asuma was confused if Naruto wasn't here to attack him head on, what was he doing giving away his positions like that?

"OK then what's your plan?" asked Asuma

"Oh you nothing just passing this test" said Naruto

Ok then, what would Naruto do? Thought Asuma, he prepared for an attack in any second

Asuma then jumped up avoiding a surprise attack from behind when he felt down on the ground again, he noticed that the attack was from Hinata, maybe Naruto was just the distraction? Wait a minute. Where's Naruto?

He then avoided to the side to evade an attack from Naruto that came from above, then he had to keep evading since some Naruto clones started to appear and launch fist and kicks in his direction ones he could finally get a good footing again, he dispelled all the clones quickly

But he couldn't stay on the offensive, he was then assaulted by group attack from Hinata and Naruto making him walk backwards while covering his chest

Naruto was sloppy in his movement leaving many openings, but Asuma couldn't make use of the openings because Hinata attacked every time there was one, she had a more refined fighting style, after all she was a Hyuuga, but that didn't mean her style was perfect for a Hyuuga, she was slow and many of her hits were not strong enough, because she didn't wanted to hurt him

After a little while an opening appeared on the attacks from both of them, he used it to grab Naruto by the arm and throw him away, then he prepared to do the same to Hinata, but he couldn't move

"Shadow Possession complete" said Shikamaru, appearing from the woods as well, Asuma noticed the long Shadow going from where Shikamaru was standing, to his shadow, the basic Nara clan jutsu, he could break it if he wanted to, because this one wasn't as strong as others, but he finally understood the plan his students had crafted

Naruto and Hinata distracted him in the fight, he had been too concentrated on finding an opening, that last one was intentional, he had stopped to grab Naruto, which left enough time for the shadow to grab him, if Shikamaru had tried it earlier he would have noticed the Shadow coming his way and avoided it.

"We did it, Now Hinata, cut his chakra flow" said Naruto

"S-sorry Sensei, it's just precaution" said Hinata starting to close some tenketsus on Asuma's legs and arms, he could have counter all this by now, but they had earn this victory, and he would let them have it

After Hinata finish all three of them got close and punched Asuma on the chest lightly at the same time, "Well it seems you all pass" said Asuma

"Hurray! We are Genin now" said Naruto grabbing Shikamaru and Hinata in a hug, the girl was red a tomato, and almost fainted

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru said

"C-congratulations, N-Naruto, Shikamaru" said Hinata

"Well then, now Hinata could you reopen my tenketsus?" asked Asuma

"S-sorry Sensei I forgot" said Hinata and she got to work

After Hinata finished, Asuma stood up and said "Ok then, we are now team Asuma, and we will do our first mission tomorrow, so meet me tomorrow at the mission assignment center, at 8AM so that we can start" said Asuma

"Ok Sensei" said Naruto

Everyone then headed back home, to inform their parents that they had passed or in Naruto's case to celebrate with an earn bowl of ramen

On his way home he got a pop up:

**Mission Complete**

**Complete the Genin test**

**Reward: 1000 XP**

**Genin rank**

He was finally a Genin

Then he got another pop up:

**Because of the Genin rank the next systems are now open for you:**

**The party System**

**The Bingo book System**

Naruto decided to check that later, right now he wanted Ramen

* * *

**Hope you like it, leave a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Metroid prime series (GameCube, Wii, Wii U)**

**I don't really like first person shooters, but the Metroid prime series is different, the focus is not on fighting, it is on exploring and solving some puzzle, and the boss fights are great**


	10. chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Beta´d by mastergoncalo**

* * *

It was the morning after the test, Naruto had decided to check the systems he had gained access after he became a Genin.

The party System let him create parties like in some MMO's and other types of games Naruto played or heard about, to be able to form a party, the person you invite to the party must know about the game, then when you invite them they will receive an invitation that they have to accept.

Once a person joins your party, everyone in the party will be able to see the stats of the others, as well as being able to always see the HP and CP of everyone in the party in a small floating box, also everyone in the party will "feel" where the others are, whenever you learn the map fuinjutsu you will be able to see them in the map.

"Map fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto, then the perk book appeared and opened to a certain page that was blank before, it now read:

**Map Fuinjutsu**

**Allows you to make a map that can be upgraded with more perks in the future, this map will present an area around you variable in size depending on how much you have upgraded the map, this map is in real time and lets you see party members in the area of the map**

**Requirements: advance fuinjutsu perk, one perk point**

That would be useful, he decided to get that perk as soon as he could, but for that he needed better fuinjutsu skills, so he had to find a new fuinjutsu book to upgrade to medium fuinjutsu and then another one to upgrade to advance fuinjutsu, so it would take a while

The Bingo book system was basically just the normal Bingo book, it just saved him the money of buying the bingo book, and it also updated at real time, so he would never have to buy a new version of the book or anything.

After checking the systems, he had to go and meet his team and do their first mission together, he was excited, because today was his first day as a Genin in a Genin team and this was his first step to becoming a Hokage, so he went outside and headed to the meeting place

He arrived a little early, no one had arrived yet so he found somewhere to sit down and waited for his team, it wasn't long when Asuma Sensei arrived after him Hinata and not long after Shikamaru

"Ok now that everyone's here let's choose a mission, since it's our first mission it's going to be a D rank, we will be doing D ranks for a long time just so you know" said Asuma

"Well D ranks won't be as troublesome as others" said Shikamaru

They headed inside and chose a mission, it was to capture a cat, it didn't sound like a hard mission but they were surprised by the agility and how slippery this cat was

But with an army of clones, the Byakugan and Shikamaru's plan they finally did it, Shikamaru even said that the cat was a difficult opponent

After that they did other missions, each one of them was consider a Side quest for Naruto, they only gave Ryo and a little bit of reputation.

They kept this pattern for the next few days until one day Asuma told them they would train a little bit, so they all met at training ground ten again

"Ok guys today I want to help you with your Chakra control, it's obvious some of you are already good at this, but every little bit helps, also this will help us when we are doing missions" said Asuma

"A-and what are we g-going to do?" asked Hinata

"Well you are going to lean the tree walking exercise" said Asuma "I'll demonstrate it" said Asuma as he got close to a tree that he started to walk on until he was completely horizontal and then up to a branch where he was upside down

"All you have to do is concentrate chakra on your feet, and use it to stick to the tree, it's difficult because your feet are the hardest part in your body to concentrate chakra" said Asuma as he got down of the tree

"Once you can do it, you just need to practice until the amount of chakra you use is minimal" said Asuma

The Genin then tried the exercise, Hinata and Shikamaru could get some steps on the tree, but they felt shortly after, Naruto could only get one step and then the second one destroyed the bark under his feet

"You need the exact amount of chakra, if it's too much, you'll destroy the bark like Naruto did, if it's too little you will not even get one step and you'll fall" said Asuma

"Any advice Sensei?" asked Naruto

"Well, try being calm and concentrate real hard in the plant of your feet, once you do it once it will become a lot easier, after that It will be second nature" said Asuma

Naruto tried that, he took a big breath and then tried again; he got three steps in until he broke the bark again

"Just keep trying" said Asuma

After thirty minutes both Shikamaru and Hinata had gotten the exercise and were now trying to do it with less chakra, Naruto had improved but he hadn't made it to the top of the tree

After one hour, Naruto finally made it "I did it!" said Naruto when he reached the top of the tree, in his excitement he concentrated too much chakra and the bark broke again

Asuma catch him when he started to fall "remember to be calm and don't have sudden change in emotions or mood changes, that can make you use more chakra." said Asuma as he put Naruto down

"Well you have the rest of the day off; do whatever you want today but I suggest you keep training, tomorrow we are going to do more missions so go to bed early today" said Asuma before he left

The Genin kept training for some time, Shikamaru was the first to go back home, then Hinata went home, since it was still early Naruto decided to go visit Ernst to see if he had a book on fuinjutsu

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Karma ninja shop and entered, inside was Ernst as always

"Hello Naruto, what do you need?" asked Ernst

"Well since you gave me my first fuinjutsu book, that I already mastered, I wanted to see if you had another one" said Naruto

"Well I got one, but It'll cost you" said Ernst "Or I can give it to you for free if you do a favor for me" said Ernst

Naruto would have done the favor either way, "What do you need?" asked Naruto

"Well, the birthday of my brother will be soon, and I want to give him something special" said Ernst

"You have a brother?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, we traveled together for a long time until I established here, he and his family will soon move to Konoha, that's why I want to give him something special as a both a birthday gift and a welcoming gift" said Ernst

"And what do you have in mind?" asked Naruto

"Well, some time ago he had an special sword that someone gave him, it was called Historica, when I decided to settle here he gave it to me for safe keeping, but I left it in my old house, it must be rusty by now and I don't want him to find out about that" said Ernst

"So I want you to get the sword from my old house, then I'll repair it and give it back to him as a gift" said Ernst

"So you are going to give him something that he already owns?" asked Naruto

"I'll make it better and sharpen it, it will be even better than when he left it here" said Ernst "I'll tell him that I made it better for him and he never needs to know that I forgot his sword" said Ernst

"Well if that's the plan." said Naruto "Ok then I'll do it, just tell me where is your old house?" asked Naruto

"I'll give you a map, it's in the forest close to the village, be careful there are giant spiders in there." said Ernst

"I'm sure I can take care of them" said Naruto

"Be careful kid, I don't want you to go dying there" said Ernst

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to defeat some spiders" said Naruto

"Ok, if you think so, here you go" said Ernst and he gave Naruto the map

"I'll be back before you know it" said Naruto, he took the map and headed to where the map pointed him to he was sure that this was going to be easy

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next time the search for Historica**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Okami (Wii and PS2)**

**This game has an awesome story based on Japanese mythology and stories, it has a great art style, you play as Amaterasu the goddess of the sun in the form of a white wolf, you use your powers of the astral paint brush (or something like that) that lets you draw stuff on the screen that will let you do different things like slashing your opponents and making bombs to blow up your enemies or solve puzzles**


	11. the search for Historica

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Beta´d by: mastergoncalo**

* * *

On his way to the forest Naruto got a quest

**New Side quest**

**Get Historica for Ernst**

**Reward: 2000 Ryo 2000XP**

**Basic word Fighting, 2 perk points**

**Failure: Possible death, Loss of reputation with Ernst and the Karma ninja shop**

Well, the quest objective was basic; he just had to follow the map to Ernst's old house, so this would be easy

He arrived at the edge of the forest, but he thought how did Ernst lived here anyway? Well he could ask him later, so he entered the forest and started to head to where the map pointed him, it was harder now since he was in the middle of the forest and he could get lost easily but he was sure that he would make it there soon

A little while later Naruto found some wolves, they were level 7 and had yellow portraits, so maybe this was going to be a little harder that what he expected

He came up with an awesome plan to deal with the wolves, first he got on top of the tree with tree walking which he had just learned, then he started to cone some shuriken and throw them at the wolves, the wolves would try to retaliate but since Naruto was on top of the tree they couldn't reach him

The wolves instead ran away, if he wanted XP from them Naruto would have to come up with another plan to actually defeat them and not to just make them run away, well right now he had to look for the sword

He kept going forward trying to find some kind of building in the woods, maybe he had passed it already? Well he just had to see if he could find it, he looked for some more time and he found some more wolves, but he didn't want to fight them since they were 8 wolves and were all level 7 and he could get overwhelm pretty quickly, so he just avoided them

After a while the forest started to get darker, and he started asking himself how long he had been there for.

There were also some really big spider webs, then he saw the spider that left the web, it was huge, when Ernst told him about giant spiders he expected something smaller, this thing was like two stories high, but it didn't seem like it had seen him

He checked the spider's level it was level 12 and had a red portrait, so Naruto knew that if he fought that thing it would be really hard to defeat it, so Naruto decided to move back and search somewhere else

What he didn't notice was a spider web on the floor that he stepped on, this alerted the spider of his position, so the spider started moving towards Naruto, and he didn't notice until the spider was really close

The spider started to attack him with its legs, Naruto jumped and dodged to evade every attack, he then started running away, but the spider was fast for it size, and could keep up with Naruto

So Naruto knew he would have to fight, he grabbed a kunai, and attached an explosive tag he made with his fuinjutsu skill to it, and then he threw it at the spider

The kunai made contact with one of the legs and then it blew up, it dealt some damage but it was not enough, it mostly just annoyed the spider, and Naruto knew this because it started to attack him with multiple legs at the same time, so it was getting harder for Naruto to dodge

Naruto then changed his strategy and created several clones, each one of them had a kunai in hand and some explosive tags, all of them threw a kunai with a tag on it, the kunai hit on the spider's leg and two of them hit the face of the spider

This time it did some damage, almost one quarter of the spider's HP, the spider was now angry, and started to move more sporadically and this made it even harder to evade, all the clones were destroyed pretty quickly and Naruto received almost half of his HP in damage, he had to evade the hits or he would die soon

Naruto started running backwards and created some more clones, some of the clones jumped on top of the spider and started to stab it in the back as well as putting some tags that blew up on the back of the spider, this dealt another quarter of damage to the spider, but he couldn't keep doing that, he was running out of CP because of all the clones, he had enough CP to do it once more but he had to find a way to deal more damage.

The spider had already destroyed all the clones, and started following Naruto again, and it was getting close fast, Naruto then turned around to see where he was going, and he noticed a building on the forest, and thought that the building must be Ernst's old home; maybe he had something that could help him against this spider

He created some clones to distract the spider for a while, and then went inside the home

He checked to see what he could find, he found a rusty sword, and though that, that must be the sword Ernst asked him to look for, he also found some fuma shuriken that could help him with the spider, and then he started to get the memories of his clones that were being dispelled outside, he knew that the spider was outside so he needed to go out there and fight it, he grabbed two fuma shuriken and the sword and headed outside

He attached all his remaining tags to one of the shuriken, then threw the first one, this made the spider block that one with one of his legs, then he threw the shuriken with the tags on it towards the spider's face, but the spider blocked again with one of his legs, the tags then exploded making the spider lose more than half of its remaining health, Naruto then jumped through the smoke that the explosion made, and stabbed the spider in the head with the sword, it killed the spider immediately

That sword dealt massive damage, so maybe he should get one later on Naruto thought.

Naruto then grabbed the sword from the corpse and headed back to Ernst's shop

* * *

"I'm back Ernst" said Naruto as he had finally gotten out of the forest, and then he arrived at Ernst's shop

"You took your time" said Ernst

"I got lost in the forest, the map you gave me, didn't really helped" said Naruto

"Well I hope you got Historica, as I asked you" said Ernst

"Yeah here it is" said Naruto putting the sword on Ernst's hands "I used it to kill one of those spiders"

"Well, if it helped you survive there, I'm fine with it" said Ernst "Well here you go" said Ernst giving him the fuinjutsu book as promised

"Thanks Ernst, well I'm heading home, see ya later" said Naruto

"See you later kid" said Ernst as Naruto headed back home, on his way he got a notification

**Side quest completed**

**Get Historica for Ernst**

**Reward: 2000 Ryo 2000XP**

**Basic sword Fighting, 2 perk points**

And then he got another notification

**Level up**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 9**

**XP: 0/2500**

**HP: 4000/4000**

**CP: 7500/7500**

**ATK: 69**

**DEF: 49**

**RES: 52**

**SPD: 66**

**INT: 41**

**WIS: 59**

**LUCK:?**

Wow he went up by two levels, maybe the mission and the spider XP gave him enough too level up, and also his WIS had gone up by a lot, he wondered why, he then got a box to answer him

**If you are wondering why your WIS went up so fast, it was because you learned the tree climbing chakra exercise, WIS is your chakra control and it goes up when you learn a new control exercise, the other stats can also go up when you do certain things, but you will have to find what things you need to do to make them go up on your own**

Well that was good to know, until now he had just gotten stats from leveling up but now if he found out how to get his stats up he could become stronger without a level up, he was excited to find out what he had to do

But right now he wanted to go back home and learn the medium fuinjutsu skill, after that he would eat ramen and take a shower, it was also getting late and he needed to go to sleep soon to be able to do missions tomorrow with his team.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**Video game corner: today's game**

**Professor Layton series (DS, 3DS)**

**The Layton series is a great puzzle series, some of the puzzle are really hard and take some time to break, but apart from the puzzle the Layton series has a great story**


	12. Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Beta´d by mastergoncalo**

* * *

Naruto woke up early and did his mission with his team, after they were finished, they were free for the day, so Naruto wanted to test something that he hadn't find the time to test, he went towards the commercial district and made some clones, he had seen in the memories of some clones, while doing missions with his team that they also saw the side quest emblem

So he wanted to see if the clones could do side quest, he sent one clone to do the rat side quest in the district, it was an old side quest and it wasn't worth it but if this failed he didn't wanted to fail on a bigger mission

After a while the clone returned apparently, the clones could do side quest but he only received half of the payment he was supposed to get for completing the quest, after the clone dispelled he got a notification

**As you have seen, if you do a side quest with a clone, you will just receive half of the rewards, any XP or Ryo will be cut in half, this is to motivate you to do side quest yourself**

Well he understood, that if he got the full reward he could get away with becoming strong really fast, but this still helped, he could get money from multiple side quest at the same time, yeah only half but it was something

So he decided to farm this feature to get money faster that he could, at least it seem that he got reputation at the same rate, so it wasn't that bad

The next day, after he had completed his mission with his team, the Third Hokage asked Naruto to stay behind because he wanted to inform him of something, maybe he could finally tell him more of what they had discussed at the hospital

After the rest of Naruto's team had gone outside, the hokage spoke "Follow me Naruto" said The Third Hokage, Naruto followed him to a room that appeared to be more private, maybe it had privacy seals as well, Naruto couldn't tell at first glance

"What happened Jiji? Why do you asked me to stay behind to talk to you?" asked Naruto

"Well you see Naruto, when we talked at the hospital, I told you I would tell you more later, since I didn't have the time then" said Hiruzen "Well now I can finally tell you more, and I'm sure you're anxious to know more"

"You bet I am, I want to know more about my family and my clan" said Naruto

"Well, as I told you before, I made a promise to not tell you about some things until, you became a chunin or turned 15" said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded as confirmation that he remembered "Well that was for a reason, you see Naruto whenever one of those two requirements are met you will become clan head of your clan" said Hiruzen

Naruto was shocked by this reveal, he would be a clan head, in some years, or maybe earlier if he turned chunin

"You would also have some responsibilities and benefits from that title, but I will not go in greater detail right now, since that's still quite some time away" said HIruzen "what I will tell you, is that since you are the clan heir you already got access to some benefits and responsibilities with this title, you got access to the library of your clan, which is in your clan house, sadly I must ask you that you don't move to your clan house yet" said Hiruzen

"Why?" asked Naruto, a bigger house would be so much better

"It's because of the promised I made, if I let you go there now, you would know who your father was and that would make some other rules apply to you and I want to keep you away from those rules for some more time" said Hiruzen "They're not bad, it just that you are too young to fulfill some of your responsibilities you will have once you know who your father is"

Naruto could understand that, but that meant that his father was also someone of great importance, for now he would trust his Jiji, after all he knew more things that Naruto did, he might be protecting him from who knows what, maybe a seat at the council that he didn't want yet

"But anyway, I can make arrangements that everything related to the library of the Uzumakis is moved to your apartment if you want to, so that you can study your clan in greater detail" said Hiruzen

"I would like that" said Naruto, he could keep it safe by transferring everything to his inventory later

"I also got something else for you, a letter from Kushina, your mother, she left it in my possession so that if anything were to happen to her, I could give it to you later" said Hiruzen taking out a letter and handing it to Naruto

"Is this really from her?" asked Naruto

"It is, you will have to forgive me, but I already read it, I had to make sure that she didn't mention your father" said Hiruzen

"Don't worry, I might not know who my father is yet, but he sounds important, and it also sounds that I would get in all sort of trouble if I knew, I have already waited more than ten years to know who my parents were, I think I can wait until I become a chunin, to know how my father is" said Naruto

So he didn't even thought he could turn 15 before he becomes a chunin, he is just as impulsive as his mother "Well, I think you have much to think, head home I will arrange that your clan books and scrolls are moved to your house, they should all be there in two days tops" said Hiruzen

"Yeah I need to read this letter, see you later Jiji" said Naruto going outside and heading back home

Naruto arrived at his house and sat at his bed, he grabbed the letter from his mother from his inventory, and he opened it, he prepared himself and started reading:

"To my Dear son Naruto

I hope you never have to read this letter, but if you do, I most have left this world already, I hope your father is still with you and you grew up in an ambient full of love.

First things first, I need you to know that your father and I loved you a lot, and if we are not by your side, it means that something beyond our power, separated us from you, I want you to know that I never wanted to leave you alone, I love you and my husband more than anything in the world.

I also want to tell you that you probably just became a chunin or turned 15 so you will be a clan head soon, I wish you luck, and if you have any questions I'm sure that Hiruzen can answer them, but if you still have questions on how to lead a clan there is a book with all the clans responsibilities and benefits of Konoha and the clan laws of the Uzumaki clan in the clan library, that can answer any question you have left

Another thing is that I'm leaving you my sword as a gift; it's a special Uzumaki sword, forged with Uzumaki techniques, it's make of a special chakra metal that will react to your chakra, I would suggest for you to practice before trying to infuse it with chakra, it also got a secret space in the hilt, in here you can add seals to help you In different ways, experiment with different seals, that's the fun of fuinjutsu.

One more thing, by now Hiruzen most have told you, but if for some reason he died, or if he didn't told you, I must tell you that you are probably the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi, I was the last Jinchuriki before you, the reason you are the Jinchuriki is because you are a Uzumaki, the Uzumaki have large Chakra reserves as well as large Chakra coils, that allows us to handle the Kyuubi chakra a lot better than anybody else, but don't think of yourself as a monster or a demon, you are the savior of this village, every second you are still alive, is a second the Kyuubi can't destroy the village, so think yourself as a Hero

One more time I want to tell you that I love you more than anything in the world, and I hope that you grew up happy

You're Mother Kushina Uzumaki"

Naruto started to cry halfway through the letter, by the end he was crying more than he had in his life, he just sat there at his bed, crying, he reread the letter multiple times, he stayed there until he felt asleep

A box appeared while he fell asleep, so he didn't see it until the next morning but it read:

**New perk**

**Uzumaki: new perks open on the perk book, +1000 CP, +20 INT, +20 WIS**

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought of this chapter**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Punch out series (SNES, NES, Wii)**

**I consider the punch out series to be a puzzle game you have to discover the pattern to defeat every fighter in a trial and error way of doing it**


	13. The day of the spiders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Beta´d by mastergoncalo**

* * *

After that flood of emotions, Naruto was lucky that today was his break day, since his team had done so many mission they had earn a break and it was today

The first thing he did after he woke up was go to the last page in his perk book and get the Sword fighter perk, since he would get his mother's sword when his clan books and items were moved to his house, he wanted to use that sword, he had to think of a name for the sword but that could wait.

He also checked his perk book, to see all the new perks he could get; he decided to get some of them when his clan scroll arrived, since he needed them to get the perks

There was an Uzumaki Taijutsu perk, an Uzumaki Kenjutsu perk, and an Uzumaki fuinjutsu perk, but he needed his clan scrolls to get them and for the fuinjutsu he needed advance fuinjutsu first, so he needed a new book and he only knew one person that could get him the book, Ernst so he decided to go visit him today.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her home as always, but today was one of those day that she had to spar with her sister Hanabi, twice a month she had to spar with her sister, this was made to measure them both, and when Hinata turned 15 they would decided from the two of them who would be the next clan heir

The one that wasn't chosen would be marked with the caged bird curse seal.

Contrary to some of the Hyuuga's believes Hinata and Hanabi where pretty close, they were sisters after all, none of them wanted to see the other sealed, for that reason Hinata held back a little bit, but she knew that even if she were to go all out, she would probably still lose.

Today was like any other day she had to spar with Hanabi, she went to the training dojo inside the main branch part of the Hyuuga compound with her dad and Hanabi, then both sisters spared, Hinata lost and her father told her how she was weaker than Hanabi and how he was proud of Hanabi.

After that she decided to go have a stroll through the village to clear her mind, she needed to find a way to save Hanabi from the seal that also prevented that she were sealed, but she couldn't come with an answer.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Karma Ninja shop, his favorite shop in the village, by now he could probably go anywhere else thanks to his reputation, but he was a close friend with Ernst so he kept coming there

Inside there were two man talking, one of them was Ernst the other one was a huge man, even taller than Ernst he looked like a gorilla he carried beads around his neck, maybe he was religious? He looked strong, he was obviously an experience fighter his level was near the fifties, and he might be as strong as a jonin

"Ah Naruto, what brings you here?" asked Ernst when he saw the young Uzumaki

"Well I came looking to see if maybe you had a advance fuinjutsu book, I mastered all the seals in the last one, so I need a new one" said Naruto which was true with the help of some clones he was quick at mastering the last book, he still didn't found much use to the seals, he didn't needed storage seals, containment seals might be useful but not right now, and he didn't knew what to do with gravity seals between others

"You are quick with this books, well first I want you to meet an old friend of mine, he traveled with me and my brother in the past, although not for long" he said pointing to the man he was talking to a little while ago

The man turned to face Naruto and extended his hand "So you're Naruto Uzumaki, Ernst told me about you, he said you had potential to be a great shinobi" said the man

"Yeah I'm Naruto, but how are you?" asked Naruto

"Sorry for not telling you earlier, my bad, my name is Gafka, and I hope we can become friends Naruto" said the man

Naruto shake his hand "A friend of Ernst is a friend of mine" said Naruto

"Well about that book, I have to say that I don't have one Naruto" said Ernst

"What? But you had the other ones" said Naruto

"A fuinjutsu book you said you where looking for?" asked Gafka

"Yeah, I need to learn the advance fuinjutsu skills" said Naruto

"Well I have an advance fuinjutsu book in my possession, and I would gladly give it to you if you do a favor for me" said Gafka

"Really? What do you need" asked Naruto

"You see the spiders in the forests around Konoha are multiplying fast, the Hokage and his council are already making preparations to kill some of them to stop their grow, but you see I need you go first and kill the spider queen and get her fangs" said Gafka

"Can't you get it after the Hokage kills the spiders?" asked Naruto

"No, if the spiders number decrease the queen will go into hiding again, this is the only chance, I would do it myself, but I can't go to the forest right now, and by tomorrow it will be too late" said Gafka

"Well then, I'll do it, where can I find the Queen?" asked Naruto

"I'll give you a map of the forest where she is, it's not guaranteed that she's there, but it's a pretty close approximate" said Gafka

"Ok then" said Naruto grabbing the map Gafka gave him "I'll be back with the fangs of the spider queen" said Naruto heading out

"Didn't I tell you he was impulsive" said Ernst "he left before you warned him that the spider queen is usually surrounded by three of four giant spiders" said Ernst

"He'll be fine, I can tell, and if he gets in trouble, that thing in his stomach will probably save him" said Gafka

"How did you find out about that? You have only lived in this village for the last week" said Ernst

"Did I never told you, when we traveled together?" asked Gafka, Ernst had a look of confuse in his face, so Gafka continue to talk "Well I can somehow sense Chakra, but you might say I'm a sensor, so what? Well I can somehow sense even better than a sensor, I can tell the little differences in the movement of chakra, I was trained to feel them in my native village Forgia, I could fell two different Chakra inside him" said Gafka

"And how did you knew it was another being, it could have been a seal" said Ernst

"Well, I have sensed Biju chakra in the past, and that felt like a biju so I bet that, that kid has a biju in his stomach, maybe the Kyuubi?" asked Gafka

"You're good with this, I have known you all this years and you still surprise me" said Ernst

"Well, you still surprise me too" said Gafka "I thought you hated Bijus, I would have bet that you would have thrown that kid out of here the first time he set foot here" said Gafka

"I felt something when he came here, I couldn't just throw him outside, so I gave him a stupid mission that I was sure he would fail, but he did it, then he told me about how he was a orphan and his dream to be Hokage, you could say that the kid grew on me" said Ernst

"Well, here's the book" said Gafka taking it out of his clothes and handing it to Ernst "Tell him, that I had to leave, grab the fangs and hold to them for me, I will come and look for them later, when he comes back give the book to him" said Gafka

"Ok I will, hope to see you later, old friend" said Ernst

"Stop talking like if I'm going somewhere far away, I'm just going to do some more chores I have to do, you will see me plenty of times" said Gafka

"Yeah whatever, see you later" said Ernst

"See you later, Ernst" said Gafka going outside

* * *

Naruto was getting close to the forest, he was getting excited for this, it had been a while, since he had fought a strong leveled monster, and he wanted to see how strong the spider queen was, on his way he got a quest notice:

**New Side quest**

**Get the spider queen fangs for Gafka**

**Reward: advance fuinjutsu book, 10000 RYO, 3000 XP**

**Raise reputation with Gafka, Ernst and the ninja population of Konoha**

**Failure: possible death, Lowers reputation with Gafka, Ernst and the ninja reputation of Konoha**

Well that was straight forward; he just needed to defeat a big spider

* * *

Hinata saw an excited Naruto heading to the forest at the edges of Konoha, she wondered why he was headed there, so she followed him, it might give her the answer she was looking for, or maybe just give her more questions

On the way, she saw Naruto moving his hand like if he was getting something away from in front of him, but she saw nothing in front of him, maybe he was just stretching

Naruto arrived at the edge of the forest and then he went inside the forest, Hinata had heard that it was dangerous inside the forest, there were some big spiders in there, she hated spiders but she had to follow Naruto, he might be getting himself in trouble

Hinata followed Naruto quietly, trying not to make anything that would get his attention, she wanted to tell him that this was dangerous, but she also wanted to know what was he doing here, So she decided to follow him, if he gets in danger, she would intervene and help him

It looked like Naruto was searching for something, he kept talking about a spider queen, Hinata wondered what a spider queen would look like, then she felt something in her foot, she had step in some web, so she tried getting it of off her foot, but it was a pretty sticky web, then something pulled the web dragging her with it, she let out a Scream while she was carried to wherever this web was taking her.

* * *

Naruto was getting tired, he had killed three groups of wolves, since he was now level 9 it was easier, but he still had some trouble especially with the group that had 5 wolves those almost got him

He kept looking around when he heard a feminine scream from behind some trees; he followed the sound someone might be in danger

He arrived at a clearing, where there were 5 spiders, four of them level 11 and one of them the spider queen, if the portrait was correct was level 15, Naruto knew he couldn't win against all five at the same time, he needed a plan but then he found the source of the scream he heard earlier

Hinata was bound inside a cocoon of web, he knew it was her because her face still showed, he knew she was still conscious because her eyes moved to look at him, but her mouth was covered by some web, so she couldn't talk

He needed to save Hinata then take her away from here and then go back to Gafka and tell him that he couldn't do it, it was too difficult, but first he had to concentrate on Hinata

He immediately did, what came to his mind and that was to create nearly 50 clones, he assign the clones in groups to distract each spider, he and a group of ten clones attacked the queen he had to get Hinata from the cocoon in front of the queen so this was his best idea

He grabbed one of the clones and attached a upgraded explosive tag, this one was better made to explode bigger, he then attacked with kunai in hands with his clones, and when the queen stabbed the clone with the tag, this exploded and dealt some damage to the queen, it also distracted her enough time, for Naruto to get to Hinata and cut the Cocoon setting her free

"Thanks Naruto-kun" was what Hinata said, without stuttering; maybe the fear had made her talk like this

"You can thank me later, we have to get out of here" said Naruto grabbing Hinata and putting her on her feet, he looked for a way out, but all his clones had been dispelled already, and the spiders where closing ground, making it hard to see a clean way out

"Hinata, I will distract the spiders, you run away" said Naruto

"No, Naruto that's suicide" said Hinata

"I know but, what else can I do?" said Naruto

"We are teammates, let's fight together" said Hinata

"I wouldn't forgive myself if a teammate dies and I could have stop it, so please run and save yourself Hinata, I'll be fine, I got my clones" said Naruto

"I can't leave you behind, Naruto I would never forgive me either" said Hinata

Naruto was running through some ideas in his head, since Hinata would not leave without him, he would have to leave with her

"Hinata do you have any explosive tags?" asked Naruto his plan required more than the ones he had, he would have to get to make more later

"I got like twenty, in my ninja pouch" said Hinata

"Good, attach them all to a group of kunai, and wait for my next instruction I will try to get you some time" said Naruto

"Ok, I'll trust you Naruto" said Hinata as she started to attach the tags

Naruto created another fifty clones, he then instructed one to attach all his tags to kunai as well

Then the rest of the clones and Naruto attacked the spiders that where surrounding them

A group of clones was throwing shuriken and really annoying one of the spiders

Another one was on top of another spider, trying to stab it with kunai

The rest of the teams, where distracting their spider in some way or another

"Are you done, Hinata?" asked Naruto as his number of clones was diminishing by the second

"Almost Naruto-kun just one more, there done" said Hinata

"Ok then" said Naruto "Grab one and get ready"

All the remaining clones moved to the group of kunai and grabbed some

"Now throw them at the spiders" said Naruto

His plan was to explode a big amount of tags to create a smoke cloud dense enough to run away unnoticed by the spiders, he hoped it work

The spiders started losing HP with each Kunai and explosion afterwards, the smoke cloud was becoming dense enough to run away

"Now, use the smoke to run away" said Naruto

Hinata understood his plan

Even thought he couldn't really defeat the spider queen right now, Naruto wanted to try something; he threw one of the kunai at the spider mouth

The spider didn't noticed the kunai until it was too late the kunai exploded inside the spider's mouth, making it's fangs come out, Naruto couldn't believe it worked, he grabbed the fangs mid air quickly before he followed Hinata outside of the range of the spiders, that were still blinded by the smoke, making their escape work.

* * *

Once both of them reached to outside of the forest, they stopped and started take a small rest, they were now safe from those spiders

Naruto was the first one to talk "I hope I don't have to do that ever again" said Naruto

"What, where you doing in the forest anyways Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, that's when she noticed that they were alone now, and they were in not immediate danger, she started blushing

"Well, I was looking for these" said Naruto, showing Hinata the fangs he got form the spider queen "But what where you doing there Hinata?" asked Naruto

"W-well, I-I saw you go inside the forest a-and since it's a dangerous place I-I decided to F-follow you to make sure you were S-safe" said Hinata with even more stutters than usual.

"You didn't needed to do that, but I'm glad you where there, if you had not been there, I would have been overwhelmed by the spiders, and I wouldn't have had enough tags to escape like we did" said Naruto

"I-I'm glad I was of h-help" said Hinata

"Well try to not get in more danger like that" said Naruto

"I-I'll try" said Hinata

"Well, see you tomorrow Hinata, got to go deliver these" said Naruto referring to the fangs, he then went away.

Hinata was impressed; Naruto had thought of a plan to get them out of that situation, as well as saving her, she couldn't be more grateful

But what she really admired about today, was that somewhere in there when the spiders surrounded them, Hinata had thought about giving up, but Naruto was different, he never gave up and kept fighting until he got them both out of there, she decided that she wouldn't give up, she had to find the way to save both her and Hanabi

She would start by becoming stronger, she had to be strong if she ever hoped to save her sister and herself, she would start training more, and she would find a way to save both of them.

* * *

Naruto arrived back at the Karma Ninja shop, where only Ernst was left

"Where's Gafka?" asked Naruto

"He had to do some chores, but I'll hold on to the fangs, if you got them" said Ernst

"Yeah here they are" said Naruto giving Ernst the fangs

"A little bit damaged, but I'm sure they'll work, here you go" said Ernst giving Naruto the book "Gafka left it here, he was sure you would succeed" said Ernst

"Thanks, although I almost died there" said Naruto "Why didn't you told me that the queen had four guards" said Naruto

"Well you left before any of us could tell you, so don't whine" said Ernst

"I'm going home, I need some ramen after that" said Naruto heading home

On his way he got a notification:

**Quest completed**

**You got the fangs from the spider queen (In a unique way)**

**Reward: advance fuinjutsu book, 10000 RYO, 3000 XP**

**Raise reputation with Gafka, Ernst, the ninja population of Konoha and the Hyuuga clan**

The Hyuga's where not there the first time, maybe it was because he saved Hinata, then he got another notification:

**Level up**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 10**

**XP: 500/3500**

**HP: 4200/4200**

**CP: 7800/7800 + 1000**

**ATK: 72**

**DEF: 52**

**RES: 55**

**SPD: 69**

**INT: 49 +20**

**WIS: 65 +20**

**LUCK:?**

He liked that, he got a level up, even though he hadn't killed anything in that forest except for some wolves, he was happy with the fact that he could save a teammate, that was enough for him, but the level was not bad

He headed home, to make that ramen he had earned.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, this is my longest chapter ever, tell me what you thought, they will probably not stay this long**

**And now since so many of you asked, here are the stats and perks that Naruto has till now:**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 10**

**XP: 500/3500**

**HP: 4200/4200**

**CP: 7800/7800 + 1000**

**ATK: 72**

**DEF: 52**

**RES: 55**

**SPD: 69**

**INT: 49 +20**

**WIS: 65 +20**

**LUCK:?**

**Basic academy taijutsu: grants a buff to hand to hand combat (Effect minimum)**

**Basic academy weaponry: grants a buff to combat with kunais and shurikens (Effect minimum)**

**Basic academy chakra control: makes it easier to learn jutsus (effect minimum)**

**Medium academy chakra control: makes it easier to learn jutsus (Effect low)**

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu: let's you split your CP to create a physical clone that can fight with you, and also when it is dispelled you gain his experiences back, so you can use this jutsu to help you learn other jutsus**

**Kage weapon no jutsu: let's you create a exact copy of a weapon or anything in general if you are good enough with the jutsu, the copies of the item you choose will dispel after an hour, but if it's a weapon it might dispel if it hits something too hard for said weapon**

**basic Fuinjutsu: lets you make explosive tags and small storage seal as well as other seals to see the list of the seals you can make say "fuinjutsu List" in a clear voice **

**Medium fuinjutsu: let´s you do more advance seals**

**Advance fuinjutsu: it´s the highest of the basic styles of fuinjutsu, let´s you do more complicated fuinjutsu seals**

**Uzumaki: new perks open on the perk book, +1000 CP, +20 INT, +20 WIS**

**Sword fighter: let's you learn how to use a sword and sword styles easier (effect high)**

**Basic sword fighting: gives a buff when using a sword (effect small)**

'**Tell me if I missed any'**

**also i will try to answer questions next time so leave a few in the reviews**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**The escapist (Steam, Xbox one)**

**It's a game about escaping prison, you have to learn the patterns of each day and plan a way to escape, after a while it'll be second nature, you'll start seeing the holes in security and the ways to get out**


	14. the first C rank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter not yet beta´d, **

* * *

After all that happened in the forest the next day was pretty normal, Naruto and his team did some missions, Hinata seem more happier than before, maybe she had decided something after yesterday events

The day stayed normal until Naruto arrived back home, when he arrived box and crates full with books and scrolls were everywhere in his house, this was his clan story and culture, and he wanted to learn more from it, but first he search the boxes for several specific items

The first one he found was his mother's sword, it was a beautiful sword, at least in Naruto's eyes, it could also open at the hilt to reveal the area where the seals would go in the future

The next thing he found was the fuinjutsu scrolls of his clan as well as the taijutsu scrolls and the kenjutsu scrolls

He immediately opened his perk book and searched for the skills he wanted, after yesterday he had obtain advance fuinjutsu when he arrived home, he had yet to master every seal in the advance book, but he wanted his clan style of fuinjutsu, the sooner he could get it the best

Naruto had a total of 7 perk points if he was correct, and he finally had something to spend them on, this is all he got:

**Uzumaki basic taijutsu: lets the user move like waves around the attacks of the enemies, the basic just focuses on evading and countering when a opening is found**

**Uzumaki basic Kenjutsu: combined with the Uzumaki taijutsu, lets the user use a sword in moments that feel like they ride the wind, at the basic stage it focuses in using the sword to block incoming attacks and striking when a opening is found**

**Uzumaki Basic fuinjutsu: lets you do even higher rang seals, you can now begin to create your own seals, the possibilities of creating a unique seals are low**

**Map fuinjutsu:**** Allows you to make a map that can be upgraded with more perks in the future, this map will present an area around you variable in size depending on how much you have upgraded the map, this map is in real time and lets you see party members in the area of the map**

**Map upgrade – buildings: let's you see what a building is in the map, you can tell if it's a shop, a hotel, a town hall, etc**

he decided to save the rest of the perk points to see if he could get the medium rank Uzumaki perks later on, he could get the medium fuinjutsu and taijutsu right now, but he wanted to practice it a little bit before getting those

He was happy that he finally had things that connected him to his parents, especially this sword he would now use, for which he still didn't had a name he would probably wait until he decided what to do with the seal in the sword before naming it.

He practiced the whole day his taijutsu and kenjutsu styles, while having clones master the rest of the seals in the advance book, when they finish he would have them search the scrolls to find some Uzumaki seals

That night Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, he felt stronger than ever, he then grabbed all the Uzumaki related stuff and put it in his inventory, it would always stay near him whenever he needs it, and this way it would also be safe.

He then headed to mission assignment

Inside the mission assignment building Team Asuma was waiting for a mission as always

"Well, what can I assign you guys today?" asked Hiruzen while checking the mission "You could catch Tora again, you could paint the fence in a house downtown, you could deliver some packages" said the Third Hokage

"Jiji, can you assign us a C rank or something, I'm getting bored of all this D ranks, I want to test myself" said Naruto

Asuma was faking annoyance and said "Naruto you know that D ranks are important, and we need to complete then until you are all ready" said Asuma, but in reality he was just as bored as Naruto and wanted something as a C rank

"We have become strong, and thanks to my clones we have done more missions that any other Genin team from our class" said Naruto

"I-I'm with Naruto-kun, I-I want to see how s-strong I am, and I believe we are r-ready enough" said Hinata

"I will regret this surely, but I have decided that doing something more interesting would be less troublesome that doing all this boring D ranks" said Shikamaru, this statement surprised everyone

"Well, I got a C rank that you could all do, but I have to get the approval of your Sensei" said Hiruzen

Asuma was glad that his team had said all of this, he didn't know if he could have taken more D ranks, even a jonin sensei gets annoyed by all this easy tasks "They're ready" said Asuma

"Yeah!, finally a C rank" said Naruto

"I'm sure this will be troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Weren't you approving of a C rank?" asked Naruto

"No, I said that it would be less troublesome, but it will still be troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Is everything troublesome for you?" asked Naruto

"No, not everything" said Shikamaru

"Well, your C rank is this; nearly two weeks ago we receive reports of weird sightings at some forest in a nearby village, we sent a team but they reported that everything was fine, yesterday we receive another report from the village saying that someone went into the forest but never came out, apparently things like this have been happening for almost a month now, I want Team Asuma to go and sent a report on what you can find" said the Third Hokage

"Any other info?" asked Asuma

"Well, not much the team that went before apparently did a terrible job on getting info, we have punish them in the appropriate way to teach them a lesson, the only other thing I can tell you is that if what's happening is something beyond your abilities is to sent a report and we will sent a appropriate team of jonin or anbu if needed" said the Third Hokage

"Ok, team Asuma takes the mission" said Asuma he grabbed the scroll with the mission details and then talked to his team, while reading through the scroll

"According to this we are going to the village of Forgia, it's more or less one day away from here if we go full speed, but we will take it more slowly since we have to take equipment and other stuff, we might stay there for more than a month if we can't find anything the first weeks, so pack accordingly, meet me at the village gates in one hour to head out" said Asuma finishing his explanation of the mission

"Yes, Sensei" said the genins heading to their home to pack

Team Asuma meet at the village gates at the appointed time

"Ok team, we are heading to Forgia, this will be the first time we go to somewhere outside the village, so I want you to behave to the best of your abilities when we arrive we have to report to the village mayor named Galva" said Asuma "Everyone ready?"

"I was born ready" said Naruto

"I-I'm ready" said Hinata

"Let's just head out" said Shikamaru

"Ok then we head out" said Asuma and team Asuma was on their way to the village of Forgia

* * *

**Decided to end it there, I know a lot smaller than last chapter, tell me what you thought about this chapter**

**Next time, Forgia, and the beginning of the C rank**

**also if you have any question leave it in a review, i will try to answer them next time.**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Mario and Luigi: bowser's inside story (DS)**

**Fawful, what else do you need?**

**Ok I'll talk about the game, this game is the perfection of the Mario and Luigi series, the first two were tests, the first one to test the idea, the second to see how it would work on the DS and this one is just perfect**

**The characters, the story, the humor and the epicness of all this game are just off the charts, the beginning might be a bit slow for some people but I tell you it is worth your time, when a game villain's first quote is "A WINNER IS YOU" you can tell it's a good game**


	15. Forgia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter not yet beta´d**

* * *

As soon as team Asuma set one foot outside the village Naruto got a quest:

**New mission**

**Investigate the strange occurrences in forgia**

**Find out what makes the strange occurrence**

**Stop whatever is making this occurrence**

**Reward: 5000 XP 10000 RYO**

**3 perk points**

**A perk choice**

**Raise reputation with your team, konoha, Forgia, and some more places**

**Failure: possible death, death of a teammate, lost of reputation all around**

Team Asuma had been travelling for nearly two days now, the first day they travel until the sun started to go down, and then they made camp for the night.

The next day travelled the whole day towards the village of Forgia, they arrived at the village when the sun was high in the air, probably a little bit after noon.

"Ok first we will report to the mayor Galva, after that we will find a hotel to stay, then we will decided our next step" said Asuma, the Genins nodded, telling that they had understand the orders.

They searched for the Town hall, they found it quickly since it was the biggest building in the village, it wasn't as big as the Hokage mansion on Konoha the village in general was smaller than Konoha, and even the town hall that was the biggest building was just as big as some big hotels in Konoha.

They headed to the town hall and asked the secretary that was sitting inside if they could see the mayor, she informed them of where the his office was located and they headed there

Asuma knocked on the door and then a voice said "Come in" they entered inside and saw a man that looked just as old or maybe older than the third Hokage "Ah, you must be the Konoha Shinobi" said the man

"Yeah, I'm Asuma Sarutobi and this is my team, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara" said Asuma referring to the genins behind him

"Come in, take a seat, my name is Galva and I'm the mayor of this town" said the man that was revealed to be the mayor "So you came because of the request I sent right?"

"Yeah something about strange occurrence on the forest nearby" said Asuma

"Yeah, there have been some strange things happening there" said Galva "You see some time ago, this village was known for its sensor type shinobi, we had the best in the region, maybe in the whole elemental nation, we trained them in the forest where this evens are happening now" said Galva

"Sadly, nearly forty years ago, we had to stop training shinobis, the training was too rough, we killed more ninjas that we produced, the last one was a young boy by the name of Gafka, he must be more than 50 years old now days, well since then the facilities in the forest were abandoned, we believe that something is happening there, that creates this weird events" said Galva

"I understand, so you believe something happened in the facility, anything else you can tell me?" asked Asuma

"Well, the strange events started nearly a month ago, you see at night some say you can see lights coming from the forest, some people went and explore but never came back, then we called for help from Konoha, the first team they sent did a terrible job, they just came ate our food and never investigated, I hope they were punished, and I also hope that you guys are better than them." said Galva

"We are better, we come to do our job, we will not leave until we have at least a clue of what's going on here" said Asuma

"Yeah you better believe it, we will find out what's happening in the forest and if we can, we will stop it" said Naruto

"You got some fine students if he is any indication, I believe you will be able to find out what's going on" said Galva "Try asking the villagers, they should know more than I do"

"We will, thanks for the info Galva" said Asuma, then he turned around and talked to his team "Ok guys, let's get moving we have to find out what's going on"

They headed outside and search for a place to stay during their time here, they found a place quickly they rented three rooms, one for Asuma Sensei, one for Hinata and one for Naruto and Shikamaru.

Then they decided to split up and search for information on the village about what was happening in the forest.

* * *

Naruto headed to have a stroll through town, he was paying attention to the conversations around him, trying to find something that was useful, he had his chat log open in front of him; no one could see it so it was ok.

He was checking to see if anything from the forest was mentioned, then he heard some people talking

"Did you heard, they said someone came out of the forest last night." said one man

"Yeah, but they said he was only standing there at the edge of the forest." said the second man

"I was there, and I saw him, he was wearing some kind of weird black armor, at least that's what it looked like from far away." said a third man

"Well he might be responsible of the strange occurrence in the forest" said the first man

"Well let's just leave him alone, we don't wanna be take to the forest, to never come out like the last man that went into the forest" said the second man, it seems the other men agreed since they started talking about something else

Naruto started heading back to the hotel

* * *

Hinata decided to check the forest from the edge of town, after all her Byakugan had many uses, she stood at the edge of town and said "Byakugan" then her eyes changed, some veins appeared around them, and you could tell that she had activated her family doujutsu

She saw towards the direction of the forest, but even though her Byakugan could still see farther that where it stopped, she couldn't see past the initial line of trees, it was like some weird purple chakra was stopping her from seeing any farther.

She decided to head back to the hotel and inform Asuma sensei of this.

* * *

Shikamaru, wasn't the most active person you could meet, some even called him the laziest shinobi of Konoha, but if you get to know him you would know that there probably wasn't anyone smarter than him, well maybe someone else from the Nara clan could be smarter, but he was the smartest boy in his generation.

He was currently looking for a place where he could see the clouds from, without being bothered, but he wasn't leaving his mission out of his mind, he was hearing the persons around him to see if he could hear something useful, he knew that he could probably just ask, but he was too lazy for that.

He had walked more that he would have liked to, but he had found a place where he could see the clouds perfectly, Shikamaru loved clouds for two reason, they were free, just floating in the air moving with the wind, they didn't have to do nothing, and they provided shade for his clan Shadow Possession jutsu, that were the two reason Shikamaru loved them.

Soon he discovered that his perfect place wasn't as perfect as he thought, some persons could be heard talking through a window nearby, he heard their conversation

"Hey, did you heard, some people are talking about some weird sound coming from the forest, they said that if you are at the edge of town near the forest some night you can hear people screaming coming from the forest" said one man

"Don't talk about that it's creepy" said a woman

"Ok, I'll stop but someone has to do something about the strange events in the forest, if it's keeps like that, I'm moving to Konoha" said the man

"Yeah, I heard mayor Galva sent a request to Konoha, maybe the ninjas are already here" said the Woman

"That would be good, I hope they do something about that forest" said the man

Shikamaru had heard enough he headed back to the hotel; afterwards he would look for someplace to watch the clouds where he was really not bothered.

* * *

"Ok, so Hinata can't see inside the forest, there had been some weird sightings of a man on the edge of the forest, and you can hear people if you stay at the edge of town at night" said Asuma resuming the info "Well, I think we will not get more info from the villagers"

"Then, what do we do?" asked Naruto

"We have to go and investigate personally, we have to go the forest." Said Asuma

"R-really, Asuma Sensei?" asked Hinata, she had felt a strange vibe from the forest, it was dangerous to go there

"I know it can be dangerous, but with this info the Hokage cannot do a thing, all he can do is sent another genin team to investigate the forest, we need something to know what's going on in there" said Asuma

"So we head out tonight?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, the faster the better" said Asuma

"Rest for the rest of the day, we head out tonight." said Asuma

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**also, the chapters will get bigger but maybe until after chapter 20 or 21, so please understand**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Batman Arkham asylum**

**In my opinion the best of the arkham series of game till now, yeah some people love city more than asylum, but I really like the risk situations on asylum, those parts where if you were seen someone died and you had to restart, I don't know why there is none of it on city.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter not yet beta´d**

**taking this area to answer some questions**

**Cerulean Knight: no Naruto won´t have a save system, they make the game unfair, since he can just revive and try again, they also make it complicated and i want to keep it simple**

**SPeCTeR-ll7: the reason character don´t have eastern names, is that all the names till now are references to games**

**Nanashi77: yes, its the same Gafka he will appear more times later on**

**now on with the story**

* * *

Team asuma prepared for the rest of the day, they planned to go to the forest near Forgia at night, they prepared their equipment and then rested for the night, they didn't expected to fight but they needed to be ready in case it happens.

At night they headed out, the reason to go out at night was because most of the rumors said that the strange occurrence happened at night

"Can you see anything Hinata?" asked Asuma on the way

"N-not really I can just see the edge of the forest, m-maybe when we get closer" said Hinata

"Keep me inform if there is any change" said Asuma

"S-someone just came out of the forest" said Hinata

Asuma saw forward and saw someone on a armor outside of the forest "Be careful, he doesn't looks like a conversation person" said Asuma

"That seems obvious" said Shikamaru seeing the person

"T-there's another person on the top of that tree" said Hinata

Asuma saw up and saw that the man was looking at him "Ok they saw us, let's see if their peaceful" said Asuma

The man at the top of the tree jumped down and stood in front of the konoha shinobi

"Umm, ninja forehead protectors, Konoha it seems" said the man "three kids, and an adult, a genin team"

"You have done your research" said Asuma "who are you?"

"I'm Dias, and you?" asked the man

"I'm Asuma, can you tell me about what's going on in this forest?" said Asuma

"Well, I make some things in there, and they need you as a component so I want you to meet my friend, Palomides" said Dias as the man that was at the edge of the forest moved forward

The man was wearing a black armor, and had a spear in his hand

"I would like to stay, but I have other things to do, so I'll be going" said Asuma

The genins started backing away, Asuma prepared for a fight while backing away a little bit, and then palomides looked like he was flying forward because of how fast he was moving, he went behind Asuma and crashed his hand with the ground

"Earth style: Arena trapping jutsu" said Palomides when his hand touched the floor

A huge wall of appeared the wall trapped both Asuma and Palomides inside it was more like a huge circle that trap them both inside

"This jutsu prevents any one of us from leaving until one of us is either dead or unconscious" said Palomides turning around to see Asuma "of course if I want to I can bring it down as well" said Palomides

"Well at least this keeps my genins away from this, knowing how impulsive Naruto is, he would try to help me when I can win this on my own" said Asuma taking his knives and starting to channel chakra into them

"I hope you give a good fight" said Palomides as he brought his spear forward

The battle started, Palomides was faster that he looked like, he could move his spear pretty quickly, leaving Asuma on the defensive he had to block or evade every hit, but it wasn't long before Palomides stopped the attack.

Asuma took this opportunity to try and land some hits on Palomides, but Palomides didn't even tried to block or evade, Asuma's knives just impacted in the armor dealing no damage

"It doesn't matter what you do, you can't defeat me" said Palomides concentrating some chakra on his spear

"Dark chakra style: phalanx" said Palomides, then some dark spears appeared in the air around him in a phalanx formation, cornering Asuma

"Ok then" said Asuma making some hand signs quickly "Wind release: great breakthrough" said Asuma creating a strong current of wind trying to make Palomides to fall back, but it didn't work

Palomides and the dark spears started moving forwards, trying to impale Asuma, he was now limited at just evading

Palomides used this opportunity to close the distance, and when Asuma evaded one of the spears he used the moment to grab Asuma by the arm and throw him upwards, Asuma reacted quickly trying to find a safe place to land but all the spears where pointing up

_How does he keeps this jutsu active for so long, he must be low on chakra _thought Asuma while falling

Palomides instead of impalling him with a spear, made a small opening in the formation where Asuma was falling through and when Asuma touched the ground Palomides gave him a strong punch to the face, which made him fall unconscious

The wall that was surrounding them then fell down, Palomides took Asuma and threw him over his shoulder

Dias got close and looked at Palomides "You took your time" said Dias

"I wanted to give him a chance, sadly he was too weak" said Palomides

"Well, let's go, our mistress is waiting for us" said Dias

"What about the genins?" asked Palomides

"We have the jonin, it's all we need" said Dias "They won't bother us, I'm sure of it"

Then Dias and Palomides headed towards the forest

* * *

The genins had been standing at the other side of the wall from the beginning, Hinata could see through the wall with her Byakugan and was informing her teammates about what was happening the whole time

"T-the man in the armor made some weird jutsu and created m-multiple spears of chakra" said Hinata

Shikamaru had started thinking from the moment the wall came up; he needed to get Asuma Sensei out of there

"Come on! We need to help him" said Naruto trying to climb the wall but failing miserably

"Y-you cannot climb this wall, its chakra changes constantly, i-it's impossible to climb it with the tree climbing t-technique" said Hinata

"Then I'll do it the old fashion way" said Naruto, trying to use his kunai to pierce the wall and climb using them but the wall was strong as steel and stopped that as well

"Nothing will work Naruto, we are too weak to get through this wall yet" said Shikamaru "All we can do is wait and see what happens"

"You're telling me to leave Asuma Sensei alone?!" asked Naruto

"No, I'm telling you to not make it harder for him, this guys are too strong for us, we will just be in his way" said Shikamaru

"Ok, but I'm not happy about this" said Naruto

"A-asuma Sensei, L-lose" said Hinata

"What?! He lose?" asked Naruto

"Y-yes, the man punched him and made him fall unconscious" said Hinata

Then the wall came down and all the genins saw was, Dias and Palomides carrying Asuma to the forest

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought of this chapter**

**Videos game corner: today's game:**

**Dokapon journey or Kingdom (Ds or WII)**

**I learn of this game thanks to the runawayguys, and then I found a copy of journey, I decided to buy it and now I have been playing that thing for almost every day since I bought it**

**Dokapon journey combines two different genres, RPG and Board game**

**Yes I said Board game, you move through a map in turns and you have to defeat monsters to level up, and free cities so that you can get money, but the most important thing is to complete the quest given to you by the king, all of this on your way to become the husband of the princess of Dokapon (P.S you can play as a woman as well)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**chapter not yet beta´d**

**i´ll answer some questions again**

**l3loodKnight: the first part of your question is answered this chapter, for now there will be different villians each arc but it might change later on its still not decided, and the harem are just the four girls i mentioned on the V1 of the story so Hinata, Fuu, Tenten and someone else, but its still not set i might changed it if i fell the story would be better with the change**

**now on with the story**

* * *

The genin where back at the hotel, Naruto wanted to go and rush into the forest, but Shikamaru had convince him that this was the best course of action, they need to inform Konoha and then they could think about their next move.

"So, what do we do just wait here?" asked Naruto

"No, first we need to find a way to inform the Hokage about what happened here" said Shikamaru "So we need to go see the mayor"

"W-why the mayor?" asked Hinata

"He sent a message to Konoha to inform about the mission right?" said Shikamaru "He must have a way to communicate with Konoha"

"I get it, we can call reinforcements" said Naruto

"Yeah, but first we have to go and see the mayor" said Shikamaru

The genins headed to the town hall; there they hoped to find a way to communicate with Konoha.

They headed inside and even thought it was night the same secretary was still at the desk "Do you want to see the mayor?" asked the secretary

"Yeah, we need to ask him something" said Shikamaru

"I'll see if he's able" said the secretary going to Galva's office a few moments later, she came back out

"You can come in" said the secretary

"Thank you, sorry for bothering so late in the night" said Shikamaru as he headed into the office, Naruto and Hinata following him.

Inside Galva looked tired, like was ready to go to sleep, well it was late in the night he must have a lot of work to stay up until so late even in his old age

"What brings you young people here so late?" asked Galva

"Well we have to tell you something" said Shikamaru, then the genins explained what happened in the edge of the forest and how they needed to sent a message to Konoha

"I see" said Galva putting a hand on his chin, like he was thinking "Well, I got a hawk you can borrow, it'll sent the message fast, but it would take it six hours to get to Konoha" said Galva

That must be a fast hawk to do a one day trip for ninjas in just six hours.

"That'll do, I'll write the message and give to you so that you can sent it" said Shikamaru

"That would be the smartest thing to do" said Galva, he took out a pen a paper from a drawer in his desk, "Here you go, write the message and I will sent it"

Shikamaru, wrote a summaries version of what happened, after all the message had to be short so that a hawk could take it, after finishing writing the message, he gave it to Galva who went and searched for his hawk to which he gave the message and then instruct him to go to Konoha, the hawk left immediately

"Ok that's done, Konoha will be informed in some time" said Galva

"Good, we will head back to our hotel, thanks for helping us" said Shikamaru

"Anything to stop whatever happenings in that forest" said Galva

"We will make sure to stop whatever happening there" said Naruto

"I'm glad to hear that" said Galva

"One more thing mayor" said Shikamaru coming with an idea

"What is it, Shikamaru-san?" said Galva

"Well I was wondering if you have a map of the facility in the woods. The one where the sensor ninja training was made on" said Shikmaru

"I do, but why do you want it?" asked Galva

"It would be helpful when the reinforcements arrive" said Shikamaru

"I see, ok I'll go find it" said Galva going into another room, a little while later, he came back with the map and gave it to shikamaru

"Thanks, but do you have a copy of this map?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes I do, why?" asked Galva

"Nothing, just be sure to show this to the reinforcements if they come here first and not to the hotel" said Shikamaru giving Galva another letter

"Ok, but I hope you are not planning nothing dangerous, you should wait for the reinforcements" said Galva

"Don't worry we will" said Shikamaru "Well we must get going" he said heading outside with Naruto and Hinata behind him

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, they got on a meeting to decide their next move.

"Ok the reinforcement will probably arrive tomorrow at near dusk" said Shikamaru

"And what do we do until then? We can't let Asuma Sensei in the forest, we don't know what they'll do to him" said Naruto

"I know that" said Shikamaru "Leaving him in the forest would be bad, he could be torture or worse"

"Then w-what's our plan?" asked Hinata

"We need to head into the forest and save Asuma Sensei or at least buy him some time until the reinforcements arrive" said Shikamaru

"That's more like it" said Naruto

"But we can't be careless, we must do this as ninjas, we need to hide in the shadows, and avoid those guys we saw at the entrance to the forest, they could kill us easily" said Shikamaru

"So, we go slowly into the forest and try to not get into fights?" asked Naruto

"That's the plan, we need to find where they have Asuma Sensei capture and free him from there, since they took him and didn't kill him on the spot earlier that means they need him alive" said Shikamaru

"So you believe they have him capture in a cage or something?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, they are probably on the facility where the sensor ninja training was made, the one the mayor Galva talked about this afternoon when we came here" said Shikamaru

"T-that's made sense, after all why build a-another facility" said Hinata

"So that's why you asked Galva for a map" said Naruto

"Yeah, the letter I gave Galva its for the reinforcements it says that they asked him for the second map, and then head to the forest, that we would probably be there" said Shikamaru

"You planned going to the forest since the begging?" asked Naruto

"If we don't go, it might be too late for Asuma Sensei" said Shikamaru "I'm not forcing you to follow me if you want to stay and wait for the reinforcements its fine as well" said Shikamaru

"I'm going, I cannot leave Asuma Sensei alone" said Naruto

"I-I'm going too, I won't let you guys go there a-alone" said Hinata "We're a team a-after all"

"Good, then we head out in a few minutes, prepare for anything we don't know what's waiting us in there" said Shikamaru

Hinata then headed to her room to prepare, and Shikamaru went and checked Asuma's room to see if he could find something useful, Naruto stayed alone in his and Shikamaru's room.

He was thinking, if he told his teammate about the gamer ability he could invite them to a party and with the map fuinjutsu they could all know where they were, it was a huge advantage and it could help them in saving Asuma Sensei, but could he be sure they would keep the secret?

Telling them would also let them see if the others were in danger, and who knew maybe the game could give him something for making his first party, but could he really tell them?

What was he thinking, they were his teammates if he couldn't trust them, who would he trust then? He would tell them at that moment Hinata and Shikamaru entered the room ready to head out

"Everyone ready?" asked Shikamaru

"I am" said Hinata

'I need to tell you something guys" said Naruto "I know it's not the best moment but if you could please hear me for a while I promise you that what I'm going to tell you will help us a lot" said Naruto

"Ok what it is?" asked Shikamaru getting a little curious

"Well, I don't know how to tell you guys about this, but I think I just start from where it started" said Naruto

"Nearly one year ago, when the last year at the academy started, my life turned into a videogame" said Naruto

Shikamaru was for once confused "What?" he said

"Yeah, I now have stats and I level up, I get missions, side quest things like that" said Naruto

"Are you serious?" said Shikamaru

"Yeah it really happened, since then I have become stronger, and I have some especial abilities that could help us" said Naruto

"I-I believe Naruto" said Hinata, she knew the tone of voice Naruto was using was the one he use when he tells the truth

"You do?" asked Shikamaru he had to admit since that first day on the last year, Naruto had been different and had become stronger fast maybe he was telling the truth

"I'll show you, since you already know I can do this" said Naruto "Invite Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuga to a party" said Naruto

Then two floating boxes appeared in the air in front of Hinata and Shikamaru they both read:

**Naruto Uzumaki has invited you to a party do you accept? **

And then two bottoms with accept and decline written on them

They both clicked the accept bottom and then they could see HP and CP bars on top of Naruto and themselves and a new box appeared in front of both of them

**Welcome to Naruto: the game**

**You have entered the game as a guest, you will receive a smaller version of options that the ones Naruto haves but from now on you can see the world the same way Naruto does**

So this means that they were now a part of the game as well? Well at least that's what it looks like

"So you were telling the truth" said Shikamaru

"Yeah and now take one of this" said Naruto giving Shikamaru one of the map seals he had made, before he was invited to the game all Shikamaru would have seen would have been a blank piece of paper, now it was a detailed map of the surrounding ten blocks of the hotel

Shikamaru then moved a little to the side and the map moved with him, showing him a bit more to that side, he then noticed three points on the map, the white one was him, and the two blue ones were Naruto and Hinata, this was going to be helpful

"See I told you it would be helpful, I made some of this seals, here you go Hinata one for you as well" said Naruto giving her one of the map seals

"Thank's N-naruto-kun" said Hinata seeing the same map as Shikamaru but in her map she was the white dot and Naruto and Shikamaru were blue dots

"Ok, I got a lot of questions, but we don't have time now so, let's head out" said Shikamaru

"OK let's get going" said Naruto

Then the genins headed to the forest with the new knowledge that Naruto's life had become a game a long time ago

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**also i wanna thank all you guys for favoring and following this story and also for reviewing, this story has more than 200 reviews, 300 favorites and 400 follows, i cannot thank you all enough.**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**The ace attorney series (DS, 3DS, WII vitual console, I think IOS I don't know)**

**This series is full with logic you have to solve the way to get your client innocent because in this world is guilty until proven innocent, it got a lot of serious moments but also a lot of laughs **


	18. the facility

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter not yet beta´d**

* * *

The Genins arrived at the edge of the forest the same place where Asuma Sensei was defeated by Palomides, this time there was no one there so they could easily go into the forest, inside Hinata's Byakugan range was reduced a lot, but she could see through some trees so they would know if someone was close at least.

But their most valuable piece of equipment was the map that Naruto had gave them, it showed the area around them, it didn't told them if there was someone there but it showed a pretty detailed part of the forest so they couldn't get lost.

Shikamaru still had questions about this gamer thing and he was sure Hinata had some as well but he knew that they should save Asuma Sensei first; they could ask the questions later.

The other piece of equipment that was pretty useful was the map the mayor had gave them, Shikamaru was sure that the persons that kidnap Asuma Sensei where staying there, so he was checking this map, trying to engrave it in his mind, it would be helpful, they might have the map from the game that Naruto gave them but if he could engrave it on his mind it would make everything easier.

"How long do you think it will take us to arrive at the facility, Shikamaru?" asked Naruto

"Not long I suppose, if it was used to train shinobis it would be far from the village but not that far that it would be a problem to communicate between the village and the facility" said Shikamaru

It made sense, you would like to move food and other supplies to the facility and if that process was compromise by a long journey it could be dangerous, at least that was what Naruto's thought

Soon they arrived at the facility, obviously they stayed at the trees nearby, they were examining the patterns of the guards on the towers on the side of the facility, they needed a way to get in without getting caught.

The plan was simple, at least that was how Shikamaru made it sound, they would found a way in, then without getting caught they would plan some explosive tags on the ground and wall where they couldn't be seen, they would use this tags when they made their escape to create a distraction

Then they would search for Asuma Sensei, if they were lucky he would be conscious and would be able to walk out if not, Naruto would make two clones to carry him, this was dangerous because they would become a larger group easier to be caught

Not that they thought that getting to Asuma Sensei would be easy, he was probably guarded so that he didn't escape but they have to try and get to him with the least amount of conflict possible.

"Ok I think I see where we can go in from" said Shikamaru pointing at a entrance that was a grating that would normally take water into the facility or maybe out of it, they would use it to get in without getting seen.

First they waited until the guards stop looking at the grating this created a small window of time they used to get to the grating remove it and get inside without getting seen.

Inside Hinata's Byakugan was better, she could see trough some of the walls but some were emitting the same Purple or dark Chakra that the trees in the forest had so her vision was still reduced.

Naruto's game map had now turn to look somewhat like the one the Mayor had give them, but it was still not covering the whole facility the game map was too small but it was still helpful.

Shikamaru started to see in the map the Mayor had give them, he was searching for somewhere that looked like a prison or could be easily turned into a containment cell for Asuma Sensei, he finally found three different places that met the requirements, these places would be searched first.

They didn't place any tags near the grating, after all it would probably be used to get out of the facility.

They started to move using the shadows to evade being caught, they were getting close to the first of the building they would search, until they heard a voice, a voice they had heard before, the voice of Dias

"I hope the Jonin had been of your liking mistress" said the voice of Dias, they searched for the origin of the voice, they soon found that the voice was coming from a nearby window; they got close to see if they could found out where they had Asuma Sensei lock up.

"It was, with his Chakra we will have enough to complete the dark chakra expansion" said the voice of a woman

"I thought that he would be useful for you" said Dias

"He will be, but Palomides informed me that there were three genins with this jonin" said the woman

"They won't be a problem mistress, they are just a weak group of Genins" said Dias

"But they could call reinforcements from Konoha, right?" asked the woman with a tone that made it sound obvious

"Well, I believe they could" said Dais not sounding as sure of himself as before

"Then why did you let them escape?" said the woman with some annoyance in her voice

"I thought.." started Dias but was interrupted by the woman

"You thought? You thought? What did you thought? Obviously you didn't thought at all, if you had thought you would have capture them as well!" said the woman sounding angry this time

"I assure you they won't be a problem, after all by tomorrow morning we will have enough Chakra to expand the reach of the dark chakra all the way to Konoha" said Dias

"That's true" said the woman sounding more calm "But until then I want you and Palomides to be on high alert, we don't want some konoha shinobi to come and ruin our plans" said the woman

"As you order mistress Protea" said Dais reveling the name of the woman

"Now, get out of my sight, go check on the chakra extraction from the jonin, I don't want him to die just yet, after all we could let him rest recover some chakra and extract it again" said Protea

"As you order my lady" said Dias then the genins heard the footsteps of someone probably Dias heading somewhere, then a door opened on the side of the building and Dias came out of it

Luckily he didn't looked behind him and didn't noticed the genins, he was heading fast moving towards another building

"Let's go, we have to follow him" said Shikamaru in a whisper the genins then followed Dias to a building; this was where Asuma Sensei was, they were sure of it.

"Ok we will lay the tags around this area, then we will wait for a while, we need to see if Dias goes out of the building we cannot fight him" said Shikamaru

"But what about Asuma Sensei?" asked Naruto

"They will keep him alive that was what that woman said" said Shikamaru "Hinata can you see inside this building?" asked Shikamaru

"Y-yes but only the ground floor, the basement is releasing a large amount of that d-dark chakra" said Hinata

"Ok keep a eye on the building, tells us if Dias is heading outside, if he doesn't comes out in thirty minute we will need to think something else" said Shikamaru

"Ok" said Hinata

The genins then place the tags in the surrounding area, being careful in not being seen, and then sat at the shadows, in a blind spot in the guards in the towers viewing range, they waited for Dias to come out of the building.

Five, ten, twenty the minutes started passing by but Dias didn't came out, then suddenly

"H-his coming out" said Hinata

"Just in time, we will head in after he goes out" said Shikamaru

Dias came out heading back to the building where Protea was, obviously to inform her of the advances in the experiments or whatever they were doing

The genins then headed inside when Dias got far enough away.

The inside of the building was not that especial, just white walls, it looked like a hospital there was a desk were a receptionist would normally be, some waiting chairs a hallway heading to the rooms, and the stairs to the basement

Luckily no one was inside the ground floor of the building, well there were two guards at the stairs of the basement, but they were more in the basement that in the ground floor.

"Ok we need to get rid of those guards" said Shikamaru in a whisper "Asuma Sensei is probably down there"

"I don't have any plans" said Naruto

"M-me neither" said Hinata they were at a blank, they needed to remove the guards, but they didn't knew of there was someone in the basement, or if there could be a alarm that could be activated by the guards, how would they do this?

"I'll distract the guards, if they only see one person they might not turn off any alarm" said Naruto

"They might think there are more ninjas that only you" said Shikamaru

"It doesn't matter it's our only chance" said Naruto

"D-don't Naruto-kun, you could get trapped, o-or worse" said Hinata

"I'll be ok, and you will know If get in trouble because of the game, you can come and help me if that happens" said Naruto

"Ok, it seem that's our only option" said Shikmaru "Be careful Naruto" Said Shikamaru heading to the desk to hide behind it so that the guards didn't see him

"D-don't anything crazy N-naruto-kun" said Hinata

"I won't, I know when I'm in trouble" said Naruto

"P-promise me that you will run if y-you get in trouble" said Hinata

"If that makes you feel better, then I promise you I won't die, I will run if I get in trouble" said Naruto "And you know I don't break my promises"

It was true Naruto never broke a promise, Hinata was more calm after that, she headed to the desk as well

"Ok let's do this" said Naruto heading to the basement stairs

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**999 (9 person 9 hours 9doors) (DS)**

**It's a game I recently got, through a friend that lent me his copy, and I gotta say, I love this game after getting all the endings**

**This game is a graphic novel so a lot of text and little gameplay, you have gameplay in the form of escape the room puzzles, none of them is particularly hard but some can be somewhat hard puzzles so if you plan on playing it be ready to sit on a wall of text for a lot of time before you can do anything (but I suppose that's not a problem)**

**I got every bad ending before I got the true ending so I thing I got the full experience, if you want to play this game must tell you, everyone in this game suffers a gruesome death in some of the endings (not a spoiler) and one of the endings is particularly dark so if you plan on playing this game be warned**

***ps* I have not played virtue last reward so please no spoilers**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto**

**chapter not yet beta´d**

* * *

"_Ok let's do this" said Naruto_

Naruto headed to the entrance of the basement, he knew that the moment he got to the edge of the stairs the guards downstairs would see him so he need to be ready for anything, he really hoped that they didn't turn on any alarm if there was one, after all that would put his teammates at risk as well

He got to the edge of the stairs and he heard a voice

"How's there?" asked a man, obviously a guard, as Naruto had expected they saw him as soon as he got to the edge of the stairs

"No one, just a lost person" said Naruto

"What?" said a new voice also from a man, obviously the second guard

The guards started going upstairs to see the person that was there better

Halfway through the stairs they good a look at Naruto, "Who are you kid?" asked the first guard

"Don't you see his forehead protector?" said the second guard "He´s a konoha shinobi, like the ones Dias-sama talked about a while ago"

"Are you sure, he's just a kid" said the first one

"Probably a genin" said the second guard

"Are you too going to attack me or something, or are you just going to talk between you two?" asked Naruto

"Oh right" said the second guard "Freeze, we will take you to Dias-sama, he's probably going to give us a raise if we take you to him" said the second guard

"Well there's a problem with your plan" said Naruto

"What?" asked the first guard

"That I'm not staying still" said Naruto, moving behind the guards, and then grabbing them from behind and driving their heads to the ground

The guards got up angry, "Now you'd done it" said the first guard

"You better prepare for this, because now it's going to hurt" said the second guard

"I'm not really sure, I could defeat you two with just my hands" said Naruto

This was when Naruto noticed that the guards had swords strapped to the side of their hip; the guards then took their swords out and pointed them at Naruto

The guards then charged towards Naruto, which made him evade their attack, after that Naruto headed for the door, guiding the guards outside, he knew that if he went immediately right after going out, he would be in the blind spot of the tower guards and he could get rid of the guards quickly

And that's exactly what happened, he went to the blind spot and the guards followed him

"Ok now I can fight" said Naruto stopping and facing the guards

Both Guards stopped as well, they noticed that Naruto's posture changed, he was getting ready to attack

The guards decided to attack first, but Naruto evade both sword swings with his Uzumaki style taijutsu, he could move like a wave and once again he was behind the guards, this time he just grabbed one guard and threw him towards the other one

This caused the guards to collide, which made them fall to the floor, Naruto used this opportunity to slam his fists in their faces, which made them turn unconscious

"Well that was easy" said Naruto, he then checked the patterns on the guards on the towers to know when he could go into the building again, it seem he would be out here a little while, their pattern made so that he couldn't make it inside the building without being seen but in a short while they would surely leave a blank spot so that he could get into the building as well, but for now he waited.

* * *

After Naruto took the guards outside, Shikamaru and Hinata started to move down stairs

"If I had know that those guards, where so weak, we would have come up with a more easier plan, with less risk" said Shikamaru he had just seen the guards for a little while, but he knew they were weak, they left so many holes in their defenses while trying to catch Naruto

"Y-yeah, Naruto-kun should be back in a little w-while" said Hinata

Shikamaru and Hinata had finished going down the stairs, they had checked their surroundings but it didn't seem that there were any other guards around

Did they really leave their most weak guards to guard the prision and chakra extraction? Thought Shikamaru, well no point analyzing the situation, they had to look for Asuma Sensei

* * *

Naruto was ready to head back inside, when he noticed something

A man in a dark armor moving towards the building, it was Palomides, he was heading towards the building where Asuma Sensei was being captive.

Naruto knew this was a problem, if he went inside, he would notice the lack of guards, and then inform the rest of the guards that's something was wrong

Or worse he could found Shikamaru and Hinata and capture them or maybe worse.

Naruto had to do something, and he knew that he would hate what he was about to do.

Palomides was heading to the containment room, to see if the chakra extraction was going well, after all this was one of the most important steps in his mistress plan, after this konoha would fall to the dark chakra and then they could extract from every jonin and anbu in konoha and extend their reach to the whole elemental nation

But he felt that something was wrong, that he would be annoyed by someone, or something like that

"Hey! Black armor dude" said Naruto getting Palomides attention

"The konoha genin" said Palomides kinda surprised

"Where do you have my Sensei capture, I came to save him" said Naruto trying to sound as if he was alone

It seem as if Palomides believe he was alone "So the genin came alone to save his sensei" said Palomides in a whisper only for himself, but he knew he had to make sure that he was really alone, lady Protea would not take another mistake from them

"You made a mistake by showing yourself" said Palomides in a louder voice so that Naruto could hear him

"And you made the mistake of walking alone in here" said Naruto "Now I can defeat you"

"Amusing" said Palomides "I'll give you a advantage, take the first hit" said Palomides putting his arms up in a position without any defense

Was this guy for real? Thought Naruto well not point complaining, he took the chance he grabbed two kunai and ran towards Palomides striking twice in the areas that where normally weaker in a armor but his kunai just bounced of the armor

"Good try" said Palomides "Now's my turn" Palomides brought down his arms striking directly on Naruto's head, sending him to the ground

After that he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up "Tell me, did you came here alone, or is there any back up?" asked Palomides

"As if I were going to tell you" said Naruto, this was the first time Naruto noticed Palomides level, it was a double question mark (?) what did that mean? Did Palomides have something to alter his level?

"I'm not going to ask again" said Palomides taking Naruto's arm in his left arm, and then he reached to the back part of his armor and took his spear from there, showing that he was not afraid of using it on Naruto "Is there anybody else with you?"

Naruto knew, he had to get away from this man, he had dealt more than half HP with that first hit and he could probably kill him if he wanted right now "Well, I came alone, I couldn't let you treat my Sensei like that" said Naruto trying to free his arm from Palomides

"I don't believe you, I think you have backup somewhere in the facility" said Palomides "Don't worry I will find them and kill them myself, after dealing with you that is" said Palomides then he threw Naruto directly upwards "Execution: thousand impalements" said palomides as black spears appeared from his real spear and got buried on the floor pointing upwards

Was this really it? Would he die here? Was all Naruto was thinking about.

Then he felt a pull from inside, and everything stopped

* * *

He found himself in a place that looked like a sewer system, Where was he?

He felt a pull that was guiding him, he didn't know why but he followed the pull.

He soon found himself in a weird room, there was a huge cell like thing and behind it there were only two eyes, at least that was what he could see

"Is someone there?" asked Naruto

"**Only me, kid"** said a pretty loud voice, it sounded weird Naruto didn't know how to describe it, but it felt kinda dark

"And you are?" asked Naruto

"**Guess" **Said the voice as the creature behind the bars got up revealing a huge nine tailed fox

"The Nine tailed fox!" said Naruto "The Kyuubi"

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought **

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Vanquish (xbox 360, PS3)**

**This is a hidden gem, one of the more known one of the last generaton but still hidden.**

**You basically have a suit that copies any weapon for you, it creates a exact model of the weapon that can be used to defeat the enemies, the suit also has busters in its leg this lets you travel quickly in the battlefield.**

**The suit also allows you to slow down time, which lets you do some pretty awesome stuff, the slow down time function also activates when you get in a near death state, which lets you do a last attempt at saving yourself**


	20. Palomides, the executioner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**chapter not yet beta´d**

**also, i know this story isn´t as complicated as some other vigeo game plot stories, mine is very simple compare to other and i want it like that since this is technically my first story (rewrite of my first story) so i don´t wanna make it too complicated on myself, so i might not mention game system on every chapter but this story is still a video game plot story.  
**

* * *

"_The nine tailed fox" said Naruto "The Kyuubi"_

"**The one and only" **Said Kyuubi **"Now what brings my jailor here?"** He asked sounding like the presence of Naruto annoyed him

"I don't know, I was fighting this guy with the weird armor and then I felt something pulling me in here" said Naruto remembering what happened until now

"**Cool story, now be gone before the game force me to do something"** said Kyuubi

"The game forces you?" asked Naruto

"**Sometimes they are just suggestions, but since you received your gamer ability or whatever you call it, I have been receiving quest as well, some that I hate"** Said Kyuubi

"It's not my fault that you receive quest you don't like" said Naruto

"**I don't care, if you are here the game will probably use this situation to force me to do something" **said Kyuubi and right on cue a box appeared in front of Kyuubi

The box was similar to Naruto's quest notifications, probably a quest for Kyuubi

As Kyuubi finished reading it he talked again **"You see, you know how the quest have failure consequences?" **Asked Kyuubi trying to make a point

"Yeah, sometime there are pretty bad" said Naruto

"**I normally ignore quests that have a affordable failure consequence, like that my chakra would be reduce for a certain period of time, I can deal with that, I am made of Chakra so it's just a matter of waiting that I regenerate my lost chakra"** Said Kyuubi explaining

Naruto was understanding, but something in the tone of voice of the Kyuubi told him that he was pissed off right now and it have something to do with the quest he got a little while ago

"**And then there are quests like the one I just got"** Said Kyuubi continuing his explanation **"I'll tell you my quest"** He said then he read the whole quest

**New Quest**

**Help Naruto defeat Palomides**

**Reward: being able to talk to Naruto even when he is not in his mindscape**

**Failure: the death of Naruto, Permanent lost of half your chakra, a five hundred years wait to reform into a solid being**

Naruto now understood why the Kyuubi was angry

"**This are the type of quest I hate, the failure consequence is too big, and the reward is also shit, I hate this quests but if I fail it, it would be worse than completing it" **said Kyuubi

"Those that means, that you're going to help me?" asked Naruto

"**As much as I hate it, I'm going to help you" **said Kyuubi **"Now when you wake up, you will have access to my chakra use it to destroy the demon armor Palomides is using, my Bijuu chakra will destroy it if its introduced in the armor"** said Kyuubi

"Ok I get it, so I just have to destroy the armor and the rest will be a piece of cake" said Naruto

"**Don't get overconfident, he could have a trick under his sleeve" **said Kyuubi** "also we are not finished here, so after you are done with your mission, come back and we will discuss more here"** said Kyuubi

"Got it, I would have probably come back here to talk to you anyways, I want to get to know you" said Naruto

"**I feel that I will hate you a lot"**said Kyuubi **"Now get going, after you defeat Palomides I will stop the flow of chakra and you will lose the access to my chakra"** said Kyuubi

"Ok, see ya later Kyuubi" said Naruto heading back the way he came a little while later he felt the pull again and he was in the air above Palomides and the sea of spears

He felt something like some powerful chakra flowing through him, he was surrounded by a cloak of red Chakra, and his features became more animalistic, his teeth becoming fangs and his nails becoming longer and sharper

"OK time for round two" said Naruto on his way down he grabbed one of the spears and used it to throw himself to a area where he wouldn't be impale by the spears, he then prepared to attack Palomides

"I'm surprised, you survived that" said Palomides "Not only that but you look stronger now, tell me where did you hide this power?" asked Palomides

"You don't need to know, now how about we finish this fight quickly" said Naruto

"Go on, you might be stronger now but you will never go through my armor, its impenetrable" said Palomides

"Wanna bet?" asked Naruto

"I'll give you one shot" said Palomides rising his arms at the side of his body "Come on, you can't win this, just give up"

Naruto didn't answered he just grabbed a kunai, which was surrounded by the same red chakra and then he charged Palomides hitting him on the side of his hip ripping the part of armor that was there

Palomides was surprised, immediately creating distance between himself and Naruto preparing his lance in a defensive way

"HOW!?" he asked

"It seems I won the bet" said Naruto "and now it's time to get serious"

Naruto opened his inventory, Palomides obviously couldn't see it he searched for the sword his mother had give him, he touched it and it appeared on his back, Naruto unsheathed it and it was immediately covered in the red chakra that surrounded his body

Palomides in his fear didn't even noticed that the sword appeared from thin air, he just thought that he had overlooked it while they fought

"Even if you can break my armor, you cannot defeat me, I am stronger than you" said Palomides concentrating dark Chakra on his spear

"Dark Chakra style: Phalanx" said Palomides and then a group of spears appeared flying around him in a phalanx formation

"If you want to bring reinforcements, I will as well" said Naruto "Kage bunshin no jutsu" he said and nine Naruto clones appeared each one with a copy of his sword

This kid was strong, Palomides could not give him a moment to rest, or he would pay the price

Palomides moved forward the spears started attacking, each one in a rhythm leaving no moment for Naruto to counter attack but, his clones where still free, and started attacking Palomides

Palomides had to use some of the spears to distract each clone, but this left many openings and whenever a clone or the original Naruto saw one, they attacked and destroy part of the armor, he had lost nearly the whole chest plate by the end of the assault, but he had dispelled all the clones, he just had to keep the real one busy so that he couldn't create more clones

Naruto was getting bored of this fight, he used his enhance speed to get out of the corner Palomides had drive him too, he could have gone out earlier but he wanted Palomides to be clumsy so that he could remove the armor easier

Naruto then created another ten clones and they all deleted the rest of Palomides armor, everything that was left was the gloves of the armor

Palomides was angry, really angry he couldn't let this kid defeat him, he started to concentrate chakra on his spear again this time a much bigger amount

Naruto used this moment to look at Palomides again, he was a buff man under the armor, with black long hair, a look at his level now revealed that he was level 15; the armor was making him a lot stronger that what he really was

"I didn't wanted to use this justsu, it will consume so much of the dark Chakra my lady Protea needs to invade Konoha, but you left me no choice" said Palomides his spear started to shine black

"Dark Chakra style: Black Army" said Palomides

This time instead of just black spears, black clones of armored Palomides appeared, each one with a spear, and also different for Phalanx was the amount, this time there where hundreds of black clones of Palomides

"What are you going to do now?" asked Palomides

"This" said Naruto "Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu" said Naruto then hundreds of Naruto clones appeared

Both men showing a huge display of power, they both saw each other, trying to evaluate the best way of action, a few seconds later that felt like hours, both armies clashed, clones vs clones and original vs original

Palomides movements have become faster, maybe because he wasn't using the armor anymore? No, it was his anger driving him beyond the limits of his powers; Naruto had to finish this quick

The battle of the clones was quicker than the clash between the originals, at the first clash, half the amount of clones had disappeared from both side, obviously the first clash of any army was went the more amount of people died in a short while so this made sense

Palomides and Naruto clashed, sword vs lance, in a fair fight Palomides would have had the upper hand, thanks to his training but in this situation with the Kyuubi chakra in the equation, Naruto was better

The fight was fast, quick movements of lance and wave like moves from the Uzumaki style Naruto was using, soon the whole army of Palomides was gone, and the remaining Naruto clones dispelled, it was just Naruto vs Palomides now

"Give up, if you go now I won't kill you" said Naruto

"Never, I prefer to die, than to abandon my lady Protea" said Palomides

He was loyal, Naruto had to give him that, "Then this is over" said Naruto moving close, evading the last attack from Palomides and striking him in the heart with his sword

"I failed my lady" said Palomides felling the blood running from his chest then Naruto took his sword out of his body, and Palomides felt backwards, onto the floor and died soon after

At that exact moment the flow of bijuu chakra stopped and Naruto felt really tired he also felt backwards, before he went unconscious he heard the alarms of the facility, how long have them been sounding? He thought he had been too concentrated on the fight to know when they started sounding, he hoped that his teammates were ok, and then he went unconscious

* * *

**Decided to end it there, hope you liked it, tell me what you thought**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Shovel knight (Wii u, 3DS, PS4, soon on Xbox one, PC (tell me if i forgot some console))**

**The great kickstarted game of last year, this game combines the old school nostalgia with great gameplay to create one of the best games of 2014, right now I would say that the PS4 version is better since it has Kratos but the other will get exclusive content soon, so I don't know if that's still the better version**


	21. Selvan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter not yet beta´d**

* * *

Shikamaru and Hinata had entered the basement as soon as Naruto was out the door with the guards, they where now looking for Asuma Sensei

"Can you find him down here?" asked Shikamaru

"My byakugan is still l-limited, but this place seems small, it s-shouldn't take long" said Hinata

"Yeah, let's check over there" said Shikamaru referring to a door at the other side of the hallway they were in "And be quiet, we don't know if there is any other guard"

Hinata understood, Naruto had bought them time, and if he didn't ran into trouble they should be able to find Asuma Sensei and then get out without much trouble

Shikamaru stopped in front of the door and raise his hand to make a 'be quiet' motion with his finger, he then grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly, inside a man could be heard talking

"At this rate, Protea-sama will have enough Chakra in less than two hours, but I need to stop and let the jonin rest, he even felt unconscious from the strain from the process" said the man to himself

"It seems that Asuma Sensei is here, do you see inside this room?" asked in a whisper Shikamaru

"Y-yeah, there seems to be several people tied up, Asuma Sensei is in a table a-at the center of the room, and there's someone at his side" whispered Hinata

"Are there any other guards?" asked Shikamaru

"N-no, just the man at the side of Asuma Sensei" said Hinata

"Ok we're going in" said Shikamaru opening the door enough so that they could go inside

It was just as Hinata describe it, there were several persons, either chained or tied up in a corner of the room, behind a cell, and Asuma Sensei was retained in a table at the center of the room, several needles and cables attached to him

Shikamaru deduced that this was the way they extracted the Chakra, at the side of Asuma Sensei was a man with brown hair that reached to his shoulders, he was also wearing a coat and some pieces of armor at his shoulder he must have removed the rest to not be bothered by it while he worked

Shikamaru took a look around and couldn't see any other persons in here, so he used his shadow possession jutsu on the man

The man hadn't even noticed them and was captured by the jutsu easily, he stood up and moved closer to Shikamaru mimicking the movements Shikamaru was doing

"Ok close his tenketsus Hinata" said Shikamaru, Hinata got to work immediately

"Who are you guys?" asked the man "how did you got here?" the questions remained unanswered as the man lose the feeling on his arm and legs, then the Shadow possession ended and the man felt to the floor

"We don't need to answer" said Shikamaru "Even better, I got a few questions for you"

"As if a was going to answer them" said the man

"Ohh, you are going to" said Shikamaru "Tell me, is it safe to remove this things from our Sensei?"

"Oh, so you are the genin team, I told Dias that it was a mistake letting you guys go" said the man

"I don't care about your life arguments with your friend, tell me how to remove the cables!" said Shikamaru

"You got a Hyuga right there right?" the man said "Ask her"

"What is he talking about Hinata?" asked Shikamaru

"Well, I can see where the cables are connected to Asuma Sensei, with some time I t-think I can remove them" said Hinata

"Then get to it" said Shikamaru

"And what's your plan after releasing him?" asked the man "Do you plan to leave trough the front door? Would you leave all this people behind?"

"I don't need to answer you" said Shikamaru

"are you done yet Hinata?" asked Shikamaru

"Almost, it's g-going to take me a little while longer" said Hinata

Right at that moment the alarm when off, Naruto must have found trouble, or something really bad happened

Hinata checked the party screen, Naruto's HP was going down fast as well as his CP, and then suddenly a little while longer, his CP turned Red went to full again and his HP was regenerating fast, Hinata had been removing cables from Asuma Sensei all that time

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru

"It seem that the third person on your genin team was found out" said the man in the floor

"Finish that, we are moving now!" said Shikamaru

Hinata finished removing the needles and cables from Asuma Sensei, and then Shikamaru and her picked him up and started moving him back upstairs

As they were heading out, Asuma woke up

"Wait" Asuma said

"Asuma-Sensei, you should rest, you lost too much chakra" said Shikamaru

"I don't care" said Asuma sounding tired "We need to save the people down there"

"We won't be able to escape if we help them" said Shikamaru

"I know, but we can't leave them there" said Asuma

"Ok, Hinata take care of Asuma-Sensei, I'll go get the persons downstairs" said Shikamaru

"Ok, i-I'll take care of him" said Hinata but she was still worried for Naruto, his CP was still red, she could see it going down but it immediately came back up to full, she wondered what that meant, she had to ask Naruto later if they made it out of here

"Hinata" said Asuma taking her out of her thoughts

"Yes?" she asked

"Be careful, I fell the presence of someone in here, tell me do you have any soldier pills?" asked Asuma

"Yes, I got some" she said

"Good, give me one, we need to be ready, we are going to get into combat soon" said Asuma

Hinata took a pill out and gave it to Asuma, who took it and ate it as soon as it was on his hands.

He recovered part of his chakra but he knew that if they were attacked by someone as Palomides they would be in a disadvantage and would have to be careful.

At that moment the front door opened and Dias came through into the building, he looked at Asuma and a small hint of surprise could be seen on his face

"Well I expected the intruders to get to you, but I never expected you to be awake after all that" said Dias obviously referring to Asuma and in his weakened state "I would suggest you guys t surrender at that state I don't think you even stand a chance" said Dias

Asuma whispered so that Dias could not hear him "Hinata, I'm going to distract him, try and get Shikamaru and the people downstairs out of here" said Asuma

"T-that would be suicide, you are weak right now Sensei" said Hinata

"Don't worry I'm stronger that I look like" said Asuma "Now get there and inform Shikamaru of the situation" said Asuma

"Ok Sensei, b-but I'll come back to help you" said Hinata

"I wouldn't have it another way" said Asuma

Hinata then headed back to the basement in search for Shikamaru

"You sent her down there?" asked Dias "well I'll just have to capture her later, you are the priority after all" said Dias as he unsheathed the sword he was carrying

"I would like to entertain you for a while, but I don't believe we can do that in here" said Asuma "This place is too small"

"You'll have to do with it, Palomides is busy out there" said Dias "Let me tell you, your little blonde genin is stronger that he looks like, it seems Konoha have pretty good ninjas"

"Is that a compliment?" asked Asuma

"No, it's an observation because soon Konoha will become a chakra extraction facility and we will produce dark chakra faster than ever" said Dias

"Well, I'm not the one to rain on parades but I won't let you turn Konoha into that" said Asuma standing up he reached for his knives but noticed he was not carrying them

"Looking for your little knives?" asked Dias "They're right here" he said taking them out of a pouch he had at his hip "I grabbed them after your 'fight' with Palomides, thought they would be good souvenirs"

"This is going to be harder that I thought" said Asuma

"I'll say this one more time, surrender and go back to the table so that we can extract your chakra, I don't want to accidentally kill you" said Dias putting the knives back in the pouch and taking a fighting stance

"I'm sorry, I can surrender now" said Asuma taking a fighting stance as well, that was the last of the 'friendly' conversation because at that moment Dias closed the distance with Asuma and stroke aiming for his legs

Asuma evaded by jumping over the sword mid movement, he then used the opportunity to tackle Dias backwards and drive his fist towards his face

But Dias was faster that Asuma anticipated, and dodged to the side to evade the initial tackle, "Your slower than when you faced Palomides, and I'm twice as fast as him, so you should know how this fight will end" said Dias before he drove the back of his hand that was holding the sword towards Asuma, how just managed to evade in the last second and make some distance with Dias

Asuma could tell from the start that Dias was not going all out, and even like that he was a big opponent for him, this was going to even harder that what he thought "Ok, let's start the real battle" said Asuma

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

Shikamaru headed downstairs to free all the prisoners, just as Asuma Sensei had told him to do

As he entered the room where Asuma Sensei had been taken captive he knew something was wrong, Where was the man they left on the floor

He immediately got his answer as he was standing up on the side of the room

"Well I didn't expected any one to come back here" said the man

"How the hell did you stood up already?" asked Shikamaru

"With dark Chakra you can negate the effect of the Hyugas gentle fist, but it takes some time and you have to do it slowly." said the man "But why are you down here?"

"I came for those people" said Shikamaru

"I can't let you take them, you'll have to defeat me first" said the man

"That should be easy" said Shikamaru even thought he just said he would be easy he knew he couldn't go easy on this guy, he knew nothing about him, he could have a weird Kekkei Genkai or something

"Let me prove you wrong" said the man then he was covered in a dark cloak made from dark chakra and a dark sword was made from the dark chakra appeared on his hand "I'm Selvan the third of Lady Protea's generals and the most trusted one, even above the blind follower Palomides" said the man

Shikamaru immediately took some steps back to make room between him and Selvan, he knew he couldn't fight here the civilian would be at risk if he did that

"I'll give you the choice, since I don't want to hurt my test subjects over there" said Selvan referring to the civilians "Let's take this to the hallway"

"Ok, I'll accept that" said Shikamaru going through the door and into the hallway, this at least took away one of the problems but created another the hallway only consisted of a straight long passage with two doors one leading to the room where the civilians where and another leading to a room with a lot of machinery he didn't understand that was probably used for experiments

Apart from that, there were the stairs leading back up, but if he went back up he would take this man to Asuma Sensei and that would be a risk, at that moment Selvan came through the door, dark chakra cloak still on

"Are you ready?" asked Selvan taking a combat stance

Shikamaru thought quickly, he needed to buy time for a while, until he came with a strategy to defeat this man "Ok, let's go" said Shikamaru taking a kunai from his pouch and taking a combat stance as well

Selvan attacked first, he swung his sword down, his sword grew and moved towards Shikamaru, who even in this small space, was able to evade the attack, but just barely "That was a practice swing, now I will show you the power of the dark chakra" said Selvan

Shikamaru counter by throwing several kunai Selvan's way

Selvan was fast enough to block all of them but one, this one hit his Dark cloak and bounced back, but the area that was stroke showed a small opening afterwards, it was gone pretty quickly, but Shikamaru guest that concentrating all that dark chakra was hard, and even the smallest of holes in his cloak took a little while to close again, this could work on his favor, but he had to find a way to use this new knowledge

At that moment Hinata came from the stairs, and looked at the scene in front of her

"What are you doing here? And Asuma Sensei?" asked Shikamaru

"He's keeping the blonde m-man that was with Palomides b-busy, we need to get out of here with those c-civilians fast" said Hinata

"Well this guy is in the way" said Shikamaru

Selvan took this opportunity and attacked again swinging the dark sword from left to right across the hallway, destroying the door on the side leading to the room with all the machines, and making Hinata and Shikamaru duck down to evade the attack, again just barely.

"If he keeps doing that, there's no way we can get close" said Shikamaru.

"Is this all the konoha shinobis have to offer?" asked Selvan

"You choose this place because of this long narrow hallway, right?" said Shikamaru

"Well I win noting by saying no, so yes I choose this place for that, but it's true that I didn't wanted to hurt my test subjects back there" said Selvan "I'll give you another choice, just because I'm feeling generous, and it's also obvious that you're not going to win" said Selvan

"And what's your offer?" asked Shikamaru, whatever it was I would probably be better that this

"Surrender, let me take you back there and extract your chakra, I won't kill you, you will be treated in a descent way but you would need to have your chakra extracted twice a day for the rest of your life" said Selvan

"I won't take that offer, I'd rather die than become your test subject and chakra battery" said Shikamaru

"Ok then, die" said Selvan bringing his sword forward, this time the sword covered the whole passage leaving no area to evade, Shikamaru was caught by surprised.

Luckily Hinata reacted in time and grabbed Shikamaru and moved him to the stairs

"B-be careful, we cannot fight him in there" said Hinata

"Yeah, our only option is to attract him up here, into the bigger reception area, but Asuma Sensei is probably there" said Shikamaru.

"H-he is, he's fighting that blonde man" said Hinata with her Byakugan active, so what she said was happening right now.

"It would be dangerous to fight them both at the same time, in the condition Asuma Sensei is right now" said Shikamaru mostly to himself thinking on a strategy "How's Naruto?" he asked

Hinata had for a second forgotten about the red CP on Naruto's info page of the game thing, but she checked and yes it was still red, a huge part of the bar disappeared as if a big amount of chakra was use in an instance, and then it started to get full again.

"I-it appears he's still fighting" Said Hinata.

"Then he's out of the equation, ok I have a plan" said Shikamaru "I don't know much of that ability of him, but he gave me enough information before, we need to draw him close, afterwards I'll make a opening in his armor, you will use the opportunity to close his tenketsus there, he will start opening them again, but if what he told me is true it will take some time" said Shikamaru.

"O-ok, but who will you draw him close?" asked Hinata

"Not needed he's coming himself" said Shikamaru, and it was true Selvan was tired of waiting for him to come down the stairs; he had moved to the bottom part of the stairs and was now looking at them

"Are you guys just going to hide there?" asked Selvan

"I was just heading back" said Shikamaru, then he whispered to Hinata "Are you ready? We need to move before he attacks"

"Y-yes" said Hinata

"Ok let's go" said Shikamaru, then he grabbed some kunai and started throwing them and moving closer, Selvan once again block most of them with his sword

"Pathetic" said Selvan blocking all the kunai, but in the process he had not noticed the genins getting closer, Shikamaru used a kunai on his hand and made a cut on the dark cloak at the chest, evading the dark sword in the process

Selvan started moving his sword to catch Shikamaru at the other side of his dash, but this leave an opening for Hinata, she used this opening stopping right in front of Selvan taking her clan gentle fist posture and then said "You're in the range of my divination!"

She then stroke twice in the area that was closing from the cut from the kunai Shikamaru had used, then she stroke four times on his arms crating holes in the cloak, then she moved faster and stroke eight time, alternating between the holes in his arms, and the area open in his chest, then moving even faster she stroke another six-teen times on different areas creating holes and closing the tenketsus behind them.

Her jutsu ended there, sending Selvan flying backwards, and making the dark sword disappeared, "Eight trigrams Thirty-two palms" said Hinata, this was a weaker version of the sixty-four palms her clan normally used, she could still not do that one but she was getting close, especially after she started training even harder after that day in the forest with Naruto

Of course being already a weaker version, and also having to use some of the hits to open holes, got very little done, Selvan had some trouble creating the dark sword on any of his arms, but he was still standing ready to fight

"I have to admit, I was not ready for that, but I won't let you guys do it again, now I'll fight seriously" said Selvan

Dark Chakra appeared from the ground and started surrounding him "This technique consumes a lot of dark chakra, I didn't wanted to use it, but I need to end this quick" said Selvan

Then the dark chakra formed as a pair of claws at his arms, covering them completely and also created a kind of helmet that looked like a wolf for a split second and then the chakra went down his body and created a armor around him

"Now, you won't be able to break my armor with a simple kunai" said Selvan

This was trouble, the cloak was half as thick as this armor, and had also a lot of less chakra in it Shikamaru knew this time they would have a even worst time getting through the armor, and to make matter worse, their last attack had put both him and Hinata in the hallway, and Selvan was now blocking the stairs

"How about we start the real battle?" asked Selvan as he got on a fighting stance

* * *

_Back with Asuma, on the ground floor of the building_

Asuma was evaluating his options, he needed to get his knives back from Dias, maybe then he would have a chance, because in his current state and weaponless he knew, he only had a few minutes more of life.

"Ok, I'll end this fast before your students can even come back from the basement" said Dias, his sword then was covered in some Dark looking Chakra "Time to end this" Said Dias as he moved closer to Asuma

Dias slash several times, each time Asuma thought he had dodge the sword, but he still had several superficial cut on his clothes and some and face

He understood what was happening, the dark chakra was making the range of the sword bigger, it was like when he channeled wind chakra on his knives.

Asuma made some more space between himself and Dias, but soon his back hit something, it was the wall of the building, he was getting cornered by Dias, Asuma made some hand signs as quick as he could and then brought his arm to his mouth and said "Fire Style: fireball jutsu" a fire ball came out of his mouth towards Dias.

Dias used his sword and he cut the fireball, the fireball exploded and created a cloud of smoke making it hard for him to see, Asuma used this opportunity to move towards Dias and he took the pouch Dias had at his hip

Dias noticed this and tried to catch Asuma before he got some distance but he was too slow, the smoke had buy enough time for Asuma to steal the pouch

Asuma opened the pouch and took out his knives from it "Now, we can really fight" said Asuma as he channeled some chakra unto the knives "Flying swallow" he said it was the name of the technique he used to channeled the chakra on to his knives, creating another blade made of chakra in front of the blade of the knives

"Cool technique, but how long will you be able to keep it up?" asked Dias "You lost too much chakra and now you are using what's left of it to do this jutsu, you'll run out soon" said Dias

"Just some minutes is the time I need" said Asuma

At that moment a rumbling could be heard coming from the stairs that went to the basement, two dark chakra hands came from the stairs, holding Shikamaru and Hinata then throwing them towards the floor

"What's going on?" asked Dias

* * *

_Few moments earlier, in the basement hallway_

Selvan was standing in front of the stairs; Shikamaru knew he and Hinata were in a disadvantageous situation and he had to come with a plan to get them both out of there fast

"Ok kids, last chance give up or I will kill you both" said Selvan

"W-we'll never give up!" said Hinata before Shikamaru could even think anything, but she was right they couldn't give up, Asuma Sensei and Naruto were still fighting

"Then, I think I'll have to kill you both" said Selvan, he brought an arm back and then he moved it forwards, as with his sword the dark claw extended and aims to impale Shikamaru.

He avoided it by throwing a kunai at Selvan's head and jumping to the side, the kunai distracted Selvan a little, it made him move his head to the side to evade it, that little movement made the claw miss Shikamaru

"Ok Hinata, new plan, we need to stay away from him and find a way to get upstairs" said Shikamaru

"Ok" said Hinata understanding the 'plan'

Selvan was getting angrier, every attack he had done had missed by a little bit, he also still felt the effects from the gentle fist on his body, the effect would be gone in a few moments thanks to the dark chakra, but keeping this armor up while reopening his tenketsus with dark chakra was tiresome.

"Hinata, think you can do the thirty-two palms again?" asked Shikamaru

"I-if I get a opening, yes" said Hinata

Ok, he just needed to create another opening, but this time it would be harder

Shikamaru reached for his pouch and took a explosive tag Naruto had gave him some time ago, he said it was better than a normal one, he attached it to a kunai and prepared, all of this of course without Selvan noticing

Meanwhile Selvan had used his Chakra claw to try and impales Hinata, but she was harder to reach than Shikamaru, she moved with the grace of a Hyuga after all, but he was getting close a few more seconds and he would have a opening to hit the girl

Shikamaru saw that and made a move to intervene in the fight, he moved closer to Selvan that was ignoring him for the moment, he threw a kunai that bounced on the dark chakra armor Selvan had, but this made Selvan noticed Shikamaru, he moved to attack him now

Shikamaru repeated the process from before he threw a kunai to Selvan's head, but this time when Selvan evaded, the tag attached to the kunai exploded, creating a considerable hole on the Chakra armor, and also blinding Selvan for the moment

This was the opening Hinata needed, she got close and now thanks to the hole in his armor from the explosion, she executed the thirty-two palms again, this time each hit made contact with a tenketsu

Selvan moved backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down to a sitting position, Shikamaru was immobile, waiting to make sure they had win.

"You Kids" started Selvan "Had really piss me off!" he said, the dark chakra armor went out of control, after all Selvan had problems even controlling his own chakra, Shikamaru and Hinata took several steps back

Selvan then stood up, "And now I'll make sure to kill you both" said Selvan, he created dark hand with the little control he had, he moved too quick for even Hinata to register, he had then both grabbed with the dark hands, then he made the hands grow as they went up the stairs, dragging them on the stairs while he was going up, when he reached the top, he threw them to the floor

At that moment Selvan heard "What's going on?" it was the voice of Dias, he was there fighting the jonin from which he had extracted the chakra earlier

"Just a little burden" said Selvan as his dark chakra arms also went unstable because of his poor control at the moment

"Stop using dark chakra, it's going out of control" said Dias to Selvan.

"I can't, it's already out of control" said Selvan the dark chakra then adsorbed Selvan as he screamed on pain, with the poor control the dark chakra had turn towards him and was now killing him, there was nothing Dias could do

A few moments later, the dark chakra stopped and dispersed, on the spot laid a dead Selvan.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, this is now the longer chapter ever I have written, and let me tell you it took some time, well I hope you have enjoy, next time Asuma vs Dias**

**also it´ll take some time for the next chapter to come up, i hope you can wait a little while**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Solatorobo: red the hunter (DS)**

**I cannot believe I forgot this game existed until like two week ago**

**This is one of my favorite games of all time; you play as Red a red anthropomorphic dog, that complete request to win the money he needs to live, you use your trusty robot the Dahak to defeat enemies in your way by flipping then over and throwing them to the ground**

**This game has a great story, characters, and gameplay you should definitely give it a try.**

**(probably going to have references from this game as well in the future)**


	22. Dias

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**chapter not yet betas´d**

* * *

Dias contemplated his death comrade, Selvan was death, he had tried to use a big amount of dark chakra when his control was low.

"What happened?" asked Asuma looking at the dead person

"We used this method in the past, let the dark chakra just consume the person and his chakra, it was easier but it was not efficient and a person with good enough control could in theory, use the dark chakra against us" said Dias

"So, he was absorbed by the dark chakra?" asked Asuma

"You could, said that, but I don't have to explain any of this to you, I need to capture you, with that last technique Selvan used more dark chakra than the amount he produced with his death, we now need even more" said Dias

Dias got on a fighting stance again, taking his sword in hand and preparing to strike at Asuma

Behind Dias, Shikamaru stood up from the floor, he looked at Asuma Sensei and Dias they were ready to fight, he started to think in a way to help him, but then he remembered about Hinata, he checked on her thanks to the game he noticed that her HP was on red she had little amount left, he then checked himself and he wasn't any better

His HP was below the three digits, a little bit more and Selvan would have killed him, it was then that he felt the effect on his body, everything hurt, even moving hurt a lot, Hinata was unconscious, he had to move her to a safer place

Shikamaru looked at Asuma Sensei, he made a movement with his head, indicating him to go to the basement, it was probably safer there than up here anyways, Shikamaru took Hinata and carried her to the basement away from the fight that was about to happen.

On the way he also remembered about Naruto, he checked the party HP and CP and noticed that his CP had returned to normal, he was somewhere mid HP, he then checked the map and noticed that he wasn't moving, he must be unconscious as well or he is concentrating on something but he thought that the first solution made more sense.

When he reached the stairs, he gave one last look to Asuma Sensei, he looked confident, maybe he had found a way to counter the dark chakra, he would know the answer later when they got out of here, right now he had to take Hinata down stairs and then free the civilians.

* * *

Asuma was ready, he knew this time when the fight started it wouldn't end until one of them was death or couldn't fight anymore; Dias had a look on his face that told him that this time he was going with everything

"You know, I liked Selvan, he was more tolerable than Palomides, but I gotta say we had two different styles of fighting, Selvan's was more overpowering your opponent with his dark armor and extendable attacking methods" said Dias as he started to concentrate dark chakra on his sword

"Mine, is overpowering my opponent with higher speed and dealing massive damage in a small amount of time, with my sword and the dark chakra concentrated inside it" said Dias as his sword looked even bigger than before, it was obvious what he meant.

Asuma had just looked at Selvan a little while when he came upstairs, but he could see that his style was on defense, if the dark chakra armor was a indication

Dias had way less defense, he could probably get a clean cut anywhere in his body with enough force behind his knives, but he knew that to get there he would have to pass through that sword he was holding in front of him.

Asuma had already channeled chakra into his knives, with the time that had gone by he didn't felt that tired like before so would probably fight better, but he knew that Dias would also come with all his strength now, so he needed to be careful

"Ok, let's begin" said Dias, then he disappeared it was almost too fast for Asuma but he caught a glimpse of him an turned around in time to block the hit from the sword, Dias had moved all the way behind him in so little time, Asuma knew this was going to be hard that very moment.

Asuma tried countering after the hit and land a blow on Dias's stomach but as fast as before, he was gone he was yet again behind Asuma, this time Asuma couldn't react in time he got slash on the back

It was not a bad wound, it was obvious Dias had made that attack miss any vital part, it was just superficial damage, so he was still trying to capture him, that was good to know, that meant Dias was holding back a little and was not going all in as he had thought a little while ago.

Asuma created some space between them and turned to face Dias, "Still holding back?" asked Asuma

Dias didn't answered, he moved forward yet again, this time Asuma blocked and counter, they were stuck on this formula for a little while, one of them would block the other one would counter just to get his attacked block by the other one and the cycle continued until Asuma went a little bit too greedy and got slashed on the arm.

This time the wound was worse than the one on his back, but he could still manage to hold his knife, "Ok it seems you are not holding back as much as I thought" said Asuma

Both of them got ready for the next move, they knew this fight would be fast, the next error could be the last, so no one wanted to attack first and get killed by the other, the next attack could end this fight.

* * *

_Downstairs_

When Shikamaru got on the room with the civilians, Hinata woke up

"W-where are we?" asked Hinata

"We are still on the basement, Selvan's death and Asuma Sensei is still fighting" Said Shikamaru

"T-then we need to help him" said Hinata

"No, our HP is too low, if any of us go into that fight are bound to die" said Shikamaru "but we´re regenning health slowly, just wait a little bit"

Hinata then remembered about Naruto, she opened the party screen, his CP was normal again that was good, and then she checked the map and noticed he wasn't moving that worried her

"Naruto's probably unconscious whatever that red CP was it probably wore him out" said Shikamaru, getting close to the cell and starting to open it to free the civilians

"I need to go look for him then" said Hinata

Shikamaru was too busy to noticed she didn't stutter, "You can't, you would have to pass through a battleground to get there, Asuma Sensei is still fighting" said Shikamaru still trying to get the cell open

"Well, I'll go and check from the stairs with my byakugan, I can at least look up stairs and when the fight end I will go look for Naruto" said Hinata

"That's a good plan" said Shikamaru as he was getting frustrated with the lock, it was pretty complicated

Hinata then got behind him and handed him some keys she found on the wall near the cell "Try this, I'm going to the hallway" she said, and after Shikamaru took the keys she was gone into the hallway

Shikamaru tried the keys, the cell opened with the first one he tried and he felt stupid for not noticing the keys, he then got to get the chains open and the ropes cut, it would take him some time, not much just a little bit

* * *

Asuma was ready, he knew that Dias would probably attack first, after all he was faster, if only he was at top condition, he would have probably won this fight already

Dias moved, trying to end this fight by making a cut on Asuma's legs, if he could make him stay in one place he would easily catch him, and then he would deal with the genins easily

Asuma noticed the intensions in Dias strike, he blocked once again, but Dias was expecting this, he moved to strike Asuma's arms, Asuma was almost too slow, but he managed to move back and evade the hit, then he moved forward and tried to strike at Dias, but the man also blocked his attack

This when on for a little while, but on one strike that Dias made to try and overpower Asuma's knives, he left an opening and Asuma used it to strike, he slashed Dias stomach

But Dias didn't stop, he brought his sword down trying to take Asuma with him, but Asuma was fast and used his second knife to block the sword, it was hard since Dias still had a lot of strength behind his strike, he decided to let go of the knife on Dias's stomach and he used both his arms to move block the sword hit, then he used his second knife to end Dias's life.

It was fast, one second Dias was alive and the next he had two knives, one on his stomach and the second one on his heart, even then Dias still managed to say his last word "Well fought" he said tiredly as if talking was hard for him now "But you guys are too *cough* weak to escape this place" said Dias then he felt down death.

A few moments later, Hinata went through the reception and went outside, Asuma didn't knew for what and then Shikamaru came up with the civilians

"It seems you managed to win Sensei" said Shikamaru

"It was close, if would have not made that last mistake, he would have won later on, I was still too weak to fight someone as him" said Asuma

"Ok, now how do we escape with all the civilians?" asked Shikamaru

"Do you have a plan?" asked Asuma

"Well we could blow up the explosive tags we planted and escape in the confusion like we had planned originally but with all this people it would be harder" said Shikamaru

"We'll do that, tell the civilians the plan" said Asuma "Oh, and Shikamaru, where was Hinata going?" asked Asuma

"She was going to look for Naruto" said Shikamaru

"Ok, I hope they get the signal, we go in one minute, tell everyone to be ready to head to the exit, you will lead us, since I don't know the facility layout" said Asuma

"Understood" said Shikamaru and then he informed the civilians of the plan

* * *

_With Hinata_

Hinata followed the map, she didn't care if the guards in the towers saw her, after all the alarm was still going, one would think that more people would be moving looking for the intruders, but there was barely anyone moving around, this made it easy to get to Naruto.

He was unconscious as Shikamaru had theorized, Hinata got close and tried to wake him up

"Wake up Naruto-kun we need to get out of here" she said as she moved him and tried to wake him up, but it was useless then she saw someone getting close with her Byakugan

She turned to look at the woman, she had short purple hair, and was wearing a dress that you would see on a queen or something similar, it didn't seem that it would bring any benefits in battle; she was also caring a hand fan that had several spikes coming out of it

"So you are the intruders going around my facility" said the woman, Hinata recognized that voice, she had heard it when they eavesdropped Dias talking to his leader, this woman must be Protea the leader of this people

"You guys are pretty annoying, killing Palomides, Selvan and Dias my three generals, I could fell them dying when the dark chakra left their bodies" said Protea

"You also cost me, a large amount of dark chakra, now if you don't mind, stay still and let me catch you" said Protea as dark chakra hands appeared from the spikes in her fan; they extended themselves to try and catch Hinata and Naruto

Hinata was thinking in any way to escape but, any one of them required that she left Naruto behind and she wouldn't do that.

Luckily at that exact moment Shikamaru, Asuma and the civilians mobilized, they blew up the explosive tags, this distracted Protea

"Reinforcement!?" asked Protea panicking "This is bad, I need to get dark chakra from the shinobis or I won't be able to defeat a group of jonins or anbu" when protea looked to where Hinata was, she noticed that Hinata was gone, as well as Naruto

"That little brat, she used the explosion to escape, anyways I need to prepare the defenses" said Protea as she headed to the other side of the facility

* * *

_On top of one of the buildings of the facility_

Hinata had managed to slip pass Protea, and also save Naruto, she also knew that she had to get moving that explosion mean that Asuma, Shikamaru where executing the escape.

At that moment Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw Hinata

"Hinata, where are we?" he asked

"We are at the ceiling of one of the buildings, I had to get you out of there, you where unconscious and the leader, Protea, tried to capture us" said Hinata

"Ok, now what do we do?" asked Naruto, it was then that he noticed that Hinata's HP was low, not as low as before as she had got to recover but she was still mid HP "Are you ok Hinata, you look hurt" asked Naruto

"I'm fine, just got in a fight with one of the higher ups, but that doesn't matter we have to get out of here, Asuma Sensei, and Shikamaru already blew up the explosives, we need to head to the escape route" said Hinata

"Ok, I understand let's get going" said Naruto as he headed towards the direction of the grating they had used to get in, Hinata following closely behind.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, I know weird cutting point, but I like how it ended, anyways next time probably the last or second to last chapter in this arc**

**Video game corner: today's game:**

**Lock's quest (DS)**

**Being a fan of tower defense myself I really liked this game**

**You play as lock, an archiner your job is to build defenses on a grid to stop the invading forces of the clockworks, it sounds simple but it gets really difficult later on, there´s also missions where you need to destroy certain clockworks while protecting your objective, those are really hard.**

**And also even though it's a tower defense it got some pretty great story in there, although I have yet to finish the game (but I'm pretty close to) I can safely say I really like this game a lot and would recommend it if you like this type of games**


	23. The end of the first C rank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**chapter not yet beta´d**

* * *

Shikamaru was directing Asuma Sensei and the civilians towards the exit, luckily it seems that all the guards were distracted by the explosion with the seals, so even with such a numerous group they were able to get the grating at the wall of the facility, and the civilians started going out

At that moment, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the grating as well

"Asuma Sensei, are you ok?" asked Naruto when he saw them

"I'm fine, a little tired and low on chakra but it seem we are getting out of here" said Asuma

"Yeah, all this civilians were captured by this guys?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, we will cover the exit until all of them are out, after that we'll follow them to Forgia, and then come back with the reinforcement if they have not arrived yet by then" said Shikamaru

"That's the idea" said Asuma "But we must be quick, they more than likely already found out that the explosion was a decoy"

"Then we better get moving" said Naruto

Right then the last civilian got out of the facility and the civilians started heading back to Forgia, but the shinobis didn't have the same luck, right when they were about to get outside something grabbed them all by their feet

It was Protea using the dark chakra hands that came out of her hand fan, she then elevate them in the air "You almost escape, but I won't let my few last chakra batteries get away from me" said Protea

"You lost, reinforcements will be here soon" said Shikamaru "Just give up and put us down"

The shinobis were trying to get out of the hold of the dark chakra, but all of them were tired, Shikamaru and Hinata had not recover from fighting Selvan yet, Asuma was still low on chakra having used most of what he got back fighting Dias

Naruto was on better shape, but since using the Kyuubi's chakra, he had fell tired, like how sometimes in videogames he release a great power for a short time but afterwards he was open to attacks since he has to reload or rest.

"I know they are coming, but if I extract the chakra from your bodies I will have enough dark chakra to overwhelm them and then I will have enough to invade Konoha" said Protea

"Does that means?" asked Hinata

"Yes, she's not planning on keeping us around, she wants the dark chakra to absorb us so that she gains a boost fast" said Shikamaru

"That's correct, now stop trying to escape and stay still while the dark chakra consume you all" said Protea, then the chakra hands that were holding them started to expand and cover them starting to consume their chakra

Suddenly a kunai flew through the air and felt right in front of Protea distracting her

"Dynamic entry!" said a voice and a green blur flew pass Team Asuma and kicked Protea back making her fly backwards and releasing the dark chakra hands holding them.

A man in a green jumpsuit, orange stripped leg warmers and the standard konoha flak jacket felt in front of them with one hand in front of himself and the other behind him in something that looked like a taijutsu stance.

"Guy! What are you doing here?" asked Asuma sounding happy to see the man

"I was sent as reinforcement since my youthful team could make the trip faster than most" said the man

"I bet, but did the hokage only sent your team?" asked Asuma

"No, he sent a anbu team but they will take some time to get here" said Guy

"That's good to here, but where's your team?" asked Asuma

"I would like to continue this youthful conversation, but it seems its better for another time" said Guy as Protea stood up from some rubble

"Yeah, I'll leave the rest to you, I'll get my team out of here" said Asuma

"That's the most youthful idea" said Guy preparing to fight

Asuma, checked on his team, it seem they were fine not any severe damage "Ok team, let's get out of here, Guy can take care of the rest" said Asuma

Asuma and his team got out of the facility and started heading back to Forgia

"Who was that man Asuma Sensei?" asked Hinata

"That was maito Guy, Jonin Sensei of Team Guy and probably the best Taijutsu expert in konoha" said Asuma

"Is he really that strong?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, he could even give the Hokage some fight, if the fight was taijutsu only that is" said Asuma "And I don't think I could defeat him in a taijutsu fight"

"He sounds pretty strong" said Shikamaru

"Yeah and we are lucky he was sent to help us, I don't think anyone else could have made this trip as fast as him" said Asuma "But I wonder, how did he knew to come here first?" asked Asuma

"That was Shikamaru, he left a note with the mayor telling the reinforcements to come here" said Hinata

"So you planned to come and save me from the beginning?" asked Asuma

"I couldn't let them do whatever they were doing to you" said Shikamaru

"Ok team, we stop here" said Asuma going to a stop, his students stopping as well "We'll wait for Guy to come back, and if he takes too long we'll go back to see why" said Asuma

The Genins nodded and were also happy to have a rest in a while; they had been in that facility for who knows how long, but it must have been more than 20 hours so that there was enough time for the hawk to arrived at Konoha and for the reinforcement to arrive here.

* * *

Maito Guy was ready to fight, he didn't knew anything about his opponent , only that she was a woman and could create some weird chakra arms from her fan, he had to be careful to avoid those

"No, not yet, the konoha reinforcement could have not arrive yet" said the woman

"That's true, but my youthful energy allow me to arrive in the right moment to stop you from hurting my fellow konoha Shinobis" said Guy

"It matters not, I will capture you and extract you're chakra, after that I can defeat anyone that attack me" said Protea

"I'm sorry to say that, you won't get any youthful chakra from me" said Guy

Protea created the dark hands from her fan and made them move in Guy's direction, they were snaking their way closer and closer at a really high speed, but right when they were about to caught Guy he moved and close the distance with Protea

Then he delivered two swift Kicks to Protea, who was lucky that she could block with her fan covered in Dark chakra, to lessen the blow

Who was this guy, even thought she blocked that with dark chakra, she had felt the kicks through her fan, this guy was a monster in physical strength.

Protea knew she needed more dark chakra to defeat him, so she concentrated and called upon the dark chakra in the forest, which moved towards her, covering her in the power of the dark chakra

Guy ready himself for anything, he didn't knew what this foul chakra could do, all he had seen were does chakra hands.

"Now that I have all this dark chakra, you won't be able to defeat me" said Protea

"I wouldn't say that, with the power of youth you can defeat any opponent" said Guy

Protea was covered in the dark chakra, creating a armor similar to Selvan's, but this one had dark hand coming out of it, Guy decided to test the powered up Protea, see too were her powers had increased

He moved close, and deliver another two swift kicks to her chest, this time the dark chakra adsorbed almost all the hit, she didn't even moved from where she was standing

"I told you, I got nearly all the dark chakra at my disposal right now, a feat that only I can accomplish" said Protea

The dark hands moved and closed the distance with Guy, he evaded them with his high speed but the amount of hands was making it hard to avoid them, he needed to do something to end this quick

Guy used an opening in the movement of the hands, after all they were not moving in an organized way, the hands were just trying to catch him, to overpower him, but his more refined style of combat could easily defeat this unorganized style

He used the opening to got close and kicked Protea directly in the chest in a angle that made her go flying upwards, She was surprised by this sudden movement and was caught with her guard down

Guy then followed her to the air, but he was stopped by dark hands blocking his way, he kicked one of the hands to stop it from hitting him, then he returned to the ground, Protea descending slowly, using the dark hands to slow her fall

"You have bring me this far" said Protea "I didn't want to use this, at least not yet I was saving it for the Hokage or someone as strong as him but I'll use it on you" said Protea realizing she would not be able to defeat Guy in her current state

"what are you talking about?" asked Guy

"This!" said Protea taking a pill out of her pocket and eating it "I made Selvan study how the dark chakra consumed people, he thought I was making him study this so that he could made a more efficient way to extract chakra" said Protea as the dark chakra started entering her main chakra stream, fusing with her

"But the reality is that I used his research to make this pill, it'll let me fuse with the dark chakra without being consumed, it'll give me even more power than just harnessing the dark chakra" said Protea as her short hair grew longer and her eyes changed color to purple

"So you have given up on your youthfulness and transform into a dark monster" said Guy "I'll be sure to end you here"

Protea's dark armor transformed into a more physical form, like it was not just chakra anymore as if she had really fused with the dark chakra the dark hand grew in number and also turned darker, turning into a more solid form that just chakra

Guy knew he had to go all in, the next few attack were going to decided this battle

Protea launch the dark hands again, this time they were faster and moved quicker towards Guy

Guy on the other hand had removed his leg warmers, showing that in reality they were weights holding him down, this made him even faster than before he evaded every hand, and also blocked some of them with kicks and punches

He started to close the distance with Protea fast, and she knew it so she raised her hand in the air "Dark chakra style: Phalanx" said Protea using the skil Palomides had used before

She created several dark chakra spears in the air, that also started attacking Guy, he had a lot of trouble evading both the spears and the hands, this was proving to be difficult Guy knew he had to end it now before she used another technique

He closed the distance in a second and gave Protea a series of low and high kick ending in a high kick that sent her to the ground "Leaf whirlwind" said Guy

The dark spears disappeared but the hands never stopped attacking, he was quick and evaded one that was about to grab him

Protea stood up anger on her face, but before she could do anything Guy was once again in front of her, determine to end this fight now, he kicked her towards the air again, this time his higher speed allowed him to get behind her and grabbing her, then he started spinning towards the ground and dropped her into the floor "Front lotus!" said Guy as he did the technique

A crater was created were Protea impacted, she had managed to reduced the hit using the dark chakra, but she still felt unconscious and the dark hands disappeared

Guy then Tied up Protea so that she wouldn't escape until the anbu team arrive and could decided what to do with her.

Guy then headed back in search for team Asuma, knowing well that Protea was in no condition to move for some time, enough time for the anbu team to arrive

* * *

Guy found team Asuma quickly; they were in the forest still, probably waiting for him.

"Ahh, my youthful friends it seems that I arrived at the best moment possible" said Guy getting close to team Asuma

Asuma noticed Guy and answered "Yeah, a little bit later and we would have been history" said Asuma "anyways, where's your team Guy?" asked Asuma

"They should be here soon" said Guy, and right at that moment three persons appeared

A girl with her hair tied in two buns on either side of her head

A Hyuga, which could be recognized by his pupil less eyes, he had long black hair that reached to his back

And a boy that could only be described as a mini Guy, he wore the same outfit minus the flak jacket

"We dealt with the guards Guy Sensei, all that's left is to wait for the anbu team" said the Hyuga

"Good, it seems you let your flames of youth burn brightly and completed the mission, good job" said Guy "Allow me to introduce my team" said Guy

"This is Neji Hyuga" said Guy while pointing at the Hyuga "This is Tenten "said Guy while pointing at the girl "This is Rock Lee" said Guy while pointing at the mini him

"Nice to meet ya, I hope our flames of youth can make us close friends in the future" said Lee excited

"Yeah, something like that" said Asuma

"Hello, cousin" said Hinata to Neji, who just ignored her

"His your cousin?" asked Naruto a little surprised

"Yes" answered Hinata

"Hey will you at least say hello to your cousin?" asked Naruto to Neji

"I don't need to talk to someone as weak as her" said Neji

"Hey you take that back, Hinata fought strong opponents in there as well, and she didn't run" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun, leave it at that, I'm accustom to this kind of relationship" said Hinata

"If you say its ok" said Naruto not really happy with it "But he should at least say hello"

"Now, now let's just get back and let the anbu team deal with everything else that's left" said Asuma

"That's a good plan" said Shikamaru

"Ok, team we need to inform the anbus of the situation" said Guy

"Guy Sensei, I'm sure I can reach the anbu team before they even get to town and inform of the situation" said Lee

"Ohh you're flames of youth inspire me, I'm sure I can reach then before they reach town, walking in my hands" said Guy "And if I fail, I'll walk in my hands all the trip back to Konoha"

"Guy Sensei!" said Lee with tears in his eyes "I'll do that too, but if I fail I'll make twenty laps around town" said Lee

"Lee!" said Guy running towards him

"Guy Sensei!" said Lee running towards Guy

They met on the middle in a hug that created an illusion of a setting sun behind them with waves crashing on rocks

Luckily Tenten had warned Team Asuma a moment before this happened so they covered their eyes or turned around and were not affected by the setting sun of youth technique of guy and Lee

"Ok, I'll see you later Asuma" said Guy "We'll inform the anbu, you go and inform the mayor of Forgia" said Guy before he ran off, to the direction of the Forgia, Lee followed suit behind them afterwards Neji

"See you all later" said Tenten before following her team

And like that only Team Asuma remained at the forest

"Ok team let's go inform Galva about what happened here, and afterwards get a needed rest" said Asuma

Team Asuma then followed the way Team Guy took, heading towards Forgia.

* * *

_In the mayor's office_

"And that's what happened" said Asuma finishing the story, in the process of informing Galva a anbu had come by to inform that they were already cleaning up in the forest and then headed back to the forest, afterwards Asuma finished the story

"That's quite the adventure" said Galva "I'm glad that it's over, sometime before you arrived one of the retained civilians came back and inform me of some of the things that happened, but yours solves some of the doubts I had"

"What doubts?" asked Asuma

"I wanted to know why they did that in the forest, if what your telling me is true they were planning a invasion to Konoha on my territory" said Galva "I cannot let that happen again, we'll ask for help from Konoha for some time to keep the facility in the woods guarded, but it'll just be until we can come up with a better solution" said Galva

"That's sounds like a good idea" said Asuma standing up "Now if you don't mind me and my team need some rest"

"Yeah and you have earned it, go back to your hotel and order anything you want, I'll pay" said Galva

"We can't accept that, you're already paying for the mission" said Asuma

"Don't worry, consider it my personal thanks to your team" said Galva

"If you put it like that, I can't reject the offer, thank you" said Asuma

"Don't worry about it, have fun" said Galva

With that Team Asuma went back to the hotel

* * *

_Naruto's room in the hotel_

Ounce they had come back to the hotel, the quest completion screen appeared

**Mission Completed**

**Investigate the strange occurrences in forgia**

**Find out what makes the strange occurrence**

**Stop whatever is making this occurrence**

**Reward: 5000 XP 10000 RYO**

**3 perk points**

**A perk choice**

**Raise reputation with your team, konoha, Forgia, and some more places**

And before Naruto could check his perk choices a new screen appeared

**Level up +2**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 12**

**XP: 330/4500**

**HP: 4800/4800**

**CP: 8000/8000 + 1000**

**ATK: 80**

**DEF: 60**

**RES: 57**

**SPD: 75**

**INT: 59 +20**

**WIS: 80 +20**

**LUCK:?**

**Gain a perk point**

It appears that with XP from defeating Palomides plus the XP for the mission he had level up twice, Naruto was so excited for this, and he had won another perk point, which made his total 6, he wanted to use them now, but he decided to wait until they were back at Konoha, he realized he would be explaining some things to Hinata and Shikamaru during the night probably

Well, at least he would check his perk choices

**Dark Chakra adapted: let's you use the dark chakra without risk, but it'll slowly turn you bloodthirsty and power hungry**

**Bijuu chakra adjusted: will allow you to use the bijuu cloak without risk for a short amount of time (time permitted will go up with time and experience)**

Naruto then heard something

"**If you choose the dark chakra one, I'll let you die the next time the game gives me a choice" **Said the voice of Kyuubi

Naruto realized this was the voice of the Kyuubi "_What now you can talk with me outside of that room?_"asked Naruto in his mind

"**Don't you remember my quest?" **asked Kyuubi **"This was my reward and I'm going to use it to annoy you any chance I get"**

"_This is going to get annoying probably, but I'll_ adapt"said Naruto "_Anyways, I was not going to pick the dark chakra ever, you don't have to tell me_" said Naruto as he pick the **Bijuu chakra adjusted** perk

"**Anyways, I'll leave you alone for a while, remember to come in here when your back in Konoha, we still haven't finished" **said Kyuubi

"_Yeah, Yeah whatever you say_" said Naruto this was getting annoying already, but if this worked this talking with Kyuubi would allowed Naruto to befriend the Kyuubi easier, but he knew it would be hard

For now, he had to prepare because later that day Shikamaru and Hinata would probably question him on the gamer ability and he would do all in his power to answer any question they have, but for now they had earned a rest

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next chapter the talk with Shikamaru and Hinata**

**I don´t know how to fell about this chapter, i like it, but it feels like the ambient changes to quickly, tell me what you thought**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Megaman Starforce series (DS)**

**This series takes its inspiration in the battle network series in that it too uses chips or cards as your main source of damage, but its different because you don't sent a navy to fight, you fuse with a EM being to be able go into the web to fight viruses**


	24. Back home

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto**

**First I want to thank all you guys, 430+ favorites, 600+ follows and 280+ reviews, thank you guys so much it really helps.  
**

**Well I already talked enough on with the chapter**

* * *

It was late in the night, the same day they had come out of the forest, Asuma Sensei was asleep, but the Genins were awake, they were together in Naruto´s and Shikamaru´s room on the hotel, Shikamaru and Hinata wanted to ask some questions to Naruto after all that happened and also after finding out of his gamer ability.

¨So, what do you want to know?" asked Naruto

Shikamaru thought about it a little bit, Hinata had her own questions but she knew Shikamaru would ask the obvious questions first so she decided to wait

"Well for starters, let´s recap what we know" Said Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto nodded "you received this skill almost one year ago, when our last year at the academy started, after that you have done quest and trained yourself as if you were in a videogame, which you are in a way"

"That's what happened" said Naruto

"Ok, but what does all this numbers mean, the stats and Levels" asked Shikamaru not being familiarized with many games, he had played some but he preferred shogi

"Well, HP is your health, if it gets to 0 you die, and your CP is your chakra if it gets to 0 you faint exhausted" said Naruto "Atk is your physical damage, it can also boost your damage with weapons, Def is your physical defense, it lowers the damage you take"

"I get that" said Shikamaru

"Wis is your chakra control, It'll help you learn and use jutsus better and, Int and Res are like Atk and Def but for jutsus" said Naruto

"I get it, and Spd is self explanatory" said Shikamaru

"Levels are how you measure how strong you or someone else is, I don't know if you noticed but you can't see other people stats unless they are in your party, but you can see their Level and that's a rough estimated of their power" said Naruto

"I see, well I was distracted so I didn't noticed any Levels on our opponents" said Shikamaru

"I know, I didn't even saw Palomides' Level until I was fighting him" said Naruto "Might have to pay more attention to that in the future"

"Another question, are stats the only thing you gained from this ability" asked Shikamaru

"No, as you know I got that map, but I also got this" said Naruto summoning the perk book "This book, allows me to pick 'perks' this 'perks' are abilities I can use, like Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu styles, but I need a perk point, which I get from quest and leveling and also to meet certain requirements to get some perks" said Naruto

"That seems Useful, I wonder if we have that" said Shikamaru

"Try saying perk book, or perks it might summon a book" said Naruto

"Perks" said Shikamaru he got a smaller book than naruto's and he opened it and started checking it

"This is extensive, but it's different from yours" said Shikamaru

"How?" asked Naruto

"Well for starters we don't need perk points, but to get some perk we have to meet some really high requirements, or to spent a lot of time doing stuff" said Shikamaru

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"See this one, it's called 'Team specialist' It'll give me a buff in all my stats when I'm on a party or I get command of a team, and a passive aura around me that'll buff the HP, Def and Res of people in my party or under my command" said Shikamaru

"That sounds awesome" said Naruto seeing the awesome perk

"But, to get it I need to spent a total time of 4 months on a party or managing a team, and also complete 20 missions on a party or as leader of a group, so it'll take a while" said Shikamaru

"That's a lot of time" said Naruto

"Yeah, I'll check the rest of this later, I'll see if there's something else I can get or want" said Shikamaru

"Well, do you have anything to ask Hinata? you have been pretty quiet" said Naruto

"I was just waiting for you guys to explain this situation a little bit, now I understand this a lot better" said Hinata

"So do you have any questions?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, when we were fighting in the facility, there was moment your CP turned red and was regenerating pretty fast, what was that?" asked Hinata

Naruto knew that was the Kyuubi's chakra in his system during the fight with palomides, but he didn't wanted to tell them about Kyuubi yet

"I don't know Hinata, maybe the game gave me a special ability during the fight, I felt Stronger and my chakra felt infinite, but afterwards I was super tired, and couldn't fight at all" said Naruto

"Well I hope we find out what that was soon" said Hinata

"Yeah, I wanna see if I can use it again, obviously as a last resort" said Naruto

"It would be a good ace up our sleeve" said Shikamaru

"Anything else, you guys want to know?" asked Naruto

"I want to try something" said Shikamaru "try disbanding the party"

"Ok, let's see, party menu, disband" said Naruto as he was using the game menu

A box appeared in front of them

"**Party disbanded"**

It disappeared shortly after

"Ok, now I want to see if I still got access to the game abilities" said Shikamaru "Perks" and soon after the small book that appeared before appeared again

"Wow, so this means you guys have this ability as well now?" asked Naruto

"It seems like it, I'll try reading the help menu later to answer any question I still have so that's all from me" said Shikamaru

"I can read the menu as well, so I don't need to ask anything else" said Hinata

"Ok, but if you still have any questions or something you can still ask me" said Naruto

"One last thing, reform the party" said Shikamaru

"Ok, Party invite, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga" said Naruto and the party invitations appeared in front of them as well, they accepted the invitation

"This way we'll build party time for any perk that needs it, and we'll know if the others are in danger" said Shikamaru "but if there's any reason you don't want any of us to know where you are, or something personal, you can always leave the party" said Shikamaru

"That makes sense, let's try to be in a party whenever we do missions together or when we're training together" said Naruto

"I'm fine with that" said Hinata

"Ok, if that's all I'm going to sleep" said Shikamaru as he went to his bed

"I'm better get going to my room too" said Hinata heading outside

"Ok, see you tomorrow Hinata" said Naruto "Oh, and glad to see your not stuttering anymore"

Hinata blushed a little bit as she headed towards the door "Yeah, it seems everything in the forest cured that" said Hinata

"Well, see you tomorrow" said Naruto

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" said Hinata heading to her room

* * *

_Next morning_

Team Asuma was together in Asuma's room to plan the next move

"Ok, the mission's done, so we head back to Konoha" said Asuma

"And what about all the people in the forest?" asked Naruto

"The anbus will take care of them" said Asuma

"Ok, that sounds good" said Naruto

"Ok team pack up, we're heading out in a hour" said Asuma

The Genins then returned to their room to pack up, getting ready to go back to Konoha.

This time they would be back in one day, they would arrive late at night but they didn't want to stop on the way back to Konoha

The anbu had told them that team Guy had started they way to Konoha even earlier in the morning like at 2 AM

Asuma had in return inform the anbus that his team was heading out today, they receive a letter to give to the Hokage, they were going to give the letter to Guy but he left way too early, the letter was basically explaining the situation, something Guy and Asuma would have probably done anyways, but it also asked for another team to come and move the capture persons back to konoha to be trial and interrogated if needed

This was supported by Galva, he knew he couldn't keep this people locked up at Forgia he didn't have the necessary facilities or the man power, and also if the forest still had dark chakra he didn't wanted that anyone of the prisoners to tap into it and use it to escape, Asuma took the letter and then headed back to look for his team to start the way back home.

Team Asuma headed back to Konoha ten minutes after receiving the letter, they said good-bye to Galva and headed back to Konoha, this time they were going at full speed, they might have been a little tired from everything that happened, but after that night of rest they were good enough to go back to Konoha, Naruto was perfect since the Kyuubi healed him and Shikamaru and Hinata hadn't receive any critical damage, Asuma Sensei had took the worst damage, but he was a jonin he was already going slow when they traveled since the Genins couldn't keep up at max speed, he was fine.

They arrived late at night at Konoha, Asuma decided that he could wait until the morning to inform the Hokage, he must be sleeping anyways, he told his team to head back home and that they arrived early next morning to inform the Hokage of everything that happened, they took their separate way towards their homes.

* * *

_Naruto's apartment_

Naruto was glad that he was back home, don't take him bad, Forgia was nice and all, but he loves his bed and his apartment, well maybe love was a strong word, he had grow accustomed, he still wanted to move to the uzumaki compound when he turned into a chunin, but that had to wait.

Naruto knew he had to go to sleep, but he had waited all this time and he wanted to see if he could get any perks, he had some in mind anyways, he summoned his perk book and started seeing trough it.

This is what he got

**Medium Uzumaki taijutsu: lets the user move like waves around the attacks of the enemies, The medium style focus on using the wave moment to open attack opportunities and disorienting the foe**

**Medium Uzumaki Kenjutsu: combined with the Uzumaki taijutsu, lets the user use a sword in moments that feel like they ride the wind, the medium focus on using the openings of the taijutsu style and the disorienting movement to strike and weaken the enemy**

**Medium Uzumaki fuinjutsu: lets you do even higher rang seals and clan unique seals, also allows you to remove seals from places and increases the chance to create a unique seal, the chance to remove a seal is low, the chance to create a unique seal in average**

**Map upgrade – size: increase the size of the map fuinjutsu**

**Team Leader: this perk only activates if YOU create the party, gives a passive buff to the attack and speed of the team leader (you) the buff varies depending on the size of the group, also gives a passive buff on the defense and resistance of any person on your team.**

He had one more perk point but he was debating if using it for the advance Uzumaki taijutsu or fuinjutsu so he decided to try both skills before using the perk point in one

Naruto then decided to go to sleep so that he could inform his Jiji of everything that happened early in the morning.

So he went to bed and prepare to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes he felt a strange pull that he had felt before.

* * *

_Inside Naruto's mindscape_

He was back at the sewer, he followed the way he had used before and was soon in the chamber of the Kyuubi

"So, you want to talk?" asked Naruto

"**Yes, but first there's something I must do" **said Kyuubi **"You see, after you got that Bijuu chakra adjusted, I got a message from the game, it told me to inform you on everything involving that perk"**

"That perk let me use the Bijuu cloak, but I don't know what that means" said Naruto

"**You see, you using the bijuu cloak is beneficiary to both of us, to you more than to me, but let me tell you how this work"** said Kyuubi **"First when you get out of here again, you'll get another perk, this one will let you activate the Bijuu cloak, whenever you use the Bijuu cloak, at least for now you'll have 15 minutes without any side effect, after that you'll have another 15 when for every minute you'll get more tired and tired whenever you turn off the cloak"**

"So basically if I leave it on for more than 15 minutes, when I turn it off I won't be able to do nothing and will be a sitting duck" said Naruto

"**basically yes, I hope I can see that, anyways after that if you stay with the cloak active for 31 minutes, I win I take over your body, you die afterwards I free myself and live free for the rest of my life" **said Kyuubi

"Well, that's bad I better never let that happen" said Naruto

"**I hope you let that happen, but well the time you can use it will increase if you get certain perks, but most of them are quest related from what the game thing told me, also the Bijuu cloak gives you a permanent CP and HP regen and buff all your stats a lot while active, I don't know the exact amount" **Said Kyuubi

"That's cool, is that all?" asked Naruto

"**That's all, now why don't you go outside and sleep with the cloak on, I would love to get out of here today" **said Kyuubi

"I'll just use it as last resort, one more thing, does it have a recharge timer, or can I turn it off every 15 minutes and turn it on back again" asked Naruto

"**Oh, yeah I forgot, it has a recharge timer of two hours for the first 15 minutes and a day if you go into the minute 16 or onwards" **said Kyuubi

"That's harsh for just going over one minute" said Naruto

"**I don't put the rules; anyways now that I told you everything I have completed another quest, this time my reward is worthless so you don't need to know what it was, but at least I evaded the punishment of the failure" **said Kyuubi

"Glad to help" said Naruto

"**If you want to help you could remove the seal there and let me free, you'll just die a little bit" **said Kyuubi

"Sorry, can't help you there, I like being alive" said Naruto "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"**For now, I'll call you again if I want to talk about something, but probably not happening, after all I can annoy you at any time, I don't need you here to annoy you" **said Kyuubi

"Well, I expected to get to know you better" said Naruto "Do you have a name I can call you?"

"**Kyuubi is fine for now, never ask again, now get out of here" **said Kyuubi

Naruto wanted to keep talking but it was obvious that Kyuubi didn't wanted to so he left.

He would check the new perk he got from the bijuu cloak next morning for now he needed to sleep.

* * *

_Hyuga compound – Hinata's room_

Hinata knew she had to go to sleep, but she wanted to check this gamer thing, she had read the help menu and some stuff but she was waiting until she was back home, she called upon her perk book and started reading it, she found out she already had some perks

**Basic Hyuga taijutsu style (gentle fist) – Focus on gentle movement and soft hits enhance with chakra and used in combination with the byakugan to deal internal damage via the chakra pathway in the enemy**

**Medium Hyuga taijutsu style (gentle fist) - Focus on gentle movement and soft hits enhance with chakra and used in combination with the byakugan to deal internal damage via the chakra pathway in the enemy, this is an advance form that have more grateful movements and easier counter opportunities**

**Medical alchemy – lets the user make potions, healing herbs and different types of hand bombs (smoke bombs, etc), to see a list of things you can make, say alchemic list**

She knew she was good with medical creams, but having a perk out of it was unexpected, well she would have to practice with that so see what she can do

She decided to go to sleep it was late enough, she would see if she could get any perk or if she found any perk she wanted tomorrow.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**Also this is when the rewrite starts for real, I wanted to change a lot of things coming up, so expect a lot of diferences from V1, but for now it´ll stay the same for a few chapter with some chages**

**Also especial thanks to yukicrewger2 for the medical alchemy perk idea**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Disgaea (Play station systems, DS)**

**Hard to explain this game, is a strategic rpg that have awesome attack animations, and combination attacks, really its a pretty good game, and the amount of content you get from it is insane, I don´t even know if this game has a level cap, you´ll finish the main story at level 80 or something but everyone can go over level 9000 so if you want it all, it´ll take some time**


	25. youthful spars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

First thing Naruto did when he woke up was to check the new perk Kyuubi had talked about, he wanted to check what he was talking about

**Bijuu Cloak [0 tails]**

**Allows you to activate the Bijuu cloak, this will give you a buff on every stat and also give a regenerating effect on both your HP and CP**

**To activate the Bijuu cloak you just have to think on activating it**

* * *

_Hokage's office_

Team Asuma had woke up early in the morning and reunite at the hokage tower soon after they went to the hokage office to inform about the mission that have gone by

"And that's basically what happened" said Asuma finishing the explanation

"I see, so the mission turned into a high A or S rank mission from what I'm hearing" said Sarutobi analyzing what he heard for the last few minutes

"Yeah Jiji, it was difficult but we came on top and defeated those guys" said Naruto

"With a little help from team Guy" said Shikamaru

"Well, with a little help from team Guy" said Naruto

"I'm glad you could come through with this, even thought it became a mission way over your class" said Sarutobi

"Oh yeah, the anbus sent this" said Asuma giving the third hokage the letter he received from the anbus, sarutobi read it quickly

"I see, I'll sent the support immediately" said Sarutobi

"They must need it, those guy were not easy to defeat, but I'm sure they can hold them for some time" said Asuma

"I think so too, but anyways, returning to your team Asuma" said Sarutobi "You'll be reward with a standard A rank mission pay, don't waste it"

"Really? Cool" said Naruto

"Now, I would like you guys to take the rest of the day off, and come tomorrow for mission assignment" said Sarutobi

"We'll do, now if you don't mind Hokage-sama we're leaving" said Asuma

Team Asuma then left the building, and follow the orders of the hokage they took the rest of the day off, they felt like they we're getting too much rest they had rest for almost 3 days now, but after a mission like that it was welcome rest.

* * *

_Training ground 10 - Next day – after Team asuma finished their missions_

"Ok team, after the last mission I figure we need more training" said Asuma "After all we almost died"

"That would be a good idea" said Shikamaru

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" asked Hinata

"Well, I'm going to teach you guys, how to water walk" said Asuma

"Water walk?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, it's a chakra control exercise, it's simple just like the tree climbing you concentrate your chakra on your feet and use it to walk on water, but since the surface of the water is in constant change, the amount of chakra used needs to change as well" said Asuma "Here I'll show you"

Asuma then proceed to go to the pond on the training field, and he started walking towards it when he got close he didn't stopped he just walked on top of the water all the way to the other side, and then he walked back towards the genins

"And that's how it's done" said Asuma "Now I want you all to practice it for some time, a little hint, since you concentrate chakra on the plant of your feet, is very similar to the tree walking, but make sure your chakra flow is not the same always, since this is not a tree is water and its moving, so your chakra flow has to move with it"

The genins then tried the exercise, not of them got it first try, but Hinta had stayed on top of the water for a few moments, until she tried to take a step she was getting close at the first try, maybe she had saw the chakra flow on Asuma Sensei when he gave the demonstration or something like that

Sometime later, Hinata had completed the exercise but Asuma had told her to keep practicing until her chakra consumption was minimum, Shikamaru was getting close but after a few step he was down in the water, Naruto was more or less at the same progress as Shikamaru but he was going into the water faster than him

A hour later, Shikamaru and Naruto had completed the exercise, Asuma was surprised all three of them had manage to complete the water walking in one day, that was a great feat, Hinata had lower the chakra consumption to half already, but she knew she could do better

"Well, that's all for today, keep practicing on your own time, tomorrow we have more missions, we're probably going to do more D ranks, we'll wait at least a week before doing another C rank, so take your time and keep practicing, your dismissed for today" said Asuma before he went home

Soon after the genins headed their own way, towards their homes, they we're ok with not having a C rank for now, after the last one they need some rest.

* * *

_Next day – Mission assignment_

"Today I have a special mission for team Asuma" said Sarutobi "Its more of a request than a mission, Guy asked if your team could spar with his team today, he said that he wanted to test the flame of youth of the team that beat much stronger opponents"

"We'll go, if I don't I know Guy will come and drag my team anyways" said Asuma

"Cool, if their Sensei was so strong I wonder how strong his genins" said Naruto

"This is probably going to be troublesome" said Shikamaru

Team asuma then headed to Team Guy's training ground, for his request when they arrived, Guy was training Lee in Taijutsu

"You need to be faster Lee, let your flames of youth burn higher" said Guy

"Yes Guy Sensei!" said Lee and he continued his spar with Guy

Guy saw team Asuma during his spar, and signaled Lee to stop the practice

"Ah, Asuma you decided to take my request" said Guy getting closer to team Asuma

"Yeah, I thought that a good spar could help our genins get better" said Asuma

"I see you have strong flames of youth as well, but I don't need to see yours" said Guy "What I want to see, is how strong your students flames burn" said Guy

"Whatever you say, so how do you want to do this?" asked Asuma

"Simple, one versus one spars from our students, we'll let them decide who they'll fight" said Guy "wait a little bit, I'll go call my team"

Guy then went into the field and called his team, Asuma also move further into the field with his team.

"Ok team I asked Hokage-sama that he let Asuma and his team come and spar with us, so we could test their flames of youth, we'll do it in a one versus one spar style" said Guy "You'll decided who you fight, so choose wisely"

"Hello guys, I hope we can grow stronger and closer as shinobis through this exercise" said Asuma "But first, I can't remember if we introduced ourselves, when we meet last, so I'll do it now"

"This Naruto uzumaki" said Asuma pointing at Naruto

"This is Hinata Hyuga" said Asuma pointing at Hinata

"And Shikamaru Nara" said Asuma pointing at his last student

Neji didn't gave anything away with his expression, Lee looked excited about this exercise, Tenten looked somewhat in between she wasn't as excited as Lee, but she wasn't as expressionless as Neji

"Ok, who wants to go first?" asked Asuma

"I'll go first Asuma Sensei" said Naruto

"In that case, I'll be your opponent Naruto-san" said Lee

"Ok, let's get this started" said Naruto getting ready, he removed his sword from his side and he put it at the side of the area where they would spar

Naruto had taken to carry his sword with him, ever since he defeated Palomides, he could always put it back in the inventory, but he wanted to have it at hand at all time, he felt stronger with the sword close, he also felt closer to his mother, since the sword was once his mother's

"Ok, this'll be, a 5 minutes match or until we decide it's enough" said Asuma referring to himself and Guy

Naruto and Lee got in fighting position

"I hope you can let your flame of youth shine bright" said Lee

"Same?" said Naruto not so sure

"Are you ready" asked Guy

Both genins gave approval signals "Begin!" said Guy

Both genins close distance fast, Lee attacked first with a series of low and high kicks, leaving Naruto only enough space to dodge with his Uzumaki style taijutsu movements, Naruto waited a little bit, waiting for a opening to appear, he finally found one and closed in on it, he delivered a series of Punches to Lee, that Lee only had time to block some of them

You could noticed a smile appearing on rock Lee's face, he had found someone that could evade his attacks, and with a fighting style he had never seen before, this was going to be interesting

Lee immediately countered Naruto's aggression he started to throw punches and kicks in Naruto's way, Naruto had little he could do, he evaded what he could and blocked the rest, Lee was making it hard to counter his movement, Naruto was finding a hard time to escape from this constant attack, but finally Lee decided to put a little bit more strength in one of his kicks, which Naruto dodged this gave him the moment he needed to make some distance between them

Naruto then closed in and started to attack Lee with his series of punches and kicks, he was making it hard for Lee to evade, but Lee with his superior knowledge of taijutsu, parried a punched and then followed to deliver several kicks at Naruto, there was nothing Naruto could do, he received several kicks on his chest and arms

Lee was ready to follow this with another combo of movements, but Guy stopped him "We're done, the victory is Lee's" said Guy

"That was an intense fight" said Naruto

"You showed that your flames of youth shine brightly" said Lee "and now I got a new reason to make shine even brighter, I have found a rival" said Lee

"Ah, the youthfulness of finding your rival" said guy with some tears threatening to escape his eyes "you see I have a rival too, you have probably heard of my eternal battle with Kakashi Hatake" said Guy to Asuma

"Yeah, I'm sure I heard that somewhere" said Asuma not knowing for sure if had heard that ever, but he just rolled with whatever Guy said

"Well, now let's move on to the next spar" said Guy "How about you Neji?"

"Ok, I'll go next" said Neji

"In that case, do you mind if I fight my cousin Shikamaru-san?" asked Hinata

"Ok by me, fighing a Hyuga is always troublesome" said Shikamaru "no offence Hinata"

"No offence taken" said Hinata moving into the sparing area "I´ll be your opponent cousin"

"hm, I won't hold back just because you're in the main family" said Neji

"I don't want you to hold back" said Hinata

Both Hyugas took the gentle fist fighting stance

Guy was not sure of this, but he continued with the spar "Are you ready?" asked Guy, both genins gave approval "fight"

Neji immediately closed distance and started attacking with the Hyuga style of taijutusu, Hinata was just fast enough to block the blows Neji was throwing, an action that surprised Neji a little bit

This continued for a little bit, you could clearly see that Neji was better than Hinata, he was gaining ground and was just a matter of time before Neji made contact

Hinata decided that she needed to make space, she blocked one of Neji's attacks and then moved backwards creating some space, but Neji closed the distance fast, Hinata knew this wouldn't work, she got closed and tried to strike Neji, he evaded and used the opportunity to strike her hand away from him

"You, should give up Hinata, you have always been a failure, and you'll always be, that's what fate have put up for you" said Neji

"Hey, don't talk to Hinata like that" said Naruto "She has been working hard, and has become a lot stronger than before"

"What, would you know, you know nothing of fate" said Neji

"I will show you that fate doesn't decided anything" said Naruto as he started heading towards Neji

"Stop Naruto-kun" said Hinata, Naruto immediately stopped "This is my fight, and I will fight it myself"

"Ok, Hinata I will let you fight on your own" said Naruto heading to where he was before

"You know cousin, the old Hinata would have give up long ago, but I'm a new person, I have grown stronger, and I will not run away from this fight" said Hinata

"You'll never learn, I'll show you what fate as in store for you" said Neji

He then moved to strike her chest Hinata tried to block but she couldn't, even thought she had told him to not hold back, it seems he had been holding back a little bit all this time, this time whoever he was too fast fot Hinata to block she got hit directly in the chest, this got the air out of her she cough a few times, and Neji was ready to keep fighting he started to move for another attack, but both Asuma and Guy stopped him.

"That's enough, the winner is Neji" said Guy

"Hm, That just shows how weak, you are Hinata-**'**sama**'**" said Neji with a tone of sarcasm in the sama

"Hey you, I'll show you, that fate does not decides your life" said Naruto

"I would like to see you try" said Neji

"That's seems like a duel, but I will have to stop it, because we are supposed to use this exercise to get closer, and to grow stronger" said Guy "If you want to fight you will have to wait until a more appropriate time"

"That's fine, and this guy would have probably just be defeated, because he is also a failure, just like Hinata" said Neji

"Why you" said Naruto

"Now, now, everyone let's calm down, and continue with the spars" said Asuma interrupting before it got worse

Naruto calmed down a little bit and waited for the next spar to begin, but he had a strong rage building inside him, he would make sure to show him some day that fate doesn't decides anything, and he would make sure to show him that he shouldn't be like that with Hinata

"Ok, Tenten, Shikamaru, you're the last two" said Guy

Both Tenten and Shikamaru moved to the sparing area "Are you two ready?" asked Guy, both genins gave confirmation "Begin"

"I forfeit" said Shikamaru

"Wait, What?" asked Tenten "You cannot forfeit"

"Well I did, I forfeit, you win" said Shikamaru

"Tenten wins" said Guy "That's all the spars"

"Wait I haven't fight anybody yet" said Tenten

"Shikamaru forfeited, unless Naruto or Hinata want to spar again, there's nothing we can do" said Asuma

"In that case, I can fight her" said Naruto

"Ok then we can continue" said Asuma

"Hey, you're the one that got a sword right?" asked Tenten

"Yeah, it was my mother's sword" said Naruto not realising what he was saying at the time

"Do you wanna spar with weapons?" asked Tenten not seeing anything wrong in what Naruto said "I'm not really the type for physical combat"

"If that what you want, ok" said Naruto going to pick his sword from where he left it at the border of the fighting area

"Um, sparing with weapons, be careful I don't want anyone to get hurt" said Asuma

"Haha, Asuma let the genins burn their flames of youth to their limits, this will help them get stronger" said Guy

"Ok, whatever" said Asuma "Let's begin, are you two ready?"

Naruto hold the hilt of his sword getting ready and Tenten got two scrolls on her hands

"Begin" said Asuma

Tenten was quick to jump backwards, to create even more space between herself and Naruto, his sword would be good close range, but Tenten had other weapons as well, so she decided to focus long to mid range, she opened the scrolls mid jump and then Kunai and Shuriken flew towards Naruto

Naruto was quick he got the sword out of the sheath and then proceeded to use his sword to block incoming kunai and shuriken while still moving with the Uzumaki style taijutusu to evade all the ones he didn't block, at the same time he was moving closer to Tenten closing the gap between them

Tenten saw this and tried to make a change to her strategy, she grabbed a third scroll and she un-sealed two kunai and she grabbed them, then she threw the scroll up and another rain of kunai came on top of Naruto, he wasn't prepared for this one, he moved backwards to avoid the kunai coming his way, Tenten close the distance quickly and she striked with her kunai

Naruto blocked quickly with his sword and then he followed with a movement that looked like a wave, he got the Kunai out of Tenten hands and then he moved his sword towards her neck and stopped right in front of her "I win" said Naruto

"It looks like it" said Tenten as she raised her in a defeated way

"Naruto win this spar" said Guy "Ok I think we can say this is over now"

"Yes, everyone got a spar in, they probably learned a lot from this" said asuma

"Their flames of youth, are now stronger than before, they will take this experience and use it in battle in the future" said Guy

"I wouldn't mind doing this from time to time" said Asuma before even thinking about what he said

"Ah! So you're flames of youth we're also inspired by this event, then we'll do this again in the future, I'll look for you later Asuma" said Guy

"Great…" said Asuma "Well, that's all for today, you can all go home if want to"

"Yes, after such display of youthful energy, we all need to take a break, you're dismissed for today, but we have to complete our youthful missions tomorrow so don't forget to go to mission assignment" said Guy

Neji left immediately as he was dismissed

"I'll go the hospital to get check, just to be sure" said Hinata before leaving, the hit Neji gave her could have not seen bad, but he was a Hyuga he could have done internal damage, so getting check was a good idea

"I'll take you there Hinata" said Asuma, Asuma and Hinata then headed to the Hospital

"Guy Sensei, I cannot go to my house yet" said Lee "I wanna keep practicing, after that fight with Naruto-san I'm inspire to grow stronger"

"Oh, Lee, you feel the energy that course trough your body after you fight your rival, I know how you feel" said Guy "I always feel like that after fighting my eternal rival Kakashi, tell you what, let's give the town 5 full laps, and if we fail we will do 1000 push-ups" said Guy

"Guy Sensei!" said Lee with tears in his eyes

"Let's go Lee" said Guy and both of them disappeared in the horizon.

"I'm heading home, today was troublesome" said Shikamaru as he left.

Now it was only Naruto and Tenten.

"Hey, Naruto could you show me your sword?" asked Tenten

"Yeah, why?" asked Naruto showing her his sword

"Well, you moved gracefully with it, it looked like it didn't even weight a little bit in your hands, and it moved like waves in the air" said Tenten "A sword like that is rare"

"Really? I got this sometime ago, I haven't really practiced that much to be honest" said Naruto

Tenten was examining the sword "Is this, chakra metal?" asked Tenten looking closely

"Yeah, it also got a compartment on the hilt so I can put seal in it" said Naruto "Haven't put one yet, but I'm trying to find one I like" said Naruto

"You know Fuinjutsu?" asked Tenten surprised

"Yes, I got a book from a friend of my and then I practiced for several weeks, later on I got an even more advance books" said Naruto

"Wow, I thought I was the only genin in our group that knew how to seal, but it seems your good at that" said Tenten

"I really don't use that many seals, I got a few storage ones and some upgraded tags, but nothing else" said Naruto

"From what I heard, you're at least medium level fuinjutsu, maybe higher" said Tenten "You might be able to make gravity seals" said Tenten

"Gravity seals?" asked Naruto, he had made some but what would adding weight to something help him in?

"Yes, you can use gravity seals as weights, put them in your clothes, this will help you train and in a battle you just turn them off, and boom immediate speed boost" said Tenten

That was a good idea he would see if he could make some later for training

Tenten was still examining the sword, this was a master piece, it could be better in some places but it would take a master blacksmith to make something better than that sword, Tenten then gave Naruto his sword back

"So, what do you think?" asked Naruto

"That sword is beautiful, it's almost perfect, but with your style of combat it's perfect for you, the shape lets it move gracefully trough the air, and your taijutsu style let's you do just that" said Tenten

"Wow, you know a lot of swords" said Naruto

"Not just sword, I know a lot about weapons in general, my father's a blacksmith and he showed me himself how to forge weapons, I have always been around weapons since I was a child" said Tenten

"So you know how to forge stuff?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I'm not expert but I can make pretty decent swords and shuriken and more than decent kunai" said Tenten

"Think you could show me?" asked Naruto

This surprised Tenten "Why?" she asked

"Well, I want to grow stronger with this sword, and if I know how to forge a sword, I will be more capable of wielding one" said Naruto "and besides, I want to learn how to forge stuff, I got some scrolls back home about some weapons that want to see if I can forge someday" said Naruto, he was refereeing obviously to the Uzumaki scrolls but Tenten didn´t need to know this

Tenten thought about it a little bit, and then she said "all right, I'll teach you, after finishing your missions tomorrow come to my house"

"Cool, where's your house?" asked Naruto

Tenten took a piece of paper out of her pouch, it seems she all ways keeps an extra scroll for emergencies, but that little tear would not make the scroll useless, it could still be use as a storage scroll

"Here you go" said Tenten as she finished writing down her address and giving it to Naruto

"thanks, see ya tomorrow then?" asked Naruto

"See you tomorrow" said Tenten

It seems her days would get more interesting now

* * *

**Decided to end it there, hope you liked it**

**Also I forgot to mention this, but the buff in Wis or in any other stat from doing something only happens once you level up, so we'll have to wait a while to see the water walking affect Naruto's Wis**

**Another thing, the spars are not considered a mission because their just friendly training, and training is not really mission worthy**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**The Worlds Ends With You (DS)**

**TWEWY is a great game with a unique combat system where you control your character in the bottom screen with touch controls and at the same time control your partner in the top screen with the buttons, and you both fight the same enemy any damage dealt by you or your partner goes towards the same enemy and this game also has a great soundtrack**


	26. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The next day Naruto was excited, after finishing his missions he would go to Tenten house and start learning how to be a blacksmith, Missions normally took the same amount of time for nearly every team, after all they we're genins they did D ranks most of the time and they could finish those pretty quickly so it all depended on how many D ranks we're they going to do each day.

Today, was a normal day, 3 or 4 D ranks covered by team Asuma, it was easier with Naruto's army of clones, and Shikamaru's expert planning even in this easy missions

After finishing the missions, Hinata and Shikamaru went to their respective homes, to do whatever they did after the missions, training or cloud watching or whatever they did, but Asuma asked Naruto to stay behind he wanted to talk to him

Asuma took Naruto to the same room the Hokage had used to talk to him before, when he revealed the secret of the letter from his mother, he most ha had permission to use the room

"What happened Sensei, did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto

"No, it just that yesterday, when we spared with team Guy, I noticed something" said Asuma "You have improved a lot, in a small amount of time, you even created a taijutsu style that I have never seen before"

"What about that, isn't it good that I improve?" asked Naruto "and any ways, how did you noticed?"

"You see, when I applied the real genin test to you and your teammates, you hardly had a fighting style, if Hinata would have not been there, I would have counter you several times, that's how I noticed" said Asuma "and also that sword, you learned to dominate it in a really small amount of time, it was surprising"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good, it's that all?" asked Naruto

"You see as your Sensei I care for your safety and wanted to ask you some questions, just to make sure you're not doing something that might hurt you" said Asuma

"Ok, ask whatever you want" said Naruto

"First, that sword you said your mother gave it to you, but you're an orphan" said Asuma

Naruto noticed his mistake "Ups, well that might have slip up" said Naruto

"Well, how did you get it?" asked Asuma

Naruto thought about it a little bit, and then he decided that he had nothing to hide from his Sensei.

"My mother gave it to me" said Naruto "Jiji told me about my mother, and gave a letter from her, in it she said she left this sword with everything else in my clan to me" said Naruto

"Your clan?" asked Asuma

"Yeah, you see I'm probably the last remaining Uzumaki, the Uzumakis where a allied clan to Konoha, they had their own country Uzushiokagure or land of the whirlpools" said Naruto

"That sounds like a big clan, how is it that you're the last?" asked Asuma

"Well, during the last great Shinobi war Uzushiokagure was destroyed from a combine attack from the enemies of Konoha, all the Uzumakis that were in the country died, there might be some that are alive out there, but who knows" said Naruto

"But if you're mother left you all in the clan, she most have been someone important" said Asuma

"She was the clan head, and I'm the clan heir, when I turn into a Chunin I'll able to move to the Uzumaki compound and that will give me all the responsibility of the clan head, but until then I just have the responsibilities and benefits of a clan heir" said Naruto

"That's a lot to take in, but your taijutsu and kenjutsu, from where did it came?" asked Asuma

Naruto came with a convincing lie that wasn't really a lie; it could have happened that way anyways, the game just made it easier

"Well did you knew that shadow clones sent their memories to the user?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, knew that" said Asuma

"I practiced Kenjutsu with my clones, I remembered the katas by memory after a few hours, and the taijutsu, I spar with my clones, they couldn't help me in the physical part but my reflexes got better" said Naruto "And the scrolls with the taijutsu style and the kenjutsu style were in the my clan library"

"I believe you" said Asuma "who else know this?"

"Just you, Jiji and Me" said Naruto

"Well, that explain some of my questions, but I think you should tell this to hinata and Shikamaru" said Asuma

"Why?" asked Naruto

"You're all a team, you should not hide secrets, and also this is something big, what would they think if you became clan head from nowhere, there you are one day you turn into a chunin and suddenly you're a clan head" said Asuma

"That would be a big surprise" said Naruto

"And also if someday you are called because of your responsibilities as a heir, they would understand" said Asuma

"Yeah, I should probably tell them" said Naruto "I'll get to it as soon as I get a chance, but for now let's keep it a secret Sensei" said Naruto

"That's a good idea" said Asuma "That's all, you can go home if you want to"

"Thanks see you tomorrow Asuma Sensei" said Naruto

Naruto then left having more things in mind, he was thinking in how to tell his teammates that he was a clan heir, he decided to think that later for now, he concentrated on the task at hand, he wanted to learn how to be a blacksmith so he headed to Tenten's house

* * *

Naruto arrived at the direction Tenten gave him, he found himself in a weapon shop, it was similar to Ernst's, but this one only concentrated on weapons, while Ernst had some weapons, he also sold more equipment and clothes, this shop seem to only have weapons of all kinds

"Welcome, to the Jin weapon shop, what can I help you with?" asked a man that was bigger than Naruto but not as big as Ernst, he had brown hair and Naruto could see that his hands where rough, maybe from being in the forge

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I came to see Tenten" said Naruto

"Oh, you're a friend of my daughter, you must be who she mention, let me introduce myself" said the man "I'm Takoda Jin, Tenten's father, I'll go call her please wait here"

Takoda then left trough a door on the back of the shop; he came back short after and with him Tenten

"Hey Naruto, you found your way here." said Tenten "Come, I'll show you the forge."

Naruto then followed Tenten to the back of the shop where the forge was located, it was obvious that this forge was in constant use, you could still feel the heat in the air, and you could see a lot of weapons that where still not moved to the front of the shop, or were keep as reserve

"Here is where I'll teach you how to be a blacksmith, but if I'm busy my father said he could help you too" said Tenten

"I should thank him later as well then" said Naruto

"Well, we should probably start with something small" said Tenten, she thought for a little while thinking in something small she could teach Naruto to make "How about a nail?" asked Tenten

"A nail?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, its small, and pretty simple to make, it'll teach you the basics before we move to other stuff" said Tenten explaining her reasoning

"If you say so, let's begin with a nail then" said Naruto it wasn't a kunai or a shuriken but a nail would be a good start

Tenten then showed Naruto the process he needed to do to make a nail, it seem simple at the beginning, but it turned out to be harder than what Naruto had anticipated, they spent the next hour or so trying to get one done, everyone Naruto made was bent or was not even a nail

"This is harder than I thought" said Naruto

"It be simple once you get one done, we'll continue for another half an hour, after that we should stop, being here for too much time is not healthy" said Tenten

"Ok, I'll try my best to get this done today" said Naruto

Even thought he was all for learning how to make a nail in one day, it seem he would need more time, after the half hour had pass, he was somewhat closer to his objective of making a simple nail, but it was still not a good nail, they looked like one, but they broke pretty easily

Tenten assured him that he had done pretty well for his first time, that if he continued like this, they could move to something bigger like a kunai in no time, this made Naruto happier

Naruto then said good-bye to Tenten and Takoda and headed back home, on his way he thought about the conversation he had with Asuma, Naruto knew Asuma was right, he had to trust in his teammates, if he couldn't trust in them, then in whom would he trust?

This also made him think about Kyuubi, should he tell them about the fox as well? Was he allowed to? It was his secret so he supposed he was, Jiji would not be angry at him if he told his friend the people that he could trust and he was sure Hinata and Shikamaru would keep the secret

Naruto decided that the next day after they did their missions he would tell them about his status as clan heir and he would also tell them about the Kyuubi, he might even get Asuma Sensei in there and tell him about the game as well, but first he needed to speak with his Jiji, he needed to ask him something, so Naruto headed to the hokage tower, hopefully his Jiji would not be busy and he could talk to him

* * *

_Hokage tower_

Naruto saw the secretary outside of the hokage's office and asked her if he was busy, to Naruto's luck he was not; he asked her if he could see him

In his childhood and even in his academy days Naruto would come to visit his Jiji from time to time in the hokage tower, since he got the gamer ability he had not come by as often, but since he was at his last year at the academy and then he became a ninja, it wasn't a surprised to his surrogate grandfather, that Naruto had little time to visit, of course he thought it was because Naruto was busy, but in reality it was because of the game.

The secretary then checked on the hokage, and he told her to let Naruto in, she relay the message to Naruto and he went into the office.

Inside his Surrogate grandfather, was fighting his greatest enemy of his life, the one that never left him alone and the one he could never defeat, Paper work, the job of Hokage come with many responsibilities and Paper work was one of them so Naruto wasn't surprised to see him filling forms everytime he came here

"Hello, Naruto-kun, it's been a while since you visited me here" said the Third Hokage

"I've been busy" said Naruto "But I wanted to visit you from time to time Jiji"

"I'm glad to hear that you're taking being a ninja seriously" said the Third Hokage

"I'll always take being a ninja seriously, it's been my only dream for a while now, to one day sit in that chair your sitting on" said Naruto

"Want me to stand up so you can sit?" asked Hiruzen joking

"Not like that Jiji, as an Hokage" said Naruto

"I see you're determination has not changed" said Hiruzen "What's brings you here today?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you something" said Naruto

"What?" asked Hiruzen

"I want to tell my team about me being an heir and about the Kyuubi" said Naruto

Hiruzen was a little surprised by this, but he knew Naruto would only tell this to people he could trust, so he was sure he could also trust in Naruto's team to keep the secret

"I trust you think they can keep the secret" said Hiruzen

"I'm sure they will" said Naruto

"Then go ahead, it's your secret you can tell whoever you want, but make sure it's someone you can trust" said Hiruzen

"Thanks jiji, also I wanted to know, could you lend me that room we talked in the last time, it seems pretty secure, and I don't want anyone else overhearing our conversation" said Naruto

"Of course, that rooms has several versions of privacy seals, it's the most secure room to talk in, well the second most secure, the most secure one is in the T&amp;I department" said Hiruzen

"Good to know, then tomorrow after we finish our missions, I'll take them there, and tell them about me" said Naruto "Thanks Jiji, see you later" said Naruto going outside and back home for the day

* * *

_The next day _

Naruto had been nervous the whole day, he didn't know how his teammates would react, he was sure that they would take the clan heir part easy, that wasn't going to be a problem, the problem was that he wanted to tell them about Kyuubi as well, would they hate him after that, the civilians hated him just for that reason but would his teammates hate him for this as well

He wasn't sure about this but he had to trust in his teammates, he would deal with any problem when it come, for now he had to think in the best way to break the news, he didn't' wanted to just say it immediately, he kept thinking in this while doing missions.

Later that day Asuma announced that they had ended for today, before Hinata or Shikamaru could go back home, Naruto asked them if they could come with him, that he had something to tell them, they thought it had something to do with the game, so they followed him, Asuma Sensei as well, he wanted to be there, just for moral support for Naruto, of course he didn't knew that Naruto would talk about the Kyuubi as well, it would also be a surprise for him.

They went to the room Asuma and Naruto had talked yesterday, The Hokage had already prepared the room with several sits

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Shikamaru sitting down

Naruto thought about it for a few second and then said "I wanted to tell you guys something, but first since Asuma Sensei is here, I want to inform him on the game"

Asuma was a little confused, what game were they talking about?

"If that's what you want" said Shikamaru

"What game?" asked Asuma

"Well, sometime ago, maybe 10 months ago I gain a ability that turned my whole life into a game, with missions, Levels and stats" said Naruto

Asuma was confused, he understood what Naruto talked about in his free time he had played some videogames, just to see what they were about, but he couldn't believe what Naruto was saying

"So, you're life is a videogame?" asked Asuma trying to make sense of the situation

"I didn't believe him at first, but its true Asuma Sensei" said Shikamaru

"He told us before we went to rescue you" said Hinata

"I'll show you" said Naruto "Invite Asuma Sarutobi to a party" said Naruto and then a box appeared in front of Asuma saying

**Naruto Uzumaki has asked you to join his party**

With an Accept and decline buttons below it, Asuma slowly touched the accept button

Now he understood what they were talking about, immediately the box changed into a welcome screen and said the following

**Welcome to Naruto the Game, you have receive a temporary version of the game systems, once you leave the party you'll lose access to this systems**

Asuma read the box aloud, so that the genins could hear what was written on it

"Temporal?" asked Shikamaru

"We receive a permanent but smaller version" said Hinata

"I thought you would receive a permanent version as well" said Naruto "I wonder what's different about yours Sensei?"

"Well we can talk about that later, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this" said Asuma "And what exactly can you do with this?"

"Well, I level up, get access to skills, and things like this" said Naruto giving a piece of paper to Asuma, It was one of the maps he had gave to Shikamaru and Hinata earlier

Asuma studied the map, and saw that there were several dots on it three blue ones, and one white one, he discovered the blue ones were his genins, and the white one was him, he also saw that this map was more detailed that most maps on the area, this would be useful

"Wow, this sounds great" said Asuma "I have a lot more questions, but I ask them later, I think you have something to talk with your teammates" said Asuma

"That's right, but you might have access to the help menu, try saying Help or Info it should open a menu, you can read it while we talk" said Naruto

Asuma tried it, a menu did open, he started reading trough it

"Ok, now for what I asked you guys to come here" said Naruto

"And that is?" asked Shikamaru

"Well, I need to tell you about myself, the other day you might have heard me saying I receive this sword form my mom" said Naruto showing them his sword

Shikamaru then remembered hearing that, he had thought of it weird since N\aruto was an Orphan from what he remembered

"And you might also remember I'm an orphan, so those two facts don't go well together" said Naruto

"So, who gave you that sword?" asked Shikamaru

"It was my mom as I said, in a letter she left for me with Jiji, you see my mom was Kushina Uzumaki, the clan head of the uzumaki clan, that's makes me the clan Heir" said Naruto

Shikamaru and Hinata were surprised by this revelation

"So, you're a clan heir?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, and when I turn 15 or a chunin, I'll become the clan head and move to the uzumaki compound" said Naruto

"But if you're a heir, why keep it a secret?" asked Shikamaru

"Well that has to do with my father from what I know from Jiji, but I don't know who my father is" said Naruto

"So, it's even a secret for you" said Hinata

"Yes, but it isn't that bad, from what Jiji said, if I knew who my father was I would be thrown into a lot of problems I cannot deal with right now, I hope I'm ready to deal with those problems when the moment comes" said Naruto

"If the Hokage says that, I don't see why I shouldn't believe him" said Shikamaru "It could be for your protection as well, your father could be someone with a lot of enemies and if they knew he had a son, they would try to attack you"

"That could be" said Naruto "But who knows, for now I just know that when I turn into a chunin I'll be clan head, and after that I'll finally have my answers"

"You think you'll turn chunin before you turn 15?" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah, it's going to be easy, I just have to find out how to become a chunin" said Naruto

"there's a test but it's going to be in a month more or less, I haven't been inform on the details on this year Chunin test, but I don't think you guys are ready yet, I'll see if your ready when the test gets nearer" said Asuma

"I see, well I'll show you that I'm more than ready for any test" said Naruto

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Not really, there's one more thing" said Naruto

Asuma was confused, he had already told them about him being a clan heir, and they took it pretty well for his opinion, what was Naruto going to tell them?

"You see, I know why my chakra turned red when I fight Palomides back in our last c rank" said Naruto

"Red chakra?" asked Asuma he had a feeling he knew what Naruto was going to say, but if the Hokage had lend him this room, he was sure naruto had talked with him yesterday, and that he had talked to him about the fox as well, so if the Hokage said it was ok, he would let Naruto keep talking

"Yeah, when you form a party in the game, you can see other people HP and CP, CP being chakra points, during my fight with Palomides it turned red" said Naruto

"And it was because of something in my body, I'm what you call a Jinchuriki, I read about them in my clan records" said Naruto

"A Jinchuriki?" asked Hinata

"It's a person with a Bijuu sealed inside them" said Naruto

This surprised Shikamaru and Hinata even more than his revelation of being a clan heir

"You know how the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

Both of them nodded still in a little bit of shock, they knew what a Bijuu was, it was thought at the academy whenever they talked about the Kyuubi and the Fourth hokage

"Well, he couldn't kill it, the Bijuus are beings made of chakra you can only sealed them, he sealed it inside a newborn baby, that baby being me" said Naruto

The revelation surprised them, the Kyuubi the being that almost destroyed the whole village a long time ago, was sealed inside Naruto

"That night, my mom helped the fourth seal the Kyuubi, the Uzumakis are pretty good at sealing, both my mom and the Fourth Hokage died after sealing the Kyuui inside me" said Naruto

"So, you're saying a huge fox made of chakra is inside you?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, I met him that day when I fought Palomides, Jiji told about him a time ago" said Naruto

"And that red chakra?" asked Hinata

"Well, Kyuubi got a version of the game as well, he got a mission to help me so he gave me access to his chakra, and it was thanks to that, that I won without it I would have died" said Naruto

"So he isn't that bad?" asked Shikamaru

"He's a jerk, trying to annoy me any chance he gets, he even fails missions because the failure consequence isn't that bad, he would have let me die, if it wasn't for the fail consequence that day" said Naruto "But I know he isn't that bad, I'll get to know him better in the future"

"So, you're a clan heir, a Jinchuriki and the only person in the world with the full gamer ability, any other surprises?" asked Shikamaru

"Not really, that's all I know I got, but guys believe that easily?" asked Naruto

"You have no reason for lying, and it's obvious the Hokage lent you this room, I don't see why we shouldn't believe you" said Shikamaru

"Thanks, guys I thought you would hate me after I told you this" said Naruto

"Why would we?" said Hinata "You're our teammate"

Naruto was happy, he had expected them to at least not want to be with him anymore, but his teammates had accepted the fact that he was a Jinchuriki and that he was a clan heir pretty well.

"Well, if that all you wanted to tell them, you guys should be going" said Asuma "You most have a lot of things to think about"

"One more thing, could you keep everything we talked about a secret?" asked Naruto before they went anywhere

"Of course" said Hinata

"No problem" said Shikamaru

"Thanks guys" said Naruto happy that this had turn out better than he expected

* * *

**Decided to end it there, was having a hard time finding where to end this chapter, but I decided that was a good ending to the chapter**

**The next arc in the story starts in the next few chapters, maybe next one**

**Also since I cannot find somewhere to put it, I'll put it here**

**This is Naruto's reputation page:**

**Reputation**

**As stated before, reputation goes from hated to admired, like this:**

**Hated - Highly unfriendly – Unfriendly – Normal – Friendly - Highly friendly – Admired**

**Reputation has no effect on a romantic relationship that is handled by the relationship system, of course a high reputation makes getting a higher relationship easier, and by versa.**

**The following is a list of Naruto's reputation with several people, areas and groups of persons; in the future I'll try to keep you guys updated on any change in the reputation.**

**People:**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi – Admired**

**Asuma Sarutobi – Highly friendly**

**Shikamaru Nara – Highly friendly**

**Hinata hyuga – Admired**

**Ernst – Highly friendly**

**Gafka – Friendly**

**Chouji akimichi – Friendly**

**Ino Yamanaka – Normal**

**Shino Aburame – Normal**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Unfriendly**

**Sakura Haruno: Highly unfriendly**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Friendly**

**Iruka Umino: Highly friendly**

**Galva – Highly Friendly**

**Guy – Friendly**

**Neji Hyuga – Unfriendly**

**Tenten – Normal**

**Lee – Friendly**

**Ichirakus - Admired**

**There is more but, Naruto has not met them or are not really important **

**Places and groups**

**Konoha: Friendly**

**Civilian district: Unfriendly**

**Shinobi district: Highly friendly**

**Commercial district: Friendly**

**T&amp;I department – Normal**

**Hyugas – Friendly**

**Yamanakas – Friendly**

**Akimichis – Friendly**

**Naras – Friendly**

**Aburames – Normal**

**Uchihas – Unfriendly**

**Inuzukas – Friendly **

**Civilian population of Konoha: Normal**

**Shinobi population of Konoha: Highly friendly**

**Forgia – Friendly **

**Again there is more, but they are not really important, or Naruto has not been to those places**

**Also tell me if I missed someone you think is important, and I'll add them next time**

**I'll give you all the relationship chart next chapter.**

* * *

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**South Park: The Stick of Truth (Ps3, Xbox360 and PC)**

**Just finished this game, and I gotta say it's awesome, you actually fell that you are in the show, all the side quest fell rewarding and the battle mechanics are solid, is one if not the best license game that exists and it'll easily give you multiple playthroughs, with 4 different classes to chose from, this is one of the best games I have played recently, even if it came out last year**


	27. A new mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was a nearly a week and a half after Naruto revealed to his team the fact that he was a Jinchuriki and a clan heir, and the game to Asuma Sensei

It didn't change things too much, the only real difference was that Asuma Sensei had been curios about this game and they have try to discover new things together, as well as seeing what was different in each version

Apparently Asuma Sensei had no access to any perk menu but he had access to inventory, but his was limited to only 100 items with no stacking, and when the party was disbanded he had to have Storage seals to keep whatever he had in the inventory before, so having big items was a problem, they had to have a powerful storage seal to keep any big item they introduced into the inventory or take it out before disbanding the party, if this was not met they couldn't disband the party

Also Hinata and Shikamaru had a limit inventory as well, but since their version of the game was permanent or at least it seem permanent they didn't have to worry about storage scrolls, their inventory was 150 items with stacking for smaller items like Shuriken and Kunai up to 100

Naruto's Inventory was limitless, so he keeps a lot of the supplies in there to save time on some missions

Hinata's and Shikamaru's Perk book, was a lot more demanding and hard to get perks, but most of them were worth it, Hinata had been practicing her Medical alchemy and was able to make several type of healing creams, potions and bombs of sorts, like smoke bombs and a bomb that was made of several substances that stick to the enemy slowing them down, She said that the bombs could be upgraded further, making a poison smoke bomb or making the sticky substance flammable, but that she needed to get better with the skill before she could do any of that

Shikamaru had showed his perk list to Naruto the day after he told them everything, he wanted to inform his team of what he was capable, and this was his list:

**Young and calm genius: Gives a passive effect that allows the owner of this skill to stay calm even in the worst kind of situations, It also lets the owner analyze an Area and see the different terrains in this area, if the owner haves a map fuinjutsu the map is updated to show the different elevations and terrains, this also applies to anyone on his team**

**Team player: increase Int and CP when on a team, the amount increased depends on the size of the team, the more the better**

**Lazy Ninja: gives a slower grow rate of levels, but gives greater stats when leveling up**

That's basically what matters, he also had the basic academy perks, that Hinata and Naruto had as well

Asuma Sensei, seem to only gain the benefit of seeing stats and the smaller inventory, while Shikamaru and Hinata had access to many of the system but not all, they couldn't access the Reputation or Relationship Systems, they couldn't even see them when Naruto showed them, maybe it was something related only to him, they had a perk book and could see stats and get missions just like Naruto, but they couldn't initiate any side quest, they could see them but they needed Naruto to start them

They soon discovered that this was because Naruto was the party leader when he made the parties, this also lead to the revelation that both Shikamaru and Hinata could also make parties, but Asuma Sensei couldn't

Naruto had also been going to blacksmith practice with Tenten or when she wasn't around with Takoda-san, one of these days Naruto asked Takoda why he introduced himself as Takoda Jin but Tenten never used a last name

He explained that a long time ago his family was from another country in there the women never used last names, this was because they got the last names from their husbands, when his family moved to this country, they kept the tradition going, he had told Tenten early in her childhood that she didn't have to follow the tradition if she didn't wanted but she kept it going anyways

Naruto had grown closer to Tenten as well, thanks to the blacksmith practices, they have spared several times, Naruto was helping Tenten with her taijustsu and Tenten was showing Naruto how to use weapons better, she even showed him some booby-traps he could make with storage seals and some kunai, Naruto never thought about using the storage seals in that way, maybe they weren't as useless as he thought

He had also gained a Perk from the blacksmith training:

**Blacksmith beginner: Gives bonus damage when handling a weapon, allows the user to modify, repair or create weapons, the quality of the weapons created will be low **

Naruto also started using Gravity seals to train, they reduced his Spd stat when he had them on, but he knew that when he level up next time he would gain a boost on Spd or at least that's what he hoped

Speaking of Leveling up, it felt like it have been a long time ago since he level up last time, yeah at the beginning when he got the gamer ability he almost never leveled up, but that was because enemies stopped giving him XP after some level because he was not a Genin yet, now it was that he was too busy with Missions and training to go and get some quests for XP or to go Grinding, he had all the money he would ever need, but he wanted XP

So he decided to do what had gained him so many levels in the past, go visit Ernst on a free day in search for a side quest, he had not visited him since he left for the C rank anyways and he wanted to visit him.

* * *

_Karma Ninja Shop_

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at the shop, he entered and like always Ernst was inside, but he wasn't alone Gafka was with him, they were talking about something but Ernst noticed Naruto and motion to say hello to him

"Hey Naruto, long time no see" said Ernst

"I could say the same" said Naruto "Sorry for not stopping by, I was busy with a C rank and afterwards with training and D ranks with my team"

"Don't worry, I know you're job can be pretty busy, and if you become Hokage you'll even more busy" said Ernst

Naruto knew about the mountains of paper work his Jiji had to deal with, he knew being Hokage was not easy but it was still his dream, and he would make sure to become Hokage some day

"So tell me how was your first C rank?" asked Ernst

"It was brutal, it turned into a High A rank or S rank" said Naruto surprising both Ernst and Gafka "But we managed trough"

"I can see that, if you didn't you would be death" said Ernst

"It was in the town of Forgia, we had to investigate this weird things in the forest, and then it became brutal, sorry I can't say what happened in the forest for some reason, but once the investigation ends it will be public probably" said Naruto

"So you when to my hometown" said Gafka getting in the conversation

"So you're the Gafka the mayor mentioned?" asked Naruto "He said something about you being the last trained sensor in Frogia"

"Mayor Galva was always nice" said Gafka as if he was remembering something "and yes I'm the last sensor trained in Forgia, the method was rigorous and could easily kill a ninja, but I managed trough, now I'm one of the best sensors in the elemental nations"

"I didn't knew you were so good" said Ernst interrupting "They most have had a pretty good training method, even if it could kill you, the results seem to be worth it"

"They had, and it was worth it, but they killed more ninjas than they produce, it was pretty rough" said Gafka "And even with this method, I know 2 or maybe 3 persons that are better sensors than me, and they had other methods"

"So how good is your sensor skills?" asked Naruto

"Their pretty good, they let me tell a lot of different chakra signatures in the city, I can tell you how many Hyugas are right now inside the Hyuga compound, and if I concentrate enough, maybe how many ninjas are in all the shinobi district, I don't think I can tell you how many people are in the city, but I can give you a rough estimate" said Gafka

"That's pretty strong, doesn't it gets annoying?" asked Naruto

"From time to time, but I can repress my skill a little bit if I want to, I'm doing it right now, but thanks to the methods used in Forgia I cannot stop my skills altogether" said Gafka

"That most suck" said Naruto

"Not really, is a gift I gain from my training" said Gafka "And I'm proud to have it, I hope it can help me and help others in the future"

"That's a pretty cool way of thinking" said Naruto "anyways, what were you guys talking about before I came in?" asked Naruto

"We were talking about my brother, he hasn't moved to Konoha yet, he came by the other day and took Historica, he left his wife and daughter here to search for a house and took off saying he would do one last job before setting home" said Ernst

"And what does he work in?" asked Naruto

"When we traveled together we were mercenaries" said Gafka "When we separated, he decided to stay in that life"

"That most have been a cool life" said Naruto

"It was, one day we were going to a city for sightseeing and the next we were hired blades" said Ernst "We did whatever we wanted, at one point our group consisted of 6 people"

"Ernst, his brother Stocke, Stocke's best friend Rosch, me, and another group of mercenaries that joined us, a girl named Rayne and a man named Marco" said Gafka

"That was a big group for a mobile group of mercenaries" said Naruto

"It was, that's why we separated, me and Gafka left the group, me to make this shop and Gafka to explore the world" said Ernst

"But why, it sounds like it was fun" said Naruto wanting to know more about his friend past

"Well, we all knew that the group was going to go their separate ways someday, and I really love being the owner of this shop so I don't regret my decision" said Ernst

"I could have stay with them, but I wanted to see other places and learn more, since we were always in the move and most of the time doing jobs, I didn't have the time to study, I decided to leave but don't worry we are all still great friends" said Gafka

"And what happened to Stocke and the others?" asked Naruto

"Well, they kept living that life for some time, Rosch was the next one to leave from what I heard from Stocke on his visits, he went back to our home country, and became a soldier, it didn't last, he loved being free and returned to being a mercenary but he didn't returned to Stocke's company he wanted to do it alone" said Ernst

"I saw Marco on my travels, he had established himself as a medic on Sunagakure, he lives a happy life there, but he misses his days as a mercenary" said Gafka

"And Stocke?" asked Naruto

"He and Rayne married, Rayne is looking for a house right now here in Konoha, as you know they had a child, their daughter Aht, she's 5 years old right now, they had moved from town to town, still living as mercenaries, but when Rayne got pregnant, she just stayed at the hotels while Stocke did all the work, but after 4-5 years of doing it this way, they have both grown tired, and want to establish home here in Konoha" said Ernst "They knew being mercenaries wasn't the best way of living asw a family, but they both loved doing what they did, so that's why they stay so long being mercenaries"

"Well, they couldn't have chosen a better town to set home, Konoha is the greatest place in the world" said Naruto

"You just say that because you have not seen other towns, right?" asked Ernst

"It doesn't matter that I have not seen other towns" said Naruto a little embarrassed "I know Konoha is the greatest place in the world"

Gafka laugh a little at the argument between Ernst and Naruto and then interrupted

"Anyways, we were planning having a welcoming party for Stocke and Rayne, when they finally settle down and Stocke returns from wherever he is" said Gafka "and we were wondering if you would go to the party Naruto?"

Naruto had never been invited to a party, he had been in the carnivals or festivals in Konoha but he left early because of the civilians, he had been in parties before, private ones his Jiji organized, but he had never been invited to one before, he felt happy that someone finally invited him to one

"Of course, I want to meet Stocke and Rayne, they most have a lot of cool stories to tell, just like Ernst haves a lot" said Naruto

"Ok, once we find out when Stocke is coming back, we'll tell you of where the party will be" said Ernst

"Ok, thanks for inviting me" said Naruto "well, it's getting late, and I need to wake up early tomorrow see you another day" said Naruto going back home

And it was true, they had been talking for some time already, the sun was starting to go down, and there was no time to finish any mission today, so he didn't asked to see if they had one, he may had not gained a mission or a level for which he was getting close anyways, he'll probabaly level up fighting some monster on his next mission, but he had learn a lot about his friend past, and had received his first invitation to a party, he was happy with how he had used his time today

Tomorrow they had mission assignment so he had to sleep early to get there early as always

* * *

_Next day – Mission Assignment_

"Team Asuma I have an especial mission for you" said the Hokage with a some urgency in his voice when team Asuma arrived for mission assignment that morning

"Some time ago, Team Kakashi took a C rank mission to wave, they were ambushed by higher rank shinobi that were not specified by the mission giver and the mission turned into a higher ranked mission" said the Third Hokage

"They should have returned if that's the case" said Asuma

"They should have, but they didn't apparently they kept going on with the mission, I don't know the exact reason, but yesterday they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi a Jonin rank missing nin, somehow they managed to drive him away but they called back to report what's going on, I decided to sent reinforcement for them and you will be those reinforcements" said the Hokage

"But with specifications like this, a team of anbu or jonin should be sent" said Asuma

"We are short handed right now, some anbu are still investigating those dark chakra forest you discovered last time, and jonin are busy with other missions, I could have sent team Guy but they are on a mission of their own" said the Hokage

"But why us?" asked Shikamaru knowing they were not prepared for this mission, they were still fresh and last time it was mostly luck and the timely appearance of team Guy that save them

"Your team survived a high A or S rank mission already, I know you all are still a fresh team, but I got no one else to sent, if it clears some worries, I'll sent team Guy if they return before you and team Kakashi" said the Hokage

"Come on Asuma Sensei, we need to help that team" said Naruto

"If we don't go, they could die out there Sensei" said Hinata

Shikamaru was not so excited as his teammates, but he knew he had no choice "We can do it, 8 shinobi should be enough to defeat a Jonin rank missing nin, but it will be troublesome" said Shikamaru

If his team was ok, Asuma had no choice "We understand, we'll head out immediately" said Asuma taking the mission specifications

"Ok we are heading to wave team, prepare for a month trip, if we manage to protect team Kakashi, we will stay with them until they complete their mission, that is protecting a bridge builder until he finish the bridge" said Asuma "Go prepare and meet me at the village gate in one hour, we are going out as soon as we are all there, move out"

The genin then went to pack and prepare for the trip, they all packed what was essential and then reunited at the village gate in less than a hour

"Ok team, it is still morning, if we go full speed we might arrive there by night, but we don't want to get there tired and get ambushed by enemies if there are any, so we will rest at a small town were the boats to wave are taken, and we'll move to wave the next day in the early morning, in there, we'll find out where Kakashi and his team is and go reinforce them" said Asuma explaining the plan

All genin understood the plan and gave confirmation that they understood

"Ok, let's go stay close it might get a little hard since I'll be going fast as well, but you all should be able to keep up" said Asuma and then he took off, the genin close behind him trying to not lose him out of sight

They arrived at the village where they would rest in some hours, the sun was setting, in some minutes it would be night, so they found a hotel and stayed there

The next morning they took a boat to wave, they didn't knew what was waiting them there, but one thing was sure, this would not be easy

* * *

**Decided to end it there, hope you all like it**

**Also this author's note will be long I have several things to say, the relationship chart is below the author note, so if you only want to see that look below**

**And now before you all say that the names for all of Ernst friend are not Japanese or whatever I have stated before that all this names are reference to a game, and that I like making references to games, so and I will keep using names from games for future characters, villains or friends**

**Another thing, in V1 I made team Kurenai take the wave mission it was because of a sub plot I had planned but after sometime I decided it was not a good idea and the sub plot also was not very good, and also was abandoned after some chapters in V1, this time is team Kakashi because this will make a problem I had with going forward in the future less of a problem and will make the story better overall**

**Also I know I said that the relationships would be here this week, but I wrote the relationships some time during the dark charka arc and they have changed since then, I just noticed today that I have not changed them since then, and I have to change some of them, so they'll be here next week instead.**

* * *

**Videogame corner: Today's Game:**

**Advance Wars series (GBA, DS hoping for more in the future)**

**The advance wars series is an strategy games series, that centers on the fights between several armies in Wars World, in here you take the role of the CO or Commander with several CO powers that can turn the tides of battles in one turn, it's a pretty good series.**

**And this is something I normally don't mention, but the OST in Days of ruins is the best thing in the world, from the awesome song that gives you hope every time (will's theme) to the southing and happy song from Isabella's theme, this soundtrack is awesome**


	28. arriving at wave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Edit: changed a few mistakes in the Lvs of Naruto and Sasuke**

* * *

Team Asuma arrived at wave, it was a small country inside the land of fire, they went into the city of wave to look for Team Kakashi, they didn't know where they were, the last update from Kakashi had just stated that they were staying at the house of the bridge builder, apparently it was sent immediately after Kakashi woke up from their encounter with Zabuza Momochi.

They now had to find out where the house of the bridge builder, they figured that going to the bridge would give them a high chance of bumping into the bridge builder, if not they could ask the workers there for directions

That's what they did, and soon enough they found themselves in front of Tazuna's house

Asuma approached the door and knocked, waiting for a response soon enough Kiba opened the door

"Naruto? Hinata? Shikamaru? What are you guys doing here?" asked Kiba recognizing his old classmates

"Well, they're here to reinforce your unit, the last noticed sent by Kakashi informed us of a encounter with a jonin level Nuke-nin and we were sent to reinforce" said Asuma

"Ok then come on in" said Kiba making room so that Team Asuma could go into the house

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Asuma

"Kakashi sensei is in the living room, he was going to discuss what we were going to do next" said Kiba

"So the whole team is there?" asked Asuma

"Basically" said Kiba

"Hey Kiba, and Akamaru?" asked Naruto, they might not have been the best friends at the academy but Naruto knew about Akamaru and that he never separated from Kiba, but for some reason he was missing right now

"He got hurt during our fight with Zabuza, he's resting right now" said Kiba he sounded a little sad

Team Asuma arrived at the living room, not that it was far away

"Asuma? What is your team doing here?" asked Kakashi when he saw Asuma

"We were sent as reinforcements, were you not informed by a message hawk?" asked Asuma, knowing that the Hokage had sent one not long after their meeting in mission assignment

"Yes, the Hokage mentioned reinforcements but I thought that it would be a team of anbu or jonin" said Kakashi

"That's the standard, but we are short handed, but my team is more than ready for this" said Asuma "Ok now that we cleared that, why don't you explain what happened?"

"Fine, But I'll let sakura explain, she's better at this than me" said Kakashi

Sakura stepped forward, a little bit annoyed by her lazy sensei "I'm Sakura Haruno, I can explain what happened since we left Konoha" said Sakura

"Good, we will start there, afterwards we'll see what we can do to make this a better situation for us" said Asuma "Start from the beginning"

"Well, it all started when we left Konoha" started Sakura

* * *

_Some days Ago – Team Kakashi on their way to wave_

"Are you sure this bunch of kids will be enough to protect me?" asked Tazuna worried for his safety

"Hey old man, were more than enough to protect you" said Kiba, akamaru barking afterwards kinda affirming what Kiba just said

"Don't worry, against bandits and thief, we are more than enough" said Kakashi trying to calm Tazuna's worries

"If you say so" said Tazuna, although he didn't sounded so sure of himself

Soon after Team Kakashi passed a puddle in the road, soon after two figures came out of the puddle and trapped Kakashi in chains, then they pulled the chains and Kakashi was torn apart

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura Surprised by the attack and filling lose by the death of her Sensei

Soon the two men move to Attack Kiba, but before Kiba or the two men could even do something, Sasuke was already on the move, he threw a shuriken at the chain the joined both men and this made the chain stick to a nearby tree and to make the hold even stronger he then threw a kunai right in the middle of the shuriken, this made it so that the men could not free the chain

The two men then proceeded to release the chain from their strange claw like gloves and moved to kill both Tazuna and Kiba

Sakura found some strength in her and moved to protect Tazuna, Sasuke seeing the mission as a priority moved to protect Tazuna and Sakura, Kiba was still a little surprised by everything that had happened in the last minute or so, but he was ready to try and counter whatever the man coming his way try to do

But before either of the men could close in on their target, they were both stopped by Kakashi who proceeded to knock them both unconscious

"Kakashi-sensei" said Kiba surprised to see him

"You're alive" said Sakura also surprised

"_Show-off_" thought Sasuke, seeing Kakashi appear from nowhere and defeating both bandits in matter of seconds

"But how?" asked Sakura, she then proceeded to see at the remaining of the torn up Kakashi, and she saw that Kakashi had used a substitution technique to escape the hold of the chains long before he had been 'torn apart'

Not long enough after securing the Demon Brothers as Kakashi had said they were called, they had stop to talk about the mission

"Those two are high rank in the bingo books; those are not simple Bandits and thieves, the mission parameters didn't covered those" said Kakashi

"I know but I had to lie" said Tazuna who started his explanation, then he explain how his country was poor and on the control of a criminal leader named Gato, he explained that this was as much as his country could pay, and that the bridge was their only hope for escaping Gato and his control

"So your country is in a bad shape?" asked Kiba

"Yes, we had no choice, I know the mission parameters didn't cover this, but my country can't pay for a B or A rank mission, this as much as we could do" said Tazuna

"Sensei, there most be something that we can do right?" asked Sakura

"We could continue with the mission, but that be against regulation, we have to report what's going on to the Hokage and then return to Konoha and let them assign a new rank to this mission" said Kakashi

"That would be the end of my country" said Tazuna out of hope

"Come on Sensei, we can continue, you saw how we handled those guys, we were close to defeating them" said Kiba

"I saw Sasuke doing all the work, and then how the client was almost killed" said Kakashi

"Well, I was ready to strike at any moment, but you interrupted before I could do something" said Kiba in the defensive, followed by a defensive bark from Akamaru "Yeah, we could have taken them on, right Akamaru?" asked Kiba, soon after Akamaru barked again in confirmation

"Whatever, if I can fight stronger opponents this way, I don't care if we continue" said Sasuke

"Yeah, let's keep going Sensei" said Sakura

"It seems I cannot win this one, we'll continue the mission, but at the first sign of trouble, I'll inform the Hokage" said Kakashi

"What about those guys?" asked Sakura, referring to the demon brothers

"I'll sent an anonymous hint of their location to Konoha, they should be captured soon" said Kakashi

"I can't tell you how mush this means for my country" said Tazuna

"Don't thank me yet, we have yet to finish that bridge" said Kakashi

And with that Team Kakashi headed to wave

* * *

_Two days later – Wave country _

After that Team Kakashi continued with their mission, they arrived at wave two days later, since they were traveling with Tazuna who could not go as fast as them, they were now heading in the direction of Tazuna's house

They were somewhat calmer than before, but they were still in full alert, in case any attack came their way

Soon, Akamaru started Barking like some kind of warning signal

"What's going on Akamaru, smell something?" asked Kiba, trying to smell whatever Akamaru smelled

"Look out!" said Kakashi "Get down!"

Soon a giant knife blade flew over Team Kakashi and Tazuna, striking a nearby tree, and a man appeared standing on top of the giant knife like sword, he had spiky hair, and his mouth was covered by bandages, looking somewhat like the mask Kakashi-Sensei uses

"Hum, that would have worked if the dog hadn't smelled me" said the man

"Zabuza Momochi" said Kakashi, it sounded like he knew the man, or at least his name

"It seems my reputation has arrived even to Konoha, but your reputation is also pretty big, 'Copy Ninja' Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye" said Zabuza "You're on our bingo books, they said we had to kill you on sight"

"Get back, protect Tazuna, you cannot fight this man, he's an even higher ranking nuke-nin that those two we fight earlier" said Kakashi "It seems I'll need this" then Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector that was covering one of his eyes and pulled it up so that his eye could be seen

He had a strange red eye with 3 dots or something in a circle like pattern, when he revealed it we were all surprised, even Zabuza a little bit, but Sasuke looked the more shocked of all us

"Well, it seems I will be able to see the Sharingan in action" said Zabuza

"Hey Sakura, what's the Sharingan he talking about?" asked Kiba

"I don't know" answered Sakura

"Sharingan, is a strange kekkei genkai, that affect the eyes so it's a dojutsu, it's pretty rare, it allows the owner to analyze any taijutsu, genjutsu or ninjutsu it sees" said Sasuke, surprising both Sakura and Kiba

"You know a lot kid" said Zabuza "But that's not all, he can also copy those skills immediately, and keep him to himself, that's why some say that the Sharingan steals techniques, its believe that Kakashi here, has copied over a thousand different ninjutsus, that's why he's called the 'Copy Ninja'"

Zabuza then made a move getting of his giant blade and taking it out of the tree in move, the genin responded immediately moving to guard Tazuna, and getting in formation around him, Kakashi standing in front of them, preventing Zabuza from moving forward

"It seems I'll have to defeat you first, Kakashi" said Zabuza suddenly a mist appeared from nowhere, surrounding everyone

"Killing in the mist technique?" asked Kakashi, as he seem to know the technique "This is going t be harder than what I anticipated"

Zabuza disappeared in the mist he was planning his next move, he would most likely attack the client and end his mission quickly

"Be careful, Zabuza could be looking to attack Tazuna, keep a good guard of him" said Kakashi

"Too late Kakashi" said Zabuza

The mist cleared a little bit and Zabuza could be seen with his sword in the air, right behind Tazuna, Kiba reacted quickly enough and pulled Tazuna towards him and then threw him away, following this Kakashi tried to close the distance with Zabuza and protect his genin but it would take him too long to close the distance

Zabuza's blade was already coming down to strike, luckily Sasuke reacted quick enough to Kiba's actions and grabbed him and moved him out of the way of Zabuza's blade, he just barely evaded the blade

Kakashi then closed in and engage with a Kunai that made Zabuza jump away "Reform around Tazuna we cannot let him get killed" said Kakashi

The genin soon followed the order, Kakashi continued to make Zabuza fall back, but it seem too easy, Zabuza was not attacking back, and then Kakashi saw it, he was directing him to a lake in there, Zabuza would have the advantage, but he had no choice, he kept closing distance, and soon they were walking on the lake

Zabuza then started striking back, making it hard for Kakashi to strike, he had to concentrate on avoiding, it was somewhat easy thanks to the Sharingan, then Zabuza made one wide swing that made Kakashi fall back a little bit, this was enough distance

Zabuza started making hand signs, soon followed by Kakashi, Zabuza was awed how could Kakashi make the same hand signs so quickly, he was so lose that he didn't finished his jutsu, but Kakashi did

"Water style: water dragon jutsu" said Kakashi and then a giant water dragon appeared and engulfed Zabuza

"Enough" said Zabuza appearing on top of the water again, the mist then appeared again

He'll try to attack Tazuna again thought Kakashi, so he started to close the distance between himself and his client, but right when he was getting to the shore of the lake not that far away, even a small animal could have probably jump to him, he was surprised, when the water around him surrounded him and encased him in a bubble

"Water prison jutsu" said Zabuza as the mist cleared once again

The genin saw Kakashi inside the water prison and were surprised to see that he had lost to Zabuza

"We have to do something" said Kiba getting ready to break formation

"You kids? Don't make me laugh, I'll make you a deal, give Tazuna and I'll kill Kakashi fast, if you don't I'll let him drown in there, this prison is compresed water and chakra he'll never escape" said Zabuza "Come on, I'll even let you guys go, for an added treat"

When the genin didn't move it annoyed Zabuza a little bit "Ok then, I'll kill you all, Water clone jutsu" said Zabuza an exact copy made of water appeared and started to head towards the genin

"It appears he can't move right now, he has to concentrate on that prison, that's why he's sending a clone" said Sakura

"Good, then it means, we just have to take the clone out, and then force him to move" said Kiba breaking formation

"Let's go Akamaru" said Kiba and Akamaru got to his side he first performed the four legged technique that turned Kiba more feral in nature and then Akamaru got on his back "Beast human clone" Akamaru then turned into a copy of Kiba, and his four legged state, they looked practically the same

"Gatsuga!" said Kiba as he and Akamaru started to spin at huge speeds, this making the hits from this technique strong enough to pass through rock

But the clone Zabuza, was not surprised at all, he was still calmed, and when Kiba got closed enough, he drew his sword and slashed at the incoming whirl, Kiba avoided the strike but Zabuza then dragged his sword back and made contact with Akamaru, ending the transformation and sending him to the other side of the field

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, at least he knew Akamaru wasn't dead, he had hit with the blunt part of the sword and not the blade, he then noticed that he had stopped in front of the Zabuza clone

"Kid, you were too impatient" said Zabuza, the clone then kicked Kiba back to the other genin

Sakura was lost, she didn't know what she could do, but Sasuke was decided on defeating Zabuza, he needed to ask some things to Kakashi

Sasuke spring into action, throwing several kunai and shuriken, the passed through the clone and then following that up with some hand signs, he then pulled his arm to his mouth and said "Fire style: great fire ball jutsu" and a fire ball appeared from his mouth, this surprised Zabuza who didn't expect a genin to know so advance techniques

But the clone responded fast enough, evading the blow and sending Sasuke as well, back to where he started, they were running out of options when suddenly the clone disappeared

Akamaru had gotten up, and had somehow managed to bite Zabuza on the foot, this distracting his concentration and ending both the water prison and the clone jutsus

"You damn dog" said Zabuza, he proceeded to kick Akamaru towards a tree, which he impacted with and felt down hurt

"Akamaru!" screamed Kiba again, he immediately went to his partner side, trying to help him in any way he could

Kakashi then appeared from under the water and looked towards Zabuza "You can't win this" he said

"I got to admit I'm in a pretty bad spot, low on chakra and outnumbered" said Zabuza getting to land

Then some senbu flew out of nowhere and killed Zabuza

"What just happened?" asked Sakura

Then a ninja with a masked on appeared

"Hello, I'm a Kirigakure hunter-nin, I have spent the last month looking for this one, thanks for the help" said the hunter nin, picking up Zabuza's body "I better get going, hope to see you later" said the nin and then he was gone

"Sakura, Sasuke, protect the client, and make sure Akamaru and Kiba are fine, I'll have more orders later" said Kakashi and then he felt unconscious

Then the genins and Tazuna carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house, took cared of Akamaru's injuries to the best of their abilities, and then waited for Kakashi to wake up

When he woke up, he sent the message back to Konoha.

* * *

_Present time – Tazuna's house_

"I see" said Asuma, as Sakura finished her story

"Now you understand why I called reinforcements?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah, a hunter-nin would have burned the body on sight; he would have not transported it, that hunter-nin was an ally of Zabuza, he used the senbu to knock him out, not to kill him, how long ago did that happened?" asked Asuma

"Four days ago" said Sakura

"He'll be back, we have at least 2 more days, at max 4, so we have to train the genin so that they are ready for the next fight" said Asuma

"I agree with you there" said Kakashi "That was my idea as well"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Shikamaru

"Well, we will organize groups, today after this meeting we are all going to start training, but tomorrow we will train in groups, on group will protect Tazuna at the bridge, and the other will train back here in his house" said Asuma

"That sounds good" said Kakashi "Ok everyone meet me and Asuma at the back of the house in twenty minutes, we'll discuss some other things" said Kakashi, with that both jonin left the buildings to discuss the training methods and the guarding rotations

"Do you mind if I see Akamaru, Kiba-san?" asked Hinata "I know some about some healing creams and other kind of things, I might be able to help him recover faster"

"Ok Hinata, I'll show you where he is" said kiba and then they left to look for Akamaru

"So the answer to the problem the Kids weren't enough to protect me, was to sent more kids?" asked Tazuna who looked a little drunk

"Hey old man, we are more than enough protection, I'm probably stronger than Sasuke over there, so I think we can protect you" said Naruto, what he said was true enough Naruto was Lv 12 right now, and Sasuke seem to be on a slow curve or something since he was just Lv 10

"What did you say Dobe, I don't think you are stronger than me" said Sasuke

"Relax Sasuke, I can show you later, when we fight Zabuza" said Naruto

"Why you, I'll show you how strong I am when we fight Zabuza" said Sasuke

"Ok then, let's train all we can until then" said Naruto

"Oh! There are more visits; you must be the reinforcements Kakashi mentioned" said a woman entering the room "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter"

"Pleasure to meet you" said Naruto

"I assume you'll all be staying here, I'll have to prepare more blankets, if you excuse me" said Tsunami going to prepare the accommodations for team Asuma

Naruto and Shikamaru then move to get to know the house, they'll be staying here for some time, so they have to know the layout of the house, they also saw a little kid staring at them for some time, Tsunami explained that the kid wasa her son Inari, they decided to leave him alone for now

Soon it was time to move to the training area, where Kakashi and Asuma Sensei would train them for the next few days

All the genin were there, and the Asuma started talking

"Ok It seems we will have to follow a slightly changed plan, since I learned that Kakashi was one of the worst Sensei this generation" said Asuma "Team Kakashi will train every day, while Team Asuma will protect Tazuna everyday, instead of changing every day"

"Why, if we all train wouldn't it be more beneficial?" asked Shikamaru

"Well, it seems Kakashi never taught his team the tree climbing technique, so they'll practice that first, and if they manage to perfect it, they immediately move to the water walking technique" said Asuma

"Didn't you said that all jonin Sensei had to teach the tree climbing in the first month of training?" asked Shikamaru

"I determined my team needed another kind of training" said Kakashi

"Teamwork exercises?" asked Asuma a little annoy by Kakashi's ineptitude as a teacher "you could have adapted the tree climbing into that at least, there's a lot of methods to do that"

"Well no point in lamenting the past, team step forward, I'll explain the tree climbing technique" said Kakashi

"What's the tree climbing exercise?" asked Sakura

Then Kakashi proceeded to teach his team the tree climbing

"That seem useful" said Kiba

"Now get to practicing, you have to make it to the top of the tree, without using your hands" said Kakashi

Team Kakashi then started doing the tree climbing

"And what are we going to do Asuma Sensei?" asked Hinata

"We'll train when we have a chance, after we return from working on the bridge, and while protecting Tazuna, well do it in shifts, we'll practice elemental chakra control" said Asuma

"Oh, I know a little about that" said Naruto, he had read about it while trying to learn how to make bunshin in the library

"Every ninja haves a primary element that's the easier to control, and each one have a different way of practicing it" said Naruto "The elements are: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Electricity"

"Correct Naruto" said Asuma "Now take one of this papers, I'll find out what's your main affinity and we'll practice that, just concentrate a little amount of chakra in the paper"

Each genin took a piece of paper and proceeded to channel a little bit of chakra into it

Naruto's paper cut in half and then burn a little bit in the edges

Hinata's paper burned and turn into ashes

Shikamaru's paper turned into dirt and crumbled on one side and burn in the edges in the other one

"Naruto you have a strong wind affinity and a low fire secondary affinity, Shikamaru you have a strong earth affinity and a secondary fire affinity, Hinata you have a strong fire affinity, don't worry that a secondary didn't show up, if you this test after mastering the fire affinity you'll probably see a secondary show up, but for now we'll concentrate on your fire affinity" said Asuma

"Naruto you take this leaf, try and concentrate chakra like a knife and cut the leaf in half, this will begin your wind affinity training" said Asuma giving Naruto a leaf "Remember use only chakra to cut the leaf, here I'll show you" Asuma then took a leaf and it immediately split in half "That's what you want to do"

"Hinata, you take another leaf, try using chakra to burn it, but not to burn it all, at the beginning that's your objective, but afterwards you want to make only the middle of the leaf to burn and hold it there, don't let the fire burn the whole leaf, try and just make a small hole in the middle" said Asuma "Here's a demonstration" Asuma then took another leaf and it started burning, a live flame but it was concentrated just in one area, a small circle "It's not as small as it can get, but this is what you want to do, but you want to use smaller flames, this is just a higher level method used to boost the chakra control" said Asuma

"Shikamaru, sadly I don't know how to train earth release, you can ask Kakashi if you want, or start doing what Hinata is doing to train, that's all I can say, now start training, we won't have much time to train since we will be protecting Tazuna every day, if Team Kakashi finishes the tree climbing today, then tomorrow they'll start the water walking, and if they at least get half way through that, then we'll start alternating the guards on Tazuna, but it might take some time" said Asuma

"Understood Sensei" said Naruto

"I'll go look for Kakashi Sensei" said Shikamaru going in the direction of Team Kakashi

"I'll do my best" said Hinata trying to start the small fire in the leaf

"Ok, it seem you all got the idea, we have to be ready, Zabuza is not your average nuke-nin, he's stronger than must, but he's still not the stronger one, I'm sure we will be able to come on top" said Asuma

With that the Training of the teams sent to protect the bridge builder in Wave country started and Naruto got a quest right at that moment

**New Quest**

**Protect Tazuna and Team Kakashi until the bridge is finished**

**Defeat Zabuza Momochi and his partner**

**Defeat Gato**

**Rewards: 7000 XP 20000 Ryo**

**A perk Choice, 5 perk points**

**Raised resistances for Bijuu cloak letting you stay in the 0 tails form for longer**

**Failure: Possible death, possible death of a teammate, possible death of Team Kakashi, Lower Reputation and Relationships status**

* * *

**Decided to end it there, long chapter today**

**Ok here are the Relationships finally:**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**


	29. The battle at the great bridge pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It has been three days since team Asuma arrived at wave, the teams where now on full alert Zabuza could attack any day

By the end of the first day team Kakashi had finished the tree walking technique training, they were not masters of the technique yet, far from it, Sakura was good she had finished quickly and had started practicing reducing the chakra consumption of the technique, but for Sasuke and Kiba it had been a challenge, it took them hours to finally get to the top of the tree, but even then they consumed too much chakra, so they practice for the rest of the day

When Asuma and Kakashi thought they consumed an acceptable amount of chakra they had told them to rest, on the second day they started with the water walking exercise, and all of them were terrible at it, Sakura was the first one to step on the water without falling immediately but even for her it would take sometime

Meanwhile Team Asuma had gone to the bridge to protect Tazuna, while he repaired the bridge, they took shift when they arrived at the bridge to practice their respective chakra natures, Shikamaru had learn from Kakashi what he had to do, apparently he had to turn a stone to dust with just chakra, but afterwards he had to turn the dust back into stone, he was having trouble just with the first part he knew he would not finish by the time Zabuza attacked, but he had to at least try to finish the first part

When they arrived back at Tazuna's house they had a little event with Inari

* * *

_Tazuna's house – one day ago_

Naruto had started training inside the house with a leaf, since it was not the most demanding physical training, just chakra exhausting and he had chakra to spare

"Why do you guys bother to train so much, you are not match for Gato and his men, you'll probably die when they attack the bridge" said Inari to the ninjas

They were all surprised by the words from the boy; they had heard the story of Kaiza from Tsunami after they asked her why was Inari so separated and seem to glare at them

Naruto was the one to talk "We train because we're shinobi, and I don't plan on dying to Gato or his men, we'll defeat them and then finish that bridge" said Naruto

"But don't you see it's pointless, Gato has an army of tugs, he'll kill you all in an instance, just how he killed so many people in the past" said Inari

"I don't plan on abandoning this country to its luck; I'll protect it from Gato and make sure he never bothers any one here, I know about what happened some time ago, and I don't plan and sit and cry, I'll stand up and challenge Gato" said Naruto

"But.." started Inari but he couldn't find something to say

"But, nothing, you might think you had an horrible life, and want to give up, but you should never give up, if you lose hope there's nothing you'll be able to do, if you just cry you'll never solve any of your problems, you have to be brave and face your fears and problems, don't let them control you, make a path towards a better future for you and for everyone you love" said Naruto

Inari was at a loss for words, he couldn't determine if what Naruto was saying was true or just the death wish of a stupid person, but he had to think about it for now, so he decided to go to his room to think

"That was rare from you Naruto" said Asuma when Inari was gone

"I just told him what I thought, now if you excuse me I need to go keep training" said Naruto as he stood up and went outside to train

* * *

_Present time, the morning after Naruto's talk with Inari_

Naruto had train well into the night, even practicing some Katas and some physical training, he had felt asleep at a field, ha should return back to Tazuna's house Zabuza could appear any moment now

But he was surprised when he woke up, he saw a woman picking herbs nearby where he had felt asleep

"You're awake" said the woman getting closer to where Naruto was "I'm Haku, I was here gathering herbs for a friend of mine, and saw you had felt asleep, so I stayed to look over you until you woke up" said the woman

"Thanks, I kinda overdid my training yesterday" said Naruto

"Your training? Are you some kind of fighter?" asked Haku

"See this" said Naruto touching his forehead protector "This indicates I'm a Ninja from Konoha, I came to protect this country" said Naruto

"A Ninja from Konoha, so I gather you are strong" said Haku

"The strongest between my friends, but Asuma Sensei is stronger than me, and Guy Sensei could probably kick my butt several times before I hit him even once" said Naruto

"You sound strong, your friends must be happy when you are around them" said Naruto

"Yeah, but not everyone is happy with me, a lot of people hate me" said Naruto, he didn't know why he was telling all of this to this stranger but he felt he could trust her, even if what he was seeing was true

"I should be going then, I already got the herbs I need for my friend, I'm sorry to ask, but I didn't catch your name" said Haku

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I hope your friend gets well, and that I can see you again in the future" said Naruto

"I hope I can see you again as well" said Haku starting to walk away before she stop and turned around to say something "Oh, and by the way I'm a boy"

Naruto was surprised at the revelation, how the hell someone as beautiful as her be a boy? Well this was getting weird

"Ok, see you later" said Naruto and when Haku stepped away a little bit more he added "At the bridge"

Haku was surprised; he was far enough away that he only barely heard that, who did that kid discovered him

But when he turned around Naruto was gone, maybe the kid was not bragging, if he discovered him, he must be strong, Haku had to tell Zabuza, that there were more Konoha shinobi at the bridge, they had to be ready

* * *

_Tazuna's house – some minutes later_

"Ok team, we will continue with the same pattern, but I'm sure team Kakashi will at least manage to walk on water today, I don't know if they will reduced the amount of chakra needed but I'm pretty confident that they'll get the exercise today, so tomorrow we'll use a different guarding schedule" said Asuma explaining their situation to his team

"Asuma sensei, I got something to tell you" said Naruto

"What?" asked Asuma

"Can we search somewhere more private?" asked Naruto

"Ok, Hinata, Shikamaru go ahead with Tazuna we'll be right behind, Team Kakashi will stay here" said Asuma, and they did just that

Naruto and Asuma went a little into the woods around Tazuna's house

"What is it Naruto?" asked Asuma

"Well, I met someone today, thanks to the game, I could see his level, he was pretty high level, Level 20 to be exact" said Naruto "So, I believe he was Zabuza's partner, he was collecting herns to make something to help a friend, I believe this herbs where for Zabuza" said Naruto

"Umm" said Asuma "That sound believable, if this person was really Zabuza's partner, then that means they won't attack today, it would take some time to process any herb, and for them to affect Zabuza, but that also means that an attack tomorrow seems pretty possible" said Asuma

"That's what I thought, so tomorrow we will have to have a bigger group of guards to protect Tazuna" said Naruto

"Yes, but someone has to stay to protect Tsunami and Inari, they might use them as hostages" said Asuma

"Then I'll stay, I can make a shadow clone to follow you guys and if something goes wrong it'll dispel and I'll know that you need help and go to the bridge" said Naruto

"That's sounds good, but if you leave make sure to leave clones to protect Tsuanami and Inari" said Asuma

"Ok I'll do that if it gets to that" said Naruto

"I'll discuss some of this with Kakashi later, omitting the part of the game of course, so we can plan a defense strategy" said Asuma

"That sounds like a good idea" said Naruto

"Also speaking of the game, I have give it some thought, maybe when we return to Konoha you should tell the Hokage, it's a pretty big thing, and he would be able to help you if any problems presents itself" said Asuma

"Yeah, I have been thinking about that, I should tell Jiji about this thing, it could help me or him in some way" said Naruto

"Ok, then if that's all we better get going, even if we think Tazuna is safe today, someone else could come to attack him, so let's get moving" said Asuma

"Ok, let's get going, I still need to cut this leaf in half, I'm pretty close, I already cut it more than halfway, but I cannot cut it all the way, but I'm sure that by tomorrow I'll have it" said Naruto

"How about this for a motivation, if you get it today and show me tonight, I'll show you a wind jutsu when we get back to Konoha" said Asuma

"That's good motivation, I'll dominate this today then" said Naruto

And with that Asuma and Naruto headed in direction of the bridge, they found Tazuna and the rest of the team in the way, and then they continue their day as normal

* * *

_That night_

During the day Team Kakashi managed to finish the water walking technique, they have not moved to reduce the amount of chakra needed since, it was late when they finally finish the only one that reduced the amount of chakra needed a little bit was Sakura

A for Team Asuma, Hinata had finished the practice with the leaf, now as she had seen Asuma Sensei do, she was making the flame bigger to test her limits, Asuma had said that she had finished the exercise and that she should keep doing what she was doing to get use to it, so that in the future it was easy

She also got a perk

**Basic fire chakra control**

**Lets the user use basic fire based jutsus, it also increase the chakra control of the user**

Shikamaru had worse luck, he had made the stone turn to dust, but he could not make it turn back to a stone, the dust particles stick together, but soon fell off, he had not gain a perk but he was sure he would get one once he finished this

Naruto had finished the exercise and showed Asuma, the leaf cut in half right in the center, Asuma told him that if he wanted to advance even further that he did the exercise with a piece of paper next, begin larger it would be harder, and he also told him that as promised when they got back to Konoha he would teach him a jutsu, he also got a perk

**Basic wind chakra control**

**Lets the user use basic wind based jutsus, it also increase the chakra control of the user, it opens new perk at the perk book**

Naruto was a little surprised his was different from Hinata's in that it opened more perks, but then he remember Hinata and Shikamaru had limited perk books, that were smaller than his, so he probably got more out of the deal, being the only one to have the full game version he had more stuff

That brought a thought to Naruto, was he the only one to have the full game ability?

He needed to find out, if someone else had it, he could probably help him understand this or they could help each other find out, but he didn't know if there was more like him, that had gotten the game ability, he knew it was possible, Kyuubi had a version, so some else could have gotten a version

He decided to think about that later

Speaking of Kyuubi, he had been quiet for a long time, and Naruto was confused, he didn't even tried to make him lose focus while doing the wind chakra training, well Naruto would ask him what happened when he got the chance

Asuma also talked with Kakashi and they decided a guard method for tomorrow, the decided to leave Naruto and Kiba here at Tazuna's house so that they could protect Tsunami in case of emergency a clone Naruto would sent to follow the team, would dispel and Naruto would go to the bridge, Kiba would stay here with Tsunami

Kiba had argued with that, but he accepted the conditions when he was remembered that Akamaru was still not in full combat potential, he had yet to fully recover

Everyone else would be at the bridge with Tazuna, even the jonin, they would stop Zabuza if any attack came, and now they were sure that he had a partner, having two jonin would help with that

Knowing that tomorrow would probably be a big day, they all went to sleep early

* * *

_Gato's secret hideout_

Haku had returned here after his encounter with Naruto, he had to finish the medicine for Zabuza so that he would be ready for the attack tomorrow

"How long until that's ready, Haku?" asked Zabuza

"It's ready, just drink this and the poison on the senbon will leave your system for good, and you will be able to fight once again" said Haku

"Good, but why did you use such a potent poison anyways?" asked Zabuza

"I had to make sure you looked death, and that poison also stopped your hearth temporarily, just in case those Konoha shinobi decided to check your pulse" said Haku

At that moment the doors to the room burst open, and in came Gato and one of his bodyguards

"What's taking you so long, that bridge builder had to be death last week" said Gato

"Konoha shinobi stopped our progress, and one of them was the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, I was not prepare for him, but I am now an we'll make sure to kill the target" said Zabuza

"Good, but don't fail me or else I won't pay you" said Gato "your paid is already reduced in half anyways"

"What? You little shrimp you better pay me full price or else I'll kill you" said Zabuza

Gato was sacred of the killing aura around Zabuza and took a few steps back "You failed to fulfill the deal, be glad I'm even paying you still" said Gato

Zabuza was angry now, he stood up and grabbed his sword "Maybe I should kill you now, and save me some trouble" said Zabuza

Gato's bodyguard moved forward, Zabuza had to say he was rather strange, he had blonde hair and wore red clothes, he had a sword at his side his hands on it, Zabuza was also surprised to see how confident the man was, he was in front of one of the seven swordsmen, but the man was as calm as if this was any other day

Zabuza decited to play it safe, after all he was not yet at full strength and sat back down "I'll kill the bridge builder tomorrow and then I expect my full payment" said Zabuza

"If you manage to do your job, as you were supposed to, I'll consider paying you 3 quarters of the payment" said Gato and then he went outside the room before Zabuza could say anything else, the strange bodyguard behind him

"Why do we follow his orders Zabuza-sama, we could just kill him and take the money" said Haku

"It's not that simple, he has the money hidden in several vaults and only him knows where this vaults are, if we kill him, the money is gone forever" said Zabuza

"Also Zabuza-sama, are you sure we'll succeed tomorrow, there's seem to be 2 genin teams, so there will be 2 jonin sensei as well" said Haku

"We'll be fine, last time I was surprised by the sharingan, but now I'll kill Kakashi easily and you will kill the other jonin, your more than ready" said Zabuza

"As your tool, I'll make sure to fulfill your wish, Zabuza-sama" said Haku

* * *

_The next day – Tazuna's house_

Since they knew that today was probably the day of the attack everyone woke up early, they were in full alert, soon it was time to leave with Tazuna, they had decided that fighting at the bridge would be better, it would be separated from the village and especially separated from Tsunami and Inari, that way no one would get hurt, but since Tazuna was the target they had to take him to the bridge

Naruto and Kiba stayed behind, they would protect Inari and Tsunami in case something happened, they didn't think Zabuza would use this kind of shady tactics, but Gato could so they had to cover all options

Soon they were on their way to the bridge

"Alright guy, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke you guys protect Tazuna, when Zabuza engages he'll probably use mist, make a solid formation around Tazuna, Kakashi and I will engage with Zabuza and his partner, in case there are three of them, we'll evaluate them quickly and Sasuke and Shikamaru will engage with that one" said Asuma

"And what's if there are more?" asked Sakura

"I don't believe their group can be bigger than three, I don't even think there are three, two persons sounds more likely, Zabuza is a assassin and he would get his position compromise by having a big group that a Hyuga could detect" said Kakashi

"But they don't know we have a Hyuga" said Shikamaru

"He knows there is another team, apart from the one that was already here, he'll take it into consideration" said Asuma

"Just like us, he'll cover all options" said Kakashi

"Remember if something goes wrong, or in case we are wrong and there are four or more people make the signal to the Naruto clone that's following us, he'll dispel and he'll come as reinforcement, that way we can split a little more between the enemies" said Asuma

"If Tsunami is attacked, Kiba and Naruto have orders of interrogating the attacker, if they discover something Naruto will also come here, or make a clone depending on the information to inform us" said Kakashi

"Why do we rely so much on the dobe" asked Sasuke

"Because he can make shadow clones, he can transmit information faster than most of us" said Shikamaru

"Exactly Shikamaru" said Asuma "if you could make shadow clones, we might have left you with Tsunami Sasuke, but you can't, so we have to bring you with us, Kiba stayed because he would not be at full condition to fight, even if he is an Inuzuka rely on his ninken on most of their attacks, especially a genin and since Akamaru is still hurt he is better as a guard"

"Ok and what about me, what do I do when they attack?" asked Tazuna wanting to at least help a little

"You stay safe, if they get to you we lose, rely on your guards, especially on Hinata, she'll anyone coming far before the rest" said Kakashi

And with that they have finished their strategy planning, they have arrived at the bridge, all the workers were inform that today was not safe last night, and they have suggested they stayed home, all of them did so the bridge was deserted, it kinda give them away, everyone would know that they were preparing for something

Tazuna started working on the bridge, he had to make it look like all his workers had quit the job thanks to the bridge and that he was the only one left, the genin were always close by, no one would be able to get close, and then suddenly mist started purring in

"Get ready" said Asuma

HInata activated her Byakugan, and discovered that the mist was actually full of chakra, it would be hard to see through it, but she could still see clearly a few hundred meters, not as big as her normal field of vision but it worked, it covered most of the bridge

Kakashi lifted his headband reveling his Sharingan, Sasuke was still curious as to how someone not of the Uchiha clan could have a Sharingan, but Kakashi didn't told him anything as to how he got it, he would have to ask him again later

"Umm, seems like you were expecting me Kakashi" said Zabuza through the mist "And you called reinforcements, just more people that I'll kill"

The silent killing in the mist technique, was a dangerous technique, it limits the vision of the opponent and also makes it so that the voice of the user sounds as if it's coming from all around you, and thanks to the circumstances the technique creates, it's impossible to copy it with the Sharingan, it also limits the eyesight of the Hyugas since the mist is full of chakra, this would be a hard fight

"Well, who should I start with?" asked Zabuza in the mist "I know, how about YOU!" and then a blade appeared behind Sakura ready to cut her in half, but thanks to her close proximity to Hinata and also the fact that Hinata saw Zabuza a little before he did his attack, Hinata could quickly move in and move Sakura out of the way

"Oh, a Hyuga, this will be more entertaining that what I expected" said Zabuza

Soon Kakashi had closed the distance with Zabuza and had tried to strike with his kunai to end the fight right there, but Zabuza had saw him coming and had blocked with his knife life sword

"Well, it seems you'll be first Kakashi" said Zabuza "Haku take care of the rest"

Soon the hunter-nin from before appeared and moved towards Tazuna, but Asuma closed his way

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that, hunter nin-san" said Asuma mockingly

"Ok then, I'll kill you first, and then I'll fulfill Zabuza- sama wishes" said Haku

The genins took a formation around Tazuna and started looking at the surroundings and at the fight in front of them; they had to make sure no one else was here

Kakashi was sure this would not be an easy fight; he had to make sure to end it quick, not letting Zabuza escape again into the mist

"Well, Kakashi what do you say, we start already" said Zabuza

"Ok then" said Kakashi quickly closing the distance, his kunai clashed with Zabuza's blade yet again "but remember, this is just getting started"

* * *

_Tazuna's house – same time_

Naruto and Kiba were bored, nothing was happening, they didn't even know if something is going on at the bridge, the only way to know would be to dispel the clone, but Naruto being a genius only sent one, so he had to wait until the clone popped or something happened

Then someone knocked on the door

"I'll go see" said Kiba

"I'll go with you, just in case" said Naruto

They opened the door, and found two guys with swords, obviously they came for Inari and Tsunami

"Which one of you is Inari?" asked one of the men "Gato wants to see you"

Really? They were this dumb?

Naruto and Kiba engaged in combat soon after the words left the man lips, and soon after both men were defeated

"Ok tell us, what is Gato planning on doing, and we'll let you guys live" said Naruto

"He sent us to capture the woman and the kid, we had to use them as bait and that way we would kill Tazuna" said one man

"Anything else?" asked Kiba getting a kunai close to his neck

"Yeah, he said that he would attack the bridge with a band of mercenaries, that way he would kill any remaining Konoha shinobi after the fight, or if Zabuza won, he would kill Zabuza" said the other man

"When will he arrive?" asked Naruto

"In less than an hour, he'll let the fight play out" said the first man

"I think this classifies as 'go help' information" said Naruto

"Yeah, if a band of mercenaries, big enough were to arrive after the fight, everyone would be tired" said Kiba

"Take care of them, I'm going to the bridge" said Naruto

And with that Naruto took off towards the bridge, Kiba hit both man on the head strong enough that he made them unconscious, and then went back inside to inform Tsunami and Inari of what happened

On the way to the bridge Naruto got a level up. Apparently he was right, he was so close to a level up that when he defeated those bandits he got just enough experience

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rank: Genin**

**LV: 13**

**XP: 0/5000**

**HP: 5000/5000**

**CP: 8500/8500 + 1000**

**ATK: 99**

**DEF: 65**

**RES: 60**

**SPD: 120**

**INT: 62 +20**

**WIS: 200 +20**

**LUCK:?**

Wow! That were some huge upgrades, he got extra Spd thanks to the gravity seals he was using, apparently since he put some in his sleeve as well, he got increased attack as well, and his Wis sky rocketed from the water walking and wind chakra control, he had found something that was better than level ups, especial training, yeah they required a level up, but if he found how to increase his Int, Def and Res he could become stronger in no time

This was welcomed since he would probably have to fight a high ranking Nuke-nin and his partner, he wanted to try to convince them to stop fighting, if Gato was going to try to kill them, they should work together, even if he had to disobey orders and engage in combat, he had to try to save them

* * *

**Decided to end it there, what do you think, I was debating if I should just skyrocket everything thanks to the upgraded especial training the game haves, but I think just skyrocketing Wis will not make Naruto too overpowered, since Wis is just basically chakra control, so he consume way less chakra now whenever he uses a jutsu**

**Also don't get use to skyrocketing stats, since he has to keep making the gravity seal heavier to make so it keeps working, or work on higher level exercises of chakra control, he cannot just repeat the water walking forever, it'll eventually stop giving bonus growth**

**one more thing,I recently remembered that I have not named Naruto's sword, and since I cannot come up with a name, at least not one I'm satisfied with, I'll accept suggetion, afterwards the best suggetions and some other names will be put on a poll and I'll decide Naruto's sword name from there**

**somethings that might help when thinking on the sword name, remeber it was Kushina's sword before he got it so he would probabaly want to honor his mother, also in the future the blade will be able to use chakra in different ways, not spoiling them all, but if you want an sneak peek, you should check the last few chapters of V1 there I already gave the sword an ability I'll be giving it later on.**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Ghost trick: phantom detective (DS)**

**you play as a ghost, you start near your death body and try to find out what happened and why are you death, then a desk lamp explains that you are a ghost and you have the power to return 4 minutes before the death of someone that has died recently, afterwards you embarck on an adventure to discover how you died, and what exactly is going on.**

**the game is a mix between puzzles and misteries, with yur ghost powers you can move between inanimate objects and interact with them, this way you try to solve all the deaths you come across in the game, and try to save the lives of the people that has died.**


	30. The battle at the great bridge pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_At the bridge_

Kakashi was having a hard time, dealing with Zabuza alone was harder now that when he fought him on the way here, and this time he didn't have to worry about Tazuna or the genin, he knew that as long as he kept Zabuza in his sight they would be fine, thanks to Asuma distracting Zabuza's partner

Now he just had to focus on Zabuza, but Zabuza was not making it easy, he used the mist a lot more this time, and he didn't leave as many openings as before, he most have learned from before, last time he was underestimating him, but now he was fighting with all his strength

Not that Kakashi was making it easier on Zabuza either, he was evading him to hide in the mist and go directly for the target, as soon as he started to hide in the mist Kakashi close the distance, even if by doing that he left an opening, but when Zabuza took those openings, Kakashi was ready, they were fake openings making it look like he could strike but thanks to the Sharingan reading his body moving, Kakashi could react even faster than him

"Give it up Zabuza, it's no use, I'm faster than you and it just a matter of time until I give the final strike" said Kakashi

"Oh, Kakashi that's where your wrong, I would have not become one of the seven swordsmen if I was this week, I believe it's time I start going all out" said Zabuza

"Then, I'll start going serious as well" said Kakashi

And with that, Kakashi and Zabuza closed the distance between them once again, they clashed sword against kunai, Zabuza moved quickly and made several strikes, not letting Kakashi recover and counter, the only thing Kakashi could do was block, or evade if he saw the opportunity

This was it he had him, Zabuza was sure of himself, he just had to drive him into the edge of the bridge, if he felt into the water, he would have the advantage, and if he didn't he would just cut him up right then and there, it was simple

But, Kakashi had other plans, there was one thing Zabuza had forgotten about, the Sharingan, he had been reading all of Zabuza's movements until now, he now was sure of what was coming next, Kakashi surprised Zabuza by moving before the hit even came, he had evaded his attack before he has swung his blade, and it was too late, his momentum was caring him, Zabuza missed his strike by a long shot, and was now open for attacks

Kakashi made use of this opening immediately, striking Zabuza on the side of his arm, the closest area he could strike before Zabuza recovered from the hit, Zabuza felt the hit, he was in pain, but he had to keep going, he reacted to Kakashi's second attack and put his sword in a blocking position, he was now on the defensive, his movement also impaired, the cut on his arm was making him move his sword more slowly, luckily for Zabuza, he could use his sword with one arm, he would make Kakashi pay for this

Asuma was getting ready for anything his opponent could throw his way, he had to, he didn't know what his opponent was capable of, one think Asuma had always present was a lesson he learn a long time ago, it had been so long ago he had forgotten who told him this but he was sure he was right "Until you know the strength of your opponent, always think they are stronger than you"

Haku was measuring his opponent, as Zabuza's tool he had to be useful, he had to fulfill the wishes of Zabuza, and right now he had to defeat all of the shinobi on the bridge, and kill the main target Tazuna, he knows that getting through the jonin will be the harder part

Haku did some, one handed hand seals, this surprised Asuma on itself but what followed surprised him even more

"Ice release: certain kill ice spears of death" said Haku and big ice spikes appeared from the floor, trying to impale Asuma, Asuma had to keep moving to evade everyone of the spikes that were creating a second problem, they were changing the area of the fight, now Asuma had to engage in the middle of all this spikes

His opponent could make hand signs with one hand and also had the ice release, a kekkei genkai Asuma thought extinct, it was sad that it would go extinct ones again, at least if this enemy pushed him so far, that the only option would be to kill him, Asuma decided to at least try to just knock him out and then deal with Zabuza

* * *

_With Tazuna and the genin_

"So what do we do?" asked Tazuna a little after the battle begun

"We just wait, it would be reckless to charge in there, we would just be in the way" said Shikamaru

"Talk for yourself, I'm sure I could defeat Zabuza's partner" said Sasuke

"Even if you could you should not leave post, if they find an opening and get to Tazuna is all over" said Shikamaru

"Shouldn't we take Tazuna to somewhere more safe?" asked Sakura

"No, this is the safest place we can be, we still don't know if there are more than two attackers, and we have been allowed to make a solid position around Tazuna, if we move we are opening an area to attack" said Shikamaru

"But Hinata could keep us safe" said Sakura

"Even if we get out of here, we would be separating ourselves from our jonin sensei, it would make it hard to inform any news, or to receive backup in case of an emergency" said Shikamaru

"You have thought this through" said Sakura

"Shikamaru is always like that, he likes to think every possible option, and he picks the safest one" said Hinata "we'll be okay if we follow his plan"

"But following his plan doesn't make me become stronger, it does the opposite it keeps me away from the battle, I cannot test my power with a strong opponent" said Sasuke

"I believe we should follow Shikamaru's plan Sasuke ,it'll keep us safe" said Sakura

"I don't need to be safe" said Sasuke braking formation and going towards the fight between Asuma and Haku

"That idiot, I had thought that something like this could happen, but I believe Sasuke was smarter than this, so I didn't give it much thought" said Shikamaru

"What do we do?" asked Tazuna

"Sasuke is now in the way of Asuma Sensei, he'll make him do two things, try and fight Zabuza's partner and protect Sasuke, the only way to make the fight winnable again, is that someone else goes to fulfill the part of protecting Sasuke" said Shikamaru

"So decreasing my protection even more?" asked Tazuna

"Not really, if there was a third opponent, he would have attacked as soon as Sasuke left, so I think your safe, and if we take them out quicker, we'll actually be protecting you better" said Shikamaru

"So who will go?" asked Sakura

"I will" said Naruto arriving at the scene

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"We defeated some guys at Tsunami's house, they told us Gato is coming here with a big band of mercenaries, we have to end this quick so that we are not tired when he comes" said Naruto

"Does he believe Zabuza will fail?" asked Shikamaru

"He doesn't care, he would kill the victor of this fight, be it us or Zabuza" said Naruto

"Then there is no more reason to fight" said Hinata

"That's right, but Zabuza will probably won't believe us, we have to have some proof" said Shikamaru

"That's why I'll go, I'll defeat Haku and make sure Zabuza stops this pointless fight" said Naruto

"I got a better plan, Naruto, Hinata you two go, make sure Asuma sensei knows about this, and then with Sasuke's help you might be able to defeat that masked shinobi, Asuma will be able to help Kakashi subdue Zabuza, if we leave it to Kakashi he might kill Zabuza before you can do anything" said Shikamaru

"You sure, we would leave Tazuna with little protection" said Naruto

"Don't' worry, Sakura and me are more than enough in this situation, at least I think, but just in case, can you leave a clone here?" asked Shikamaru

"No problem" said Naruto, making a clone "In case of emergency, it'll pop just make time until I or someone else arrives"

"We'll be able to do that, now go, we have to do this quick" said Shikamaru

"Ok, be careful" said Hinata and she and Naruto left towards the direction of the fight that was leaning towards the masked shinobi's advantage since Sasuke's arrival

* * *

_A few moments earlier_

Sasuke had to prove himself, he had to become stronger, he had to defeat this masked shinobi, if he didn't he would have no chance against Itachi

All Sasuke had wanted since he was 7 years old was to kill Itachi, to avenge his clan, and for that he had to be stronger, he had to awaken his Sharingan, but one thing he didn't know was that he had already awaken his Sharingan, that same night he promised to kill Itachi, he had awaken it, but because of the trauma he was unable to remember he had.

Asuma was fighting the masked shinobi, he had proved to be a fearsome opponent, with the ice release he had made several needles and sent them his way, he was making it hard to close in and use his knives, but no one had infinite chakra, he just had to wait and he would find an opportunity

Sadly he would not be able to do that, because one Sasuke Uchiha had broken formation and was right in the middle of the battlefield

"What do you want, I'll kill you later kid, to make sure I fulfill Zabuza-sama wishes, I have to kill the jonin, that way no one will stop me from killing the bridge builder" said Haku

"Sasuke what are you doing here, get back, I'll take care of him" said Asuma

"No, I'll take care of him, I'm more than capable of doing it" said Sasuke and he did some hand signs

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu" said Sasuke, and then a big fireball appeared from his mouth, it was even bigger than when he used it against Zabuza, all the chakra control exercises allowed him to use less chakra when doing a Justus so he could put a little more chakra into the technique to make it more powerful

But none of this matter, Haku was already moving to evade the attack, and had made several ice senbon "Well, it seems your anxious to be defeated, I'll fullfil your wish" said Haku and moved around the fireball, then throwing the ice senbons towards Sasuke

Sasuke was good enough to dodge the senbon, but not what came after, Haku made some hand signs and then said "Thousand flying water needles of death" said Haku and a lot of water needles where flying towards Sasuke, the first attack was so that Sasuke would be in a favorable position for Haku to do the finishing blow

Sasuke had no idea how to dodge this attack, there were water needles coming from several directions and he could not move to evade, then a fireball passed in front of Sasuke, evaporating some of the needles, and Sasuke felt as he was lift from the floor, Asuma had reacted quick enough and made some more time by throwing a fireball as protection, then he moved to get Sasuke out of the way

"I told you to stay back, don't you see you're just in the way" said Asuma being direct

"He just caught me by surprise, it won't happen again" said Sasuke

"Yeah, it won't happen again, because you're going back with Tazuna and the rest of the team" said Asuma

"Can't have you two running away" said Haku "I personally don't like killing, but Zabuza-sama order me to kill everyone on the bridge, so I'll make an exception, starting with this, my most powerful technique"

Haku did some hand signs, and then said "Secret jutsu: Crystal ice mirrors" said Haku and a lot of ice mirrors appeared around Asuma and Sasuke surrounding them "If you try and escape you'll just get yourself death"

This was bad, Asuma had let his opponent dictate the tempo of the fight, he was now surrounded with no escape, and had to protect Sasuke

"These are just ice mirrors, nothing a fireball can't get rid of" said Sasuke as he created another fireball and threw it at a mirror, but it didn't even dent the mirror "What are this mirrors made of?"

"It doesn't matter, if we don't get out we are as good as death" said Asuma, that was the moment Haku entered one of the mirrors from outside the dome of mirrors, and he was now being projected in all the mirrors

"Now I'll show you why this is my ultimate technique" said Haku, he started to make ice senbon, and throwing them at Asuma and Sasuke, he was also hopping between the mirrors, making predicting the trajectory of the senbon almost impossible, it was easier for Asuma, but he had to admit, this was getting harder every jump the masked shinobi made, it was just matter of time before he killed them both

Sasuke was having a hard time dodging the senbon, but he was trying to follow the masked shinobi, try and find an opening, he finally thought he found one, he stopped and threw several kunai towards where he thought the masked shinobi would move next, but it was useless, the masked shinobi just moved to another mirror mid flight, it was like this was his dimension, a place that he could control at will

That was the moment Sasuke noticed that several senbon were heading his way, he had no time to dodge or block them, he was done for, even Asuma couldn't help he was trying to, but he would not make it in time, but that was when Sasuke felt a push, he was pushed out of the way, by none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who took the hit from the senbon for him

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Asuma seeing as another of the genins was not following orders

"Shikamaru thought you might need help protecting Sasuke over here" said Naruto

"Naruto I think going in there was not the best idea" said the voice of Hinata that sounded from outside the dome

"Hinata? You too, what is going on with you people?" Asked Asuma

"Sorry sensei, it but we had to not follow orders, this is an especial situation" said Naruto "Gato is heading here, with an army of mercenaries, he'll kill anyone that is at the bridge, us, Zabuza, Tazuna, anyone, and if we keep fighting we'll get nowhere, we'll just be exhausted and won't be able to fight"

"You hear that, you're boss is coming to kill you" said Asuma to the masked shinobi

"Irrelevant, I'm fulfilling Zabuza's wish, and that's all that matters" said Haku

"You care a lot about Zabuza, right Haku?" asked Naruto, now trying to remove the senbon that were thrust into him "Would you let him die to Gato's hands?" asked Naruto

"Zabuza is an important person for me Naruto-san, but I'm not sure you are telling the truth" said Haku

"Then, I'll show you, I'll defeat you and then you'll help us fight Gato" said Naruto

"If you think you can" said Haku

"Asuma sensei, you should go help Kakashi sensei, we have this covered, just make sure Zabuza doesn't dies" said Naruto

Was Naruto crazy, he would never be able to defeat this masked shinobi, at least that what he thought, but he knew Naruto had the power to do impossible things, doing so in the past, defeating a man way stronger than him, that had an armor that made him practically invincible, Naruto had showed to be stronger than he looked "Ok, but make sure to be safe, and if it get rough don't doubt and call me back" said Asuma

"Thanks Sensei, and don't worry about Sasuke we'll keep him safe" said Naruto

"Yeah sure, I'll defeat this man before you get a hit on him dobe" said Sasuke

"Looking at how you did before, I'm not sure if you will be able to even get a hit, but don't worry you can help, teme" said Naruto

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what do you plan on doing with the mirrors?" asked Hinata from outside

"Don't worry I have a plan" said Naruto

Hinata was worried, she wanted to help, but she knew that if she entered there, no one would stop the masked shinobi, that Naruto called Haku, from leaving and killing Tazuna

"Well first I have to get out of here Naruto" said Asuma

"Got it cover" said Naruto, he then looked to the mirrors looking for Haku, he found him "Go on sensei, we'll see you later"

"Ok, stay safe" said Asuma, as he started heading towards an exit in the mirrors, Haku moved to intercept, but Naruto with enhanced speed thanks to deactivating the gravity seals, cut Haku off, Asuma made through the mirrors and headed towards the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi

"Who did you moved so fast?" asked Haku surprised, Sasuke was looking at him just as surprised

"See this" said Naruto pointing to a seal he was holding "It's called gravity seal, it basically is and glorified weight, I have had them on for a long time now" and with that Naruto grabbed Haku's arm, who had not yet returned to any mirror, and lift him, just to smash him back in the ground "You should not leave openings like those, Haku"

_The dobe cannot be this strong _thought Sasuke surprised by Naruto's actions

Haku recovered from the hit and returned to a mirror as fast as he could "Good hit Naruto-san, but I have yet to use the full power of this mirrors, you see until now I've been jumping between them, but now I will do something better" said Haku

Naruto was getting ready for anything, he would try to dodge it and counter, but he had to admit that hit he took for Sasuke earlier were slowing him down a bit, he had planned to knock out Haku with the last hit, but thanks to the injuries he had not been able to

Naruto observed Haku, seeing to where he would move, but then suddently Haku was no longer in the mirror he was looking at, instead Haku was several mirrors to the side and had immediately thrown several ice senbon, Naruto just barely reacted to the attack and moved to dodge, but he could not counter

Haku didn't gave him time to recovered, continuing with the attack, Naruto just kept dodging and dodging, every time it didn't look as if he was getting cornered, but he was not getting out of the predicament either, then Naruto used the one thing he had not used until now, his sword, he took it out of it sheath and used his sword to cut one of the senbon barrages, this made enough time for him to finally recover his footing

_How did he get this strong so fast?_ Thought Sasuke _I cannot believe it, the dobe is stronger than me, I cannot let that happen, I'm one that will avenge my clan, I'm the one that should be stronger, I'll show him who's stronger_

Sasuke wanted to show that he was stronger, he wanted to be able to defeat the masked shinobi, or Haku as Naruto had called him, he needed to be able to beat him, then Sasuke awoke the power he had awoken long time ago, the sharingan, his eyes turned similar to Kakashi's Sharingan eye, but he just had one of the weird black things, that Kakashi called tomoe

"Is this, my Sharingan?" asked Sasuke to himself "Now I'll be able to defeat him"

* * *

_Back at Tsunami's house_

Kiba was getting bored, since Naruto left he just knock out the bandits and informed Inari and Tsunami of what happened, there was really nothing he could do, just wait, he wanted so bad to go and help at the bridge but the mission took priority, then he saw something

"Inari where are you going?" asked Kiba looking that Inari was going outside "I know is boring in here, but this place is safe you don't know if there is someone out there looking for you to take you to Gato"

Inari had planned to escape without getting noticed but now he had to explain himself "I was going to the village" said Inari

"And why?" asked Kiba

"I cannot stay here, Naruto and the others are fighting out there, I want to do something to help, I might be weak but if I can get the village to follow me, maybe together we can do something" said Inari

Kiba wanted to go with Inari's plan when he heard it, but he knew that it would just get him in trouble "That's a pretty complex plan for someone you age" said Kiba "I really want to help you with that, but I cannot risk the mission like that"

"Come on, Kiba, I thought you would be the one to understand, you want to go help as well right?" asked Inari

He got him there, he really wanted to go and help in any way, but he couldn't, then he heard something from the stairs a bark, it was his partner Akamaru

"Akamaru, what are you doing here, you should be resting" said Kiba, Akamaru just barked again "You want to go too right? You must feel that you have drag us down the last few days" Akamaru only barked again, apparently in confirmation "You sure you are ok?" Akamaru jumped towards Kiba "That's more like it" said Kiba catching Akamaru in his hands

"So what do you say?" asked Inari

"I say we go and try do to something, but first we tell Tsunami , she would get worried" said Kiba "And she should probably come with us so I can protect her as well"

"Ok" said Inari, and like that Kiba and Inari headed to the kitchen to tell Tsunami their plan.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**Also you can still give suggestions for Naruto's sword name, you have until Friday august 14 that's the day I'll create the poll, also check my profile that day or the next, so that you can start voting on the name**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Suikoden - tierkreis (DS)**

**The only reason I'm recomending tierkreis and not the whole franchise, is because tierkreis is the only one I have played, althought I have not played the other ones in the franchise, I have heard good things about them **

**Suikoden is different from many RPG in the fashion that you get an execive amount of party members, you're basically making an army from all the persons you can recruit, so you'll be switching party memebers constantly if you want to level everyone up, also in this game in particular, I don't know if the others in the franchise have this, you can make combination attacks if you have certain party members in your party and it has no cost so spam away.**


	31. The first battle on the bridge ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_With Zabuza and Kakashi_

The two were ones again engage in a clash between Zabuza's sword and one of Kakashi's kunai, Kakashi had to change between kunai every so often, because if he didn't the kunai would probably break, but thanks to his Sharingan, he had the upper hand even when he had to stop for a few second to change kunai

"Give it up Zabuza, you know this just going in one direction, you losing" said Kakashi

"At the contrary Kakashi, I believe I win" said Zabuza and then he dispelled into water, Kakashi came to a realization, he had been fighting a clone, but how long, it could have not been that long, he would have find out with the Sharingan, he most have just done the switch

"The bridge builder!" said Kakashi in realization, he immediately turned around and started heading in the direction of Tazuna, but he stopped half way there, he found Zabuza engaged in combat with Asuma

"Asuma, what are you doing here, did you defeat the masked shinobi?" asked Kakashi

"Not yet, but the genin are at that, but this is not the best time, can you help me with Zabuza" said Asuma ad he blocked another sword strike from Zabuza with his knives reinforced in chakra

"Two jonin, this is not in my advantage" said Zabuza backing away from Asuma and making some space with Kakashi as well

"What do you mean the genin are at it, they are not ready!" said Kakashi

"Maybe, but this is the best option, you see Gato is in his way with a band of mercenaries, he will kill anyone even the bridge, even you Zabuza" said Asuma

"Shouldn't be a problem, the mercenaries will probably be weak" said Kakashi

"But imagine you have no chakra after fighting Zabuza, would you be able to defeat over a hundred enemies?" asked Asuma

"Good point" said Kakashi, knowing well that using the Sharingan was draining his chakra fast

"You hear that Zabuza, you're employer is on his way to kill you" said Asuma

"You're lying, trying to make me drop my guard" said Zabuza

"You should have seen this happening" said Kakashi

"I did, that's why I ask you to help me subdue him, but not kill him, at least for a while" said Asuma

"Why? We would be better off just killing him right now, together it shouldn't be a problem" said Kakashi

"Just trust me, we need to make time" said Asuma

"Ok, I'll trust you this time, but I'm not happy the genin are fighting the other guy" said Kakashi

"Don't worry, 'my' genin are more than ready to deal with him" said Asuma

"Are you two done talking, or should I just kill you while you talk?" asked Zabuza

Both Kakashi and Asuma entered in fighting stance and got ready to deal with Zabuza

"Ok let's end this, right now" said Kakashi closing the distance fast with Zabuza, Zabuza was surprised but he could answer by bringing his sword into Kakashi's trajectory, it would be a clean hit, but Asuma quickly attacked from the side, making Zabuza move his sword in a way that he blocked both attacks, it was hard with the injury in his handbut he managed to block both attacks

"Now you really are finished Zabuza" said Kakashi

* * *

_Haku vs the genin_

Naruto was using his sword defensibly to block senbon barrages, and he was evading any water needle that came his way

"You know this is getting nowhere Haku, you're just wasting chakra" said Naruto

"Maybe I should turn my attention to someone else then" said Haku

"Move Dobe, I'll deal with this one" said Sasuke

"If you think you can" said Naruto, seeing Sasuke for the first time since a while and he noticed that his eyes had changed "Wow a Sharingan!"

"Yes, with this I have the power to finish this fight" said Sasuke

"The Sharingan will not be enough, one thing that neither you or Zabuza sama failed to mentioned when you described the Sharingan in the last encounter, is that it cannot copy Kekkei Genkai abilities like mine" said Haku "Zabuza-sama told me after the last fight"

"That's true, but I still have the power to defeat you" said Sasuke

"Then you will have no problem evading this" said Haku continuing the barrage of senbon, leaving no room for evasion, but Sasuke somehow manage to evade then all, at least to an extent, he had to used a fireball in the middle of that to delete several senbon, but he was doing better than before

"I have to admit you are doing better teme" said Naruto looking at Sasuke, and also staying on alert in case Haku changed target

"Now's my chance" said Sasuke as he had been looking at how Haku moved through the mirrors he made a fireball jutsu and aimed it at a mirror

"Hinata, no matter what happens, I want you to make everything in your power to immobilize Haku, after I move" said Naruto

"What?" asked Hinata that had been just outside the mirrors all this time, trying to find a way to help "Ok, Naruto-kun" she didn't understand what he meant, but she deduced she'll know when to move, right?

The fireball hit the mirror, but Haku was not in it, he was now holding one of Sasuke's hand, immobilizing him and the with his other one he made hand signs "Thousand flying water needles of death" said Haku and a thousand water needles surround them both

"Now Hinata" said Naruto moving towards Haku, he grabbed both Haku and Sasuke, he threw Sasuke out of the range of the needles, putting him safe, and Haku towards Hinata that was moving towards Haku herself, then the needles closed in on his location, impaling him several times

Hinata was shocked, so much she didn't even checked Naruto's HP to be sure,had Naruto just died, she had not even got a chance to tell him her feelings, after the shock came the anger, and she released all her anger on her target, Haku

The Byakugan came to live, she entered the normal Hyuga fighting style position and then proceeded to start striking Haku, first two times, then another two times, then four times, then eight times, then sixteen times, and finally hitting another thirty two times "Eight trigrams Sixty-four palms" said Hinata, Haku had been catch by surprise, he couldn't do anything to evade any of the hits, he then felt to the ground and felt unconscious

As soon as Haku touched the ground, Hinata was heading towards Naruto, he could not be death, he couldn't, thought Hinata with tears in her eyes

"Ahguuh" said Naruto getting up from the floor, he was bleeding, but he was alive "If I hadn't used the cloak right before those needles hit I would have died" Naruto had put the bijuu cloak just as the needles were about to hit, this gave him extra regen and higher res, this allowed him to survive, but as soon as the needles stopped hitting, the cloak had turned off, he was now losing HP in a steady rate

Naruto then saw to his side, he saw a teary eyed Hinata, looking at him as if he had just died, well from her point of view he had just died "Naruto-Kun!" said Hinata jumping to him and hugging him "I thought you had died" said Hinata as she continue crying

"I'm sorry for worrying you Hinata, but could you please help me here, I'm still bleeding" said Naruto

"Oh, yeah" said Hinata getting to work immediately, she took some of the healing creams and healing equipment she had with her, and started working on Naruto's injuries

Sasuke also got up from the ground, and started heading towards Naruto "Why did you do that, I had him where I wanted him" said Sasuke

"From my point of view, you were about to die Teme" said Naruto "But, since your not bleeding or helping the person that's bleeding, could you go and tie Haku, it will just be temporary, but we have to make sure he doesn't move"

Sasuke complied with what Naruto said and tied Haku up, but he kept on complaining, luckily it seems he had not seen the bijuu cloak

"I think this will hold for now, but you should never do something like that Naruto" said Hinata as she finished bandaging some of the injuries Naruto had "You really scared me there, I thought you died"

"I'm sorry for worrying you Hinata, really I would never want to worry you" said Naruto, a blushed appeared on Hinata's face "Well, Hinata can you stay here with Sasuke and make sure he doesn't kill Haku or something, I need to go find Asuma Sensei, he must have finished with Zabuza by now"

"You should not move Naruto-kun" said Hinata "You might make your injuries worse"

"I know, but I have to do something" said Naruto

"Ok, but be careful" said Hinata

"I'll be, how about this, when we get back to Konoha we'll go eat ramen together, that way I'll make up for worrying you" said Naruto

_A date with Naruto!? _"I would love that" said Hinata with a blush on her face

"Ok, then, make sure Haku is still alive when I come back" said Naruto heading towards the last place he knew Zabuza and Kakashi had been fighting, they must not be far

* * *

_A few minutes earlier _

"Now you really are finished Zabuza" said Kakashi

"Remember Kakashi, we want him alive" said Asuma

"I know, I'll hold back" said Kakashi, he jumped backwards and then attacked again, living little time for Zabuza to counter attack, Asuma followed closely, between the two Zabuza could do little to nothing, he could just block and evade when he was lucky "Give me a few seconds, I'll end this now"

"Ok Kakashi, make sure to keep him alive" said Asuma, Kakashi made some distance and prepared for whatever he was doing

"I won't let you Kakashi" said Zabuza trying to close the distance, but Asuma was in his way, Zabuza attacked with all his strength in a blow towards Asuma, Asuma blocked with his knives but the hit made one of his knives go flying out of his hand, Asuma had not expected so a strong attack, Zabuza followed up immediately, Asuma was now on the defensive, but not for long

Kakashi bit his thumb without removing his mask somehow, and proceeded to mark a scroll with his blood, he place the scroll between his hands and then slam it on the ground saying "Summoning: earth release: Traking fang technique" several ninkens where summoned into the ground and then erupted from the ground behind and around Zabuza before he could continue his attack on Asuma, they grabbed Zabuza from multiple locations, holding him down with their mouth, there were a total of 8 different ninkens

Zabuza could do nothing, he was hold by the ninkens tightly, he could barely move his fingers "Well, it seems I lose" said Zabuza

"Yes you do Zabuza, now you better stay still, they can rip you apart with one simple movement" said Kakashi

"This should hold him for some time" said Asuma

"Until when do you want to hold him down?" asked Kakashi

"Until Naruto arrives, so in a few seconds" said Asuma, right on cue Naruto arrived where they had been fighting, and saw Zabuza being hold by the ninkens

"Wow, where did the dogs come from?" asked Naruto

"Kakashi summoned them" said Asuma

"This is what you were waiting, a brat, what will he do talk me to death?" asked  
Zabuza

"I hate to agree with him, but what is so important that Naruto has to talk to Zabuza?" asked Kakashi

"I don't know, I just trusted him" said Asuma, this angered Kakashi a little bit, all this on a hunch?

"Let's get this over with so that you guys can kill me already, what do you want brat?" asked Zabuza

"Well, you might already heard that Gato is coming here with a band of mercenaries, I want you and Haku to help us defeat the mercenaries, afterwards you can do whatever you want with Gato" said Naruto

"And why would I help you?" asked Zabuza "Better yet, what assures that you won't just turn around and strike me in the back as soon as we deal with the mercenaries, if they are coming?"

"I'll have to tell everyone my secret for this Asuma Sensei" said Naruto "The one about my mother"

"If you think it's needed" said Asuma

"Ok, then, you see, I'm a clan heir" said Naruto, for some reason Kakashi didn't seem surprised, at least not as much as he should be

"So what, that doesn't say anything" said Zabuza

"Well, if you knew Konoha law it would, I can protect both you and Haku easily, you see a few persons in a clan can call upon an old clan law that not many clans in Konoha have, but mine does,, the individual protection law, or something like that" said Naruto

"Are you really calling that law?" asked Asuma, he apparently know it

"And what does this law does?" asked Zabuza, a little curious

"Well in Konoha some persons are not accepted for different reasons, let's say for example being a nuke-nin" said Naruto "Well, the clan can take full responsibility for the actions this persons does while in Konoha, let's say the nuke-nin kills a person in Konoha, the clan would pay for the actions the nuke-nin took"

"I get it, you want to put both me and Haku under this law, but I don't see how it would protect us from being kill by your sensei or your teammates" said Zabuza

"Let me get to that part" said Naruto "If the person or persons the clan have decided to put under this law are harm while they are still on probation, or have not done anything that calls for physical force, the clan that haves them under protection can ask for a compensation, for example, let's say the nuke-nin the clan is protecting died from an attack from another person, the clan could take the life of the person that killed the nuke-nin and no one can say otherwise"

"That appears to be a pretty interesting law it most have a drawback" said Zabuza

"Well, it does, after being presented to the clan, 70% of the clan has to be in favor, but I'm an especial case, I'm the last of my clan so I'm 100% of the vote" said Naruto "And that makes me the only one that can call that law here, Hinata and Kiba would need to present you to the clan, that would take too long and Sasuke cannot use this law, the Uchiha lost this law in the past when the town started losing trust in them"

"So, if anyone were to harm us in any way you could take anything from them?" asked Zabuza

"In an extreme case, that I don't think will happen, if Hinata were to kill both of you, I could even ask for Hiashi Hyuga to be given as compensation, and the Hokage would have my back" said Naruto "But like I said I don't think that would ever happen, I trust everyone here"

"I still don't have a reason to help you, I won't gain anything" said Zabuza

"Well, if Asuma and Kakashi Sensei approve, when we capture Gato, we can interrogate him on the location of his vaults and stuff, you can take a part of the money, but the rest would be returned to Wave and other affected countries" said Naruto

"I approve that" said Kakashi

"And you have my word, that the law Naruto talked about is real, he may not be a known clan heir in Konoha, but since the Hokage knows of him, the law enters in effect" said Asuma "If the council ask, he just have to reveal his position as a clan heir, and they would have to shut up"

"So what do you say, it's a win-win situation" said Naruto "Also if you were to hurt anyone from Konoha while being under the law, I'll be trial and you'll be a Nuke-nin again, meaning that we can capture and sent you to jail, or kill you on sight, whatever is more favorable at the moment"

"It seems I got no choice, but you would be eating a bullet, you're not sure you can trust me, I could just kill someone after taking my money, and escaping" said Zabuza

"I trust Haku, and Haku trusts you, so I'll trust you as well" said Naruto "So what do you say, all you have to do is wear this Uzumaki seal somewhere visible" said Naruto holding a piece of paper with the Uzumaki seal on it, he had made some to practice his calligraphy and drawing for fuinjutsus, but it seems they would work for other things as well

"Ok then" said Zabuza "But first could the dogs stop holding me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Kakashi "You can release him guys" the dog let go of Zabuza but didn't calm down until they saw him grabbing the Uzumaki seal and putting it on his shirt then they dispelled

"Is this correct?" asked Zabuza

"Good enough, let's go get Haku he most have woke up by now, we also don't have that much time, Gato will be here any second" said Naruto

They started walking towards where Haku was to explain everything to him as well

* * *

_A few minutes later_

"So Naruto's a clan heir?" asked Sakura not expecting that

"Yes, and he had put Zabuza and Haku under a law that makes them something of a temporary Uzumaki clan member so if you hurt them in any way, he can ask for compensation" said Asuma

"Wait Dobe, what law is this?" asked Sasuke

"It's the individual protection law or something like that, I don't really remember, Uzumakis, Hyugas and just a few others can call this law, the Uchihas sadly cannot" said Naruto

"You know about this Hinata?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, but it's a law that's never used in the Hyuga clan, it would be impossible to get 70 percent of the vote to protect someone from outside the clan" said Hinata

"Oh, and since Naruto is the last of his clan, he gets 100 percent of the vote" said Shikamaru

"Are you sure we can trust them Naruto?" asked Sakura

"I trust them, they would have already attacked Tazuna they were not here to help" said Naruto

"Yeah, we'll help, but on the condition that part of the money on Gato's vault is given to us, just enough the rest will be given to Wave and other countries as it was accorded" said Zabuza

"So you still have honor" said Kakashi

"I'm not like Gato Kakashi, I'll keep my deals, but Gato broke his, so I'll make sure he will never be able to break any other deal" said Zabuza

"So any ideas from where he will attack?" asked Asuma

"The water, it's stealthier and the only way to move such a big army of mercenaries" said Shikamaru

"You should be careful, not all of his mercenaries are worthless, there are some strong guy in the middle of all this, the bodyguard he had with him last time was confident enough to challenge me last time" said Zabuza

"Thanks for the info, then this is the plan, Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku and myself will deal with any strong opponent, if you find one make sure to report it to us, don't engage, the rest of you should concentrate on the weak guys" said Asuma

"What about me, should I go back home?" asked Tazuna

"No, this is still the most protected place you'll find, and we don't know if there will be mercenaries waiting at your home, Kiba can deal with them but if they are outside just waiting they could ambush you" said Shikamaru

"That's correct" said Kakashi "Now everyone get ready, Gato will arrive any moment now"

With that they started discussing the plan of action in when Gato arrived, and it was not that long of a wait just 2 minutes later they saw ships approaching the bridge.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, I know weird place, but next time I'll have multiple fights and other stuff to look forwards to**

**Also in my profile I already made the poll to vote for Naruto's sword name, so go there and start voting, It'll stay open at least until I post the next chapter, but if I see the amount if votes is still low I'll leave it open longer**

**Videogame corner:**

**Before today's game I want to say, that I have being informed that all Suikoden have combined attacks, so spam away in every game**

**Today's game:**

**Devil may cry 3 &amp; 4 (multiple)**

**The reason I recomend just 3 &amp; 4 is because those are the one I have played.**

**In Devil may cry is a hack and slash where you play as Dante or Nero if you are playing 4, you have to do combos on your enemies to try and raise your score from D-SSS, you use all kinds of weapons, from sword to guns to fist to guitars and a thing that holds roses**

**Devil may cry haves a lot of comedic moments in the middle of the serious moments, or is it the other way around? you will have a lot of fun while playing these games.**


	32. Ninjas vs Mercenaries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Haku and Zabuza were to be together since they knew each other moves and could probably work best together, they were standing a little separated from the group, not far enough that they could run away or anything, but far enough that they could talk without being heard

"I'm glad you decided to help Naruto-san and his friends" said Haku

"Umm, I did it because it was my only choice, but I have to ask why did are so happy about this?" asked Zabuza

"Naruto-san and myself are similar, we are both the last of our clan, and we fight to protect people that are important to us, we might have not said it to each other, but while we fought I could see it, he wanted to protected everyone else, he got in the way of one of my most damaging moves, a certain kill move if done correctly, just to save one of his friends" said Haku

"Fighting to protect someone, it's been a while since I heard that, and even longer since I last did it" said Zabuza

"I'm glad you can also learn from this Zabuza-sama" said Haku

"Shut up, Gato is here, we have to get ready" said Zabuza wanting to end the embarrassing conversation fast, also there were some things that he didn't wanted to talk about

"I'll search them when they arrive, should I look for that bodyguard that stood up to you, or someone else Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku

"Anyone will do, just make sure his not weak" said Zabuza, with that Haku moved to gather info from their opponents

* * *

_A few minutes earlier in one of Gato's boats_

"Listen everyone" said Gato talking to everyone "Kill anone that is at the bridge, and bring me their heads, if you bring the head of a jonin or Zabuza and his companion, I'll double your pay, also keep any woman alive, they sell higher as slaves"

The blonde bodyguard that wore red then said to Gato when he moved closer to him "This ends my job as a bodyguard, now I'm just a mercenary, and make sure to have the payment for me and my friends, we'll be the one to bring the heads"

"Yeah, but are you sure you don't want to continue working for me, I'm very generous and with your strength I will be untouchable" said Gato

"Sorry, this is my last job, just doing it for fun, that's why I ask for so little" said the bodyguard

"Whatever, but remember, that if you ever need a job, I'm always looking for people to take care of my problems" said Gato

"Don't worry, I'll never return to you, I personally want to kill you for saying that you'll turn woman into slaves, I got nothing with killing people, I have kill enough to lose the feeling, I won't hurt you this one, because you're paying but if you ever say it again in my presence, consider yourself death" said the bodyguard

Gato was scared the man was releasing a killing aura since he started talking that last line, he knew the strength of the man he was not getting in his way, he was glad that he decided to spare him this time, but he had to be careful around him

"Ok, ok don't get mad, I'll have your pay ready after the job is finished" said Gato trying to calm the man down

"Good, now, I take my leave" said the man going towards another two men

One was wearing a red armor that seem as it impeded his movement, but those who know him knew better, if Naruto saw him he would have said the armor looked similar to Palomides' but this one looked lighter and it didn't have an evil aura around it, he was even caring a spear that looked to be his main weapon

The second was a small man wearing a coat and holding a glass bottle that had medicine inside, he was carrying a small sword similar to the one the red bodyguard had, but his seem simpler than the one the bodyguard had

"How long will you look at that bottle?" asked the man in the armor to the other one

"I have to make sure I did it right" said the man with the bottle "This is a potent medicine, I wish I was back at my lab, this would be a lot easier"

"Come on you know you wanted to this one last time" said the man in the armor

"Yes, I kinda missed this, but I can't believe you went all the way to Suna to bring me to do this simple job" said the smaller man

"It's my last job, it could be the last time we will get to fight together" said the blonde man arriving at the scene "and afterwards we have to arrive at a party"

"Yeah, I would have probably come all the way to Konoha anyways for the party, this is just an extra" said the smaller man

"Well, we better get this going, we've arrive at the target" said the man in the armor

"Ok, then get ready" said the blonde man

* * *

_At the bridge_

"They're here" said Kakashi, looking towards the edge of the bridge

The boats docked at the edge of the bridge and the mercenaries started to come out of the boats, it was really a big group, but most of them looked to be really weak, then three guys that looked stronger came out, a blonde man in red, one in armor and another smaller one, afterwards came Gato

"Well, well, well, it seems you failed your job Zabuza" said Gato

"You never were going to pay me, I don't see why I should finish my job" said Zabuza

"It doesn't matter, since there are more enemies than expected, I have a little extra incentive, whoever kills Zabuza get double payment, and the head goes for another double, so you'll get quadruple payment" said Gato

The mercenaries seem more bloodthirsty now, they wanted the money, the shinobi didn't know how much he was paying, but quadrupling it must be a lot of money

"The blonde man in red is mine" said Zabuza "Haku you come with me"

"Ok, we'll deal with the man in armor Kakashi" said Asuma "Naruto, you and Sasuke take care of the smaller one"

"Fine, I don't like working with the teme, but I'll make an exception" said Naruto "Also try to not steal anything with those eyes of yours"

"As if I need the techniques of a dobe" said Sasuke

"Then, we take care of the rest?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, but Sakura you take care of Tazuna, but I don't believe anyone will aim at him since Gato didn't mentioned him" said Kakashi

"Ok then, let's go" said Asuma and the Konoha shinobi and Kiri nuke-nin moved to attack

They moved through the weak mercenaries quickly, making they're way to their targets

"It seems the one with the big blade comes for you" said the man in the armor to the blonde

"Yeah, I might have pissed him off earlier, leave him to me, deal with the rest" said the blonde

"Really? Wasn't this, like the last time to work together?" asked the smaller one

"Yeah, but I cannot say no to this fight, I promise I'll end fast, afterwards we can defeat the rest" said the blonde

"Whatever, is your choice, I want to test those Konoha jonin, it's been a while since I have fought one" said the man in the armor

"Ok, then, I'll deal with the rest, I might not like fighting as much as you two do, after all I'm a medic, but I have to pull my weight" said the smaller one

With that the three men moved to meet their opponents

Zabuza was the first one "Found you" said Zabuza slashing with his sword trying to end it fast, but the man unsheathed his blade in one fluid motion and clashed his sword with Zabuza's

"Wow, your stronger than I thought, you looked pretty weak last time" said the man

It was true, Zabuza was still under the effect of the poison in the senbon Haku had used last time, but he was not going to tell this man that, he just kept attacking, the sword of his opponent was smaller than his, so it was just matter of time until it broke if he kept using it to defend himself

"Ok, time to stop playing" said the man and then something Zabuza hadn't expected happened, the sword of his opponent lit on fire, the man then took a few steps back and swung his sword in the air, this created a wave of fire coming towards Zabuza, luckily for Zabuza an ice mirror appeared in front of him and blocked the fire

"I would advise you to be more careful, Zabuza-sama" said Haku

"What was that skill?" asked Zabuza

"His sword most be made of chakra metal of some kind, and he channeled his chakra trough the blade, that way he created that effect" said Haku

"No, that's too simple, there's something else here, maybe fuinjutsu" said Zabuza

"Wow, you discovered all that so fast" said the man "Maybe you are not as dumb as I thought you were"

"So I'm correct?" asked Zabuza

"In a way yes, but it's kinda half and half, my blade is chakra metal and I use fuinjutsu, but I also channel a lot of chakra to my arm, this allows me to create waves of fire and other fun things, but don't worry, I won't run out of chakra any time soon" said the man

'You're so confident you just tell me how you do your skills?" asked Zabuza

"Well, I know you can defeat me in one clean hit if I'm not careful, but I'm sure I won't give you that opportunity" said the man "Also I might be lying"

"Ok then, let's see about that" said Zabuza who started making hand signs

"Are you really going to just stand and make hand signs in front of me, that's suicide" said the man preparing to strike Zabuza, but he was stopped by a barrage of senbon

"I might have used most of my chakra against Naruto-san, but I got more than enough to help Zabuza-sama" said Haku

"Water style: water dragon jutsu" said Zabuza making a dragon of water from the water below the bridge that came on top of the bridge and started following the red dressed man

The man's sword lit on fire again "Will o' wisp" said the man and this time a X shaped fire wave came out of his sword when he swung, the fire and the dragon clashed creating a lot of steam surrounding both him and Zabuza

"Now I got the advantage" said Zabuza but his voiced sounded like it came from all around

"Ok, maybe I did underestimate you a little bit, but it's just matter of time for me to win" said the man

"We'll see about that, Haku" said Zabuza, soon after the man was surrounded by ice mirrors, not a full dome, since Haku didn't have that much chakra but if he attempted to escape from the holes in the sealing of the ice mirrors, Zabuza would probably end his life

"Well I belive I am in trouble now" said the man

* * *

_The man with the armor and the jonin_

Kakashi and Asuma closed distance through the weak mercenaries heading towards their objective, but their opponent made it easier for them

"Let see, how good are the Konoha jonin!" said the man charging between them with his spear at front, Kakashi and Asuma had to jump to evade the charge, one would think he would move slower with that amount of armor, but he almost looked like he was gliding above the floor

"I would have thought he would be slower" said Kakashi

"That's what most think, and that's why they die" said the man "Now show me your strength"

"Well, I hoped I wouldn't have to use it again today, but it seems we'll need it" said Kakashi moving his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan

The man whistled "A sharingan, are you an Uchiha?" asked the man

"No, I'm not, but I'm more than capable of using this eye" said Kakashi

"Well let's see how good you really are" said the man charging at Kakashi again, Kakashi evaded the spear but the man did something he was not expecting, he used his left arm and trusted it into Kakashi's stomach with his palm extended "Burn Knuckle" said the man and then a small explosion occurred right between the man's arm and Kakashi's stomach

Kakashi was sent flying backwards, with his shirt burned at the point of impact "What was that?" asked Asuma

"You like it, I lost my left arm a long time ago, they put me this on" said the man raising his arm, when Asuma looked at it closer he saw that it was not part of his armor he was seeing, his arm was make of metal, as if it was a robotic arm of sorts "They said it was pretty advance, afterwards I asked for it to be upgraded, now it can do what I just did" said the man

Kakashi stood up from where he had fallen "Well, that was pretty impressive, the people that put that on you, most be some of the smatter persons on this planet" said Kakashi as he walked closer but he still hold his stomach "That hurt like hell"

"I call it The Gauntlet, and I wear it with pride" said the man

"We are similar in a way, we both got something that's not ours on our bodies" said Kakashi "And we have it with pride"

"You're speaking about that sharingan" said the man "Name's Rosch by the way"

"Kakashi Hatake" said Kakashi "Asuma, leave him to me, but if you see I need help, your free to help"

"If you say so, I'll deal with the weak ones then" said Asuma moving to fight the weak mercenaries but staying close enough to see if Kakashi needed help

"You know your Sharingan can't copy this" said Rosch raising his gauntlet

"I know, but I'm sure I'll defeat you" said Kakashi starting to do some hand signs

"Oh interesting, you want to end this in one attack" said Rosch "Find by me, let's do this" raising his gauntlet and starting to concentrate power in it "Haste core activate" steam appeared at his arm, and one could see that something had activated in his arm

Chakra appeared in Kakashi's hand it looked like lighting, "Raikiri" said Kakashi

"Let's go, Blasting pain" said Rosch as he moved the gauntlet forward at an even higher speed than before

Kakashi charged towards him and they both clashed in the middle, creating an explosion in the point of impact

When the smoke cleared the victor was clear, it was a tie, Kakashi felt to the floor at the same time as Rosch, his gauntlet still complete but it looked like it had been damage

"Hahaha, Stocke was right, this was a good last job to do together" said Rosch "That was fun, it looks like you even damage the gauntlet, I'll have to go repair it"

"Why were you helping Gato?" asked Kakashi

"I could care less about him, I'm here to help my best friend Stocke, afterwards I'm going for a party at Konoha" said Rosch

"Want to help us then?" asked Kakashi "I would hate to kill you"

"Fine, I'll help, but I won't stop Stocke or Marco from their fights, I'll let them have fun, if the rest of you are half as good as you, they would hate me for stopping their fights" said Rosch

"Whatever, just help us get to Gato, we need him alive" said Kakashi standing up

"Ok then, but you own me a fight at your best, even I could see you were a little tired" said Rosch

"You're just like Guy, whatever just help us here" said Kakashi covering his sharingan eye

* * *

_With the genin and the third mercenary_

Naruto and Sasuke were heading towards the last strong mercenary, they mostly ignore the weaker ones, since they had less chakra to spare thanks to being genin, well Naruto could waste all the chakra he wanted and he would still have to spare, but he had to measure his opponent first, Hinata and Shikamaru where dealing with the weaker ones anyways

Naruto was still hurt from taking the last attack for Sasuke, so he had to be more careful, any hit could reopen his wounds, Hinata had done a good job bandaging him and healing his wounds but since she didn't know any medical jutsus or Iryo ninjutsu, she could just do with what she has

They soon had closed the distance with their opponent "Leave this one to me dobe, since you took the last one without saying anything" said Sasuke

"Well teme, it was actually Hinata that defeated Haku, but if you would have been less eager to fight and a little more intelligent, you would have let me fight and I would have defeated Haku" said Naruto

"Whatever, this one is mine" said Sasuke

"Go ahead, but if you get in trouble, I'll intervene" said Naruto

The mercenary noticed them and got in a battle position, drawing his sword and a shield he was hiding in his back "Two genin, I expected a little more, but like always I'm stuck fighting the weaker ones, not that I complain I'm not that good of a fighter, I'm a medic" said the man

"Weak? I'll show you who's weak" said Sasuke bringing his sharingan out again

"Oh, an Uchiha" said the man "Now this is interesting"

Sasuke closed in throwing several shuriken and with a kunai in hand, the man used his shield to block the attack and then Sasuke got closed, kicked the shield out of his hands and clashed his kunai with the man's sword

"Well this is more than what I expected actually" said the man "I can still handle this" he started spinning in place "Spinning slash" he clashed with Sasuke's kunai several times in quick succession, a normal person would have not saw the blade coming because of how fast he was spinning, but thanks to the sharingan Sasuke got the seconds he needed to see the blade coming and block it

"Is that your best?" asked Sasuke

"Not really, try this" said the man he then threw a small hand bomb that exploded on Sasuke covering him in some kind of substance that made him move weaker

"That's just like Hinata's" said Naruto looking at the skill

"Ignite" said the man slashing the ground to make a spark making the substance catch fire, luckily Sasuke jumped out of the way and the only substance that catch fire was the one in the ground and not the one on his body

"Sasuke you go to be careful, he could set you on fire, or you could do it yourself if you use a fireball" said Naruto

Well there goes Sasuke's second idea of overpowering him with jutsus, he would kill himself first "Damn this thing" said Sasuke referring to the substance

"Will you help your friend now?" asked the man to Naruto

"Sure if he wants" said Naruto

"Don't get on this Dobe" said Sasuke

"You heard him" said Naruto

"You two are just like Stocke and Rosch" said the man

"Wait what? Stocke and Rosch you know them?" asked Naruto, remembering the names from Ernst mercenary friends

"Who are Stocke and Rosch, Dobe?" asked Sasuke

"You know them?" asked the man to Naruto

"I'm a friend of Ernst and Gafka, those names are pretty weird over here so I don't believe they are other persons" said Naruto

"You're a friend of Ernst?" asked the man "In that case we cannot fight you guys anymore, I have to tell stocke" said the man "Marco is my name by the way"

"Yeah, Gafka mentioned you, but you're supposed to be in Suna" said Naruto

"I was, but since Ernst having a party for Stocke, I came here to celebrate, and Rosch and Stocke drag me to this job" said Marco

"Then the man in the armor and the man in red?" asked Naruto

"Yeah their Stocke and Rosch" said Marco

"Stop right there Dobe, are you telling me you and this man are now friends" said Sasuke

"A friend of Ernst is a friend of mine" said Marco

"Same here" said Naruto

"Then I don't get to fight anyone?" asked Sasuke

"No, I guess no" said Naruto

Sasuke was furious, he had just lost another opponent "I'll deal with the weak mercenaries, I have to let some stress out" said Sasuke

"Ok, see you later Teme, sorry for taking your opponents" said Naruto

"Shut up, Dobe" said Sasuke getting in the middle of the weak mercenaries starting to clean them up

"I hope he doesn't use a fire jutsu" said Marco

"Don't worry Sasuke's not that dumb at least I hope he is not" said Naruto "Now how about we go looking for Stocke"

"He should be in the middle of that mist" said Marco aiming where Zabuza and Stocke where fighting

* * *

_With Zabuza and Stocke_

"Well this a predicament" said Stocke looking for a way out

"Let's see how that sword of yours fairs in this situation" said Zabuza

"Well, I got an idea, I hope it works" said Stocke, then he raised his sword he moved his hand on the hilt and the sword was surrounded by wind

"Wind Chakra?" asked Zabuza

"Kinda" said Stocke, then he swung his blade around him and created a wind wave that went around him but the mist didn't moved "Well there goes my idea"

"Good try, but that was never going to work" said Zabuza and then he appeared behind Stocke and slashed trying to end the fight, but Stocked reacted fast, he turned around and clashed his sword with Zabuza's "That's a good sword you got there, other's would have break by now"

"I got it a long time ago, my brother repaired it recently, its name's Historica" said Stocke

"Mine repairs itself with the blood of my opponents, it's called Kubikiribocho" said Zabuza

"Good name" said Stocke "How about we end this now" Historica then lit on fire again, and stocke made room and then swung on the air creating a wave of fire that moved towards Zabuza, who prepared to block, but the wave broke into an X shape "Will o' Wisp" it seems Stocke could change the fire even after throwing it

Zabuza didn't have the time to counter so he escaped backwards and hid behind an ice mirror "Haku make covering fire" said Zabuza

"Yes Zabuza-sama" said Haku and moved to the mirror behind stocke creating ice senbon and throwing them towards him, Stocke had nearly no time to evade, but he swung his sword fast creating a fire wave that melted the senbon

"Time to go all out" said Stocke "Shadow arts" he disappeared turning invisible and then appearing near Zabuza and did two quick slash with Historica, the first one was blocked but the second one had to be deflected by an ice senbon Haku made "You're good"

"It was thanks to the mist, I would have not found you in air, how did you disappeared like that" Asked Zabuza

"Sorry, that's a secret" said Stocke preparing to continue, but he noticed something "Marco? What are you doing here?"

Zabuza looked to the side and there was another person there with Naruto, the smaller one of the three mercenaries that were consider strong

"Stocke this people are friends of Ernst, well at least this one is" said Marco referring to Naruto

"I cannot fight a friend of my brother, he would kill me" said Stocke

"Wait, you know this people?" asked Zabuza to Naruto

"Naruto-san appears to have a big number of acquaintances outside Konoha" said Haku

"I know Ernst, he is the brother of Stocke, the man your fighting Zabuza" said Naruto

"Are you sure he knows Ernst?" asked Stocke

"Yes, he even knows Gafka, they want our help to deal with Gato" said Marco

"Well, I think our battle is over" said Stocke

"Just like that?" asked Zabuza

"Leave it there, just consider that they are now our allies" said Naruto

"I hate leaving a battle unfinished" said Zabuza

"You were tired, out of charka and without your friend over there" said Stocke referring to Haku "You would have died several times, let's say I won"

"Whatever, I just need Gato and I'll be happy" said Zabuza

"Ok, then I was thinking about killing him after this was over anyways, that man is disgusting" said Stocke

"Then come and help us" said Naruto

* * *

_A few seconds later_

Everyone's attention was directed to the other end of the bridge, there the whole village of wave was directed by Inari and Kiba with improvised weapons made from pans and knife

"We came here to protect our country, you are not accepted in here any more Gato" said Inari in the front of the multitude

"What's going on!?" said one of the bandits

"We were told they would eb tired and easy to kill" said another

"And the strongest of us have turned against us" said the first one

"And no we have to deal with the villagers, screw this I'm out of here" said a third one going back to the boats, soon after all the bridge was clear and only Gato remained

"Well, looks like they left you behind" said Zabuza

"Wait! I'll pay you whatever you ask, just let me go!" said Gato getting desperate

"Sorry, or you tell me where your vaults are or I'll kill you right now, if you tell me you'll at least get to be trialed by the villagers of Wave" said Zabuza "They'll be more human than me"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything, just don't kill me" said Gato and then the next ten minutes were spent waiting for Gato to finish writing the location of all his vaults

"Here you go" said Zabuza throwing Gato in the middle of the villagers, who took him away to get what he deserved "We can go look at this places later, we should rest now"

"I second that" said Kakashi falling unconscious

"He over used the sharingan, he'll probably be like this for the rest of the day and some time tomorrow" said Asuma "Sakura, Sasuke take him back to Tazuna's house"

Sakura and Sasuke complied and took Kakashi away

"What are you guys going to do now?" asked Naruto to Stocke and his friends

"We'll go to Konoha, Rayne will probably kill me for leaving her there with Aht alone, but I know she'll forgive me later" said Stocke

"You left Rayne without telling her anything?" asked Marco

"I kinda did that" said Stocke

"You sign a death wish man" said Rosch "I hope I'm not there when she kills you"

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll wait for you before we do the welcoming party" said Stocke

"Wasn't the party a secret from you?" asked Naruto

"It was but Rosch cannot close his mouth" said Marco

"Sorry about that, but this way now we can postponed it until you get back at least" said Rosch to Naruto

"I don't want you guys postponing it just for me, the party is supposed to be for Stocke and Rayne not for me" said Naruto

"Don't worry about that, I didn't even wanted a party, and it looks like you were waiting for it" said Stocke

"I was" said Naruto

"Then we'll wait for you, I know Ernst will understand" said Stocke

"But you better return fast, I have to go back to Suna soon" said Marco "Cannot leave my post for long"

"We'll be returning in a week if I help with the building of the bridge" said Naruto

"Then we'll be seeing you later" said Stocke and they left soon after

"Who were does guys, Naruto?" asked Asuma

"Oh them, their friends of mine" said Naruto

"Well we better get some rest, this was a busy day" said Asuma

And with that all of the shinobi went to Tazuna's House to get a deserved rest

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought, I tried to accelerate the story a little bit, originally this fight were longer and covered two chapters, but I decided to shorten them a bit**

**Also earlier I wrote Rosch name as Roach, I blame Call of duty for that one, I went back and corrected my mistake, so his name is now Rosch**

**Also I think that not counting author's notes, this is the longest chapter yet**

**We return to Konoha soon, afterwards we'll see the party with Stocke and the 'date' with Naruto and Hinata as well as other things**

**One more thing, please go vote on the poll in my profile on the sword name, It gots less than 50 votes, I think that 50 should be the minimun to close the poll**

**Videogame Corner: Today's Game:**

**Dead rising series (multiple)**

**In dead rising you play as a man in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, you have to use any item that you find, to kill the zombies**

**the game its a great zombie killinexperience, but you also have to run against time to save survivors and find out what's going on, and then escape the city**


	33. Home sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I normally update on wednesdays, but since I had already finished this chapter and I feel like it, here's a second chapter this week.**

* * *

It was the morning of the next day after the long battle at the bridge, they would return to the bridge to repair any damage done by the fight and continue building it later, right now Naruto, Asuma, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku were headed toward the places that Gato had said his vaults were, to complete the deal they had formed with Zabuza

"This should be the place" said Asuma stopping in front of an old style mansion hidden in the woods

"Gato really looked for classy places" said Kakashi

"Come on, we have to find the vault" said Zabuza going into the mansion

"Allow me to look for it" said Naruto stopping Zabuza "Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto created 50 clones and instructed them to look in the mansion

"You can create so many clones?" asked Zabuza "I don't exactly know how demanding Shadow clones are, but if they are similar to water clones, that amount is insane"

"Naruto's especial, the Uzumakis had insane chakra reserves, so he has maybe even more chakra than the Hokage, but I doubt it, also since his control is not perfect he would run out before him anyways" said Asuma

"Naruto-san just keeps getting more interesting with time" said Haku

"Found it" said Naruto "One of my clones found the vault and dispelled, come its over here" the shinobi followed Naruto to the vault

"Pretty classy" said Kakashi, the vault was one of those big vaults you would see on those bank heist movies, but they had it open in no time, the vault was filled with gold, money, jewels and other precious things

"Haku, grab those bags over there" said Zabuza pointing at some bags that had probably been there to take money out when Gato need it "I'll take three full bags, the rest can stay"

"That's fine by me" said Asuma "What about you Kakashi?"

"It's ok, there's more money here than what the village needs, they will probably be able to pay for an A rank mission plus reinforcements pretty easily and still have money for the next twenty years or so" said Kakashi

"Are you sure you guy don't want to go to Konoha?" asked Naruto

"No, we have things to do in Kiri, but if manage to finish what we are doing and we crossed paths again kid, I'll have to thank you" said Zabuza that surprised the persons that were there

"Let me guess, it was reported you ran after trying to kill the Mizukage, who had turned mad and started killing the persons with Kekkei Genkai" said Kakashi

"That's correct" said Zabuza

"Then you are crazy enough to try it again, and that's why you need the money" said Kakashi

"Half and Half, I will try it again, but this time I won't do it alone, you might have heard of the Kiri Rebels, I'm joining them and I need this money so that they forgive me and accept me back, althought I'm not sure if it'll work" said Zabuza "but I won't drag you in this Haku, you are not longer my tool, if you want to go with Naruto to Konoha you can leave"

"I'm following you Zabuza-sama, but not as your tool, as your friend and student" said Haku

"Don't regret it later" said Zabuza "Now back to what I was saying before, I'll have to thank you, without you I would have probably died on that bridge, by Kakashi or by Gato, and I would have never even gotten the chance to try and gain the forgiveness of the rebels"

"Let me guess again, someone especial between them?" asked Kakashi

"Something like that" said Zabuza "Well, I believe this is all I need, we'll be leaving now" Zabuza grabbed two bags and Haku grabbed the third and headed outside

"I hope you have luck with the rebels" said Naruto

"Oh yeah, kid take this back" said Zabuza removing the Uzumaki seal and handing it back to Naruto

"Keep it, you'll always be welcome with the Uzumakis" said Naruto giving the seal back to Zabuza "Just don't lose it"

"This is important for you right?" asked Zabuza, Naruto Nodded "Ok then, I'll keep it, but if you get in trouble for this, is not my problem"

"I made my desicion" said Naruto

"Well, I hope we cross paths again in the future" said Zabuza

"I hope to see you in the future as well Naruto-san" said Haku

"And I hope to see you guys as well" said Naruto, with that Zabuza and Haku took their leave heading towards Kirigakure

"Well that's that, now we have to inform the villager's of this place so they can come and claim the money" said Kakashi

"How is it that you always make friends wherever you go?" asked Asuma

"I'm just that likable" said Naruto "But apparently not in Konoha" referring to how most of the villager even when in the normal reputation still hated him in some way

"Well, let's start heading back" said Kakashi "We still have to help with the bridge"

* * *

_Completed bridge – on week later_

The next few days were gone pretty fast compared to the days they spent training and protecting Tazuna

Team Kakashi returned to training a little bit just to finish mastering the water walking exercise, Asuma made Kakashi promise that he would teach them how it was meant to when they returned, they also sent a hawk to Konoha to inform of their situation so that they didn't sent more reinforcements

Shikamaru finally completed the Earth chakra exercise, and he got a Perk just like Hinata's but for Earth chakra type jutsus.

Naruto was wondering when he would get the mission complete screen, but since one of the missions said to protect Tazuna until the bridge was completed he thought maybe they had to finish the bridge first

Speaking of the bridge, thanks to Naruto's endless supply of clones, and the rest also helping, the construction of the bridge was going faster than ever, they finished it in just one week as Naruto had predicted, but even with the finished bridge he didn't get the mission complete screen, maybe they had to officially open the bridge or something, luckily they were doing that today

"We want to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts" said Tazuna "I'm not the best with words but I'll try, without you guys I would have died, the bridge would have never been finished, and our town would still be in ruin"

"We were just doing our job" said Asuma

"But you didn't have to, once you knew the mission was higher rank that what it really was, you could have just left us, but all of you decided to continue with it" said Tazuna "You even got the money Gato stole back, and now we can properly pay for the mission"

"You don't have to if you don't want, the mission is still classified as an C rank" said Kakashi

"We know, but we decided that paying for the full mission is the less we could do" said Tazuna "And one more thing, now we can finally give the bridge a proper opening, and we wanted decided to name it something especial, Inari you can remove the blanket" with that Inari removed a blanket they had on top of a plaque they had made at the side of the bridge, that stated the name of the bridge

"The great Naruto bridge, is what we decided to call it" said Tazuna

This surprised everyone, for different reasons, Sasuke was a little angry that the dobe had a bridge named after him but decided not to show it, he didn't wanted to ruin the occasion

"Really? you named the bridge after me?" asked Naruto a little surprised

"Yeah, we were deciding after whom to name the bridge, and let be honest the great Kakashi or Asuma, bridge doesn't sound that well, and you even managed to get Zabuza on our side, and those mercenaries as well without you a lot more people would have died" said Tazuna

"Wow, I don't know what to say, thank you all I guess" said Naruto

"No, no, thank you for saving our little country, now we can start trading with other village again and soon enough our economy would return to be one of the best in the country" said Tazuna

"Well I think that's all, we have to start heading to Konoha, or else we'll arrive late" said Kakashi

"Good-bye then, we hope to see all of you guys again someday" said Tazuna

"Good-bye Naruto ni-san, come visit us someday, you too Kiba" said Inari

"We'll come back to visit someday, I promise" said Naruto

"Well let's get going or we'll be late" said Asuma

With that the Konoha Shinobi started heading back to Konoha after a long mission, and soon after when the bridge was no longer in sight Naruto got a pop up

**Quest Completed**

**Protect Tazuna and Team Kakashi until the bridge is finished**

**You managed to get Zabuza and Haku on your side, this unlocks more rewards**

**Defeat Gato**

**Rewards: 7000 XP 20000 Ryo**

**A perk Choice, ****7 perk points**

**A new skill has been unlocked**

**Raised resistances for Bijuu cloak letting you stay in the 0 tails form for longer, now being able to stay in the bijuu cloak for 45 minutes without draw backs**

**Raised reputation with Wave country, Team Kakashi, Kirigakure, Kiri rebels, Zabuza Momochi, Haku**

Well that was interesting, he had gained more perk points than what the quest originaly said, and his objectives updated to what he had done

Naruto wanted to check what this new skill, and his perk choice were but he didn't have the time since, immediately after another pop up appeared, he would have to check the pop up first

**Level Up!**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rank: Genin**

**LV: 14**

**XP: 2200/6000**

**HP: 5500/5500**

**CP: 8700/8700 + 1000**

**ATK: 102**

**DEF: 70**

**RES: 65**

**SPD: 122**

**INT: 67 +20**

**WIS: 205 +20**

**LUCK:?**

**1 Perk point obtained**

Well it was not as good as the one before, but he had not had the time to train his extra stats, so he knew this one was going to be underwhelming, but he was really curious about that skill the mission complete screen talked about, but before he could open any menu to check the game gave him his answer

**Because of the amount of links that have been made in the relationship chart, a new skill is open to all game users**

**Relationship boosts – this gives especial stats boost and abilities to people with high affinity between each other**

**This skill has been open to the following users:**

**2 Full game users**

**1 Bijuu version game user**

**3 Limited version game users**

**Any temporary game user**

Wait a minute, if Hinata and Shikamaru were limited game users according to the game, then who was the second full game user, and who was the third limited game user, this were questions that were now rooming inside Naruto's head, he was not the only one with the gamer skill, there was someone else out there

Had he seen this pop up as well? Did this other person also now know that there is another game user out there? Was this other person a friend or a foe?

Well he decided that he would think about this later, doing it now would not help him anyways, he wanted to understand this new skill better and discover how it worked, so he opened the help menu and searched for the skill to see if he could find something out, it took him sometime but he finally thought he got how the skill worked

Basically if your affinity link in the relationship chart was good, like for example best friends or something like that, you would gain a skill, sadly the game didn't told him what was considered as a good affinity link, so he just had to guess

Also what the relationship link gave you could change if the relationship link changed, so if you became better friends what the link gave you could also become better

When they get back to Konoha he had to remember to check his perk book to check all the new abilities he gained from links, and that perk choice as well as spending his 9 perk points, 8 from now and 1 he was storing for emergencies, he also had to check his relationship scroll, summoning a book or a scroll from nowhere would probably look suspicions to team Kakashi

Naruto also looked around him and saw that Hinata and Shikamaru were also closing windows from the game menu, they probably got the pop up about the new skill, this meant that the other full game user also got the pop up, so now he was sure the other person knew about him, well something else to think about later

* * *

_Konoha several hours later_

The rest of the travel to Konoha was quiet everyone was going at top speed to be able to make the trip in one day instead of two or three, so they didn't have many opportunities to talk, they arrived several hours later, coming to a slow pace when they could see the Konoha gates

"Ok we're here, home sweet home" said Asuma

"Finally I thought we were never going to make it" said Sakura being the one that was most tired from them all

"You really need to do some physical training Sakura, yes the travel was a little demanding but nothing outside from what a normal shinobi should be capable of" said Naruto

"Maybe I should" said Sakura considering it a little bit

"Ok you guys should probably go back home to rest" said Kakashi talking to the genin "Asuma and me will take care of the report, if the Hokage needs to hear anything from you guys, he'll probably call you"

"Yeah get some rest, you all have definitely earn it" said Asuma with that the genin went to their homes to rest and the jonin went to the hokage tower to report

Naruto went back home and decided to check on all that he had gained, he started with the perk book where he check his perk choice this time

**The eight swordsman – this skill lets the user use any off the seven blades from the swordsmen and learn all their skills, but the user has to have the skills copied on a scrolled or have them being thought by one of the swordsmen**

**Aftershock – the user can concentrate chakra in his blade no matter if the blade is made of chakra metal or not, and expel this chakra to create explosions, waves of fire, water ,etc or other types of effects depending on the type of chakra expelled from the blade**

Well both of the perks sounded good, but Naruto was leaning towards Aftershock, after all the chances of finding other of the swordsmen, not counting Zabuza would be pretty slim, and if he choose the Swordsman perk he would probably have to wait a long time to see the full effect of the perk, while Aftershock could have a lot of hidden skills that could be discovered

After thinking about it a little bit he decided to get Aftershock

Apart from that he checked the perk book to see what his relationships gave him, he found that everything his relationships gave him were all in a single page that was not there before

**Relationship bonuses**

**Hinata – Int and Wis + 30, bonus regen to CP if Hinata is somewhere close**

**Shikamaru – Friend of the genius: gives you a the ability to see the different elevations on the map fuinjutsu even when you are not on a party with someone with the ability to do it**

**Asuma – Wind affinity exercises are now easier**

**Hiruzen – Fire affinity exercises are now easier, Will of Fire: gains a passive boosts to all stats inside the territory of Konoha**

**Ernst – Passive bonus to damage when using a weapon**

**Iruka – Learning new jutsus is now easier**

**Lee – Passive bonus to damage when fighting unarmed, higher bonus to damage if Lee is somewhere close**

**Tenten – Passive bonus to damage if using a weapon**

**Stocke – bonus damage when using a sword, Aftershock haves extra effects and can interact with chakra storage seals**

**Haku – lower damage from water based jutsus, gives a passive bonus to Spd and Atk if someone in your party has low HP**

**Zabuza – Water affinity exercises are now easier, if someone in your party dies you gain a temporary increase in all your stats**

All of this was awesome, he now dealt more damage and learning nearly everything was now easier, but he hoped that Zabuza's second skill never activated, he didn't wanted anyone from his party to die, he was also surprised to see Stocke there, he knew they were friends now, but has his relationship really became high enough already

Well he would see later when he went to visit Ernst to see when the party is going to be, but right now he had to see what he would use this perk point in, while checking the perks he found an old perk that he had forgotten about, but now he wanted to work towards getting it

**Fox fire**

**Have a base INT of 200, a base RES of 300 and a Base WIS of 350**

**Extra requirements: meet Kyuubi and convince him/her to help you, Get "Fire control medium or higher"**

**Extra way to unlock it: Get Kyuubi to unlock it for you**

**Fox fire lets you burn the chakra and body of your opponents, as well as giving you a higher control of the fire element, Fox Fire will get stronger as your control of the fire element and your Int grows higher.**

So Kyuubi could unlock Fox fire for him, maybe he should ask him next time they talked

"**Why wait, ask me right now"** said Kyuubi from inside Naruto's mind

"Kyuubi, good to hear you, why have you been so quite lately?" asked Naruto

"**I was reading everything I could, trying to find a loop hole in this game system that gets me out of here, couldn't found one, but found two other ways to get out, you running out of time from the cloak is now not my only way to get out"** said Kyuubi

"Care to share them with me?" asked Naruto

"**Sorry, I'll have to keep one a secret, but the second one is the one I hate, apparently I can gain my freedom if I become your friend"** said Kyuubi

"Why not try that one?" said Naruto, thinking that anyways he was going to try to get Kyuubi to be his friend

"**Let's say that one is my last resort, anyways, you most have questions since I read all those manuals from the game I might have some answers, I'm just giving them to you since this might favor us both" **said Kyuubi

"Ok then, this perk says you can unlock perks for me" said Naruto

"**I can but it's not really unlocking them, you would have access to this perks while the bijuu cloak is active but you would lose them as soon as you turn it off, is a soft unlock, you have to work to get the perk with the other requirements"** said Kyuubi

"That sounds good enough for now, could you do it?" asked Naruto

"**I could but it's gonna cost you, if you use the perk while the cloak is active the time will drain twice as fast and you will have to forfeit a perk point, but when you unlock it for real it will not cost any perk points"** said Kyuubi

"I can live with that, so how do I give you one of my perk points?" asked Naruto

"**Just select the perk and a second window will open, there you select soft unlock, and then I have to press a button in here to finish the unlock"** said Kyuubi

"There you go" said Naruto doing what Kyuubi told him "Another question Kyuubi, what's my time now that I have more resistance to the cloak?"

"**Didn't it say 45 minutes? Well I guess you mean the death timer, you have 1 hour 15 minutes until I get out of here, anywhere in between 45 minutes and there is the drawback territory"** said Kyuubi

"Thanks for telling me, one more thing, are you sure you don't want to be my friend?" asked Naruto

"**I might consider it if you kill the Uchiha, I hate Uchihas"** said Kyuubi

"Even if the teme is dumb and annoying, he is a Konoha shinobi, I won't kill a brother in arms" said Naruto

"**Worth the shot, well now leave me alone, I want to check this new Relationship boosts system, it's a little different for me" **said Kyuubi

"Ok talk to you later Kyuubi" said Naruto

Well that went well, Kyuubi was more conversational than before, and he had gained fox fire, well a soft unlock of fox fire, but now he had a lot of new skills and he had yet to use 8 of his perk points, this is what he got with the rest of the point, or at least the points he used:

**Advance Uzumaki taijutsu: lets the user move like waves around the attacks of the enemies, the advance style lets the user move faster around the enemy and combine the different abilities learned into the style to create devastating combos**

**Advance Uzumaki Kenjutsu: combined with the Uzumaki taijutsu, lets the user use a sword in moments that feel like they ride the wind, the advance style concentrates on being on top of the enemy and canceling any attempt the enemy has to escape from the assault of strikes, this combined with the advance style can lead to devastating combinations**

**Advance Uzumaki fuinjutsu: lets you do even higher rang seals and clan unique seals, also increases the chances of removing a seal and creating a unique seal, the chance to remove a seal is medium, the chance to create a unique seal in high**

**Map upgrade – size 2 –makes the size of the map fuinjutsu even bigger**

**Map upgrade – persons – makes dots appear on the map where someone is but you don't know who is there**

He thought about getting other perks, but he wanted to talk with Shikamaru and Hinata to see what they got from the relationships boost to see if he could find something that combined with their boost to make them all stronger, he also wanted to see if he could practice a little with Aftershock to see if he could get a feel for the technique to see what he could combine with that to get better results, so he would wait at least some day before he used the other 3 perk points

For now he would rest and reunited with his teammates tomorrow, he would also try to set a date to take Hinata for Ramen as he had promised to her during the fight at the bridge, afterwards he would go see Ernst and see when would he be able to meet Stocke and the others again, but for now he needed a rest, using clones almost none stop to complete the bridge had actually drained him a little.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought about this chapter, it was mostly just Naruto getting stronger, I actually had ideas for those other 3 perk points but I decided to wait on them for a little bit, since soon some things are going to happen**

**The next few chapters are probably going to be slow with training and then an announcement from Asuma before anything interesting happens, well apart from the date and the party and some other small things**

**Video game corner: today's game:**

**Pokemon Mystery dungeon series (nintendo handhelds)**

**This series keeps everything that makes the pokemon series good and turns you into the pokemon, well everything except the gyms, elite 4, champion and catching pokemon, althought you can get pokemon to join your team**

**In this series, you take the role of pokemon, you explore different dungeons that change everytime you visit them, you level up just like in the normal games, and the combat is a mixture of turn based and real time combat, everytim you make a move your opponent can also make a move, so you can stay still and plan some moves ahead before you start moving.**


	34. Meeting the mercenaries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_The day after arriving from wave – Naruto's apartment_

Naruto was woken up early by a messenger hawk at his window, it delivered the message that since they completed a mission that was considered harder than usual for genin, both Team Kakashi and Team Asuma would have the day off, so they would meet until tomorrow at mission assignment

Well that gave him a lot of time to try his new skills and to go see Ernst, but he would have to wait to talk to Hinata, well he could always visit her at the Hyuga compound, but he wasn't sure if he would be welcomed there, so he decided to wait until tomorrow, he would use the early morning to try his new skills, afterwards he would go and see Ernst

Naruto finished waking up then he had breakfast and showered, he grabbed his sword, that he should really name already, he would think of a name today, and left to one of the training grounds, he hoped that he could find an empty one

* * *

_A little later _

Naruto had managed to find an empty training ground, and had decided to start practicing his new skills, he decided that he would start with Aftershock, as much as he wanted to try Fox Fire, he would need to put the bijuu cloak and that could bring unwanted attention, so he would have to wait to practice that one

He read the perk description to find out how to do the skill, he apparently just had to do something similar to tree climbing or water walking, he just had to concentrate chakra in an area of his body, this time his sword arm, to be able to do it, it was even easier since concentrating chakra in your arm is thought on the academy, it was pre-genin level

He started and felt how his sword was filled with his chakra, apparently the chakra metal helped, then he gave the sword a test swing and not too far away the ground exploded

"Wow, I need to be careful with this" said Naruto looking at the explosion site, it was not a huge explosion, it was particularly small, but something like this directed to a person's arm or leg could probably de devastating

He tried again this time he thought about making a wave that could push something, or maybe cut from distance, and he swung again, this time a small cut appeared on the target dummy he was using

"Well, that looks familiar" said a voice behind Naruto

Naruto turned around to see who had just talked and discovered it was Gafka "Gafka, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Well, you do remember I'm a sensor right, I felt you coming to town yesterday, I decided to wait until today to come to see you" said Gafka

"Thanks for waiting, I was exhausted yesterday, but today I'm training, I was planning on going to visit Ernst later today" said Naruto

"He would probably like that" said Gafka "Also Stocke came by like 4 days ago with Rosch and Marco, they told us they met you in your mission"

"We kinda ended on opposite sides of a battle, but once they found out I was you guys friend they joined us to defeat our opponents" said Naruto

"Just what Marco said" said Gafka "anyways, what was that you were just doing, it looked just like what Stocke does"

"Really? I couldn't get a good sight of Stocke skills during our fights, but he seem strong, do you say he can do something like this?" asked Naruto

"Yes, he can concentrate chakra on his sword and release it to create different effects, but yours felt different" said Gafka "when Stocke uses his skill he concentrate a large amount of chakra to be able to do it, you did it like it was just a simple exercise"

"Well, I'm still practicing this, so I'm not really sure what I'm doing" said Naruto

"So you just decided to try something new and you discovered this skill?" asked Gafka

Well that sounds weird if you put it like that "Yeah that's exactly what happened" said Naruto

"Well maybe you should talk with Stocke later, he might be able to help you" said Gafka

"I will, speaking of that when's the party?" asked Naruto "Stocke and the others said they would wait for me"

"Well, we kinda had a small party already, since we all got together after so long, but the bigger one was delayed by petition of Stocke, I would have to go ask him, since he doesn't know your back, go visit Ernst later today, I'll have your answer there" said Gafka

"As I told you I was planning on doing that anyways" said Naruto

"One more thing Naruto, I wanted to ask you something" said Gafka

"Sure go ahead" said Naruto

"Well, when I met you, you said you were an Uzumaki" said Gafka "And I want to know if you really are a full Uzumaki, by blood"

"Yeah, I am, why are you asking?" asked Naruto

"Well, I did a little research and discovered that the Uzumakis were one of the best Sensors out there, they had huge chakra reserves, strange healing abilities, and apart from that they were masters in fuinjustu and good sensors, they might have been one of the most feared forces in the past" said Gafka

"Wow, really, I didn't know all that, I have been ready about my clan, but I have a hard time to read all what I can" said Naruto

"You should probably learn more about your clan, it will help you in the future" said Gafka "Anyways, I was wondering, would you like to train with me to become a sensor?"

"What really?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I want to help you get all the abilities your clan once had, after all, you should probably do it while you're still young, when you turn 15 or chunin you'll have a lot of troubles" said Gafka

"Why does everyone keep telling me that I'll have troubles when I turn 15 or chunin?" asked Naruto

"Wait you don't know?" said Gafka, Naruto shocked his head, Gafka then laughed "Oh, I won't ruin the surprise then, but I could give you this" said Gafka taking out a book

"This is a book that specifies what to do with a clan that has less than 5 members" said Gafka "You should probably read it, but leave it for later"

Naruto grabbed the book "Thanks, I'll read it sometime soon" said Naruto

"Well going back to my question, would you like to be a sensor?" asked Gafka

"I would love to, if my clan had some of the best sensors, I should probably learn to teach future generations" said Naruto

"Oh, believe me you will have a lot of people to teach, you're life will get busy" said Gafka, Naruto was confused, then Gafka pointed to the book, as if telling him his answers were there "Well then, I'll tell you when we start after the party, for now you should keep practicing that new technique of yours"

"Ok then, see you later Gafka" said Naruto

"See you later Naruto, and remember to go visit Ernst" said Gafka before he left

Naruto then continued practicing, but his mind wandered a little bit, thinking about how would it feel to be a sensor, well no point thinking about that now, he had to get this right

* * *

_Hokage's office – that same day_

The jonin sensei had been called to a meeting with the Hokage, apparently he wanted to discus something with them, with the big event coming up, the senseis had a pretty good feeling of what the discussion would be about

Apart from Asuma, there was Kakashi, Guy and Kurenai reunited with the Hokage Hiruzen, it appeared all the other senseis of active teams had already had the meeting, they were the last to be called

"You all know about the event coming up, the Chunin exams" said Hiruzen "I wanted to ask you all if you think your teams are ready"

"My team is as ready as their flames of youth can get them to be, they are more than likely to complete the exams" said Guy

"My team, in my opinion is ready" said Kakashi

"Kurenai?" asked the Hokage

"My is ready, they will be able to participate in the exams" said Kurenai

"Asuma?" asked the Hokage

"My team is more than ready, although are you sure is prudent to let Naruto participate, he will probably pass" said Asuma

"I think is ok, even if he pass and gets the full responsibility of his clan, he had made it clear that he want to become Hokage, and if he found out that you denied him of the opportunity at the chunin, I don't know how he would react" said Hiruzen

"In that case, I think they are all ready" said Asuma

"Ok then, here are the entrances to the exams, you have to give them to the genin tomorrow, the exams are in two weeks, this will probably be a surprise for the genin" said Hiruzen

Each jonin grabbed the entrances and waited to be dismissed

"Make sure they are ready for this, train them if you can, even if they fail, I don't want any of them dying, I want them to be able to survive" said Hiruzen "You can go"

With that the jonin left the building

"Naruto, I hope you're ready, I'm really not sure if it was a good idea to let you participate, but at least if you pass, I can weather the storm that'll come afterwards" said Hiruzen

* * *

_Later that day – Karma ninja shop_

Naruto had come to ask about the party, but he hadn't expected this, apparently Gafka had told Stocke about his new skill and had come to see it.

"So Naruto Gafka told me you got a technique pretty similar to mine" said Stocke "Mind if I see it?"

"I would show it to you, but I can't really do it inside the shop, Ernst would get angry" said Naruto

"Hey, brother, mind if we use the back room?" asked Stocke

"Fine, us it, but make sure to not destroy everything" said Ernst

"I'm pretty sure you have not seen this place yet Naruto, follow me" said Stocke

Naruto and Stocke went to a back room that looked like a small dojo, it had training dummies lined up on one side, and several mats and training equipment in the other

"This is the back room of the Karma ninja shop" said Stocke "it's not normally open to public, but for this once we can use it"

"Wow, it got everything you would need" said Naruto

"Yep, all of that and more, now how about you show me that technique" said Stocke

"Well, here I go" said Naruto unsheathing his blade, then he concentrated for a little while and then he swung, creating a wave that cut one of the target dummies from far away

"Wow, that's just like my technique, I thought I was the only one that had discovered how to make the fuinjutsu for it" said Stocke

"Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto "I use none"

Stocke was surprised "Wait a minute, you're telling me that you mastered this technique, by accident?" said Stocke

"Well, that might be it" said Naruto, hiding his gamer abilities

"Here let me show you" said Stocke unsheathing Historica, afterwards he removed something from the handle and several fuinjutsu tags could be seen

"Wow, chakra storage seals, and I don't really know this one" said Naruto looking at the seals

"Well, Ernst was right you do know fuinjutsu" said Stocke "well that's the seal that lets me use my technique, it's like a chakra repellant seal, it removes the chakra from my blade, I just have to shape it and give it its nature"

"And the storage seals?" asked Naruto

"Well, my affinities are fire and lighting, but I can use pretty much all the affinities with my blade, to create different effects, this seals hold elemental chakra of those natures" said Stocke

"And where did you get the other chakra?" asked Naruto

"Rayne is water, wind and Ernst and Marco are Earth" said Stocke "I ask them to fill a seal from time to time, I also fill seals with my chakra"

"And why would you do that? You can get all the fire and lighting chakra from yourself" said Naruto

"It saves me time and effort during the fight, and I also give some seals to my daughter, since she's the daugther of two mercenaries, we trained her to fight since she was 4, she's a prodigy and can create traps using the seals" said Stocke

"Isn't she 5?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, but she learned fast, we we're going to enroll her in the academy, I think she could get out in two or three years, and not the full time" said Stocke

"If what you say is true, she'll have no problem" said Naruto

"Well, getting back on point, that skill, how do you call it?" asked Stocke

"Aftershock, after all it will always be and after attack, I have to swing the blade first" said Naruto

"Good name" said Stocke "well, got to ask you something Naruto, I know you will be training with Gafka, but I'll talk to him, and see if we can split the time with you, so if you want I can train you as well, if you mastered that skill so fast, I want you to be at your fullest potential, and if I help you, you'll be there in no time"

"So you want to train me as well?" asked Naruto

"Correct, whenever I have the time anyways, I still have to look for a job" said Stocke

"Ok, I would be a fool to reject that offer, if you'll talk with Gafka then I'll train with you as well" said Naruto

"Good" said Stocke "I'll tell you later when we start, I have to talk with Gafka"

"Ok, one more thing when's the party?" asked Naruto

"You go back to missions tomorrow?" asked Stocke

"Yes" said Naruto

"Then tonight" said Stocke taking out a piece of paper and giving it to Naruto "Go to this direction in like two hours, and we'll start the party"

"Can you really get it ready so fast?" asked Naruto

"Don't worry, just make sure to be there" said Stocke

"Ok, I have to go and see someone anyways" said Naruto "I'll be there on two hours then" with that Naruto left the shop and headed to Takoda's shop, he had to see if they would continue with his blacksmith training, and also inform then that he might not be able to continue in the near future, with all the extra training he would be doing

* * *

_Jin weapon shop (Tenten's house) – a few minutes later_

Naruto arrived at the Jin weapon shop a few minutes after leaving the Karma ninja shop, he entered and was greeted by Takoda-san, he had apparently been worried for him, it seem Team Guy was about to head out as reinforcements when the hawk with the mission complete came around, so the Hokage had cancel the extra reinforcements

It seems that Kakashi had wrote the letter with the mission complete, and it didn't said what was the status of everyone there, it just informed what had happened without mentioning anyone, so they hadn't know if someone had died or if someone was hurt, it seem that if Naruto ever went with Kakashi on a mission again, he would write the letter for the hawks and not Kakashi

"Is Tenten here?" asked Naruto

"She's in the forge, she's helping me with some stuff, you can go see her if you want" said Takoda

"I would like to talk to her, I don't know if I will be able to continue studying blacksmithing, but it's still not confirmed, just want to give a heads up in case I do get to busy that I have to stop" said Naruto

"I would understand, even my daughter rarely has time to help me, when you were here was when she helped the most" said Takoda "It was almost as if she didn't wanted to leave"

"Ok, then, I'll go see her" said Naruto heading to the forge, he went directly to the room the forge was located, he already knew the way, he had been here a lot of times

In there he found Tenten moving some boxes of completed kunai to a storage room they had close to the forge

"Oh! Naruto you're back" said Tenten putting the box down "You had me worried you know, they informed us of the mission and we were about to head out, when they cancel the reinforcement, apparently the mission was completed"

"Yeah, we managed to defeat the assassins and protected Tazuna until the bridge was completed" said Naruto

"Yeah, but next time sent a better report, it just said Mission completed, don't send more reinforcements, it was like the laziest report ever, and it didn't said if someone was hurt or the conditions of the teams" said Tenten

"Sorry about that, it was Kakashi Sensei who wrote the report" said Naruto

"If you ever go in a mission with him again, don't let him write the repot ever" said Tenten "anyways, what brings you here?"

"I was just passing by, to tell you that I might not be able to continue with the blacksmith lessons" said Naruto "At least temporarily"

"Why? You're close to being able to move to a sword" said Tenten

"Well I'll be training other things, a friend of mine will teach me how to be a sensor" said Naruto

"Wow, a Sensor, that most is pretty tough training" said Tenten

"Most likely and I might not get the time to come here, so I just came by to give you an heads up, I'll find out when the lessons start tonight, but since we have mission assignment tomorrow, I was not sure if I would be able to talk to you tomorrow" said Naruto

"Yeah, but we would have stopped anyways" said Tenten "Well if the rumors are true that is"

"What rumors?" asked Naruto

"There's a rumor around that says that the chunnin exams might be something soon, so they'll probably going to give us free time to prepare" said Tenten "Well at least to me, since I don't know if you team would get into the exams, but mine has been active for around a year, so we most likely are going to participate"

"The chunnin exams?" asked Naruto "I hope those rumors are true, I really want to become a chunnin"

"Yeah, you seem like the guy that would get really excited about that, right there with Lee" said Tenten "Anyways, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, that's all" said Naruto "Hope to see you around, and if it's possible I would like to return to blacksmithing lessons, after I'm done with my training"

"Of course, you're always welcome here, just come to ask" said Tenten "Well see you another day, Naruto"

With that Naruto left Tenten's house and headed back home to shower and get ready, he wanted to be presentable for the first party he had ever been invited to

* * *

_An hour and a half later _

Naruto was heading to the direction in the paper Stocke had given him, he was heading to the party, well he didn't know how much of a party it would be, since from what he gathered, it would just be Stocke, his friends, and him, so maybe it was just a meeting of sorts

He soon arrived at the location; it was a three floor high house, build at the school style, it got a relatively big open ground around the house, with even a small pound on the grounds, it was all surrounded by a tall wall. Naruto got close and was preparing to knock on the gate when a small explosion occurred at his feet, it was a harmless explosion that was just there to startled him, and that it did

Then Naruto heard a laugh close by "Hahaha, you felt for that!" said a small childish voice, then a small girl came into view from inside, she had black hair and was carrying a small flute with her "You felt for my trap!" said the girl

"Hi" said Naruto not really sure on what to do "You mean you made this explosion?"

"Yeah, I put a tag with fire chakra inside there and made it blew up when someone got close, but I made it no lethal, because my dad said that if I hurt someone I would get no ice cream for a month" said the girl

"Well, that was pretty impressive, you can do this with tags, at such a young age?" asked Naruto

"My mom and dad taught me some stuff and afterwards I tried other things myself" said the girl

"Well, could you tell me if Stocke's home?" asked Naruto

"Daddy? Yeah he's here" said the girl "who are you?"

"I'm Naruto a friend of your dad" said Naruto "Could you call him for me?"

"Ok, I'll go" said the girl going inside to look for his dad

"That most have been Aht" said Naruto talking to himself

"You felt on any of her traps?" asked a voice behind Naruto, Naruto turned around and saw Rosch standing behind him "Good to see you kid"

"Rosch, you came too" said Naruto "Yeah, a small explosion made with a tag"

"That girl found out how to turn fuinjutsu into prank material pretty quick" said Rosch "You should be careful while in there, this is a mine field full of pranks"

"If its pranks were talking about, no one is better than me, you don't have to worry" said Naruto

"The girl in a prank war?" said Rosch "I don't really know how good you are, but if this get dangerous I'm taking my leave that second"

"Naruto, Rosch, you came" said Stocke coming to the gate and opening to his guests "come in, everyone's already here"

"The girl that was here was Aht right?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, she's my daughter, and the main reason I'm leaving the mercenary business, I want her to grow in a moderately normal family" said Stocke

"Ha, Normal, your family and friends are far from normal" said Rosch "just look at me, I have a metallic arm"

"That's why I said moderately" said Stocke "Well come in" Stocke opened the door to his house and allowed both Rosch and Naruto inside

They navigated the house a little bit until they arrived at a rather spacious living room, in there Naruto saw Marco, Ernst, Gafka, Aht and a woman he didn't know, but he deduced that was Rayne, Stocke's wife

"Well it seems we're finally all here" said Ernst looking at the arriving persons

"Oh, I believe I have not introduce myself" said the woman to Naruto "I'm Rayne, Stocke's wife, and that's Aht my daughter but it seems you met her at the gate"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto "And yeah she played a small prank on me, but I'm not mad or anything it was rather ingenious"

"Yeah, she discovered that the tags we gave her could be used for other stuff that just defending herself pretty fast, but since she has not hurt anybody yet, we keep giving her more" said Rayne "now Aht come here and introduce yourself"

Aht complied "I'm Aht"

"Nice to meet you Aht, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto "I hope we can become friends"

"Well with the introductions out of the way, why don't we start this party?" asked Stocke

"Yeah, after all this is supposed to be your welcoming party, but it got a little delayed" said Ernst

"Don't worry brother, let's just have a good time" said Stocke

With that the party started, Stocke and the others talked about their adventures to Naruto, they told him how they all had met, the time that Stocke and Ernst got captured because they charged in to a house full of guards, and Rosch and Gafka got them out, the time they had to guard an important person and Marco had left his post early and they had to rescue the person after that, the time they stole a important jewel, just to have to give it back when the job turned south, not that the countries authorities had been happy

They kept telling their different stories and Naruto and Aht just listen in amaze

"This is my favorite part of my family" said Aht to Naruto "They tell the best stories, and they make it fun"

The party kept like that, they played some games and talked about random topics until it was late and Rayne had gone to put Aht in her bed

"Well it's getting late, and I have to start my trip back to suna tomorrow" said Marco "So I'll be going"

"Really your going back so early?" asked Gafka

"Yeah, I cannot keep the business closed, you don't make money that way" said Marco

"Mind if I accompany to Suna?" asked Rosch

"I don't mind, but don't you have to get the gauntlet repaired?" asked Marco

"Well I need some stuff from Suna for that, and I'm also looking for something else" said Rosch

"Looking for a desert flower?" asked Stocke

"How did you know?" asked Rosch

"Come on, that's Sonja's favorite flower, you two have been close since forever" said Stocke "Planning on taking the big step?"

"Well I was thinking about it, after all, I'm getting old for this job" said Rosch

"Who's Sonja?" asked Naruto

"A old friend of Rosch and me, we were always together, but she stayed back home and studied medicine, she and Rosch have been really close for a long time, I was wondering when one of them would make the move" said Stocke

"Well, we don't need to discuss that here, I'll tell you if something happens" said Rosch "We better get going Marco, or else we won't be able to leave early tomorrow, we don't want to arrive at Suna during the hottest hours, so we better leave early"

"Your right, it was nice seeing you all again, if you need something you can always sent me a message to suna" said Marco

"I hope to see you again soon" said Stocke, with that Rosch and Marco left

"Well, I need to open the shop tomorrow, so I should leave too" said Ernst "see you another day guys" with that Ernst also left

"Well now that's only the three of us, we can discuss the training schedule" said Stocke

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that" said Naruto

"Well, after talking for a bit I think we came with the best schedule, we'll start tomorrow, after your missions, come to Ernst shop there we can start your sensor training" said Gafka

"Then the next day, we'll meet at the training ground you were today, to practice your Aftershock" said Stocke

"That sounds good" said Naruto

"We'll keep alternating, and if one of us cannot make it, the other one can probably take that day" said Gafka

"You should get going Naruto, you have to be up early for mission assignment tomorrow" said Stocke

"Yeah that's true, I better leave then" said Naruto, with that Naruto said his good-byes and left going back home to rest, tomorrow was going to be a busy day, he couldn't wait to be a sensor

* * *

**Decided to end it there, kinda weird ending, for a kinda weird chapter, I really didn't know what to do with the party, I just wanted to introduce Rayne and Aht, and afterwards I had a blank in my mind, so that's why its kinda weird, tell me what you thought**

**Next time, training, an announcement, and maybe the date**

**The poll is close now, Naruto's sword name will be Aka-shi or red death**

**also if you're worried about Sonja and more characters with weird names, don't worry she will probably never appear but she might be mentioned again**

**Videogame Corner: today's game:**

**Darksiders (PS3, 360, PC)**

**the only way I have come to discribe this game is a Zelda with blood**

**You play as War one of the horseman of the apocalypse, you explorer diferrent areas like dungeons where you find an item or powerup that you end using against the boss, just like Zelda, but the game is different in the combat its more dinamic and flashy, and the different situacion you find yourself are awesome**

**now that the demons have conquered earth, they have killed all the human the balance have been broken, but the horsemen have not been called so something must have gone wrong, now its your job to find out what happened**


	35. sensor training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto woke up early in the morning today his training would start, but first he had to go to mission assignment and complete today's missions with his team so that's what he did, he prepared and headed towards mission assignment

Outside the building where he would normally go into to meet his team and then get their mission was Asuma Sensei waiting for them

"Naruto you're early today" said Asuma a little surprised with his early arrival

"I could say the same about you Sensei, anything especial?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, but I have to wait until you're all here, so why don't you wait here for a while?" said Asuma

"Ok, let's wait, in the meantime maybe you could teach me that jutsu you promised" said Naruto

"Oh, yeah I told you I would teach you a wind jutsu" said Asuma remembering the conversation with Naruto "Luckily I have one of this today" Asuma brought a scroll out of his pocket and wrote on it a little bit then he handed it to Naruto "in there is all you need to learn a wind style jutsu, I would teach you myself but I'll be busy the next few weeks, so you'll have to learn it yourself"

"Busy, with what?" asked Naruto

"Part of the announcement, now just wait for your teammates" said Asuma, they waited there for a few minutes then Shikamaru and Hinata arrived

"Something wrong Sensei? We normally meet inside" said Hinata

"Everything is fine, I just have an announcement for you guys" said Asuma

Naruto was getting excited, maybe the rumors were true, the chunins would be soon

"Something having to do with the recent rumors about the chunin exams?" asked Shikamaru

"How did you know?" asked Asuma surprised that Shikamaru ad known the announcement

"I'm a friend with Ino, she's like the best gossiper in all Konoha, not that I care about rumors and gossips, but she wouldn't leave alone about that" said Shikamaru

"So it is true? The chunin exams are going to be soon?" asked Naruto excited

"Well that just ruin my announcement" said Asuma a little disappointed he couldn't do a big reveal "Yeah, the chunin exams are going to be in a few weeks, in two weeks to be exact"

"That soon?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, is kinda the first part of the exam, we tell you a little late, so that you have little time to prepare, that allows us to see if you can handle the pressure of having little time, but two weeks is more than enough for you guys I believe" said Asuma

"So we'll be participating, even though we have only been an active team for less than a year?" asked Hinata

"Yes, here are you entrances" said Asuma giving them a card that had the specification of where the exams would be held and a space for their names and other personal information, although their names were already filled

"Just go to where the cards say in exactly two weeks, that's fourteen days, and you'll be in the exams" said Asuma

"Yes! I'll become a chunin and then I will be closer to becoming Hokage" said Naruto

"The next two weeks will be free for you guys you can train whoever you want, but I recommend you keep an eye on the village gate, your enemies will enter through there, so you can measure them a little early, but don't think all of them will be enemies" said Asuma

"Why should we not think of them as enemies, sensei?" asked Hinata

"Well this year they're implementing a new rule, just for this year, they'll see how it works and see if they continue using it" said Asuma "Normally you three would be in the same team during the exams, but on an effort to make the villages closers, the exam's teams will be compose of genin from different villages"

"So it'll be us and persons from another village working together?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, but necessarily from another village, you could get paired with someone from this village as well" said Asuma "The exams will be done on teams of three persons, so that's you and another two persons you might or not know, so you need to be prepare to work with strangers"

"I see, this tests already started, little time to prepare, working with strangers, scouting the possible enemies or allies, this test are more difficult that what I expected" said Shikamaru

"Exactly Shikamaru, this test is not a cake walk, you could die during them, so make sure to stay alive and make to the end, you might not pass and become a chunin but if you make it alive you'll be stronger by the end of this" said Asuma

"We'll make sure to return alive Sensei" said Naruto

"Well I believe that's all I wanted to tell you guys, be sure to prepare" said Asuma "Shikamaru can you come with me, I want to talk with you"

"I think I can go with you" said Shikamaru following Asuma somewhere

With that only Naruto and Hinata remained where they were talking

Hinata was thinking about the chunin exams and what they meant for her, if she won the exams she would prove her father she was strong and that would probably get Hanabi sealed, a thing she didn't wanted, but she didn't wanted to fail on Purpose, she would let her team down

"Hinata!" called Naruto getting her out of her mind

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Well I don't know if you remember but I promised to take you to eat ramen on the bridge, right after you healed me, without you I would have probably bled the rest of my HP, so I wanted to know when would you want to go?" said Naruto

That's right, he had promised that, how could she had forgotten her date with Naruto, this was exactly what she wanted a day alone with Naruto, but she couldn't be happy about that right now, she was confused inside trying to figure out what to do about the exams, but maybe going on this date would clear her mind, last time they did something just the two of them, they fought a bunch of spiders and she had gained the determination to find a way out of her troubles, maybe Naruto could do that for her again

"We could go any day of this week, I'm not really busy" said Hinata

"Cool! Then I'll go look for you at 6 PM today" said Naruto

"Wait, you want to go today?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, is it a problem, because if it is we could go tomorrow" said Naruto

"No, nothing like that" said Hinata "Ok, let's go today; I'll be waiting for you at 6 PM right?"

"That's right, well Hinata I have to go do some things, with the exams coming so soon I have to prepare, see you at 6" said Naruto heading out

Well Hinata decided to not think of the problem of the exams for now, she had her dream date with Naruto, and she would enjoy it, she headed back home to prepare for everything

* * *

_Some hours later_

Naruto had wanted to go look for Gafka as soon as he finished talking with Hinata, but he knew it was early, they were not expecting him at least until later, so he when to the training ground he found last time and practiced his aftershock for a few hours before going towards Ernst store to look for Gafka

"Hey Ernst is Gafka here?" asked Naruto when he arrived at the store

"Yeah, he's at the back, he said that you went there when you arrived" said Ernst

"Ok then, hope you don't mind me going there" said Naruto

"Not at all, go ahead" said Ernst, and Naruto did just that, he went to room where he had showed aftershock to Stocke, he found Gafka in a meditation pose in the middle of the room

"Good you're here" said Gafka looking towards Naruto "Now come here sit with me"

Naruto did just that he sat besides Gafka "So, how do we start?" asked Naruto

"Patience Naruto, to begin I most give you a little lecture on sensors, that way we can find the best method to teaching you" said Gafka as he stood up

"Ok then, I'll hear" said Naruto, knowing that Gafka would tell him would probably be important during his training

Gafka was glad that Naruto was paying attention, to be honest he thought that maybe Naruto would have gotten angry or impatient when he said he would lecture him "Good, then I'll begin by telling you that not everyone can be a sensor, at least not a great sensor" started Gafka "there are different types of sensors, there's the ones that detect chakra through the ground, that's the easiest way to do it, there are the ones that use natural energy to sense"

"Natural energy?" asked Naruto confused with the term

"Is the natural chakra that everything has, not only persons have chakra, the trees, rocks, everything has chakra, and powerful persons can use this chakra to their advantage, but that is not what you will learn with me, if you want to learn about natural energy you will need to do it on your own time" explained Gafka

"That sounds cool, I'll probably look into it in the future" said Naruto

"Well, let me continue, to where I was heading" said Gafka "you see Naruto, I have to tell you something I'm a really good sensor…"

"I already knew that, you can sense nearly the whole village right" said Naruto interrupting

"Yes, but that's not what I meant" said Gafka "I'm really good, I can sense that there are three entities here, you, me, and one on your stomach, if I'm correct, it's a bijuu"

Naruto was surprised, he hadn't have a clue that Gafka knew his secret "Since when do you know?" asked Naruto

"Since we met" said Gafka "but don't worry I don't hate you, I think that you actually saved this village, you keep the bijuu contained so that it cannot harm others"

"Well that's true, but why didn't you told me you knew?" asked Naruto

"That doesn't matter" said Gafka "Now let me continue, because this is the important part, Jinchurikis actually have another form of sensing, but it will require that your tenant is cooperative"

"Really, we do? What form?" asked Naruto

"Well, bijuu are creatures of chakra, and in your case, anger, if I'm correct and the Kyuubi is sealed inside you" said Gafka

"That's correct" said Naruto surprised at everything Gafka had deduced

"Well, if Kyuubi cooperates, you can use his chakra to feel people negative emotions, and that way you will know where they are" said Gafka

"I don't think he will help" said Naruto

"**No I won't"** said Kyuubi giving Naruto confirmation

"No matter" said Gafka "We'll just have to go towards other route, but at least you now know that it's possible to sense using your tenant, in a emergency situation, you should try and get him to cooperate"

"I'll try, if its and emergency" said Naruto

"**Even then I will probably not help" **said Kyuubi, Naruto wanted to answer but he had to concentrate on his conversation with Gafka

"I could use the method they used at my village, but that's a risky method, and you could die, so that's out of the question" said Gafka "So will take another method, we'll start by having you sense through the ground, some say that Hashirama Senju knew how to sense through the ground so well that he could detect you chakra affinity"

"Wow, that's awesome" said Naruto

"But this kind of sensing is has its flaws, you can only sense people that are touching the ground or are on trees" said Gafka "By the end I want you to be able to sense through the air, just detecting people's chakra, but as I said at the beginning, you might not be able to do that, some persons simply can't"

"Well, if I can learn a basic form of sensing that would be fine with me" said Naruto understanding that if he didn't have the capability of doing it, he just had to take what he could, but he really hoped he could learn it fully

"Good, then today we'll start easy" said Gafka "We'll meditate, to sense you need to be calm and concentrate, and meditating is a great way to learn how to do this, so just sit there and meditate"

"Ahh, how do you meditate?" asked Naruto not knowing what to do

"Just clear your mind of everything, don't think in anything, just be calm and in peace" said Gafka "I know it might be hard for you, but we'll not advance to the next step until you can complete this"

Well he lose nothing in trying, Naruto sat and tried to meditate but he couldn't stop thinking in all kind of things, he tried to repeat what he had done with the leaf exercise and concentrate a lot, but after a few seconds he started thinking about the chunin exams and getting distracted

"This is not working" said Naruto "I can't just stop thinking"

"You don't really stop thinking, you just get in a state where what you think is not really in the front of you mind" said Gafka "It's a little hard to describe"

"That sounds complicated" said Naruto

"Well, maybe it's something else" said Gafka trying to analyze the situation "has anything really exciting happen recently, or is about to happen?"

"Well, our Sensei told us that the chunin exams are going to be soon, and I can't stop thinking in all the kind of persons I will meet and the fact that this will bring me a step closer to being Hokage" said Naruto explaining

"Well that probably won't let you meditate in peace, I think there's no reason to continue today" said Gafka

"But why? I want to learn how to be a sensor as fast as I can" said Naruto, even if his map now showed where people were, he would have an advantage if he could sense them without having to look at his map, that was one of the reasons he wanted to learn fast

"Sorry Naruto, but that kind of big news right when he started probably won't let you concentrate, if were a week or two in, you might have the mental capabilities to concentrate even in those situations but not right now" said Gafka "The next class is in two days, by then you should practice meditating on your own that way we can start for real then"

Naruto was a little disappointed about not being able to start his lessons today, but he could always try meditating at home, from what Gafka told him, it sounded as if he could do it anywhere, as long as he could calm down and concentrate

"Now, you say the chunin exams are going to be soon?" asked Gafka

"Yeah, in two weeks" explained Naruto

"Well, I have an idea; your opponents are probably going to start coming sometime soon, your sensei probably already told you to try and get some info on them right?" said Gafka

"Yeah, he said we should try to keep an eye on the gate to measure our opponents" said Naruto

"Well, what do you say we go near the gate one of this days?" asked Gafka "That could probably help you see who's participating in the exams, and if you manage to get a little bit more experience with being a sensor by then you might be able to try to sense them"

"That's certainly a good incentive to try and learn faster" said Naruto

"Remember that you need to take your time with this training, you need to learn to meditate first" said Gafka "and that takes patience"

"I know, I'll take my time, I'll try to practice before going to sleep" said Naruto "Well, see you next class Gafka, I have to get going"

"See you next lesson Naruto, remember patience" said Gafka

"Yeah patience" repeated Naruto as he exited the building

* * *

_A few hours later_

Naruto was heading to pick Hinata at her house and this was the moment he finally came to the realization that he would have to go to the Hyuga compound to see Hinata, his reputation there was not really low, but even still Hyugas had little interest in other people, they mostly cared for the clan, at least that what he read in one of his clan books

Apparently the Hyugas brand anyone from the branch family with a horrible seal that force them to servitude anyone from the main family that married outside the clan would also be branded, the seal was mostly a secret at least from the civilian population, but they couldn't keep the secret from the shinobi for long

The Uzumakis hated the seal, it was a terrible way to use fuinjutsu, one book spoke of how some Uzumakis had tried to find a way to remove the seal, but it never said if they succeeded, but if they had the Hyugas most have stopped them for interrupting with their clan, the books didn't talk about any incident between the Hyugas and Uzumakis so he expected that the Hyugas must have asked, or made the Uzumakis stop from their work on the seal in some political way

Well he gained nothing thinking about that right now, especially since he was heading to the Hyuga compound and he would probably get in trouble if he talked about that there

He arrived at the Hyuga compound and stopped to talk to the guard on the gate

"Stop, what is your business with the Hyugas?" asked the guard

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I came to look for Hinata Hyuga, she's my teammate" said Naruto

"You come to see the daughter of the clan head?" asked the guard

"Yeah, I told you, she'd my teammate, can you go and tell her I'm here?" asked Naruto

The guard looked a little suspicious but he moved to call a second guard that went and see if what Naruto was saying was true, soon after the guard came back accompanied by an important looking Hyuga

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki" said the important looking man "the guards tell me that you are looking for my daughter"

"You must be Hinata's father, Hiashi" said Naruto "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I promised your daughter to take her for ramen after she helped me with some wounds I had during our last missions"

"Well if that's true you won't mind me asking you some question" said Hiashi

"I don't mind at all" said Naruto

"Follow me then" said Hiashi as he took Naruto to a building near the entrance, the guards looked a little worried of leaving the head with a stranger, but a look from Hiashi made them stay still

Inside the building was a normal looking living room, probably where they welcome guests before taking them further into the compound, Hiashi sat down in front of a table and motioned for Naruto to do the same

"Now tell me, is there any hidden meaning in this invitation of yours?" asked Hiashi

"No, just trying to repay her for what she did, I kinda went fighting after she bandaged me, this worried her since my wounds had not healed, so I promised that, as an apology for my recklessness I would take her eating" said Naruto

"I believe that" said Hiashi "Now I want you tell me some things about my daughter"

"Ok, I don't mind answering a few more questions" said Naruto

"You see, my daughter had been an incompetent for a long time, she trained little, and was always beaten by her sister Hanabi" said Hiashi "but recently, right about when she joined you team, she started training more and more, she still loses to Hanabi, but I'm starting to think she lets her win, do you have any idea what motivate her to train more?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, maybe seeing the life of a ninja made her take it serious" said Naruto "I might not know what motivated her, but I can say that she has really become strong recently, in our last mission she stopped one of our opponents by doing the, Eight Trigrams: sixty-four palms"

"Are you sure she did the full sixty-four?" asked Hiashi a little surprised

"Yes, I was there I had just gotten those mortal injuries that she patch up later, but right before I got the injuries I threw the opponent towards her, in hopes that she could stop him with the thirty-two palms, but right after I threw the opponent and got hurt, her chakra flared and she went and did the full sixty-four palms" explained Naruto

Hiashi thought about it a little bit, then looked at Naruto and came to a realization "Now I get it" said Hiashi

"What?" asked Naruto a curiously

"It doesn't matters, I believe we have had my daughter waiting long enough, I'll go call her" said Hiashi as he stood up and headed back towards the main compound

Hiashi may be strict with his daughters, but he also love them both a lot, he might not show it must of the time, but when Hinata had started training, he had been proud of her, when he started thinking she was letting Hanabi win, he was confuse, he didn't know why she would do that, he still didn't know, but he had finally found a way to inspire Hinata to be even better, Naruto Uzumaki might be the solution to his problems

A little while later, Naruto was waiting outside the gates again, when Hinata arrived and they both headed towards Ichirakus, but Hiashi had seen something more when they parted, he had seen Hinata blushing and acting more shy than usual around Naruto, at least she didn't stutter, but that confirmed his theory, Naruto Uzumaki was indeed the solution to his problems with his daughter

* * *

**Decided to end it there, wanted to have the 'date' today, but had to push that one back thanks to a lack of ideas, but it'll definitely be here next week**

**Now here is an update on reputation:**

**People:**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi – Admired**

**Asuma Sarutobi – Highly friendly**

**Shikamaru Nara – Highly friendly**

**Hinata hyuga – Admired**

**Ernst – Admired**

**Gafka – Highly Friendly**

**Chouji akimichi – Friendly**

**Ino Yamanaka – Normal**

**Shino Aburame – Normal**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Normal**

**Sakura Haruno: Unfriendly**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Highly friendly**

**Iruka Umino: Highly friendly**

**Galva – Highly Friendly**

**Guy – Friendly**

**Neji Hyuga – Unfriendly**

**Tenten – Highly Friendly**

**Lee – Friendly**

**Ichirakus – Admired**

**Takoda Jin - Friendly**

**Zabuza – Friendly**

**Haku- Highly friendly**

**Kakashi Hatake – Highly friendly**

**Rosch – Normal**

**Marco – Friendly**

**Stocke – Highly friendly**

**Rayne – Normal**

**Aht - Friendly**

**There is more but, Naruto has not met them or are not really important **

**Places and groups:**

**Konoha: Friendly**

**Civilian district: Unfriendly**

**Shinobi district: Highly friendly**

**Commercial district: Friendly**

**T&amp;I department – Normal**

**Hyugas – Friendly**

**Yamanakas – Friendly**

**Akimichis – Friendly**

**Naras – Highly Friendly**

**Aburames – Normal**

**Uchihas – Normal**

**Inuzukas – Friendly **

**Civilian population of Konoha: Normal**

**Shinobi population of Konoha: Highly friendly**

**Forgia – Friendly **

**Wave – Highly friendly**

**Kirigakure: Normal**

**Again there is more, but they are not really important, or Naruto has not been to those places**

* * *

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Valkyria Chronicles 2 (PSP)**

**reason for recomending 2 is that, that's the one I have played**

**Valkyria Chronicles is like a mixture of a third person shooter and a strategy RPG, if you know what codename: S.T.E.A.M or Xcom are, its kinda like that**

**You play as Avan the class chair of class G, the worst class of the military school were you enroled, you plan on making the class the best class there is in the school so that you get assigned into the same mission that got your brother killed so that you can find out what happened to him**

**the gameplay is what really sold the game to me, you use your CP to move a unit, you can move the same unit several times, but you would need to use multiple CP, when you run out of CP your turn ends**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chapter starts a few moments before Naruto leaves with Hinata**

* * *

Hinata was getting nervous, she didn't know what her father was doing with Naruto he had taken his time, so he could be doing anything, and she just hoped that he didn't hurt Naruto

Soon her father returned back to the house

"Hinata, I believe your friend is waiting for you" said Hiashi

This surprised Hinata a little bit, she thought that he would stop this 'date' as soon as he heard of it, well she would take what she could "Thanks Father, I'll be back before it gets too late" said Hinata

"That's the only thing I ask" said Hiashi, that surprised Hinata even more, what had happened when her father met Naruto, well she just losed her time with Naruto thinking about that, she decided to leave before her father changed of mind

She went and met Naruto at the compound gate, where he must have been waiting this whole time

"Hello Naruto-kun, I hope my father didn't make you pass a hard time" said Hinata

"Your dad was actually pretty cool, he just asked me some questions and then said he was going to see you" said Naruto

"_That doesn't sounds like my father_" thought Hinata to herself "Shall we go?" asked Hinata now talking to Naruto

"Yeah, we better go before they close Ichirakus for the day" said Naruto

"Then we better leave" said Hinata and they soon left

"So what did you and my father talked about?" asked Hinata, it must have been a little rude asking that, but she was really curious

"We talked about our last mission, he wanted to know about how you did during the mission" said Naruto

"Really, he was curious about that?" said Hinata "and what did you told him?"

"Well I told him how I got injured and how you helped me" said Naruto "And how you defeated Haku with the sixty-four palms"

"Wait you told him I did that technique?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, was that a problem, he was surprised when he learned you did it" said Naruto

Well that throws faking against Hanabi out of the window "no it was not a problem, I just wanted to keep it a secret for a while" said Hinata

"I'm sorry if I ruin something" said Naruto "I know, I'll make it up to you, just ask for something I'll see if I can do it for you"

Well she could not say no to that, but what could she ask from Naruto? The obvious one would be a kiss or something but she was too shy to ask for that, then she got an idea and she started blushing and getting red

"I w-want you t-to consider t-this as a-a" started Hinata but it was a little embracing to say the next word since she didn't know how Naruto considered this 'date'

"A what Hinata?" asked Naruto curious since Hinata had not stutter in a long time, maybe it was the cold tonight or something

"A-a da-da-dat" continued Hinata stuttering

"A Dancing competition?" asked Naruto clue less, which got Hinata a little angry

"A date!" she said before she could back away from it

"A date?" asked Naruto, but it was then that he noticed that this was indeed like a date, it was late in the day, he had gone to pick her up to her house, they were going to eat alone, this was a date, that got Naruto blushing too

"I s-shouldn't have asked that" said Hinata a little scared that Naruto was going to avoid her or run away or something

"No, its ok, I think" said Naruto still a little shocked "I think this actually looks a lot like a date, at least from what I know a date is"

"From what you know?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, well I grew up alone with no parents, and I was obsess with videogames, so I don't really know much on the romantic side" said Naruto "all my knowledge of this come from some games that had mentions of dates or conversations I had with my Jiji or Iruka Sensei"

Hinata felt sad for Naruto after being remembered he had grew up alone, she had grew up with her family even if her father was strict she at least had one, and that was one thing that she had grown to admired from Naruto, even growing up alone and with little love and friendship around him, he had grew up strong and he didn't let anyone depress him or change his way of thinking, he was stronger that she could ever be

"How about we get going, you said Ichirakus might close soon" said Hinata

"Oh! Yeah, if we don't hurry they'll probably close" said Naruto who had been reminded of their original destination until they stopped to talk a little bit "Let's go"

With that they took their original course towards Ichirakus where they ate Ramen and had friendly conversations between each other and the ichirakus, they teased him about Hinata being his girlfriend which made them both blush, Naruto quickly found other topics to talk to change the conversation, soon enough it was getting late and Naruto had to take Hinata back home

"Thanks for taking me to diner Naruto" said Hinata happy with how their date came out

"Don't worry Hinata, I made you worry a lot on the bridge, I should have left everything to the others" said Naruto

"But if you had done that, you might have not found out that those mercenaries where friendly and some might have died" said Hinata

"Yeah, I'm glad I joined the fight" said Naruto "I would have not like the talk I would have had with Ernst if someone died on that bridge"

"You sound like you have become a great friend of the mercenaries" said Hinata

"Yeah, 2 of them are even training me to learn different things that are going to help in the chunin exams" said Naruto

The chunin exams, Hinata had almost forgotten them "I hope we don't get hurt during the exams" said Hinata

"Yeah, Asuma Sensei said we could die on the exams" said Naruto "we should be careful"

"Naruto, can you make me a promise?" asked Hinata

"Sure, whatever you want Hinata" said Naruto

"Please, whatever happens, stay alive during the exams, even if you have to flee a battle, just stays alive" said Hinata

Hinata must have been worried that he would run into battles like he did back on the bridge and the forest near Forgia, he didn't really need to distract those guards back then, or fight Palomides, he could have stayed out of the fights on the bridge, but he had gone to fight every time, Hinata must have been worried for her all those times

"I promise I'll be alive when the exams end" said Naruto "I'll do anything in my powers to stay alive, but you have to promise me that you will also return alive from the exams"

Hinata was more calm now, Naruto never brakes his promises "I promise I'll stay alive" said Hinata

"Good, then you should train more, don't hide your strength get stronger that way you'll be able to survive the exams" said Naruto

That was true she was hiding her strength from her father and the clan, she was doing it to protect Hanabi, but if she didn't start to train seriously she wouldn't be ready for the exams, she would have to find another way to save Hanabi, after all no matter what happens, none of them would get branded at least until Hinata's 15 birthday, she had a few years left to find a way to save them both

"Then if you're going to train hard as well during this days, you should take this" said Hinata opening her menu and finding an item, it was a small bottle "this is a healing cream, it should help with injuries and muscle pain, it should also regen a small amount of chakra because of the ingredients I used to make it"

"Then I'll take it, I should help me to train" said Naruto

"It should last a long time, I made plenty, maybe you'll still have by the time the exams come around, if not I can give you more" said Hinata

"Thanks Hinata, this will help a lot" said Naruto as they arrived at the Hyuga compound

"Well this is where I stay, hope to see you again before the exams Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Same here, and remember to train hard" said Naruto

"I'll make sure to train enough to complete the exams" said Hinata

"Well, see you later Hinata" said Naruto leaving heading back home

Hiashi Hyuga was ones again waiting inside the compound looking at the two when they arrived, he was now sure that Naruto was the reason Hinata had taken her training seriously, he had motivated her to become better, and he had done that yet again, it appeard his daughter would start training even more for the chunin exams, maybe he would help her during her training if he saw that she needed it

* * *

_Training ground – next day_

Naruto had been exhausted when he arrived home after training and his date

Speaking of training, he had been at the training ground early, Stocke had said he would be here early too, but Naruto had been here for 2 hours and he was nowhere to be seen, maybe he had forgotten, but before Naruto could go look for him Stocke decided to appear

"Sorry for being late, I had to do some stuff" said Stocke when he arrived

"Well I was about to go look for you, you told me to be here early" said Naruto a little annoyed that he had been waiting for so long, he had gotten a little practice with the jutsu Asuma gave him, it was a wind jutsu that created a wind current, it was called great breakthrough, he discovered that he combine it with kunai and shuriken he could make them go faster in the wind, he was still not good with the jutsu but it worked

"Well next time I'll try to be here earlier" said Stocke

"Good to here, so how do we start our training?" asked Naruto

"Let's start by reviewing the differences between your aftershock and my skill" said Stocke "First I need fuinjutsu to make my work at all, yours doesn't"

"Yeah, but I think that I could make mine better with other fuinjutsus" said Naruto

"I could see that, being so similar to mine it could probably be compatible with fuinjutsu" said Stocke "Also mine requires a large amount of chakra, which I complement with fuinjutsu, that way I don't run out of chakra quickly, but I don't know about yours"

"Mine also requires chakra, but I think that the amount is a lot smaller from what Gafka said when he saw me doing it the first time" said Naruto "But I haven't tried with elemental chakra so I'm not sure if it can work with that"

"You already know you're elemental affinity?" asked Stocke, Naruto was a little under the normal age to start learning elemental affinities, but the sensei of a genin team decided when to teach his team, so kids at his age were not that strange

"Yeah, its wind with fire as my second, I got some practice with the wind affinity but just beginners stuff" said Naruto

"You're pretty advance, now I see why your sensei thinks you're ready for the chunin" said Stocke "Gafka told me, apparently you're going with him to the gate one of this days to see your opponents, I'll be going too"

Naruto didin't really know why Stocke would go with them, since he was not a sensor but his opinion could help Naruto "Good to hear, well now what about aftershock?" said Naruto

"Yeah back to the skill" said Stocke "Sit there for a little bit, let me show you some of the things I can do with mine"

Naruto did just that, stocke took out his sword Historica and concentrated for a little bit, then he slashed the air and a tree dummy that was placed at the other side of the field now had a cut

"That was a normal one with wind chakra, in battle it's actually not that good, since I used a small amount of wind chakra, but it can let you damage your opponent from a distance, if you want to deal real damage you have to get closer, the distance traveled by the chakra affects the skill a lot, let me show you" said Stocke as he got closer to the tree dummy

He concentrated chakra again the same amount he used earlier, but this time when he swung the cut on the tree was deeper

"You can noticed the difference, now I'll show you some special stuff" said Stocke "This one of my favorite techniques" Stocke made some distance with the dummy, and this time Naruto could see fire on the blade "Will o' wisp" said Stocke when he swung and the fire chakra got expelled from the blade and it took an X shape form in the air impacting with the dummy and lighting it on fire

"That was cool!" said Naruto "when do I learn that?"

"Not any time soon, you need fire elemental training, something you have not begun to do yet, if I'm correct" said Stocke

"I'm still learning the wind elemental exercises, I have to ask Asuma Sensei for the next one" said Naruto

"Maybe you should go look for him after we finish here, if the chunin are soon, you should try to get at least wind in your repertory of techniques" said Stocke "if you want I can give you one of this and you can try and see if it works" Stocke took out a chakra sealing tag and gave it to Naruto

"That one has wind chakra in it, is probably more than what you can create right now, try and use it with your blade" said Stocke "By the way, do you have a name for the sword?"

"Yes, it's called Aka-shi" said Naruto

"Red Death, I like that name I didn't get to name my sword, when I got it it was already called Historica, but I like it" said Stocke "Now put that tag in the blade and try it, you just have to release the seal in the tag, just like with explosive tags"

Naruto walked towards the dummy he got in position and did just as he was told, he felt the wind chakra going through his blade, it was almost over powering, he felt like he could lose the control of the chakra any second, but he managed to keep the chakra in check and slice the air, soon the dummy was cut in half

Stocke whistled and then said "well that's power, but you might wanna use less chakra I'm pretty sure the tag is empty now" Naruto check it and it was empty, he had used all the chakra on it in that swing

"Well, I need to have better control for that" said Naruto

"Then we should probably work on that for the next few days" said Stocke "If you cannot find your sensei later, you should go to my home, Rayne might be able to help us with your wind exercises"

"If I don't find him I will" said Naruto

"Now let's try with normal chakra, that will probably be simpler, here I'll show you" said Stocke ones again this time in front of another dummy, this time his blade looked normal, but if you could sense of see chakra you would have seen the chakra surrounding it, Stocke swung and a small explosion occurred on the dummy, it was actually not that damaging, it just scratched the dummy

"You see, normal chakra is different when you expelled it, it expands in a rapid rate, creating that explosion, if you manage to keep control over it, or use less, it can be beneficial, you can use it to sharpen your blade and extend its reach" said Stocke

"Just like how Asuma Sensei infuses his knives in chakra to make their reach longer!" said Naruto

"I think so, I don't know your Sensei fighting style, so it might be similar" said Stocke "another thing I've been looking into, is using this chakra differently, if I could maybe make it spin in the blade somehow, when it gets release the expansion would be more concentrated, and the hit would not create and explosion, but rather a pushing effect, at least in theory"

"That sounds interesting" said Naruto "So normal chakra is not that great with this technique?"

"Not really, but you should always keep a layer on the blade to extend the reach, whenever you're not using elemental chakra, you will not have time to concentrate chakra in close quarter, so you will need to fall back on kenjutsu" said Stocke "Well at least with mine, we still don't know all the differences between yours and mine"

"Well, we should probably start testing, to see if we can find the differences" said Naruto

With that they got into training, Naruto practiced using wind chakra with aftershock, it worked fine, pretty similar to what Stocke did earlier, just that his required more chakra to get to same level of damage Stocke did, even if Stocke required more chakra to expelled it, Naruto was using more chakra overall

Naruto and Stocke practiced for a few hours, they had found another difference, but this one was mainly because of their swords, Stocke had to carry one more seal to be able to expel the chakra, but since Naruto carried less, he could probably be more versatile and could maybe use even more chakra for some attacks creating different results, but that they had to wait to see what happened

"Well, I think that's all for today, now let's go find something to eat" said Stocke

"Good I'm starving" said Naruto they had been training for hours, and seen he came earlier had rushed his breakfast, and they were past lunch time

"Good to hear you're on the same page" said Stocke "come on you're paying" with that Stocke started heading to look for somewhere to eat

"Wait what?" asked Naruto "I didn't agree to pay!"

"Come on, I'm teaching you for free, that's the least you could do" said Stocke "Now hurry, I'm starving and I still have stuff to do later"

* * *

_Sometime later_

After finally finding somewhere to eat, and after Stocke emptied his frog, Naruto was finally free for the day, he decided to go and look for Asuma Sensei, he decided to start looking in the training grounds, well he really didn't had anny leads so he just started there, but it seem he was lucky he found Asuma pretty quickly he was in one of the grounds with Shikamaru

"Asuma Sensei, Shikamaru" said Naruto as he got closer

"Naruto, what brings you here?" asked Asuma

"Well I was searching for you, I wanted to ask you what's the next wind chakra exercise?" said Naruto

"Well, I'm not sure you're ready for that, but with your game abilities, it might be easier for you to learn stuff" said Asuma "Ok, I'll do what I did last time" with that, Asuma took out another scroll he was carrying and wrote something on it, then gave it to Naruto "In there is your next exercise, if you fell that you're not ready then just keep practicing with the leaf exercise until this one seems more easy"

"Ok, I'll do that" said Naruto "and what are you guys doing here?"

"Remember that Asuma Sensei asked to talk to me when he informed us of the exams, he wanted to train me, so that what we're doing now" said Shikamaru

"Well I didn't thought you would train that much, after all it thought you would mostly be cloud watching" said Naruto

"That was the original idea, but if you are going to be training I don't want to fall behind, at least not that much, having to catch up later would probably be a drag" said Shikamaru

"Good to see you being more active, but you will probably be lazy during the exams" said Naruto

"Just if the situation lets me" said Shikamaru "I'll try to become a chunin that way if we all become chunin we won't have to attend that many annoying missions"

"We will probably have harder missions, that probably has us going outside the village more often, if we become chunin" said Naruto

"Maybe I should stay a genin, but then my mom would probably kick me out, after all, who stays a genin for more than a year or two" said Shikamaru

"Only stupid people and lazy people" said Naruto

"Yeah, staying a genin is probably bothersome" said Shikamaru

* * *

**Decided to end it there, I don't know what I feel from this chapter, is kinda all over the place, I didn't got what I wanted from the date, but I didn't find how to get what I want, well anyways I can probably get what I want during the exams**

**Next time we go to the gate, then maybe a time skip to the beginning of the exams, I really want to get there, I think that when the exams begin the story will really begin**

**Some little things, I don't know if I said it before, but this is not a Naruto/The Gamer crossover, I have not read The Gamer, I'll probably will in the future, this story is inspired by videogame plot stories (which some are inspired by The Gamer) and videogame themselves**

**Also I might not concentrate that much in the videogame aspect, but that's because I don't really want to, I want the game to be there to help Naruto get better, but I want to show that he still needs to train and stuff to become better, if I just made him stronger and stronger through the game every chapter he would be OP before I even get to the good stuff, not that his not OP, because he kinda is a little bit compare to what's coming, but he is weak compare to say Akatsuki or Orochimaru**

**No videogame corner today**


	37. the exams begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chapter starts a few days later after the last one, on the weekend Gafka, Stocke and Naruto are going to the gate to see the genin arriving**

**edit: changed a little bit of the last dialoge by Ibiki, kinda small change**

* * *

_Naruto's apartment - early morning_

The last few days Naruto had have a pretty tight schedule, he would either train with Stocke or Gafka, depending of the day, then on his own time he would continue with his wind chakra practice the next step requires him to cut a full piece of paper, to make it more difficult he was supposed to fold it in half, that meant he had to cut two layers of paper of the same size, at the same time using only chakra, it was not easy

But as soon as he started practicing the technique a perk had appeared in his perk book, it was the medium perk for wind chakra control, but it required him to finished the exercise successfully at least once for him to be able to get it, a thing he had not done yet

In his other training he was doing fine, he had managed to use aftershock with wind chakra more easily, and with seals it was really easy, he now could use the seal for longer, he didn't drain it as fast, but he was still overusing chakra according to Stocke, he also started practicing the seals he would need, he could still not fill them with chakra, at least not fast, it took him several days, but he could practice that along his chakra control

In his sensor training he was not advancing, he had managed to stay still for a long time, but he couldn't stop thinking, he had not been able to meditate, with Gafka they had tried different methods, some coming close, but he was still not over the first part, his mind normally lingered on the chunin exams and the opponents he would meet, but sometimes it lingered in other stuff

Once he started thinking about Hinata, and what was their relationship right now, he remembered the day they had their date

* * *

_Flashback a few nights ago_

They had arrived at Ichirakus, they took seat and order their food and started talking about innocent topics

"So is she your girlfriend Naruto?" asked Ayame to Naruto while giving him his bowl of Ramen

Both genin were red as tomatoes from their blushes, Naruto didn't answer immediately "Were teammates, Ayame-nee-san" said Naruto

"Y-yes we're teammates" said Hinata backing Naruto up

"That's sad, you make a cute couple" said Ayame, this made Naruto almost choke on his ramen

"Come on, Ayame, stop bothering the kids, let them enjoy their food" said Teuchi

"Fine" said Ayame as she went back to cleaning some dishes

* * *

_Present time – on top of a building overlooking Konoha's entrance_

Naruto was thinking about that, a couple, he had never thought of Hinata like that, but now that he had that pointed out; he could tell that Hinata was rather beautiful

A long time ago, when they were on the academy he had never given too much attention to the Hyuga heiress, he had been trying to get Sakura to like him, but when they were together during wave, he had not felt anything for Sakura, maybe it had just been a school crush that he had gotten over

Also Hinata had asked for a Date, did she liked him, did he liked her back? Those were some of the questions on his head

"Hey Naruto!" said someone getting him out of his thoughts

"What?" asked Naruto getting out of his train of thought

"Look at that one, it's going to be a problem" said Gafka pointing at a small red headed boy that was entering the village

"He looks kinda weak" said Naruto "he looks small and frail"

"If his clothes say something, he's from Suna" said Stocke

"Why do you think he's dangerous?" asked Naruto

"First look at the three persons accompanying him" said Gafka, Naruto looked and saw two other persons around his age, a girl with blonde hair with four ponytails and a boy with some strange make up, but they stayed separated from the red hair boy, the last person was probably their jonin sensei, he was closer to the red head but he still kept some distance

"They're scared of him" said Naruto

"Yeah, remember how I told you I'm a really good sensor" said Gafka

"Is he a….?" said Naruto

"Yeah, a jinchuriki" said Gafka

"Well he will definitely be a tough opponent Naruto, you need to prepare to face him, but I would advice staying away from him, if the persons around him are an example, he's probably unstable" said Stocke

"Yes, you should stay away from him at all cost, don't face him unless it's absolutely necessary, and you should be prepare when you do it" said Gafka

"Ok, I'll keep my distance from him, if a jinchuiki is my opponent I'll try to talk to him first, I want to get to know him" said Naruto

"That could work; he probably has never met another jinchuriki, he might be open to talking and getting to know you" said Gafka

They waited some time and then another person caught Gafka's attention

"That one is another one you should keep your eyes on" said Gafka

Naruto looked and saw a tan kunoichi with short spiky minty green hair

"What's so special about her?" asked Naruto

"I'll leave to you to figure out, but I can tell you she can also be a tough opponent" said Gafka

"Well her protector indicates she's from Takigakure, that's a rather small nation

"She seems kinda excited to be here" said Naruto looking at how she was running and raising her arms in the air, then a man came and seem to get her to calm down, then they both went somewhere, probably to find a hotel to wait for the exams

"Well, Taki as I said is not that big of a village, she must be excited to explore Konoha" said Stocke

"That could be" said Gafka

Afterwards they saw a lot of other people coming to Konoha not many of them were to notice since there were also a lot of visitors coming just accompanying the genin or to see the exams, although there had not been that much propaganda or notices about the exam

Eventually the amount of people coming to the village seem to reduce to travelers and merchant

"I think that would be enough for today, although I don't any reason to return here, let's head back, it's a little late, but we might get an hour of training if we return now" said Gafka

"Isn't Naruto terrible at meditating?" asked Stocke

"Yeah, we have not gotten anything done in the last few days" said Naruto

"Don't worry, I got a new idea, I had it all wrong" said Gafka "I think I found something that can work with you Naruto"

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go" said Naruto

"I'll stay here some more time, see ya later guys" said Stocke

With that Naruto and Gafka went back to their usual training spot, the area behind Ernst shop

* * *

_A few minutes later – training area_

"What's that new thing you found?" asked Naruto

"Well it's not really new, we'll continue with meditation, but we'll take it from another angle" said Gafka

"So, what are going to do?" asked Naruto

"Well some other cultures take meditation a little different, they think you should not empty your mind, like I told you" said Gafka "They think you should focus on a symbol"

"A symbol?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, like the Konoha symbol, the Uzumaki symbol, something that inspired you, or maybe a person" said Gafka "Any of that works, just concentrate on that, clear anything else, then think about why is that symbol important to you, you'll be meditating without even knowing your doing it"

"Seems reasonable, I'll try it" said Naruto

Naruto then sat as he always did, then he concentrated, he thought of different symbols for sometime before he stopped at the Uzumaki symbol, he thought about how he wanted to honor his clan of how he wanted to bring his clan back, he thought about learning everything he could about his clan, he still hadn't read all the books he had of his clan library and even them were limited, it seem that maybe hi Jiji had left some books at his clan compound for him when he finally moved there, or maybe for other reasons, but he knew it was probably for the best, then he thought about how he was happy to be part of something, he might be the last of his clan for what he knows but he was happy to be part of a clan, before he noticed it the hour had gone by

"Well, it seems it worked" said Gafka taking Naruto out of meditation

"What, it worked?" asked Naruto

"You sat there for an hour just thinking, I think that's meditation" said Gafka

It worked; Naruto was finally one step closer to learn something that was part of his clan, sensor skills

"Now I want you to meditate every night before you go to sleep, we'll start the real sensor training next lesson" said Gafka

"I thought I was hopeless in this" said Naruto

"No you just needed another method" said Gafka "my method was not great with you, I had to adapt sooner, if anything it's my fault we were stuck for several days" said Gafka "But even if we begin next lesson, I don't think you will be able to learn the sensor skills until after the chunin exams are over, it takes some time the way we're doing it"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I manage to learn something that was common on my clan, and get to become closer to it, I'm going to give it my all" said Naruto

"Good, then we're done for today, go rest, the chunins are in four days" said Gafka

"Oh yeah, I better start preparing for that, I also need to ask Stocke for some things" said Naruto "See you next lesson" with that Naruto left back home, he still had three more days of training, he needed to make the most out of them

* * *

_Outside the chunin exams building – the day of the exams_

The last few days went out fast; Naruto trained a lot, and managed to get the medium wind chakra perk

**Medium wind chakra manipulation**

**Lets the user use medium wind based jutsus, it also increase the chakra control of the user, it opens new perks at the perk book**

Naruto did as he had promised Gafka and he meditated every night before going to sleep

On their next lesson they started the sensor process, but they didn't get to far, they just scratch the surface, Naruto had put his hand on the ground and meditated trying to find chakra through there, but he couldn't do it, he decided to leave that for later, they would finish after the chunin exams were over

With Stocke he now could use wind chakra with aftershock easily, he still consumed more chakra than expected, but it was bearable, he could last a long time, especially because he now carried four tag full of wind chakra on the hilt of his sword, whenever he learn fire manipulation, he would change one of those for a fire tag and add another one, for now this was what he considered enough

He was a little early at the building, he had seen several groups of genins pass and enter the building, he had been waiting here for his teammate, he already knew that they would not be together during the exam, but he wanted to reunite with them before the exam began

Soon enough Shikamaru arrived

"Hey Shikamaru, over here" said Naruto calling him

"How can you be here early, it seem troublesome" said Shikamaru

"I was excited, this will bring me one step closer to being Hokage" said Naruto "So, how's the training, did you learn something new?"

"I'll keep it a secret, if we end up fighting, I would like to have an edge in that fight" said Shikamaru

"If we fought I would have expect you to throw the fight" said Naruto "You don't seem the one that would like to fight any avoidable fights"

"That's true, I will probably not even try with anyone else, it would be bothersome" said Shikamaru "But against you, I want to see what I can do"

"Glad to hear that" said Naruto

Not long after Hinata arrived

"Hello Shikamaru-san, Naruto-kun, I'm glad seeing you two again" said Hinata

"Now that we're all here, what's the plan?" asked Shikamaru "Are you going to have any grand entrance or anything?"

"Nah, let's just go in and measure our opponents, they will probably start soon we should get going" said Naruto

With that they headed towards the building on the way they noticed three familiar figures, the figures of team Guy

"Yosh! If it isn't Naruto my rival" said Lee as he noticed them

"Hey Lee, Tenten ….. Neji" said Naruto "I hope to get to face you Lee, I want a rematch from that spar we had a long time ago, and this time I'll win"

"It seem your flames of youth also burn with passion, I also hope that we face during the exams, that way I'll know how stronger you have become" said Lee

"Hinata-sama, you should leave before this turns for the worse, you know as well as I that you are not ready for this" said Neji with a mocking tone on the sama "But if you insist on continuing, you're destine to lose as someone as weak as you will not make it far"

"We'll see if that's what fate has in store for me, cousin" said Hinata "Who knows, maybe fate has something in store for you as well during the exams"

Neji left then with a face of indifference, he had gave his warning and if she didn't heard it, he would just have to show her how weak she was during the exams

"Hey Tenten, good luck on the exams" said Naruto

"Good luck to you too Naruto, now I better get going if I want to catch up to Neji" said Tenten and then she left with Lee behind her

Team Asuma then started their march towards the exams floor, it wasn't long until they found were the exams were, they had a fake entrance before this one, but it was easy to see through that

They finally entered the door that lead them to where the exams would take place, when they entered they saw a large amount of genin waiting for the exam to start, there were all kind of genin from different villages there waiting

Naruto saw the green haired girl he saw days ago at the entrance of Konoha and also the red haired boy

"Be careful of that one, he's dangerous" said Naruto referring to the red head

"I know, I saw him when he entered Konoha, his teammates feared him" said Shikamaru

"So, we need to stay away from him, got it" said Hinata "I just hope I'm not assigned to be on a team with him"

"Yeah, let's hope we don't have to be with him, in case we end with him, you got to keep your distance" said Naruto

Soon enough a man with an imposing figure, he had a face marked with scars, he had his head covered, he immediately had every genin attention

"Ok everyone! Pay attention" said the man "My name's Ibiki Morino, and I'm the proctor for the first part of the exams"

"Now, I'll explain the basics of this exams, since this year they are a little different" said Ibiki "First, everyone of you will be put in a group of three, the groups will be chosen at random, you'll take turns and pick one piece of paper from this box, there's a number written on the paper, find the other two persons that have that piece of paper, and you cannot switch once you pick one, there are trained chunin at the sides of the room, if they see you switching papers you and the other two persons with the same number will be eliminated"

With that all the genin form a line and pick a paper, Naruto got number 7, Hinata got 8 and Shikamaru got 10, so they would be on different teams, they had been prepared for that, so it wasn't that bad

Hinata ended up with Tenten and a girl with red hair and glasses

Shikamaru ended with Lee and Neji, in his own words, a pretty troublesome team

Naruto was looking for his team amount all the genin, he finally found someone with the number 7, and he was a little surprised by the person

"I didn't expect to end in a team with you Teme" said Naruto

"I just hope this time you keep to your own problems and let me fight whoever I want, Dobe" said Sasuke

"So, you know who else is in the team?" asked Naruto

"No, I was looking just like you" answered Sasuke, as he started looking again for the third member of their team

"Hey, excuse me, do you have the number 7?" asked the girl with the green hair that Naruto saw at the entrance, when she saw their numbers

"Yeah, you do too?" asked Naruto

"Yes, nice to meet you, my name's Fuu" said the girl

"Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha, but you can call him Teme" said Naruto

"Shut up Dobe, and you don't call me that" said Sasuke

"You two seem to know each other" said Fuu amused by their antics

"Yeah, we went to the academy together, and then we had a mission together some time ago" said Naruto

"A mission were you got in the middle of all my fights" said Sasuke

"Hey, if I had stay out, you would have died to Haku" said Naruto

"As if that would have killed me, I had unlocked my sharingan, I was as safe as I could have been" said Sasuke

"Sharingan? That's a dojutsu right?" asked Fuu

"Yeah, Sasuke here is an Uchiha as I said, and he's pretty proud of his eyes" said Naruto

If Sasuke wanted to answer he didn't had the chance, Ibiki got everyone's attention again

"It seem everyone is on a team, now go to the room to the right" said Ibiki pointing to a door on the side "there we're going to begin the chunin exams"

All the genin moved to the room, that had several long tables line up with sheets of papers in front of every sit

"Take a sit; it's organized by team numbers, so you'll be sitting with your team" said Ibiki

"The first part of the chunin exams, is a written test" said Ibiki

There were mixed reactions from the genin, from scared to kinda excited for the written exam

"The sheet of paper in front of you has 9 questions, answer them in less than an hour, when there are 5 minutes left, I'll be giving you the last question, the tenth one" said Ibiki

"The same chunins as before are sitting down at the side of the room, they'll take notes from what they see, and if they see you cheating, you and your team are out" said Ibiki "You can talk amount teammates, but if you say an answer out loud, even in a whisper, you and your team are out"

When all the genin were on their seats Ibiki spoke again "This exams are going to requires skill, strength, intelligence, and trust in your teammates" said Ibiki "Now if everyone's ready, let the exams begin"

* * *

**Decided to end it there, kinda short, but I didn't wanted to put the rest of the first test in this chapter, hope you like it**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Kingdom Hearts Series (Playstation Systems and Nintendo handhelds)**

**Disney + Final Fantasy, a combination that doesn't seem to work, but it does**

**You play, as either Sora, Roxas or another keyblade wielder, you go through the worlds of Disney movies**


	38. the first exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I have decided to move the updates to Fridays this is better for me in general, since I'm mostly busy on week ends and this gives me more time to write on other days**

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw before he could even pick up his written test was a quest

**New chain mission**

**The chunin exams pt1**

**Complete the first part of the chunin exams**

**Rewards: **

**2000 XP + 200 XP per question answered correctly**

**200 Ryo + 1000 Ryo if all questions answered correctly**

**Opens the next part of the mission: "The second exam"**

**Failure:**

**End of the chain mission**

**Failure at the chunin exams for you and your team**

And yet again after closing the screen and preparing to answer the exam another screen appeared explaining chain missions

**Chain missions are a special type of missions, they give small amount of XP and Ryo in each part but when fully completed they can give an even bigger amount that normal missions**

**Chain missions are several missions chained together, as soon as you finished one you get the next one, if you fail one of the missions the whole mission is over, sometimes doing something during one part of the mission can open new objectives on the next part**

Well that was good to know, but he had already lost some time just reading screens, he better got started with the test

Soon Naruto discovered he could not answer the test, he was terrible at written stuff, he looked to his side and saw that Fuu was not any better, but Sasuke was writing several answers as if he was just reading them from a book

"Do you have any one?" Whispered Fuu to Naruto

"No, this is harder than I expected, I might be bad at studying and stuff, but this is even harder than hard tests" whispered Naruto back

"Who are you doing this Sasuke?" asked Naruto to his other teammate

"I thought you were dumb dobe, but even you should be able to see the real reason for this exam" whispered Sasuke

Naruto thought about it for a second then he looked back at Sasuke and saw that he had his Sharingan on, his eyes widen and then he got it, he was cheating

"The answers are out there" whispered Naruto to himself

"Well done dobe, you found the answer" said Sasuke

"What does he means?" asked Fuu not getting it

"Well, the answers are out there, we have to copy them" whispered Naruto "we just have to found a way"

And in that department Naruto had no idea how to, he could clone himself, but that was too obvious, he could not use Aka-shi during this part of the test, that was also useless, his wind jutsu was useless, he had no idea

"I don't think I can get them, my skills are not really in stealth" said Fuu

"That makes two of us that are horrible at stealth" said Naruto _"Any ideas Kyuubi?"_ asked Naruto to the beast sealed in him

"**As if I knew how long a shuriken would travel if it was thrown from the top of a twenty stories building, you're on your own on this one" **answered Kyuubi

That just left one choice "Can you give us the answers Sasuke?" asked Naruto

Sasuke sighted "Well if I let you two fail it might ruin my chances in the exams, but since I can't say the answers out loud you'll have to copy from the paper, make it believable" whispered Sasuke moving the paper closer to Naruto

For the next 50 minutes Naruto copied slowly from Sasuke's paper, and then Fuu copied from Naruto's paper, but since they were doing it kinda slowly they only managed to copy six questions when Ibiki stood up in front of everyone, Sasuke got them all

"Ok everyone, it's time for the last question the tenth one" said Ibiki catching everyone's attention "Before I put it I give you one last chance, if you don't want to take it you can leave now, but if you do all you're team will be discualified"

People were confused why they would leave, if they got it wrong it wasn't a big deal

"You might be thinking that, if you get it wrong it's not a big deal, but this last question it's the most important one, you see if you get it wrong, you and your team are disqualified and will never be allowed in the chunin exams ever again" said Ibiki

"What!? Can you do that?" asked a genin Naruto didn't know

"Yes I can, and one more thing this last question is harder than the other 9" said Ibiki "So I ask again is there anyone that wants to leave? Because if you want to this is your last chance, just raise your hand, I'll give you 3 minutes"

Some genins seem to ponder on leaving, some did they raised their hands and left the rooms, their teams behind them the room was becoming empty fast

Naruto was also pondering on the idea of leaving the test, but what about his team, Sasuke was proud he would never let a question make him leave the exams, he didn't know Fuu but when Naruto looked at her he saw that she too was giving this question some thought, it seem that she would raise her hand, she had it half risen already

Naruto decided he had to do something to raise his own moral as well as everyone else's

He slammed his hand on the table and then he stood up "If you think a simple question will make me leave your wrong, becoming chunin is something important to me, someday I'll be hokage and being chunin is one step closer, so I won't let anyone or anything even a simple question stop me from becoming hokage" Said Naruto loudly and then he sat down again

Everyone seem a little shocked by his sudden outburst, then the ones that had doubts about staying changed their faces of fear or thought to faces of determination, they had decided to stay

Ibiki waited the full 3 minutes then he saw that no one was going to leave so he continued with the exam, that blond kid had made them all stay, he had hoped to reduce them in half but he supposed that one third of the genins gone was enough

"Ok then, congratulations, you all pass" said Ibiki, it took a while but it seem that everyone had the same reaction, everyone was confused by Ibiki's statement

"What do you mean we all pass?" asked Shikamaru a few sits behind Naruto

"You all answered the last question correctly, if you left then you answered it wrongly, I just wanted to see if you got the determination to stay even in a losing situation, the whole question was against you, but you stayed so you showed determination" said Ibiki

"Also if you got the real reason of this test, you understood that you had to copy, the questions were harder than most of you could answer, but who to make sure you all got the answers?" Said Ibiki "Simple amongst you are two groups of chunins they had the answers, you used had to copy them and if you couldn't you had to copy another person that could"

"Basically this whole test was to see if we could steal information without being seen?" asked a genin

"Correct, although the result of the test doesn't affect you going into the next part of the exam, it will affect in the end when it's decided who will become a chunin" said Ibiki "Now if you could all … "

Ibiki was interrupted by a window exploding and something flying in, then the something threw four kunai revealing a banner that read "Here comes the second test proctor: Anko Mitarashi" and a woman with short violet hair, arranged into a spiky fanned-ponytail

"Well get ready all, Anko Mitarashi is here now, I'll be your second proctor so follow me to the second part of the exam" said Anko

"You're early, I hadn't finished" said Ibiki going around the banner sounding rather annoyed at her

"Really? You took too long" said Anko "and you left too many, there's a bigger number of genin than I anticipated"

"They got motivation from someone, but that doesn't matter, I suppose that's all, please follow Anko here to the next part of your exams" said Ibiki

"Alright guys, follow me it's not that long of a walk" said Anko as she headed through the door, the genins following her

* * *

_In front of training ground 44_

"Welcome to training ground 44, also known as the forest of death" said Anko when they arrived at their destination "believe it or not I really didn't thought so many of you would pass, so you'll have to wait here a little bit, we have to make some last second preparations, in the mean time please make a line and sign those forms over there, they are just forms that doesn't responsibly us if you die"

"Are you telling us we might die?" asked a random genin

"Yeah, this place is dangerous; you won't be capable to being a chunin if you can't survive there, so make the line and sign the form" said Anko

The genin started signing the forms and the line started moving at a steady pace

On the way here Naruto had gotten a pop up

**Mission complete**

**The chunin exams "the first exam"**

**Complete the first part of the chunin exams**

**Rewards: **

**3200 XP**

**200 Ryo**

**Opens the next part of the mission: "The second exam"**

Although he hadn't gotten the second exam mission yet, so he deduced he might get it when it officially starts

When he finished signing the form Naruto was approached by Shikamaru

"Good to see you passed, I was worried there" said Shikamaru "I thought I might had to use the shadow possession jutsu, but when I saw that you were getting the answers I decided I help Chouji instead"

"Yeah, I was almost out, the Teme helped me find the solution to the test, but didn't have any way to get the answers" said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"I figured, you have never trained in stealth or any skill similar to it, I'm pretty sure Hinata got the answers someway, so I'm sure she also passed" said Shikamaru "Let's try to keep it like that" with that Shikamaru left to join his team, which he was not that happy to do, being with Lee and Neji must be tiring

"Is he in your normal team, Naruto" asked Fuu when she saw Shikamaru going

"He is, his name's Shikamaru if you're looking for someone smart his the one to look for, he's the smartest person I know" said Naruto

"He sounds like a good person" said Fuu "Nothing like in my village"

"How is it in your village?" asked Naruto curious

"Oh don't worry about that" said Fuu nervously "Forget I said something"

If Naruto wanted to say something he couldn't because of a man with black rim circular glasses and ash-grey hair caught his attention

"Your Naruto Uzumaki right?" asked the man

"Yes, how do you know?" asked Naruto confused since he had never seen this person in his life

"Sorry if I sound a little weird, I just did a lot of research of everyone in these exams" said the man "My name's Kabuto, I wanted to get to know you better"

"So you know about everyone here?" asked Naruto

"Well I don't know everything about everyone; I just got basic info and other little things" said Kabuto "I know you completed one C rank turn A rank and an reinforcement mission for a C rank also turned A"

Naruto was surprised that he had managed to get that info "That's pretty good info" said Naruto

"Yeah, but it doesn't really tell me how strong you are or your skills, but I believe that you'll be able to pass this exams and become chunin, so I wanted to be on your good side, we might be able to help each other during the next part of the exam" said Kabuto explaining his reasoning

"Help each other?" asked Naruto

"I know a little about the forest of death, if they make us go in there, they will probably have us surviving and probably fighting each other, so if we find each other let's try to work together instead of fighting" said Kabuto

"That would be helpful we really have to fight" said Naruto "Let's try to work together then"

"I hope we can all make it to the end of this part, after all we're all Konoha Shinobi" said Kabuto and with that he left

"He seem like a nice guy" said Fuu referring to Kabuto

"That's true, maybe we'll come across with him during the next part, he could probably help us" said Naruto

With that Fuu and Naruto decided to look for Sasuke it didn't take them long to find him, he had just finished signing the papers, he had said that making line was a waste of time, and he had waited until the line died out

Then Anko the attention of the genins again, apparently the preparations needed had been done

"The preparations are over, now we can begin with the second part of the exam" said Anko "First I'll explain the basics"

"Before this exam is over, I will have reduce the number of genin remaining to at least half" said Anko "Firstly every team will enter from a different gate around the forest"

"Every team will carry one of these" said Anko as she showed two scrolls "The earth and the sky scrolls, you better protect whichever scroll you got with everything you got"

"What's the reason for the scrolls?" asked a random genin

"I'm getting there, just shut up and listen" said Anko annoyed that she got interrupted "You'll have a full week to arrive at a building in the middle of the forest, but you have to arrive with both scrolls, to get the second scroll you'll have to steal it from another team, anyway necessary"

Everyone got tense, this meant that it would be everyone against everyone in there; the only persons you could trust were your teammates

"Also whatever you do, don't open the scroll to look inside, you and your team will be immediately disqualified if you do that" said Anko "The forest of dead is one of the most dangerous places in this side of the nation, I assure this will not be a cake walk, not only will you have to worry about other teams the forest itself will do anything in its power to kill you, giant animals and death traps everywhere, if anyone wants to chicken out this is your last chance"

Nobody seem to move from their positions, so Anko continued

"Ok then, move to different gates, the gate will be marked with the number of your team, just like how the tables were marked in the last part of the exams, now get moving" said Anko

With that all the genin moved to position themselves on different gates, planning different strategies to use inside the forest

* * *

_Team 10 (Shikamaru)_

Shikamaru was not having the best time of his life, being with both Lee and Neji he had to suffer through youthful speeches and fate speeches, he would have even prefer being with the red haired boy that Naruto had warned him about, at least he seemed to be quiet

In the subject of the red haired boy, he had saw him with the boy with make up on his face, that was probably war paint and Shino, apparently they had ended in a team together

He had also

"Don't worry youthful team, well be able to complete this part of the exam in no time, I'll make sure to make quick work of anyone that gets on our way" said Lee

"As always you jump to conclusions Lee, we have to be careful in this part of the exam, the most dangerous moment will be the beginning" said Neji

Shikamaru had to agree "Teams will immediately rush other team's gates, looking for quick decisive victories and the scrolls, afterwards it'll probably be calm for a few hours maybe the rest of the day, then teams will start camping near the building in the middle, so we have several way to get a scroll on the way" said Shikamaru theorizing what would happen

"That's exactly what I thought" said Neji being surprised by how Shikamaru had thought all that so fast; maybe he had been wrong to qualify him as an equal to Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata just because they were on the same team

"Then I'll just have to defeat anyone that attacks us in the beginning" said Lee "I'll make sure to get a scroll, or else I'll do twenty laps around Konoha when the exams end"

At least Shikamaru could trust that he wouldn't have to do most of the work, those two were more than enough to handle anything in there, but if they came across the red haired boy, he would make sure to get those two out as fast as he could

* * *

_Team 8 (Hinata)_

Hinata had have a pretty normal run of the exams so far, her team was actually one of the only female only teams, it had been a weird occurrence

She already knew Tenten although not that well, so they had worked together getting the answers in the last part of the exam, their other teammate; Karin had been smart enough to answers the questions without coping

"We should probably discuss a strategy" said Tenten

"I suppose that all teams will try to go and set traps inside the forest, so we should not split up, Hinata can keep us safe with her eyes" said Karin thinking on what could happen in the forest

"You have good knowledge about the Hyugas" said Hinata

"It's mostly common knowledge now days that Hyugas can use the Byakugan to get a 360 degrees look around them" said Karin adjusting her glasses as she said it

Well it was not a full 360 degrees around her, but Hinata was not going to correct Karin on that, clan secrets and all "That should be enough, from what I gather you two are not really close quarters fighters"

"I mostly specialize on range weaponry, so mid to long range combat" said Tenten "But I trained a little bit with Naruto so I'm not that bad in close quarters"

"You trained with Naruto?" asked Hinata never having heard of that

"Yes, he wanted to learn how to be a blacksmith, when we had free time we spared a little bit, he thought me a little bit of kenjutsu, so I can hold myself in a fight, but I'm not that great" said Tenten "I supposed he never mentioned it because he never got too far into the lessons, we never moved to real weapons, just shuriken and kunai"

"And what about you Karin-san?" asked Hinata

"I'm mostly a support, I can help fighting but I'm not really that good, but if someone gets wounded I can heal them" said Karin

"You know Medical jutsus?" asked Tenten

"A little bit yes" said Karin, her healing jutsus may not be that great compared to her other method of healing but if she could keep that a secret it would be fine

"In that case leave the frontline to me" said Hinata confidently "I'll make sure to keep them away, while Tenten uses her range support to finish them off"

"That sounds like a good plan; I believe our best hope is to steal a scroll without direct combat, our team would be classified as a support team, one fighter that can also track opponents, one range support and a healer, we are not real frontline material" said Karin

"Then let's try to stick together and be careful in there, we just have to find a lone team and bait them into a trap, Hinata can help us in that" said Tenten

"I'll do my best" said Hinata

* * *

_Team 7 (Naruto)_

"Do we have any plans?" askes Fuu remembering that in her training they had thought her to always have a plan when entering an unknown territory

"We found another team, and we get the scroll from them" said Naruto as he put his fist in his hand

"After that, we'll look for more teams and eliminate the competition" said Sasuke "We'll be able to get some good training from them"

So their plan was to just charged head first, this was not going to work "Maybe we should review our skills, and that way come with a plan that makes our strengths come forth" said Fuu trying to get them to think in a better plan

"If you say so, it will probably help, we know nothing about each other, even if Sasuke and I were on a mission together, we didn't eally worked together" said Naruto

"Fine, but just because that way you're not going to get in my way, and I'll get to fight someone this time" said Sasuke referring to how Naruto had taken all his opponents during their last mission

"I'll start then" said Fuu "I'm a close range fighter, but I can also provide range support, I can create a mist that can blind opponents, my main method of attack are water katanas I make in a pretty short time, they are not as sharp as a full fletch sword, but they get their job done"

"I'm also a close range fighter" said Naruto "the only difference being that I'm not that good at ranged support, I can create a literal army of shadow clones in seconds, being an Uzumaki gives me high chakra reserves, so don't worry that I'll run out of chakra if I make too many"

"What about you Sasuke?" asked Fuu when she saw that Sasuke was not going to answer

"I concentrate mostly on jutsus, and my sharingan" said Sasuke "My taijutsu is great, my ninjutsu is great and I can counter any hit thrown at me, I can defeat any opponent we come across"

"Stop over exaggerating Teme" said Naruto "I'll give to him that his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu is great, he even knows some fire affinity jutsus already, but that sharingan is still fairly new, so I think that you can't really counter everything"

"That's what you think Dobe, but I have become a lot better with my Sharingan since you last saw me" said Sasuke

"We'll see about that" said Naruto annoying Sasuke

"Any ways, our team doesn't seem to be good in stealth, so I believe we will have to fight another team head on to get the scroll, but with Sasuke's Sharingan, we might be able to find an isolated team and make it easier on us" said Fuu

"That sounds like a plan" said Naruto smiling

If anyone wanted to say something else they couldn't because the gate started to open, signalizing the second part of the exam was about to begin.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next time the second exam**

**I really want to know you guys opinion on this, tell me what you thought, what you thing can be done better with the story (Other than spelling and grammar, I know about that, and I'm working on it)**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Town of Salem (Steam, browser)**

**You can play this game for free on browser or on facebook, I really recommend you doing that before buying it on steam if you want to try it out**

**Town of Salem is similar to the game Mafia, everyone gets a different role that they have to fulfill, investigative, support or maybe your part of the mafia**

**The town has to use their roles to try to find the mafia and get then Lynched and the Mafia has to kill everyone from the town**

**It sounds simple, but since no one knows the other persons roles, it's a game of lies and truths, how much info are you willing to give away, how mush are you keeping to yourself, it all comes down to how well you are at lying.**


	39. The second exam starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**It was pointed to me by one of you that its heaven scroll and not sky scroll, it doesn't really matters so I'll leave it as sky**

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw as the gate opened was a screen showing him the mission for the second exam

**Chain Mission**

**The second exam**

**Complete the second part of the chunin exams**

**Get the both scrolls and make it to the building in the middle**

**Reward: 4000 XP + 200 XP for every remaining day after arriving at the tower**

**500 Ryo + 1000 Ryo for every scroll collected**

**Unlock the next part of the chain quest**

**Failure: Possible death, death of a teammate, end of the chain quest and disqualification on the chunin exams**

Well that answered his question on when the mission would pop up

Naruto and his team advanced right into the forest, no precautions taken, well they at least made sure to pick their scroll, it was an earth scroll, because of their team setup they decided Fuu would carry it, now they just had to find a sky scroll and make it to the building in the middle

It was actually pretty easy, Naruto just had to check his map and find another team, he just had to make an excuse to head that way and take his team with him and that way they would gain a scroll fast, but he would wait a little bit on that, it seem all teams were heading to different places and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight by another team, he would have loved to be a sensor he could sense them coming before anything happened but since he wasn't he had to be careful

He could not see Shikamaru and Hinata in the map, at least not as named dots, he just saw a lot of white dots on the map since they had decided to disband the party before the exams began since it would be like cheating and also because they were in different teams and they each wanted to make it as far as they could on their own teams and not to depend on each other

"We should probably not engage in a fight right now, another team could come and use the opportunity to take us by surprise" said Naruto

"I agree, we should wait a few hours, it would be better" said Fuu

"Speak for yourself, the fastest we defeat another team, the fastest we can go to the building" said Sasuke

"That's true Teme, but if we let them take us by surprise we might be defeated easily" said Naruto

"That would only happen because your weak Dobe, I can take them all on" said Sasuke

"Can we at least wait a hour, that should be enough time for the teams to disperse a little" said Fuu

"Fine, but then we'll go looking for a team" said Sasuke not sounding completely into the plan but he seem to follow it

"Ok, then we'll need to stay away from any attacks for now, we don't want to be cornered between two teams" said Fuu

After some minutes into the forest they discovered why it was called forest of death, enormous wildlife from centipedes to large bears and it all seem to be deadly, they had managed to stay away from them but they would eventually have to fight one, there were just too many

They could also hear some screams of teams coming into contact with the wildlife or maybe from being attacked by another teams, it seem this was really a forest of death

* * *

_Team 10 (Shikamaru)_

Shikamaru's team was having it a lot easier, even if Neji said that he was better than the both of them he followed the plan, after all it was the best plan in this situation

They would wait several hours using Neji's byakugan to spot other teams that came close by that way they would avoid them, fighting now would be disadvantageous since any other team could corner them making it hard to fight on two fronts

They tried to find a place where they could wait for now, but with all the wildlife and the teams on the move it was hard to find one; they would have to wait until it calmed down until them they would need to stay on the move

"Shikamaru-san until when will we be running?" asked Lee

"Well that depends on the other teams, we need them to stop moving as well, not all the teams have a tracker ninja so eventually one of them will make a mistake and well go in then" said Shikamaru

Neji didn't say anything but he seem to be following the plan, talking from time to time to tell his teammates of the positions of other teams nearby, they would then change their trajectory to evade them, eventually they found a river where there was little wildlife and no teams nearby

"We can rest here for now, in a few hours we need to move and get a scroll, we have a sky scroll so if we get another sky scroll we can give it to someone else or keep it to ourselves to reduce the teams" said Shikamaru

"Giving it to another team will not change anything, if they were weak enough that they couldn't get it on their own, fate will have them be eliminated from the exam later on" said Neji

"That's true to certain extend, this first few parts are so that the amount of genin are reduced, and helping weaker teams will just have them face stronger teams later on" said Shikamaru "But even you should now that fate doesn't decide it all, some of those teams might surprise you"

Neji didn't response again, deciding that he had better things to do checking the surroundings

"Don't worry Shikamaru-san, he might not have heard your words, but he will certainly hear Naruto's word, he promised that he would show him that fate is not everything the last time we met, and as my rival I'm sure he will fulfill his promise" said Lee

"You might be right, I really want to be there when that happen, even if it's a drag, so I better make sure to stay in the exams" said Shikamaru

"That's the spirit Shikamaru-san, I can feel your flame of youth raging strong, it will surely show you the way" said Lee

Lee was right, Naruto never failed at a promise, he would make sure to beat Neji the next time they meet in combat, maybe even in this forest, but he doubt that Shikamaru would just have to make sure that Neji continue on the exam so that he could come face to face with Naruto later

* * *

_Team 8 (Hinata)_

Hinata and her team were following their plan; they were not a combat team if all their skill at supporting and long to mid range fighting spoke for them, so they had to keep away from fights, eventually they would set a trap and lure a team to it, that was the plan

For now Hinata took the front line, guiding them away from other teams, Tenten took the back line looking out for anything that could hurt them

The wildlife was a surprise, it managed to get on their way several times, but nothing they couldn't avoid or defeat, they had to fight with a centipede that was on their way, it was the only choice since going around would have had them heading towards another team, it wasn't that difficult Hinata and Tenten took it down

Eventually they made it to a safe spot in a small clearing between some trees

"This would be a good spot to put the trap" said Karin looking around

"Yeah, but if we put it right now another team could find us, right now they are all running around trying to find the easy teams fast" said Tenten

"That's true" said Karin "Ok then we should rest here for a while, we need an Earth scroll, so what should we do if we find another sky scroll?"

"We could just keep it ourselves, reduce the amount of teams later on, I'm sure Neji would do that" said Tenten

"I can see my cousin doing that" said Hinata "But maybe we should find another allied team near the building and give it to them if they need it"

"That would put us at risk, waiting near the building is where most of the team would think that the others are" said Karin "And we may have you with the Byakugan to be safe, but some of those other team might have another tracking shinobi and it would be hard to lose them, we would have to fight"

"In that case let's just focus on getting the earth scroll" said Tenten "We'll see what happens later on"

It seem they agreed with Tenten since no one said anything, for now they would wait until things calmed down

* * *

_Team 7 (Naruto)_

A hour had pass, and now Naruto and his team where looking for a team to defeat, mostly on Sasuke's request, he would have probably gone on his own, but since they were a team Naruto and Fuu followed him

"See anyone with those eyes Teme?" asked Naruto

"The sharingan might give me better sight dobe, but even then we waited so long that all the teams are probably hiding and it's hard to find someone, I told you that we had to go look for a team earlier" said Sasuke

Naruto took the opportunity to look into his map since Sasuke was too focus on finding someone and Fuu was focused on following Sasuke, they would probably not see him seeing it

Naruto found some teams around, he decided to go towards the one that seem more isolated, but it seem it would soon come into contact with another team, they might be able to fight the victor of that fight and get an easy scroll

"How about with go that way, it doesn't seem were finding anyone any ways" said Naruto pointing towards where he had saw the other team

Sasuke said nothing but he started moving towards where Naruto told him to

Soon enough they were close to the other team that they heard them moving through the forest

"There's someone there, let's go" said Sasuke ready to attack

"Wait, we might get the advantage if we manage to get closer without being heard, we'll be able to pull a surprise attack" said Fuu

Sasuke was over being ordered by these two he was about to ignore her and go fight the other team on his own when he heard something

"Stay there, give us your scroll and we'll let you live" said one voice

"They seem to be fighting someone, let's get closer and take a look" said Naruto "We don't want to fight them all at once"

Even if he didn't wanted to follow Naruto around anymore, Sasuke complied, he wanted to see what was going on

"Oh man you guys just bumped into the worst team to bumped into" said a male voice

When Naruto and his team got closer they could see clearly both teams from their hiding spot

One of the teams was full of genin Naruto didn't know

But the other team he did know, it was the red haired boy Gafka told him to stay away, the jinchuriki and the boy with the weird paint on his face, accompanied by that kid from the academy that never talked with him, Shino he believe was called

Naruto couldn't see Shino's face because of his clothes and glasses, but he could tell that he didn't wanted to be there; he stayed far away from the red hair boy

"Ha, a short boy, a boy with makeup and a weird one, I'm pretty sure we can kill you all, so leave your scroll and we'll let you live" said the person from the other team

"Man I really recommend that you guys run" said the kid with the weird face paint "For real, if you value your life run"

"Ha yeah, like if you kids could do anything, I'll show you the skills of a real shinobi" said another person from the other team as he ran forward and took out several kunai that had explosive tags attached, he threw them towards the kid with red hair and suddenly sand appeared out of nowhere and blocked the kunai engulfing them and reducing the explosion

"I told you, last chance run away" said the kid with weird paint on his face

"I would take his advice" said Shino looking away and starting to walk away as if he didn't want to be there

"That was a cool trick, but this will be your end" said the man and he took a kunai in hand and rushed the guy red haired boy

"Fools" said the red haired boy as his sand came up and engulfed all three members of the team "sand coffin"

"I tried to help" said the guy with the paint in his face "now there's nothing I can do, when he gets like this is better to stay away"

"Stay quiet Kankuro, or you're next" said the boy with red hair

"Sorry Gaara" said Kanakuro ad he took several steps back

"What's this!?" asked the person from the other team "Let us go, please we'll give you our scroll, just let us go"

"I don't really care" said Gaara "You're going to be sacrifices to mother, she demands blood" Gaara extended his hand and started closing it slowly the sand started pressuring the other team

They started scream and letting out sounds of extreme pain "Please, I don't want to die" said one of them in panic

"Mother demands your blood, and I'll give it to her" said Gaara as he closed his hand even more, the sand covered the faces of the other team as well "sand funeral" the sand exploded creating a fountain of blood that felt to the floor

Naruto, Fuu and Sasuke eyes shut wide open, surprised by the actions of the boy, he had just killed three persons ad he didn't show remorse in his face, he seem satisfied, he used the sand to check the mess, it came back with a scroll and without saying a word Gaara started walking the same way Shino had a few moments ago towards the building in the middle of the forest, Kankuro behind him

Team 7 stayed there in shock on what they had just seen, it had been a brutal display, what was left couldn't be called a body, it was a mess of blood, they slowly left the place ad stopped to talk

"We definitely not wanna fight him" sad Naruto

"I agree" said Fuu, she looked like she wanted to vomit but it seem she was holding it in, even living a shinobi life that had been to gruesome

Sasuke just stayed quiet but he seem to also had been shocked from what they had just seen

"I don't really know what to do now" said Naruto still not getting what they had seen

"How about we just rest here for now, and we'll see about that later" said Fuu it seem everyone agreed because no one moved from their spots

They stayed there for some minutes relatively quiet, until Naruto decided that the best solution was to speak a little so that they could forget about what they had just saw

"So Fuu, how is it in your village" asked Naruto trying to get her to think in another think

"Ahh, What?" asked Fuu being caught off guard by Naruto's question

"I asked how is it in your village, you're from Takigakure right?" asked Naruto

"Oh, yeah I'm from Taki, it's a beautiful village, big waterfalls and huge forests, but I couldn't really tell you about its people, I'm not really in touch with them" said Fuu

"Why's that?" asked Naruto confused on why Fuu would stay away from the persons on her village

"Well I've been training for the most part of my life to become a shinobi, since I was really small, I had to get bigger chakra reserves and learn special jutsus when I was younger, so I was kept away from the village" said Fuu

"Why did you have to train so much since you were so young?" asked Naruto

"Sorry, can't tell you" said Fuu, then she added to herself in a whisper "You probably would not like being in a team with me if you knew why"

"No problem, there are some things that are better kept secret any ways" said Naruto

"What about you what can you tell me about Konoha?" asked Fuu continuing the conversation

"Konoha is the greatest town I know" said Naruto "Not that I know that many, you can find anything in the shops here, it's also home to the best ramen shop in the world, Ichiraku's ramen, they sell the best ramen ever, you should try it when the exams end"

"I'll see about that, but I might leave quickly when they ends, my town leader came with me to Konoha, he wanted to make sure I was comfortable here and also to meet the Hokage to strengthen the bonds between our nations and stuff" said Fuu "So I think that we'll leave as soon the exams are over"

"That's sad, you won't get time to see the village" said Naruto sounding disappointed "You should try to get your leader to give you one more day, I can show you the village if you want"

"I'll try, I would really like to get to know this village, it seems fun" said Fun sounding more energetic than before

They seem to have gotten over what they had seen some time ago, they were enjoy having a short talk, they had almost forgotten they were in a hostile forest full of deadly wildlife and other teams with the job of defeating them

"Are you two done?" asked Sasuke breaking the mood and bringing them back down to earth "We should get moving, the exams are not going to get completed themselves" although he sounded as his usual self, it seem that hearing them talk had also helped him to get over what he saw, it wasn't as bad as the Uchiha massacre but it had made him remember that day, seeing the blood and the thing that could no longer be called a body, it had caught Sasuke off guard

"You're right Teme, let's get moving" said Naruto standing "I'm not going to become a Hokage sitting down and ignoring the mission, let's go get the scroll"

"Yeah let's go, no pointing staying here any longer, let's finish this exams" said Fuu

Team 7 then returned to their old plan, finding a team, beating them up and getting the scroll, it was mostly what their team was made for; they started moving again in a random direction looking for someone

Naruto checked his map again when no one was looking at him and noticed something strange, they were heading directly towards another person, but it was a lone person not a team and he was not even close to another two persons, so they had not split up, maybe he had been injured and the other two killed?

That seems like a fair explanation seeing that death persons don't show up on the map fuinjutsu, but sadly that was not the case, they soon came face to face with the lone Shinobi

To Naruto's surprised he was not hurt, nor the place looked like a fight had happen recently, had he gotten lost in the forest or something?

"Well, it seem I found what I was looking for" said the person when he noticed team 7 approaching

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto being confused with the person

"Ah, you see, I was looking for you all" said the person smiling, a smile that disappeared fast from his face and got replaced by a serious look and a huge amount of killing intend

The Killing intend released from the person, got all three genin sweating

"Perhaps you guys were looking for this?" asked the man showing a scroll that read Earth on it "Sorry can't have it" the man then proceeded to eat the scroll whole

"I…. We can give you our scroll just let us go" said Sasuke sounding scared

"What? no" said Naruto "Were not giving him our scroll, we need it to complete the exam" said Naruto

"Naruto, this man can kill us in a few seconds" said Sasuke

Sasuke used his name, that meant something, he was scared a lot by this person and Fuu seem to be just as scared she looked frozen in place

"What are you doing to them?" asked Naruto he could feel the Killing intend but he thought of it as not much since he had been in front of a Bijuu before

"My it seem you are far more courageous that your teammates here, I need to do something about that" said the man as he made several hand signs "Summoning jutsu" said the man as he slammed his hand on the ground then a huge snake appeared and attacked Naruto making him dodge, but the snake didn't stop making him go further and further away from his teammates, he soon could no longer see them

"Ok, I this far enough" said Naruto as he activated his Bijuu cloak and unsheathed Aka-shi "You sure Fox Fire will work with the Bijuu cloak on Kyuubi?" asked Naruto to his tenant

"**I'm sure of it, but are you really going to try it on this pitiful snake?" **said Kyuubi

"Hey no better time to try it, after all I have no practice with it" said Naruto avoiding another bite from the snake and then he called forth the skill he had not been able to try since he soft unlocked it, the Fox Fire, a blue flame appeared floating above his hand "Well this feels different, it doesn't feel that hot" said Naruto as he extended his arm and threw the fire towards the snake

The fire hit the snake head on, it didn't seem to burn it that much, but it did leave a burn mark where it hit, it just seem to have piss off the snake, making it attack more repeatedly leaving less room to Naruto to evade, but with the cloak on it was a cake walk

"I got an idea" said Naruto making a hand sign "Shadow clone jutsu" several clones appeared around Naruto all of them had a blue flame floating on their hands and they all threw it towards the same spot on the snake, combining together to form a bigger flame, the original Naruto lifted his sword that got surrounded by wind and then he swung towards the large flame creating a wave of wind that made it bigger "It seem to work like normal fire, but it also burn CP if the description was correct" said Naruto looking at the interaction between the skills

The large flame impacted with the snake and lighting it on fire, the snake was quickly consumed by the flames living nothing behind, or perhaps it had return to the realm from where it had been summoned Naruto didn't know

"**You're so bad with those flames" **said Kyuubi

"So you know a better way to use it?" asked Naruto curiously while he turned off the cloak and started heading back to where his teammates where

"**Of course but why tell you, it's much better seeing you find out"** said Kyuubi

Naruto didn't answer he was more concentrated in getting back to where he had last seen his team, if that man was really dangerous, he had to be there to help them, he wouldn't let them fight alone

* * *

**Decided to end it there, don't know what to think of this chapter, I kinda got side tracked from what I wanted, but I liked how it ended up**

**Tell me what you thought**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Hearthstone: Heroes of warcraft (PC, Android, IOS, MAC)**

**Hearthstone is a game I started playing recently but it hooked me fast, the simplicity of it system that anyone can learn pretty easily, but is so hard to master**

**I really recommend it, I know card games are not for everyone, but this one is so simple and fun that you'll probably like it, and it's free so why not?**

**I have already spent a lot of time playing this game, maybe more than what I should since it's getting me to lose some hours from my schedule and now I'm behind in everything I'm working on, but I'll try to stop that from now on**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke was frozen in place, this man he was sending a killing intend so similar or maybe even greater than Itachis's, he was sure that the man was going to kill them and there was nothing they could do, he just had one thought in his mind surviving

"Perhaps you guys were looking for this?" asked the man showing a scroll that read Earth on it "Sorry can't have it" the man then proceeded to eat the scroll whole

"I…. We can give you our scroll just let us go" said Sasuke trying anything to survive

"What? no" said Naruto "Were not giving him our scroll, we need it to complete the exam"

"Naruto, this man can kill us in a few seconds" said Sasuke trying to get his message to Naruto, they could not fight the man

"What are you doing to them?" asked Naruto, Sasuke had no idea how he could keep acting like he always did in front of such killing intend

"My it seem you are far more courageous that your teammates here, I need to do something about that" said the man as he made several hand signs "Summoning jutsu" said the man as he slammed his hand on the ground then a huge snake appeared and attacked Naruto making him dodge, but the snake didn't stop making him go further and further away from his teammates, after a few seconds Sasuke could no longer see Naruto

"Pretty courageous the boy, he could be a problem, but enough about that" said the man focusing his attention back on Sasuke and Fuu "Where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to kill you two"

How could Naruto fight like that, he had just seen it for a little while before he lost sight of him, but Naruto he was mostly evading but he was looking for a way to fight back, it was obvious he was not affected by the killing intend for some reason, was he really that dumb that he could not feel it, or was it something else, Sasuke could only wonder as he accepted that he would die here

Fuu on the other hand seeing Naruto leaving with the snake right behind him, not giving up but looking for a way to fight back, it awoke something in her, she had to fight, her village had trained her to fight, not that she had liked the training but it had been helpful, it had brought her to a point where she could use the chakra of someone that was always with her, how come this killing intend was stopping her, after all she had seen worse than this

When the man started moving forward with the intention of ending the life of the genin, Fuu sprang into action, creating two water katanas in a flash, she closed the distance with the man surprising him

The man jumped back to avoid the initial swing from the katanas, Fuu continued moving forward and slashing with the katanas making the man evade, soon enough the man grew bored of the efforts from the green haired genin and counter taking hold of her hands and flinging her forwards

Fuu used the momentum of the throw to stand on a tree and jumping right back to the man, closing the distance in no time, the man had not been prepared for the quick response from the genin and caught a slash to his arm

"Well I believe that's enough playing around" said the man evading the flowing slash, he summoned snakes from his arm that grabbed Fuu by her arms making her dispel the swords, with his other arm he proceeded to strike Fuu strongly on the head knocking her out then he threw her and some kunai right behind her, the kunai impacted with her shirt and a tree making her hang from the tree, but she was still alive

What made this two try and fight the man in front of them, he was obviously stronger than them, he had managed to defeat Fuu and make Naruto run away, he could easily kill them now, but it seem as if he was playing

"So are you ready to die, Sasuke-kun?" asked the man

Sasuke didn't know how the man knew his name, but it didn't matter he would be death soon anyways, he just stood there waiting for his fate

"I won't let you kill my teammates!" said the voice of Naruto coming back into the fight, striking the man right in the face with his fist, making him fly away from Sasuke

"You managed to defeat my snake?" asked the man standing up form where he ended after the hit

"Of course I did, I'm awesome like that" said Naruto

"It seem I was correct when I said you would be a problem, let me end this quick" said the man doing the same hands signs as before and slamming his in the ground summoning an even bigger snake than before "I'll kill you and Sasuke in the process" said the man standing above the snake that charged forward

"I told you I would not let you kill my teammates!" said Naruto angry getting covered in the bijuu cloak as he hold the snake that attacked them

"Tch, a jinchuriki this is a problem" said the man

"So, are you going to just stand there" said Naruto ignoring the man "Weren't you angry that I kept taking your opponents away? Aren't you an Uchiha? Or are Uchihas a bunch of cowards!?" said Naruto to Sasuke as he hold the snake in place

Naruto was right, he could not be brought down by someone's killing intend, that would just make him worthless against Itachi, he would prove to himself that he was strong, that he could defeat Itachi and this would not hold him back

The man jumped down from the snake that proceeded to move away from Naruto, the man then grabb a tired Naruto and with fire on his finger tips proceeded to slam his arm on Naruto's stomach, but it didn't burn at all, it just hurt as hell, Naruto's bijuu cloak came off, then the man proceeded to throw Naruto out of the way, not bothering to make him hang from a tree, he had been a problem after all

Then the man proceeded to look towards Sasuke, when he caught a glimpse of him a small smile came to his face "Your Uchiha blood has finally boiled" said the man

Sasuke was looking straight at him with his Sharingan he then grabbed a kunai and put it between his teeth as he prepared to attack

"I can safely say that you indeed are a brother of Itachi, those eyes are just as keen if not more than what Itachi's were" said the man

Sasuke didn't answer he jumped forward, coming to a fist fight with the man, predicting every attack the man would do thanks to his Sharinga but he was not landing any hit either since the man kept evading every hit, when the man jumped backwards to avoid another attack, Sasuke grabbed the kunai in his teeth and threw it faster than what he could have thrown one from his pouch, he then moved forward to land a hit on the man

The man easily evaded the attack, moving to the side and summoning snakes to take hold of Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke didn't panic, he brought his other hand in front of his mouth and proceeded to launch a fire ball directly at the man in front of him

The man quickly dropped the grab and moved out of the way of the flames, running quickly around Sasuke at a speed that Sasuke had never seen, but thanks to his sharingan he could see him moving and he threw several fireballs, al close to hitting the mark

When the man seem to slow down to evade a fireball Sasuke took out several kunai and threw them towards the man, who evaded them effortlessly, then he took several shuriken and threw them as well, when the man moved to evade them something was not really that hard, he got caught by cables that were tied to the shuriken, he had not expected that

Sasuke was grabbing several Kunai that held the other side of the cable that was holding the man and he threw them to the ground planting them on the bark of the big tree he was standing on

The cables anchor him to a tree, Sasuke stood in front of him holding one o fthe cables that connected to the other ones "You're going down!" said Sasuke doing some hand signs "Fire style: Dragon fire jutsu"

The fire moved through the cables towards the man, burning him in the hold, and making a big hold that went through the tree, the man screamed in pain, the fire burning his skin

It seem he had won, he had really done it, Sasuke had defeated the man he was so sure could have killed them earlier, this proved that he was closer to being able to confront Itachi

The screams from the man had woke up Fuu from her unconscious state, she took a few moments to check her surroundings, when she got a bearing of where she was, she removed the kunai that were holding her against the tree, and prepared to fall on her feet, as soon as she touched the ground she moved to the side of Sasuke

"Well done, it seem you are as strong as I believe" said the man walking forward braking the cables in the process, he had a part of his face burned off revealing that his "face" was just a mask, his real face was under it

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke tiredly as Fuu stood in front of him ready to protect him if the man tried anything

"I am Orochimaru" said the man as he took out a scroll, a sky scroll to be exact, Fuu immediately checked her pocket to see that the scroll she had been holding was missing, the scroll in Orochimaru's hands started burning leaving nothing behind

"What do you want with us?" asked Fuu

"With you and the other jinchuriki boy, I want nothing, it's Sasuke I'm interested in" said Orochimaru, the revelation that Naruto was a jinchuriki caught Fuu by surprise, he was like her, Orochimaru taking advantage of the moment of surprise of Fuu did a quick hand sign and his neck extended until his head was on the side with Sasuke's, he then proceeded to bite Sasuke in the back of the neck, making Sasuke scream in pain, Orochimaru then retracted his neck back to his original position leaving a strange seal behind

"Hear my words Sasuke, you will meet me again, but next time you will search for me, you will want my powers, but first you have to finish this test, and in the process you have to defeat my undercover sound shinobis" said Orochimaru as he started melting into the floor "I'll be waiting for you"

With that Orochimaru was gone, Sasuke kept screaming until he felt unconscious, Fuu deciding it was the best course of action searched for Naruto who she found unconscious at the bottom of the tree, seeing no way out, she carried both her teammates to a nearby tree that had a small opening that made it look like a small cave, he lay both her teammates there, and decided to wait until they woke up

* * *

_Team 14 (Sakura)_

Sakura had been sad when she had not been placed with Sasuke for the exams, but she knew that could have happened, she soon discovered that she had been placed with her other teammate Kiba and a man she didn't know named Kabuto, together Kabuto and her demolished the first part of the exam, they both knew all the answers to the questions and they easily passed them on to Kiba

She had grown some trust in Kabuto, he was Konoha Shinobi after all and he was very polite, the total opposite of Kiba, who had little to no manners near women, he ones called her bitch, but after being explained that it was wrong to do that outside his clan and after he got a beating from his mother and sister, he apologized

She had found it strange when Kabuto went to talk to Naruto for a bit before the second exam, but after he returned he explained that he was trying to form a sort of alliance with Naruto and his team, that if they found each other in the forest, that they work together instead of killing each other, Sakura was glad he did than since Sasuke was in Naruto's team as well, and that would let her work with Sasuke at least for the second part of the exams

When the second part started her team and herself were attacked early on, She didn't do that much, but Kiba, Akamaru and Kabuto managed to defeat the attackers and they got the scroll from their attackers, it was the same they already had so they just pocket it for later

As they went deeper into the forest they saw all the types of deadly wildlife the forest had to offer, they found a safe place to stay, so they rested and planned their next move, after some hours they heard something nearby it sounded like an intense battle, they decided that they would check to see what it was

When they arrived the battle had already ended they found a tree with some cables attached to it and a hole made from a strong fire style jutsu, but no bodies so the body had either been burned or no one had been killed during the battle, either way there was someone that was tired nearby and Kabuto suggested they take the chance and attack whichever team it was while they were still close

After searching for a while they found a tree with a small opening and the team that had been involved in the fight, they were surprised to discovered it was Naruto's team

Fuu saw as they got closer, getting on a defensive stance, she didn't knew the people that was coming towards her, but after a little while she recognized one as the man that spoke with Naruto, Kabuto she believe was his name, but even with that, she needed to be sure he was still here to help them and not to take advantage of the situation

"Halt there, don't come any closer" said Fuu, she was trying to look strong, she had time to recover, but it hadn't been that long, she was not sure if she could fight three persons at ones

"Wait, you're the girl that was with Naruto right?" asked Kabuto trying to remember her info card "I think your name's Fuu" finally remembering the name in the card

"How do you know my name?" asked Fuu defensively

"Oh sorry, I specialize in information gathering, I knew nearly everyone that got on the chunin exams, but I have to admit getting your information was hard, and even when I got it I only got your name"

"Why would you tell this information to a potential enemy, now I know you know nothing of me" said Fuu

"Because I'm not your enemy, as I told Naruto I want to work together so that both our teams can pass this exam" said Kabuto

"Yeah, I would not fight the team in which Sasuke is, I'm her teammate" said Sakura

"And what about him?" asked Fuu pointing at Kiba

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm also on Sasuke's team, but I won't say that I wouldn't fight him" said Kiba

"Kiba are you trying to make her think we're enemies?" asked Sakura annoyed at Kiba

"Calm down Sakura, that's how men are, we just fight each other to see who's stronger" said Kabuto "Well at least until you learn to choose your fights"

"Yeah, I wouldn't back down from a fight with Sasuke" said Kiba, Akamaru giving a bark to support Kiba

"Anyways, we saw the fighting area back there, it seem you guys had it rough" said Kabuto

Fuu was more calm now, if they wanted to kill her they would have already done it, it seem they were friendly "yeah, a guy named Orochimaru attacked us, he did something weird to Naruto and Sasuke, their hurt right now" said Fuu explaining the situation, a moment later a scream of pain came from the tree, Sakura recognized that as Sasuke

"Is Sasuke alright? He sounds in pain" said Sakura getting closer to try to see Sasuke

"He is, Orochimaru gave him a rough fight and then he bit him in the neck" said Fuu

"Kabuto you know healing jutsu right?" said Sakura "Can you heal him"

"I would have to see him, to determined the damage" said Kabuto "If that alright with you" said Kabuto to Fuu

Fuu was still not 100% sure if they were completely friendly but she needed the help "Go ahead" said Fuu

Kabuto and Sakura moved to the tree to see the hurt genin, Kabuto got to work checking over both Naruto and Sasuke, after a little while he came out of the tree

"I think I can help them, but some of the injuries are beyond me" said Kabuto, Sakura seem really worried when she heard that "But I saw some medicinal herbs on the way here, even in this forest they grow strong, give me some time I'll go get them and come back, Kiba can you help me gather them?"

"Ok, I'll help, I still own it to Hinata for what she did for Akamaru in wave, I'll repay her by helping Naruto" said Kiba, it was true thanks to Hinata Akamaru had healed really quickly in wave, and Kiba was not blind he could see what the girl felt for Naruto, even someone as dumb as him when things that involve love came into play could see it

"Good, Sakura, Fuu take care of them for some time, Sasuke might wake up before we come back, if that happens, don't let him stand up, he needs to rest" said Kabuto with that he and Kiba left to look for the herbs

Sakura hadn't move from Sasuke's side, she was worried for him

"So, your Sasuke's teammate?" asked Fuu sitting near Sakura

"Yes, Kiba, Sasuke and me are on team Kakashi, I was so sad that we didn't ended in the same team for the exams, but at least I can take care of him for now"' said Saskura

"And Naruto, are his friend or something?" asked Fuu just trying to make small talk

"Well, sort of, we went to the Academy together, but he annoyed me all the time, but in our last year he kinda gave up I think, he didn't annoyed me that much" said Sakura "That gave me more time to focus on Sasuke"

"And what happened when the Academy ended?" asked Fuu curiously

"Well Sasuke and me ended in the same team, something that makes me really happy, and Naruto ended in another one, I was glad for that too" said Sakura "After the Academy ended I didn't saw Naruto that much, it was until not so long ago when we had a mission in the land of the waves that I really spoke to him again"

Fuu was not particularly interested in the story, but it there was nothing else to do "What happened in Wave?" asked Fuu since there was nothing else to do

"It was a C rank, but it quickly turned into an A rank" said Sakura surprising Fuu, genin should not be doing A ranks, Sakura explained more of what happened in wave, focusing a little too much on Sasuke "Naruto came and turn our opponents into allies, and with their help we managed to complete the mission, but I'm sure Sasuke would have been able to complete the mission no problem, he had just awoken his Sharingan he was stronger than our opponents" said Sakura finishing the story

"Well It sounds like you had a though moment and that Naruto saved you all" said Fuu

"Nah, we only lost to Zabuza the first time because Sasuke didn't have his Sharingan, after he unlocked it at the bridge, Sasuke would have swept the floor with them" said Sakura

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard a sound outside

"It must be Kabuto, I'll go check" said Sakura standing up and heading outside

"No wait, we need to be more careful" said Fuu trying to stop her but Sakura was already heading outside of the small cave formed by the tree

"You're not Kabuto" said Sakura when she got outside and saw the approaching persons

"No I'm not Kabuto young lady" said the man in front of the team

The team was composed of three genin, two boys and a girl they all had headbands that indicated that they were from the same country

The one in front had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves and he had some kind of metal device in his arm

The other man had spiky, black hair and dark eyes.

And the woman had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes

Fuu followed Sakura outside to check who was there, when she saw the group of people she got on a defensive stance

"Oh, a fighter" said the other boy "Can I fight her Dosu" said the boy asking the apparent leader

"Not yet Zaku, I have some questions first" said the leader Dosu "could you tell where Sasuke Uchiha is?"

"As if I would tell you anything" said Fuu before Sakura could say anything

"Come on, we know his close, you are his teammate right?" said the woman

"Calm down Kin, we just need to be polite we might get what we want that way" said Dosu "You see I want to fight Sasuke Uchiha, could you tell me where he is?"

"He's not here, you better keep looking" said Fuu

"Wrong answer girl, now we'll have to get the real answer from you, in a very painful way" said the girl Kin taking out some Senbon

"Wait Kin, I said I wanted to fight her first, you wait your turn" said Zaku

"What's going on Fuu?" asked Sakura in a whisper

"They want Sasuke for some reason, we need to protect him, stay behind and don't let anyone pass, I'll fight them" Whispered Fuu back

"Fine, you get to fight the green haired, I will probably have more fun with little vanity pink hair over there anyways" said Kin

"Excuse me, what are you calling me?" Said Sakura

"Oh come on, the long pink hair, your weak physical build, you are a attention looker and a man whore, a shinobi would never be like that" said Kin

Sakura was pissed; she could not believe the insults the girl was throwing at her

"Now, now let me try one more time"' said Dosu "please tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is, or we will kill you" said Dosu

"Sorry, won't betray a teammate" said Fuu summoning the water katanas

"Well it seem we have no choice, Zaku, Kin you can fight them, but get the information out of them before killing them" said Dosu

"Finally, I was getting impatient" said Zaku stepping forward

"Sakura stay behind I'll fight him first, don't let them pass" said Fuu, even if Sakura was angry at the insults from the other girl, she would let Fuu fight first, she wanted to make sure Sasuke was fine

Fuu was worried she didn't know if she could fight all three, she was still not fully recovered from their fight with Orochimaru, it seem she would just have to buy time until Kabuto and Kiba made it back

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**I came to a decision, there will no longer be videogame corners, for those of you that like it, I'm sorry but it just delays the chapters a little bit**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Don't worry girl, I'll make this fast" said Zaku walking forward to fight Fuu

Fuu was scrambling for ideas, she needed to buy time "what exactly do you want with Sasuke?" asked Fuu "Did Orochimaru sent you?"

"Wait Zaku" said Dosu stopping him in his tracks "From where do you know Orochimaru?"

Well at least it bought time "I'm not telling you guys" said Fuu "You probably are behind that strange mark Sasuke has in his neck, as well"

"What was he thinking?" said Dosu "Anyways, you can continue Zaku"

"Good I was getting boring" said Zaku continuing his way

Fuu figured she wouldn't be able to make more time, so she decided to go on the offensive, maybe take one out before it turned into a major problem; the other two looked like they would let other fight alone for now

Fuu charged forward with her water katanas in hand ready to swing at the Zaku, but Zaku lifted his hand and Fuu felt something hitting her in the chest, making her fly backwards, it has been faster than what she could see, but she had noticed a small hole in Zaku's hand

"You like that?" asked Zaku "I can control sound and air pressure and make an air cannon just like that one, you will not be able to get close with taijutsu or any close quarters combat techniques"

"Thanks for explaining your powers, dumbass" said Fuu standing up, but even if she now knows how it works, it meant that she would have to fight different than usual

"She's right dumbass, don't tell you enemy all of your skills, they will be able to counter them" said Kin annoying Zaku

"Hey I wanted to look cool, villains always explain their powers to the heroes" said Zaku explaining his reasoning

"In movies, but this is real life, you have to keep all you can a secret to take advantage of it" said Kin

Fuu took advantage of the situation and made some hand signs, and then released scale powder from her mouth "Hiding in scale powder technique" said Fuu silently, the scale powder released from Fuu's mouth reflected the light making the sound ninjas temporarily blind

"You two stop fighting with each other, this is what happens when you stop paying attention in the enemy" said Dosu, Kin and Zaku didn't answer but they were trying to get their eyes to see again

Fuu used the opportunity, she decided to go for the leader if she managed to defeat Dosu the other two might get scared and run away

But when she was getting closer to Dosu a horrible sound occurred and she felt to the floor holding her ears, she had a horrible ringing sound inside her ears that made her stop, soon enough the scale powder stop having effect on her opponents

"You're lucky that I managed to stop her, she could have killed any of you" said Dosu looking at his teammates then he moved his attention towards Fuu "You like it, with this device I can create sound waves that I can control and boost with chakra"

"Now who's explaining his techniques" said Zaku

"Your right, I should stop there" said Dosu catching his mistake thanks to Zaku "You manage to rub some of your antics onto me"

"Yeah, being with him is going to make you dumb with time" said Kin

"Shut up, I'm not dumb" said Zaku answering to Kin

The ringing sound had stopped by now, and Fuu could focus more "So let me get this straight, that device is what makes you strong?" asked Fuu standing up

"The cat is out of the bag, so why hide it" said Dosu "In a way yes, but even without it I can crush in no time"

"Can I continue now, I'll get her now, just make sure Kin doesn't distract me" said Zaku moving forward

"Go ahead, have fun" said Dosu

Zaku raised one hand towards Fuu she reacted quickly as soon as she saw the hand she dodge to the side, soon enough the tree that had been several feet behind her had a massive dent in it, that air pressure gun was problematic

Fuu summon both her Katanas and run forward dodging every one of Zaku's attacks, Zaku was getting angry and raised his other hand and started blasting away with both hands, Fuu dodged several of the air blasts but eventually one hit her and sent her flying backwards again

"Fuu are you ok?" asked Sakura when looking at the scene, worried for the green haired girl

"Yeah, I'm fine, just make sure to protect Sasuke and Naruto" said Fuu, it seem she had no choice, even if she had wanted to hide it for later, she would have to use the bijuu cloak

"Enough playing around, let's end this quick, we still need to kill Sasuke" said Dosu standing up from where he had sat down

"Fine, let's end this" said Zaku, Kin also stood up and move to the side of her teammates, the three sound shibonis rushed Fuu, both Zaku and Dosu had a kunai in hand and Kin had some senbon

Fuu was waiting for the perfect moment to activate the cloak, to catch them by surprise so that they couldn't react to her movements in time

The three sound shinobi where closing the gap quickly, but before they could connect with Fuu, or she could activate the cloak, something happened

"Leaf whirlwind" said a voice coming in and kicking the sound shinobi away

"What was that?" asked Fuu relaxing a bit when she noticed her opponents had been knocked backwards, it seem she wouldn't need to activate the cloak for now

The person that had entered the fight landed in front of Fuu and took his fighting position; it was a boy with a bowl shape hair cut and huge eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit

"Who are you?" asked Dosu looking at the new opponent

"I'm the handsome devil of the leaf, Rock Lee" said Lee

* * *

_A few minutes earlier – Team 10 (Shikamaru)_

Shikamaru and his team had managed to get the second scroll they needed and also an extra earth scroll, they didn't know what to do with it, but they kept it in case they lose the other, or maybe they could use it to bargain with another team to avoid a fight

Anyways, they were heading to the building in the center, even If they had a few more days to burn, they supposed they could do it in there, but in the way something happened

"Do you see anything Neji?" asked Lee to his teammate when he noticed he had been seeing towards the same place for a little while

"It's a little weird" said Neji "I can see several people over there, they're fighting 3v2 but one of the team of two is staying behind" said Neji as he lifted his arm to point the direction he was seeing

"Is anyone else close by, the other one might be protecting the last teammate" said Shikamaru, it was not particularly interesting, but there was nothing else to do and the conversation distracted him, it seem that was the same reason Neji was speaking about this as well

"That's the weird part" said Neji "there are two other persons laying down inside a nearby tree, but one of them has this weird aura around the chakra in his neck"

"Any one we might know?" asked Shikamaru, although he had to agree it was a little weird

"I think one of the persons laying down is the loser that challenge me the day I met you" said Neji

"Naruto-san?" asked Lee worried for his rival

"Are you sure?" asked Shikamaru also worried for his teammate

"I'm pretty sure" said Neji, with that Lee broke formation and went towards the place Neji had pointed earlier

This was troublesome "Come on, we need to stay together" said Shikamaru going behind Lee, Neji a little bit behind, but it would take them a while Lee was just faster than them

Lee quickly made it to the place where Neji had pointed earlier, he found a green haired girl fighting three shinobi, it seem they were going to give her the final blow, but he wouldn't allow it

"Leaf whirlwind" said Lee entering the fight, he then landed and assumed a fighting position

"Who are you?" asked Dosu looking at the new opponent

"I'm the handsome devil of the leaf, Rock Lee" said Lee

"Why are you helping her?" asked Dosu "In this exam we are all enemies"

"Excuse me lady, but is by any chance the person inside there, Naruto-san?" asked Lee

"You know Naruto?" asked Fuu

"He's my youthful rival" said Lee turning around to look at Fuu and giving her a thumbs up

"I see, then you got to help me, they want to kill him and Sasuke" said Fuu

"I won't let my rival fall prey to the hands of someone like them" said Lee "You better get ready because here I go" with that Lee jumped forward towards the sound shinobi

"Wait!" said Fuu trying to alert him of their sound powers, but Lee was already attacking

"A taijutus specialist I believe" said Dosu standing in front of his teammates "My favorites"

Lee came crashing with his fist, it impacted with Dosu's device creating sound waves that hurt his ear

"Ahh!" said Lee from the pain "What was that?"

"I tried warning you, they control sound and do things like that, fighting close range will just get you hurt" said Fuu

"The girl is right, a taijutsu user will never defeat me, the more he hits me the more I'll damage him" said Dosu throwing a punch with the arm where he had the device, Lee evaded it easily, but the sound returned to his ear, hurting him even more

"You might evade my fist, but you can't evade sound" said Dosu continuing attacking making Lee's ears start hurting a lot, he could not hear anything besides the ringing noise in his ears, and it felt like his head would explode

Lee decided to end this now, he did a quick kick towards the air that sent Dosu flying upwards

"What the?" said Dosu, not expecting the hit, Lee jump to follow him, his ears still hurt, but he could deal with it for now, but he didn't think he would be able to do more than this, the bandages in Lee's arm came off and surrounded Dosu, making it impossible for him to escape, he then started gyrating towards the ground with Dosu in his arms and right at the last second he let him go toward the ground with all his strength "Primary lotus" said Lee

After a few seconds Dosu just stood up from the ground unharmed "That was dangerous if I had receive the full impact from that, I would have been a goner" said Dosu "Good job Zaku"

Zaku had his arms inside the ground and a line came from each hand through the ground to where Dosu had impacted

"What did you do?" asked Lee surprised that his attack had failed

"I soften the ground with air, making the landing less painful, you're attack was useless" said Zaku

"Now, I'll defeat you" said Dosu producing sound waves from his device once again, this time they sent Lee over the edge making him fall unconscious

"So much for the handsome devil" said Dosu "this just shows that Konoha is a second class village"

"Well that would make your village third class" said Neji arriving at the fighting site

"What's up with this genin appearing from nowhere" said Dosu getting annoyed

"I see you have hurt my teammate" said Neji looking at Lee "I won't allow this go unpunished" said Neji with his Byakugan coming to life

"Ahh, this is so troublesome" said Shikamaru arriving at the scene as well

But before anyone could do anything a purple mist like chakra erupted from Sasuke as he stood up, dark marks started covering his left arm and left half of his face as he saw towards the sound shinobi

"Sasuke, your awake" said Sakura happily seeing him waking up, now they were sure to win

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke seriously in a threatening tone "Doesn't matter, just tell me what's happening"

"Those Sound Shinobi are here to try and kill you" said Sakura slowly being a little scared by Sasuke's tone

Everyone looked towards Sasuke as his chakra flared, releasing more of the purple mist like chakra "Uhm, kill me?" asked Sasuke in a mocking voice "Yeah sure, with this new power I'm stronger than ever, it finally showed me what I really am, I'm an avenger, I'll avenge my clan, and to do that I need power whatever means necessary, even if I have to be consumed by evil"

Dosu was scared, the marks it was obviously a curse mark, they had to run there was no way they would defeat him

"Though talk, I'll show you" said Zaku as he aimed both his arms towards Sasuke shooting a huge pressurized air cannon "See I deleted you from existence"

"You sure?" asked Sasuke behind Zaku, he then proceeded to do a low kick at Zaku's feet making him fall, he grabbed both his arm and put a foot on his back

"He evaded that attack, but not only that, he managed to move his teammate away from danger and position himself for a counter attack" said Dosu looking at Sasuke, who had managed to move Sakura out of the way, Neji had moved Lee and Fuu had evaded the attack, Naruto had been safe inside the tree

"You seem pretty proud of this arms, what do you think will happen if I pull them a little more" said Sasuke as he pushed his foot more on Zaku's back and pulled his arms, breaking them, then he let go of his arms letting him fall to the ground

"No, that's not the Sasuke I know" said Sakura scared from what Sasuke was doing

"Now how about I continue with you" said Sasuke walking towards Kin who was shaking from how scared she was

"No get away from me" said Kin scared

But before Sasuke could get close to Kin, he felt forward unconscious into the arms of Kabuto "Arrived just in time" said Kabuto as the chakra left the arm he had used on Sasukes neck to knock him out

"Kabuto, you're back" said Sakura looking at her teammate that had just arrived

"Yeah, Kiba is behind me, he alerted me of this" said Kabuto as Kiba arrived

"Akamaru smelled some strange presences around here, so we hurried back" said Kiba

"You knocked him out that easy?" asked Dosu "Just how strong are you?"

"You'll find out later" said Kabuto threateningly "Now, I'll make a deal with you two, we'll let you go away with your friend but you leave your scroll here"

"I accept" said Dosu immediately "here's the scroll" Dosu put the scroll on the ground and moved to pick up Zaku being careful with his arms

"Now go away and don't come back" said Kabuto

"Kin let's move" said Dosu when he saw that Kin was not moving

"Ah, yeah let's get out of here" said Kin getting back to reality, with that the sound Shinobi were gone

"Good, we should be ok now" said Kabuto putting Sasuke on the ground "Are you friends of Naruto or Sasuke?" asked Kabuto to Neji and Shikamaru

"I'm Naruto's teammate, Lee is his self proclaimed rival, and Neji is Lee's teammate" said Shikamaru explaining why they were here

"Good to hear, now we need to take care of the wounded" said Kabuto moving towards Lee and running a quick check up "There's a lot of damage in his ears, but other than that his fine, this one is easy" Kabuto raised his hand to Lee's ears and a green glow covered them as he healed the damage in Lee's ears, while he was doing that Sakura approached him

"Kabuto, do you know what happened to Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"I'll be honest, I don't know what happened to him" said Kabuto "but from what I saw, I think he gained more power somehow, to know more I would have to make some questions to Fuu-san"

"Being honest I would like to know as well" said Shikamaru

"Ask anything" said Fuu as she sat down to rest, she was tired from her fight, she was glad that she had not ended using the bijuu cloak, but she felt like she did nothing during that fight, she just bought time

"Well, can you tell me what happened when Sasuke got that mark?" asked Kabuto as he finished with Lee and moved towards Fuu to run a check up

"That guy Orochimaru, bit him on his neck, afterwards he talked about Sasuke searching him in the future" said Fuu, a small smile grew on Kabuto's face but no one noticed it because he was looking away from everyone

"Why would Sasuke ever look for him" said Sakura "He was just bluffing, I know Sasuke, he will do the right choice and stay away from him"

"I don't know Sakura, he looked like he wanted more power, at any cost" said Shikamaru "He could just go to Orochimaru for more"

"No, Sasuke would never do that" said Sakura angrily at Shikamaru

"I think you're fine now Fuu" said Kabuto as he finished healing the wounds in her ears

"Thanks Kabuto" said Fuu feeling better than before

"Returning to the topic of Sasuke" said Kabuto "I think the seal is something Orochimaru planted on him to bring out his secret potential, but it must have some kind of drawback, maybe it takes time to see the drawback, I advise you to keep an eye on him"

"I will I won't let him away from my sight" said Sakura "I don't want him to turn into whatever that mark turned him into again, I won't let him"

"Who is this Orochimaru anyways?" asked Kiba confused with the conversation "You must know Kabuto, you said you're an expert in information"

"I would like to wait for Naruto-san to wake up, that way I can just tell the story once" said Kabuto standing up and going towards where the scroll left by Dosu was, it was a sky scroll

"We already both scroll so you can keep it Fuu-san" said Kabuto throwing it towards her

"What scroll was it?" asked Shikamaru wanting to find out

"A sky scroll" answered Fuu wondering why Shikamaru wanted to know

"Then take this too" said Shikamaru throwing her his extra Earth scroll "With that you just need to make it to the center building"

"We could go together if you want to" said Kabuto

"That would be great, I would be able to keep an eye on Sasuke" said Sakura excited about the idea

"I think it's a good idea, we've been just having problem after problem" said Fuu "First the red haired boy kills another team in front of us, then we fought Orochimaru and now this, being with other people might be the best"

"Then we're heading out, we need to finish this part of the exam" said Neji

"What, we could stay here and go all together" said Shikamaru "And Lee has not woken up"

"No, we've lost enough time, let's get moving" said Neji "If I know Lee, he'll wake up in a few minutes"

"Fine, see you all at the building at the center" said Shikamaru "And be careful"

With that Team 10 was off, Neji carrying Lee, a complain about how his team was too troublesome could be heard from Shikamaru

"We'll we got nothing else to do, let's just wait for Sasuke and Naruto to wake up and get moving" said Kabuto

"I think that's the best idea, I'm getting sick of this forest already" said Kiba, Akamaru barking in approval

* * *

_1 hour later_

Sasuke woke up first, he just sat down away from everyone in silence without lifting his head to even see them, they decided to give him some alone time, it seem like he needed

Then Naruto Woke up "What happened, where's the strange guy?" sked Naruto when he woke up

"We're fine, the guy left, he did some strange things to Sasuke after he knocked you out, then he met up with Kabuto's team, we were just waiting for you to wake up" said Fuu explaining the situation

"Strange thing to Sasuke?" asked Naruto worried for his temporary teammate

"Let me explain" said Kabuto, he then proceeded to explained what had happened until now, about Orochimaru and the strange mark

"So this Orochimaru put a mark in Sasuke's neck and that makes him go crazy?" asked Naruto trying to see if he understood the explanation

"Basically" said Kabuto

"Who is this Orochimaru anyways?" asked Naruto not knowing the name

"That's exactly what I asked" said Kiba "Stop copying me"

Kabuto just ignored them "Orochimaru, is one of the three sannin" said Kabuto "The sannin where trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi himself"

"So Jiji trained this guy?" asked Naruto not believing it, anyone that trained with his Jiji would not be evil

"Yes, the sannin are strong shinobi, they are Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru" said Kabuto "some years ago, Orochimaru was caught red handed in some unethical experimentation, he defected the village and become a known enemy of Konoha, but he had been missing for some time now, this is his first appearance in a lot of time"

"What do we do about the mark then?" asked Naruto

"We do nothing, there's nothing we can do, we just have to hurry to the building in the middle of the forest and get Sasuke some help" said Kabuto

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving" said Naruto standing up and move outside

Soon enough they were moving, Sasuke had re joined them but he had still not said a word

On the way there Naruto heard the voice of the Kyuubi but something was wrong

"**Brat ….. Status … seal… check" **was all he heard

Naruto didn't understand but it seem Kyuubi wanted him to check his stats so he did and right below his stats there was something new

**Status allotments**

**Permanent: seal: Five elements seal:**

**Prevents usage the bijuu cloak**

**Wis – reduced to half**

**All chakra control skills are removed**

**Int – reduced to 1/3**

**Can be removed by removing the seal**

Wow, what was that, Naruto had to get that out of his body fast, with his advance Uzumaki Fuinjutsu he was sure he could do it, but he would have to wait until they stopped to rest, or until they made it to the building, well at least it wouldn't take that long

* * *

**Decided to end it there, I know weird place to end it, but if I were to continue I would probably go a lot longer, making it pretty long, so I decided to cut it here**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It took them more than what they had anticipated but they made to the building in the middle of the forest, they still had 5 days to and a few hours left but the faster they did it, the best it was for them, specially with Sasuke in the condition he was, Naruto had wanted to help him, maybe check the seal, but he wouldn't let him, they would have to have a jonin check his seal and determine what to do

Sakura had kept an eye on Sasuke all the time as she had say she would, if something was wrong she told them immediately, Sasuke had felt several time an extreme pain where the mark was, Kabuto had helped him calm down every time, he used his medical chakra to ease the pain in the mark, or at least that what he told them, it worked Sasuke was fine for a few hours until the pain started again, but it took longer and longer for it to happen

Once they reached the building, they noticed that they had to enter through different, doors, Sakura was reluctant to leave Sasuke alone, but since it was their only option they separated into their assigned teams and entered the building

"So what now?" asked Naruto as they entered a room with a message on the wall

"I think we have to do something with that message" said Fuu pointing at the message

Naruto gave it a quick read, he didn't understand it "I don't get it, let's just open the scrolls and be done with this" said Naruto

After reading the massage Sasuke added "I think his write, let's read the scrolls" Fuu took the scroll out and handed one to Naruto, but she and him opened their scrolls at the same time

"Damn, a Summoning jutsu, throw the scroll away" said Naruto to Fuu when he looked at his scroll and understanding the fuin written on it, both of them threw their scrolls and from them Iruka appeared

"Iruka Sensei?" asked Naruto "What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked just as surprised as Naruto when he saw Iruka

"Hello guys, good to see you, I'm here because it's supposed Chunin come to tell you that you have completed this part of the exam" said Iruka "It was pure luck I ended with you guys"

Right at the moment Iruka mentioned them finishing the second part of the exam a pop up appeared in front of Naruto signalizing the end of the second part of the chain mission

**Mission completed**

**Chain mission: The second exam**

**Complete the second part of the chunin exams**

**Get the both scrolls and make it to the building in the middle**

**Reward: 4000 XP + 200 XP for every remaining day after arriving at the tower for a total of: 5000XP**

**500 Ryo + 1000 Ryo for every scroll collected for a total of: 2500 Ryo**

**Unlock the next part of the chain quest**

Naruto also got a level up

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rank: Genin**

**LV: 15**

**XP: 4400/7000**

**HP: 5800/5800**

**CP: 9000/9000 + 1000**

**ATK: 120**

**DEF: 90**

**RES: 85**

**SPD: 125**

**INT: 68 +50**

**WIS: 206 +50**

**LUCK:?**

Well it had been a good level up, but his Int and Wis didn't even moved that much, it seem that the seal was also intervening with his level up, he just hoped that he would receive any Int or Wis he lost today the next time he leveled up

"You know him Naruto?" asked Fuu not knowing Iruka and returning Naruto to the conversation

"Oh yeah, he was my academy Sensei and one of my first friends" said Naruto

"I consider Naruto as a little brother" said Iruka "I can't believe he made it this far this quick"

"Anyways, what's that message on the wall?" asked Naruto curious of the message

"I'm supposed to explain that to you" said Iruka he then proceeded to explain how sky meant intelligence and smarts, and earth symbolized body and strength, explaining that they should be able to open both doors to be able to become the perfect chunin, a type of rule all Konoha chunin followed

"That's pretty cool" said Fuu "This village seems to be united and grows on cooperation between people"

"If I remember correctly, our Hokage calls it Will of Fire" said Iruka "The will to protect Konoha and those who you consider precious to you"

The genin had been amazed by everything they had heard that they had kinda forgotten about Sasuke until he made a pain sound, it seem that the mark was hurting him again

"Oh I nearly forgot, we have to get help for Sasuke a guy in the woods called Orochimaru did something weird to his neck" said Naruto

Iruka had a surprised face, it had been ages since he last heard the name Orochimaru "Did you just said Orochimaru?" asked Iruka worried for Sasuke

"Yeah, he said that was his name" said Fuu "I don't know if it helps, but he used snakes to fight and he defeated us pretty easily"

That was a real problem, Iruka had to communicate the information to the Hokage immediately "Ok, I'll bring help for Sasuke you guys go further into the building, you'll find an arena there's where the third test is supposed to happen, farther than that are some rooms so that people that finished the second exam early can rest until it ends in a few days, go there" said Iruka quickly before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs

"I'm sure Iruka-sensei, will inform Jiji of this, meanwhile we should probably go find Kabuto he will help for now" said Naruto looking towards Sasuke that seem to have calm down a little bit

"That sounds like a good plan" said Fuu as they went further into the building

Even though they were worried for Sasuke, the genin could not help looked impressed when they saw the arena inside the building, they stopped there for a while admiring their surroundings and waiting for Sakura and her team to arrive here, Iruka made it sound like you had to pass through here to get to the rooms so they would eventually pass through here

After a few moments they saw Kabuto, Kiba and Sakura entering the building, Sakura immediately ran to Sasuke's side, Kabuto behind her to check on him

"Are you ok Sasuke? You look hurt" said Sakura worried for the Uchiha

"I'm fine Sakura it doesn't hurt as badly as when he put this mark on me, I should be fine for now" said Sasuke trying to calm his teammate down

"Good to hear, I suppose you already asked the chunin to get help" said Kabuto thinking that doing that was the best choice in this circumstance

"Yeah, Iruka sensei said he'll bring help later" said Naruto

"Iruka sensei?" asked Sakura "That seems pretty lucky that you ended with him as the one to great you here"

"He said the same" said Naruto "Actually I was happy to see him, it's been so long since I last saw him maybe I should go visit him after the exams"

Kabuto finished checking on Sasuke and stood up "Well if he's coming with someone to take care of Sasuke I think we should relax for now" said Kabuto "We should go see those rooms they mentioned, maybe have Sasuke laid down for a bit"

"I think that would help him" said Sakura "Come on Sasuke let's go look for those rooms" said Sakura taking Sasuke's arm and almost dragging him towards the area she believe the rooms were

"Well I'll see you guys later, I'll go explore the place" said Kabuto heading the opposite way Sakura went

"I'll do the same Kabuto's doing, see you later guys, might go look for a room to rest" said Kiba going the towards the same direction Sakura went, Akamaru going with him

"Maybe we should do the same and get some rest, we have mostly been getting in trouble since we entered the forest" said Fuu, she contemplated speaking to Naruto about him being a Jinchuriki, but she considered that they needed rest right now, they had been running towards here for hours

"Yeah, first that kid Gaara, then everything with Orochimaru, we should probably get rest" said Naruto then he thought a bit about it "Do you think Gaara is somewhere here already?" asked Naruto

Fuu thought about it "I supposed he got the second scroll, I just hope we don't bump into him" said Fuu worried of what he could do to them, she still felt like throwing up when she thought about what happened in the forest

"Maybe Shikamaru is here somewhere, he went ahead of us with Neji, maybe we should go look for him" said Naruto looking around wondering if he could maybe spot him in this room

"Or maybe we should go check on Sasuke, he still has that seal Orochimaru gave him" said Fuu

"We should check Sasuke later, for now let's go find a place to rest" said Naruto moving towards the same direction, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke took a little while before, Fuu behind him

* * *

_Team 8 (Hinata)_

Hinata and her team had gotten the second scroll and had made it to the building in the middle of the forest, they had made it in a good time, just a few hours after Naruto's team arrived at the building in the middle of the forest, when they entered they figured out they had to open the scrolls, then a Chunin great them explain a sort of rule all chunin went by and then allowed them in to find a room for the rest of the exam

They were surprised to find out that there were already people there; apparently 4 other teams had made it already, they had thought maybe one other team had made it already, but 4 that was surprising that just talked about how much competition was there

They entered and saw the huge arena they had inside the building, it was a great sight but they were a little tired from everything in the forest, their plan had worked and they had lured a team into a trap gotten the scroll unharmed but they had only managed to trap two of the three members of the team they attacked, they made quick haste of the third one which hold the scroll they needed, and then they escaped quickly before the other two free themselves, they had run all the way from there directly to the building

"Well from this I assume that the third test will involve some combat" said Karin looking at the arena

"It looks like that, I hope I don't have to fight Naruto or Neji" said Tenten "I don't know if I could win that fight"

"Not even I'm sure if I could defeat my cousin or Naruto, but if it comes to that I'll give it my all" said Hinata

"Anyways, you two have talked a lot about this Naruto guy you know" said Karin "It almost sounds as if you were in love with him"

Both Hinata and Tenten blushed at that and tried looking away

"Well, it's not like that, I thought him a little bit about being a blacksmith, I don't see him like that" said Tenten nervously

"I…" said Hinata trying to say something but it was hard to think in something "He's just my teammate; I'm just worried about him"

"Are you two sure that's all of it?" asked Karin in a frisky tone "It sounds as if you two want to be closer to him"

"It's not like that!" shouted Tenten "anyways, let's go find a room I'm tired and I want a rest"

Karin wanted to keep annoying them a little bit, but she had to agree, she was tired and needed the rest "Ok let's get going, I really need a rest"

* * *

_Hokage's tower_

"Are you sure they said Orochimaru?" asked Hiruzen to Iruka after he had finished explaining the situation to his Hokage

"I'm sure Hokage-sama, they said Orochimaru left a strange mark in Sasuke's neck" said Iruka retelling part of the story

"He's telling the truth" said Anko entering the room hurt and holding her arm near her neck "I fought Orochimaru a while ago and my marks hurts more than ever"

Hiruzen picked up his pipe and smoke a little bit letting the smoke out in a sigh "It seem he has returned, I'll sent Kakashi to look over Sasuke, you don't have to worry Iruka, return to your normal duties" said Hiruzen

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said Iruka leaving the room they were in

"You stay Anko, you have to rest" said Hiruzen "If he's really out there, your safer here than out there, he has control over you with that mark"

"The bastard decided to come and taunt me, and I wasn't even his objective, if Iruka's right he was after the Uchiha boy" said Anko

"We have to raise our defenses, but we cannot cancel the exams they are too important, we cannot be weak with Orochimaru close by" said Hiruzen "I'll make sure he cannot hurt anyone, you make sure the exams run smoothly, and don't worry I'll be there when the last part of the exams start, I'll make sure Orochimaru cannot hurt anyone" said Hiruzen leaving the room to organize the village defenses

* * *

_Some mysterious place_

"So how was the boy doing?" asked a snake like voice to the man that had just entered the room "is he taking the mark I gave him easily?"

"He felt its power Orochimaru-sama, he will come looking for you it's just a matter of time, he wants more power, I even made so that the mark was more interlaced with his chakra, he will not be able to ignore it" said the man reviling the previous voice to be Orochimaru

"Good, soon I will have the Uchiha, but first I want one last test, get one of our other operatives to test Sasuke one last time, I want to know how much stronger the seal has made him" said Orochimaru "Afterwards get out of the exams Kabuto, that would have been enough surveillance"

"I understand, I'll make sure Sasuke faces one of them in the next part of the exams" said Kabuto "But are you sure it will be enough Orochiumaru-sama? Maybe you should show him some of your powers so that he comes towards us faster"

"Oh that's not a problem Kabuto, he will be able to see my powers first hand, when I pay my Sensei a visit sometime soon, it's a reunion I cannot wait for" said Orochimaru

"Now if you excuse me Orochimaru-sama, I'll return to look over Sasuke" said Kabuto exiting the place, Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk, it was just a matter of time he will have Sasuke's body and his sensei would not be part of this world, it was all going according to plan for now

* * *

Naruto had managed to find a room for himself, he was currently alone so he proceeded to study the seal Orochimaru had put on him, he needed to remove it and fast, he lost stats in his last level up thanks to this stupid seal, it also restricted a lot of his abilities, he had tried to use Aka-shi sometime ago when they were still outside and he almost lost control of the chakra in the balde, luckily he dropped the blade dispersing the chakra and not doing that much damage, he just picked it up afterwards and sheathed it again

"**Kid… Hurry…Seal…."** Said Kyuubi, he had been telling him to remove the seal or to check his stats multiple times now, it seem that the seal was doing something to him as well or else he would just endure it

After studying the seal for a while Naruto thought he found the answer to remove it, he lifted his arm and concentrated really hard, removing the seal while the seal was on him was really hard, if someone else could do it would probably be best, but Naruto didn't know anyone that could do fuinjutsu as good as him, even Tenten was just medium level at fuinjutsu, then five small chakra flames appearing in his fingers, he lined up his fingers with the marks around the Kyuubi seal and pressed his fingers unto them, shortly after the five elemental seal was gone

"Well that was easier than expected, but the seal itself was not that complicated, especially since it had been done in a hurry" said Naruto to no one in particular, just remarking what he had learned from the seal

"**Good you finally took that stupid seal down"** Said Kyuubi sounding as usual once again

"What were you feeling alone not being able to talk to me?" teased Naruto

"**Shut up kid, or I will let you die the next time the game tells me to save you"** Said Kyuubi annoyed **"Anyways the space inside here diminished a lot when the seal was placed, and also some of my chakra was being sapped away, I supposed my chakra was just naturally repelling the new seal"**

"So you were just bothered because the space was smaller?" asked Naruto "and here I thought you were worried that I would not noticed the seal, or maybe even worried for my well being in the exams"

"**That's it I'll let you die, I don't care if I will have to wait like 500 years to reform into a solid state" **Said Kyuubi annoyed

"Come on, it was just a joke" said Naruto "and I would have removed the seal anyways, I just leveled up, my stats would have auto opened and I would have noticed"

The Kyuubi didn't answered, Naruto was actually a little worried that he would complete that promised and let him die next time, he might need to talk to him next time he got the chance

After removing the seal and finally stopping worrying about it, he now noticed that he was hungry, Naruto wondered if there was any food in the building, they had said rooms to stay, but Iruka had not mentioned food, maybe it was because he was in a hurry, but he needed to check around

Naruto exited his room and decided to check around, maybe found some food or see who else finished the test, maybe find Shikamaru

He found that the building itself was not fancy at all, he had not complained about the small rooms or the fact that the beds were pretty hard but he didn't found any big kitchens or fancy bathrooms, the bathrooms were painted grey if they were painted at all

Finally he found someone, it was someone he had not expected "Hey Hinata you finished the test already?" asked Naruto getting closer to her

Hinata was surprised to find Naruto here, not that she didn't thought that he would finish the test, it had just been a surprised "Naruto-kun, it seem we both completed the test before the indicated time" said Hinata

"Yeah, although I would think you had it easier than us" said Naruto "We had a lot of troubles in the forest, in the end I don't know how we got both our scrolls, Fuu didn't explain that to me, I should ask her later"

"We didn't have much trouble, we had a plan we executed it and completed the test quickly" said Hinata "But you sound like it was difficult, what happened?"

Naruto then proceeded to tell Hinata the story, she was shocked when she heard about Gaara and then worried for Naruto and his team when he told her about Orochimaru

"Now I just hope Sasuke gets good quickly, it seem that the third part of the exams involve fighting, so I hope I get to fight him" said Naruto

"It seem like the third part will be just that, I just hope I don't end fighting you Naruto-kun, or my cousin" said Hinata worried

"Don't worry Hinata, you just have to remember to give it your all, don't hold back even with me, and if Neji does something I still need to give him a lesson from last time" said Naruto, he then was remembered that he was looking for food by his stomach growling "Hehe, Hinata you wouldn't happened to see any food around here right?"

Hinata giggled a little "I haven't but maybe Karin-san did, she's been exploring the building since we arrive, something about trying to find any better rooms, we should go ask her" said Hinata

"Karin? Is she one of your teammates?" asked Naruto not knowing the person Hinata was talking about

"Yes, I'll present you to her, afterwards you can tell me about your team" said Hinata as she started walking looking for Karin

"Well you already know Sasuke, the only other person in my team is Fuu, she's great, she can do this water Katana things that look pretty cool, I would love to learn to do that, I know she fought Orochimaru and the sound guys they told me about, but I didn't saw any of those fight, I would have love to see that" said Naruto

"Then it seem I will have to meet Fuu, she sound pretty interesting" said Hinata

"I'll present you to her later, but first let's find Karin so we can find some food" said Naruto as his stomach growled again and Hinata giggled again

* * *

**Decided to end it there, this chapter actually is a lot different than what I imagined, but I liked it, tell me what you thought**


	43. Chapter 43

**First sorry for the long delay, I had some issues that didn't let me write that much**

**Second let me say that yes, I forgot to explain how the sound shinobi stayed together, I will explain that this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were looking around the building to try and find Karin or someplace with food whatever they found first

"Are you sure she came this way Hinata?" asked Naruto seeing as they couldn't find her

"I'm sure, maybe I should use my Byakugan to search for her" said Hinata, but before they could do anything else they found Sakura who looked as she was also looking around

"Hey Sakura, weren't you with Sasuke?" asked Naruto wanting to know why she had left his side, after all she had been very adamant of looking over him

"Yeah, but Kakashi sensei came and took Sasuke away, he said he would deal with the mark Orochimaru gave him" answered Sakura

"I still think he should had let me see the mark, I know a lot of fuinjutsu, I might have been able to remove it" said Naruto

"Maybe he thinks that since you are a genin that you would probably just make it worse" said Hinata trying to give an explanation

"No offence Naruto, but you were not particularly great at the Academy, anyone would get to the conclusion that you would make it worse" said Sakura

"But I really step it up in our last year, and even more since then, you know it, you saw me at wave" countered Naruto

"I'm sure that you might be able to get him to accept you looking at the mark, if you show him that you know fuinjutsu he might let you help, try using the next part of the exam to show him" said Hinata

"I think your right Hinata, I'll show him, if I get to fight him it will be even better, that would give the chance to show him first hand" said Naruto getting excited

"Well, anyway I'll see you two later" said Sakura "I want to explore this place, and maybe find Kiba or Kabuto" with that Sakura who continued on her way

Naruto and Hinata continued looking for Karin

"How does Karin looks like, anyways?" asked Naruto seeing that it would be no good if he saw her and couldn't recognize her

"It'll be easy to recognize her" said Hinata "She has red hair and wears glasses"

"Red hair, that's weird around here" said Naruto "anything else?"

"Well that's the most obvious thing that I can think of, if you could see chakra like me I would say that her chakra is a little bit similar to yours" said Hinata

"Really, we have similar chakra?" asked Naruto as it seem weird

"Yeah, I can't explain why, but is like when I see my sister's and my father's chakra or any other Hyuga by that matter, it's similar but different" said Hinata thinking about it

"Weird, maybe it's just coincidence, after all, my chakra has been in contact with Kyuubi since I was little" said Naruto thinking about it

"That's true" Said Hinata remembering the conversation they had when Naruto revealed he was a jinchuriki "Who knows how much your chakra has change through the years"

"Ok then, let's keep looking around, there's not many places left to search, maybe someone else already finished the exam, or maybe we could find Shikamaru" said Naruto

"Shikamaru-san already finished the second exam?" asked Hinata having not seen him yet

"I supposed, he had both scrolls when we were together at the forest, and they went ahead or at least that's what Fuu told me, they should already be here" said Naruto and as if he had been called when Naruto and Hinata turned at a corner they saw Shikamaru "See I told you he was here"

Shikamaru heard them and walked towards them "Hey guys, good seeing you Hinata, it seems all 3 of us made it this far" said Shikamaru

"Yes, and I hope we can continue till the end and become chunin" said Hinata happily as all her team had made it this far

"Yeah, also is Sasuke doing better?" asked Shikamaru as he was also worried for the genin

"Sakura told me Kakashi came and took him somewhere, I would have really like to get to see the mark" said Naruto "with the game and my Uzumaki heritage I have really gotten good at fuinjutsu really fast, I'm sure I would be able to remove it, or at least make a new seal to make it easier on Sasuke, it seem like that mark hurt a lot" said Naruto being quiet about the game part

"I'm sure you would have been able to help Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Yeah, you told me that already, but anyway do you know anything about the next part of the exams Shikamaru?" asked Naruto trying not to think about the mark for now

"As much as everyone else" said Shikamaru "It seems like it will have something to do with fighting, so we should scout our opponents"

"Who made it to the building already?" asked Naruto since Shikamaru had made it earlier to the building he probably knew more

"Well there's your team, my team, Hinata's team, Sakura's team and the red hair boy's team" said Shikamaru "That would be, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Fuu, Kabuto, Kiba, the red haired boy, Shino, the boy with war paint on, whoever's on Hinata's team and us three" said Shikamaru

"Tenten and Karin are on my team" said Hinata "I will not give information about their fighting styles since they are on my team and I wouldn't want to betray their trust"

"I understand that, I won't say anything about Neji or Lee either, but we already know a little about them" said Shikamaru "And I supposed you won't say anything about Sasuke or Fuu right Naruto?"

"Well I already slip some information about Fuu to Hinata, but I'll try not to say anything else" said Naruto referring to how he had said that she could make water swords of some kind "But I do know a little bit more about the red haired boy"

"What did you find out?" asked Shikamaru curiously

"Well, I don't know if Fuu told you guys already when we met on the forest, firstly his name's Gaara and he can control sand, I don't know if he does it with chakra or what, but he did it like it was second nature, the sand moved to protect him from an attack from a team he encounter on the forest, he killed them without mercy" said Naruto

"The one with weird paint on his face his name's Kankuro, I don't know much about him, I just heard his name from Gaara, as I heard Gaara's from Kankuro, they seem to know each other, they appeared to be teammates since they came to Konoha together, but it seems as if Gaara doesn't cares about Kankuro or anyone around him, he threaten to kill Kankuro just because he was talking"

"You were right, we should stay far away from him, he would be a problem if we end up fighting him" said Shikamaru

"I just hope none of us, or our friends end up fighting him" said Hinata "Maybe we should warn them"

"I agree with that" said Shikamaru "I'll go look for Neji and Lee to warn them, you should warn your teammates, and also Sakura and Kiba"

They seem to agree on that, letting them fight with Gaara would be bad, he could probably kill some of them easily, if they ended fighting him they should probably surrender if that's an option

With that Shikamaru turned around and started walking away, but Naruto stopped him to ask one last question

"Hey Shikamaru, you have been longer here, have you found any place with food in it? Like a kitchen maybe" said Naruto as his stomach was still asking for food

"Sorry, I have been in my room mostly, it's too troublesome to explore around" said Shikamaru "I'll see you two later, and if we end up fighting each other, don't hold back"

"I won't" said Naruto as Shikamaru left to look for his teammates

Hinata and Naruto kept looking around for any place with food or anyone in particular, they were not really looking for Karin alone anymore, and it had been enough time that anyone could probably know if there was a kitchen around here

"You know Hinata, I found it strange that they would let us stay at this building together without supervision, I mean anyone could try to kill other participants while waiting for the exam to end" said Naruto seeing a flaw in the test

"I'm sure there's some kind of supervision around here, maybe anbu, I haven't really used my Byakugan to look around, or maybe they didn't expected for so many people to finish the test so fast" said Hinata

"That's true" said Naruto seeing that it was a good explanation as any "Anyway talking about the Byakugan maybe you should use it now, I'm getting a sensation of déjà-vu from this corridors" and it was true every corridor looked the same, it was as if they were going in circles

Hinata's eye changed and Naruto could noticed she had activated the Byakugan "the walls have some Byakugan repelling seals in areas but I can still look to some places, I can see outside and some other close by places, it seem some of the seals are old and have not been replaced or fixed, but I can't see inside the rooms" said Hinata

"Byakugan repelling seals?" asked Naruto not having heard about them till now

"They are normally used at my clan homes, since you don't want people looking at you in your room when you want privacy" explained Hinata

"That sounds like a good seal to have around if you want to keep something a secret" said Naruto

"If I remember correctly from what my father said when I asked him, they were created by the first Hokage to stop a fight between clan, since must clans said that the Hyuga could easily steal clan secrets, with this seal the fighting stopped, soon enough the Hyuga's were using them in their homes as well, especially women" said Hinata

"That makes sense" said Naruto seeing it as a logical explanation

They looked around for a little while longer before encountering someone else, this time they had finally found who they were looking for, they rounded a corner and saw a person with red hair at the other side of the corridor

"There she is" said Hinata "Karin-san! I was looking for you!" said Hinata to catch her attention

It seem to work since Karin turned around and walked towards them

"Hinata, what's going on found any good rooms yet?" asked Karin

"No not yet, I've been actually looking around for you" said Hinata

"And who's this guy?" asked Karin referring to Naruto

"This is my teammate Naruto, he has already finished the second part of the exams so we were looking around the tower together" said Hinata

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto introducing himself

"I'm Karin, pleasure to meet the guy that my teammates couldn't shut up about" said Karin getting a blush on Hinata's face, but Naruto didn't seem to catch what she meant

"Just Karin?" asked Naruto seeing it weird that she had not mentioned any last names

"Yeah, my mom never told me my last name, I didn't care back then anyway, nothing I can do about that now" explained Karin "So why were you looking for me Hinata?"

"Naruto and I were wondering if there was anywhere with food around here, since in the forest we didn't get many chances to eat" said Hinata

"Oh that, I found a kind of eating hall, or at least that's what I assumed it was since there were several long tables lined up" said Karin "But it was empty it just had a note explaining that to not have any unfair advantage on anyone that finish the test on the last day we are going to just get meals at appointed times, we have to show up at the room with the tables and food would be there"

"What appointed times?" said Naruto disappointed "That's a bummer"

"It is, but at least were getting food, I was getting worried we would have to go back outside to hunt something" said Karin

"Karin-san I should warn you about someone, a boy with red hair, his name's Gaara you should stay away from him, he's dangerous and if we are correct and the next part of the exams involve fighting you should do anything in your power to not fight him" warned Hinata to her teammate

"You don't have to tell me, I knew that guy was dangerous the moment I saw him" Said Karin although it had been thanks to her sensor skills that she felt the evil that flowed through his chakra but what really scared her was an even greater darkness inside the boy it told her to just stay away "I actually was going to warn you about him myself"

"Good, I'll tell Tenten-san as well and Naruto said he would warn his teammates, so we'll go and try to find them" said Hinata "see you later Karin-san"

"See you later Hinata, and if any of you find something better than those block like beds let me know" said Karin

With that Naruto and Hinata started walking away, as they were going to look for Fuu or Tenten or really any one that they came into contact, apart from Gaara or Kankuro of course

Karin was curious about the boy at the side of Hinata, he seem pretty normal and not strong in particular, why was that both her teammates talked about him so much, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her sensor skills as they walked away

She felt a warm coming from Naruto's chakra, it was inviting it made you feel safe, it was as nothing she had felt before, but not long after she found a dark mass in his chakra, almost as dark as Gaara's it tell her to run away to stay away from that person, how could someone be so warm and inviting and at the same time have such darkness inside their being, Karin was intrigued

Naruto and Hinata kept looking around for a little while longer but then they decided to split up to search for their teammates, also they had not have enough rest since they arrived, they basically arrived rested a little bit and then found each other and started looking around so they decided they needed some rest and split up for the day

Naruto didn't found Fuu, he supposed she was in her room as she had to fight both Orochimaru and the sound shinobi she must have been tired, Naruto decided to do the same and go rest for now, at least until the food would be served

* * *

_The next day _

Dosu was angry he had been used by Orochimaru, he sent them to kill Sasuke but in reality he just wanted them to test his new powers, why else would he had gave Sasuke a cursed mark, that meant that Sasuke was important for him

Even after everything Orochimaru and Kabuto did to make sure they stayed together to be able to kill Sasuke he came to the forest himself and marked Sasuke

Kabuto had made sure they got the same numbers, he had entered the area were they kept the box with the numbers and put the numbers they needed on the top part of the box that way they would stay together during the exams to make it easier to get to Sasuke

After finally finding Sasuke they had started their mission to kill him, but then genin appeared all over the place to stop them and then Kabuto appeared as well, why had him stopped them the only reason he could think was that Sasuke was more important that what Dosu originally thought

Not only that but Zaku had been hurt badly, he had a broken arm, luckily Dosu had managed to help him with one of his arms but the other had been really damaged

He was going to give them one more chance he would try to get a word with Kabuto later, and if that went bad he would make sure he finished his mission even if Orochimaru didn't want that, he would kill Sasuke

But first this stupid exams, he knows Kabuto is in the exams so he will continue to be able to get to him and in the process Sasuke if anything goes wrong, that boy may have a cursed mark, but he doesn't know how to use it, he's probably squirming in pain right now, at least from what Dosu had seen from marks on other persons

He had given his scroll to Kabuto but he had been able to acquire both scrolls already, but he and his team were not heading towards the building yet, they had seen several teams heading there already, they would wait until it was late to enter the building they would enter when everyone was resting that way no one would have noticed they entered and they could hide until the next part of the exam started, there was no way that the exams were just two part long

* * *

_At the tower in the middle of the forest_

After Naruto woke up he decided to go have a look around, try and see if someone else finished the exam or maybe find someone to talk

While he was going around he found Fuu

"Hey Fuu good morning" said Naruto when he saw her

Fuu thought about what Orochimaru said about Naruto and decided that maybe it was the best moment to find out "Hey Naruto, do you got a minute to talk, I wanted to ask you something" said Fuu

"Ok, what do you want to ask?" asked Naruto not seeing any problems

"Well, not here, let's move to someplace more private" said Fuu not wanting to talk about his Jinchuriki status in the open if it was true

"That's fine, I'll follow you" said Naruto, him and Fuu moved to a place separated from the rooms were they would see anyone approaching before they entered hearing range, at least if they didn't speak loudly

"You see, when we were fighting Orochimaru, he said something about you" said Fuu

"What did he said?" asked Naruto curiously, wanting to know what did that crazy guy wanted with him

Fuu did really know how to say it, she decided to just say it and see what happened "He said that you were a Jinchuriki" said Fuu

"Oh, That" said Naruto not sounding angry or annoyed "If you're wondering yeah it's true, I'm a Jinchuriki" said Naruto not seeing why he should hide it from his teammate, even if it was just a temporary teammate

Fuu thought he would be more protective of that kind of secret or that maybe he would get angry at her for it or something, but he was taking it pretty good

"Any particular reason you wanted to know?" asked Naruto seeing that Fuu was not talking

"You're accepted in the village?" asked Fuu "Doesn't everyone hate you because you're a jinchuriki?"

"I'm not liked by many, I even got beat up when I was smaller, but I ignored them most of the time, recently I have started to receive less glares and people seem to no longer call me demon that much, but I'm still not liked by everyone, I just learned to live with it" said Naruto, it was true when he raised his reputation thanks to the game the glares stopped a little bit, there were less every time, but he had not eliminated them completely

Naruto was weird, Fuu could not take a normal walk across her village without getting hate comments and she hated them, at the end she decided to just hideaway it was easier, when they told her that she could come to the chunin exams she had been excited, it was a gate to freedom she would be able to act as her normal self and met new people, but she had been scared that if they found out about her status as a jinchuriki they would hate her, so she kept it a secret

"How, how do you managed to live with all of that?" asked Fuu wanting to find out

"I kept getting stronger and set an objective, I told myself I wanted to be Hokage to one day show them to respect me, but I have learned a little bit about that, and I know that becoming Hokage is not equal to instant respect" said Naruto "And videogames helped as well" added Naruto

"But anyway why do you wanted to know all of that?" asked Naruto

"Because, I'm one too" said Fuu "I'm a jinchuriki"

These surprised Naruto, now he understood why Gafka said she was special, but why not just tell him she was a jinchuriki well he could always ask him later

"Really?" asked Naruto showing his surprised

"Yeah, I'm the jinchuriki to the seven tails, the Nanabi" said Fuu "I know that I don't look like a jinchuriki, but you don't either, I don't really know how a jinchuriki would look like"

"A jinchuriki is not different than a normal person, it just have to deal with something little extra, one of my sensei one said that by keeping my bijuu sealed I was saving the village, keeping it from destroying and killing" said Naruto

"I wished my villages thought like that" said Fuu hopefully

"I supposed you're not like at your village" deduced Naruto

"That would be right, I leave in the forest surrounding my village, at least recently before that I was kept in a special building where I was trained to used my powers, I learned to use the chakra of the Nanabi, but not because of the training, well partially it was because of that, but what really helped me was getting to know my bijuu, I grew to know Chomei and she lends me her chakra when I need it" said Fuu

"**I can't believe Chomei told a human her name, but if it was going to be anyone I supposed it would be her, always the peace keeper" **said Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind

Naruto wanted to ask further about Bijuus and their names to Kyuubi but he decided to do it later

"They were training me as a weapon must certainly, but recently our village died and his son Shibuki has become the village head, when he receive the invitation to the chunin exams he took it as an opportunity to show our strength and receive more job request, so that's why I'm here" said Fuu

"But you look like you like being here" said Naruto

"Yes I do, I met you, Sasuke and everyone else you don't judge me by my jinchuriki status, but you didn't know about it so I'm scared of what will happen if they find out" said Fuu

"I'm not sure, I know most of them will not see a difference, but I can't talk for everybody, since I still keep my status as a jinchuriki a secret mostly for the same reasons, I'm scared I'll lose some friends because of that" said Naruto

"But you all seem so close, I'm sure it would be fine" said Fuu

"It might, but most of the adults see me as a reincarnation of the Kyuubi, or that I'm being control by it, my academy sensei almost killed me to try and get rid of the Kyuubi" said Naruto

"**And if he succeeded back then, I would be free by now" **said Kyuubi interrupting Naruto in his mind once again

"You seem to had have it harder than me here in Konoha" said Fuu

"I'm not really sure, but I live through it and now I'm here in the chunin exams one step closer to being Hokage" said Naruto

"Was it true that if I stay one day after the exams, you'll show me the village?" asked Fuu

"Of course, I'll show you all the cool shop, even if I don't know many, since I was not allow in many until recently" said Naruto "I'll give you a full tour"

"Then let's talk more then, I'll try to convince Shibuki to stay one more day" said Fuu "Until then let's focus on the exams"

"Ok then, I'll make sure to be the best tour guide you have seen" said Naruto

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**Again sorry for the long delay, it was beyond my powers but I'm back now and I'll try to bring one chapter a week as always**


	44. the preliminaries begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Today's the day the second part of the exams ends

Till now apart from the five teams that already made it, one more finished the test, it was a team that included the girl with blonde hair arranged in four ponytails that carried the big metallic thing in her back, and two men that wore pretty similar black clothing, Kabuto had told Sakura that the two men in black were his teammates

The girl was the second person that came to the village with Gaara, although as everyone else in the tower she evaded him to certain extend

Early in the day during breakfast a new note had been placed telling all the genin that they should report to the arena in the building at 3 o'clock so that the next part could begin, any team that arrived at the tower after that would be disqualified, and any team that was still in the forest would be searched for and informed that they had been disqualified

Apparently the teams in the forest had already been informed that they had until 3 o'clock yesterday, Naruto didn't know how but it probably involve a type of jutsu that could inform everyone in the forest, maybe shadow clones or something that could write it in the sky somehow, but those were just Naruto's guesses which were probably incorrect

Sasuke came back that morning as well; Kakashi had him checked out at the hospital in case of anything as well as putting a seal around the cursed mark to prevent the seal for hurting Sasuke

Naruto recognized the process Sasuke described to him as the evil sealing method, so it heavily relied on Sasuke's will to keep the mark at bay, and knowing Sasuke it may not be enough

Naruto still wanted to see the mark in case he could remove it altogether but Sasuke still didn't let him saying that he would probably make it worse, or that what Kakashi had done was enough, Naruto decided that he would show him that he was good enough in fuinjutsu during the next part of the exam

Sakura had been with Sasuke ever since he returned, it was easy to notice that he was not completely happy with that, but he never told her to go away so who knows

Neji stayed mostly quiet and away from everyone, he still believe that fate would carry him through the rest of the exams, he might made it to the end but Naruto would show him that fate had nothing to do with it

Lee had been super excited all the time; he had challenged Naruto to all kinds of challenges, things like races around the building, taijutsu spars or even rock, paper and scissors

Naruto declined most of the challenges, specially the spars since he didn't wanted to give anything away to other teams, but he still did some of them just to burn some time and to get to know Lee better, he had grown to like the company of the green clad genin and if something got problematic he knew he could count on Lee to have his back

But there had been one more thing that happened that Naruto and the others didn't know about, it had been two days ago, Dosu's team had entered the building during the night to avoid the other teams, they had been glad to see that no one was waiting at the entrance so they entered unnoticed, expect for one person

When Dosu and his team made it inside they were met by Kabuto

"Kabuto, I was hoping to find you, I wanted to talk to you for a bit" said Dosu "and it seems there's no one around so we can do this privately"

Kabuto looked at him and said "Fine, follow me it's not completely safe here" said Kabuto guiding Dosu and his team to a secluded area were Kabuto knows no one will hear them, not even the anbu positioned in the building

"What was that back there, why did Orochimaru sent us to kill the boy if he was going to mark him?" asked Dosu "and why did you interrupted back then, if you knew our mission"

"I thought you would be thanking me" said Kabuto "Sasuke was about to kill you three, you should be thankful he just broke the arms of your friend"

That anger Zaku "Come on Dosu, he won't answer our questions let's just blast him away" said Zaku angrily

"Calm down there" said Kabuto "I have met with Orochimaru-sama to get some answers, I wasn't informed about the mark as well, I was just told to keep an eye on him" lied Kabuto

"So he even keeps secrets from his most loyal officer" said Dosu

"I interrupted to save you from Sasuke, it seems he had not yet gotten used to the mark, it was recent" said Kabuto "I have kept an eye on him since then he is more stable right now"

"That doesn't answer my question, why did Orochimaru sent us to kill him, if he would mark it in the end" said Dosu

"I can't talk for Orochimaru-sama but maybe it was a test" said Kabuto

"A test for the Uchiha, or for us?" asked Dosu getting more pissed by Kabuto's antics

"Maybe both, he must want to test the mark on Sasuke and at the same time test if you three are good enough to receive a mark as well" said Kabuto trying to get the three sound genin to not make any stupid decision

Dosu had always wanted a mark, it was the only reason he followed Orochimaru, those marks give tremendous power to the wearer with that he would be unstoppable

"When I met with Orochimaru-sama he told me one more thing about Sasuke, he wants to test the power he now has, he wants one of our operatives to test him in the next part of the exams, that as you know involves tournament like structure" said Kabuto

"And you want us to test him?" asked Dosu

"I have been able to manipulate several things until now, but I can't manipulate who fights who during the next part of the exam, so if any of you end up fighting Sasuke I would appreciate that you test him to his limits, without killing him" said Kabuto

"And will that guarantee us a mark?" asked Dosu

Tricking this three was easier than expected "Yes, or at least I will recommend you three personally with Orochimaru-sama, you know that my recommendation is hard to get"

"I don't know Dosu, they used us last time without informing us, how do we know he's not lying" said Kin

"Kin's right, who do we know you're not lying" said Dosu

"Well for starters I'll heal Zaku, there's no way he can test Sasuke in that state" said Kabuto "Secondly, I won't be participating in the next part, I want to stay undercover in Konoha a little more, I'll forfeit my position, so I need someone else to test Sasuke, with you three that would make 5 operatives in the exams, the chances of one of you fighting Sasuke are high"

"I see that sounds good enough" said Dosu

"Now let me explain the operation, we want to test Sasuke at least twice, once now and once in the fights that will take place in a month, so make sure to keep advancing in the tournament that way we can rise out chances of one of you fighting Sasuke" said Kabuto "That's all now I'll heal Zaku and you three can go on your way"

Dosu accepted the deal, and if anything went wrong he could always turn on Kabuto and hand him over to Konoha it seem that everything was going fine for now

* * *

_The arena in the tower_

The genin had been round up around the tower and align in lines in front of the statue at the arena; in front of them were all their jonin sensei, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, other chunin and jonin that they did know, and the surprise for everyone the Hokage himself

"First of let me congratulate everyone that completes the second exam" said Anko although she was surprised with the number of passing genin, 21 genin, 7 teams, she had hoped to reduce the number to single digit but this was close enough she supposed

Everyone had been surprised seeing the sound shinobi there, but they figured they had arrived shortly before the exam ended

"Now everyone the Hokage will explain the third exam to everyone so stay quiet and hear what he has to say" said Anko "Hokage-sama"

The Hokage gave several steps forward and then spoke "First I would like to tell you what the chunin exams really mean" said Hiruzen "the reason we do it in conjunction with our allied nations, you might say is to make the shinobi grow stronger and to fortify our friendship with those nations and you wouldn't be wrong but you would have just been half right"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tenten

"Well long ago when all the nations were just bordering nations, we fought nearly every day and to minimize our loses the nations got together and decided to name a champion for every nation to fight on a preselected area on a selected time, that was the beginning of the chunin selection exam" explain the Third Hokage

"But why do we do the exams then, it isn't as we are selecting a chunin to go fight or anything" said Naruto

"This exams are in part a test to select shinobi worthy of becoming chunin, but that's not the whole story, this exams allow the shinobi to carry the pride of their nations, to fight and survive against other ninja" said the Hokage "Many leaders and people of prominence from various nations are also invited to watch the exams, this allow them to see the shinobi that will become chunin and maybe see someone that they want to work for them, this exams may define your whole career"

"This year we tried a different approach to the exams, an approach that if successful would make the villages even closer than before, the success or failure of this approach is still to be seen, but from what I can see, it doesn't seem that it was a complete failure" said the Hokage referring to the fact that the teams were selected at random

"Now allow me to explain what the third exam will consist of" said the third Hokage, but before he could explain the exam a jonin dropped in front of the Hokage

"Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me Hayate Gekko appointed proctor of the third exam say a word" said Hayate before coughing a bit

"Go ahead" said the Hokage bringing his pipe to his mouth to smoke

"Pleasure to meet you everyone" said Hayate turning around to look at the genin "There's something …. I would like everyone to do before the third exams" said Hayate throwing a fit of coughs between his words and after he finished talking

"We need to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the third exam"

"A preliminary but why?" asked Shikamaru

"Sensei excuse me but I don't see the point, what's this preliminary all about?" asked Sakura

"Well you see, the first two exams may have been too easy, we never expected so many of you to be here" said Hayate "According to the rules of the chunin exams a preliminary can be hold at any moment in order to reduce the amount of genin remaining"

"As lord Hokage said a lot of important guest will come to see the exams, we can't waste their time, they come to see the best, so we need to speed things up" said Hayate before coughing a little bit more "If anyone is not feeling in top physical conditions, now the time to for you to bow out, the preliminaries will be starting immediately"

And then Shikamaru sum up everyone's feeling in a one word "Troublesome"

"The winners will be decided by a one on one sudden death combat, so if anyone is not feeling like fighting now is the time to raise your hand" said Hayate "Also is safe to say this is when your teams are broken up, from now on you will continue as an individual"

Just as it looked like no one would back away Kabuto raised his hand "You caught me, I'm out" said Kabuto

"But why?" asked Sakura looking at Kabuto

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not that great of a fighter, I would just go and lose so I decided to step away, I can't continue, I would have if we continued as a team but as an individual I'm not that great" said Kabuto

"Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf village right?" asked Hayate coughing a bit "You can step back then"

"Ok see you all another time" said Kabuto walking to the back of the room

"Kabuto have you forgotten our orders?" asked one of the men with the black mask and black glasses to Kabuto in a really quiet voice

"I'm leaving that to you, with your abilities it should be more than enough" answered Kabuto just as quite as him "This a time to prove yourself Yoroi, I'm sure you'll impress our leader" with that Kabuto walked outside the room

"Now them, anyone else wants to quit?" asked Hayate, when no one raised his hand he continued "alright then, we'll now commence the preliminary round, it'll consist on one on one individual combat, at full battle intensity, this is not exercise, there are twenty of you remaining so we'll have 10 matches, there are no rules you will fight until one is defeated or you forfeit, I reserve the right to interrupt a battle I see that has already been won" said Hayate coughing more after he finished

"Don't worry about killing your opponent, but I will try to intervene before that happens, to save as many life as possible" said Hayate coughing a bit more "Now to select the battle we'll use this electronic panel that will select two of you at random" with that a panel on the wall behind the statue open and a display was revealed

"There's nothing more to say, in a moment the name of the first two opponents will appear, the rest please go the upper area and wait for your turn, you can watch the matches if you want, but you can't leave this room" said Hayate coughing a little bit more

The display started cycling all their names and then it stopped showing the first match "Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado, the rest please get out of the arena" said Hayate

Naruto was standing close to Shikamaru, Fuu, Hinata and Sakura he could hear Sakura being worried about Sasuke, she was not sure if he would be able to fight with the mark on then Kakashi appeared at her side

"Don't worry Sakura, if the mark starts acting up I will personally get Sasuke out of there, is the agreement he came to with me and the Hokage, Anko was not happy about it but as long as the mark doesn't cause any problem she said she would not intervene" said Kakashi to Sakura, loud enough so that Naruto could hear as well

"I just hope he'll be ok" said Sakura

"He'll be fine Sakura, he won't lose to such a weak opponent, I'm sure he will come through" said Naruto

"He'll be fine, I already applied a counter seal that should help him, he is able to use jutsus and the sharingan, but I told him that he should be moderate with them for now, or else the seal could prove ineffective and the mark would be set lose" said Kakashi

"That doesn't sound pretty safe" said Sakura

"He just has to use more taijutsu, there's no problem there" said Shikamaru

"I suppose you're right" said Sakura still not sure if Sasuke was going to be ok

Down in the arena all the jonin, chunin and the Hokage had left the arena to move to the sidelines to look at the match, only Sasuke, Yoroi and Hayate were left at the arena

"You two already know the rules, so are you two ready?" asked Hayate coughing a bit

"I'm ready" said Sasuke, Yoroi nodded to say he was ready

"In that case, begin!" said Hayate coughing a lot after shouting and exiting the arena

Yoroi's hand immediately was engulfed in chakra as he charged Sasuke, but Sasuke countered quickly, he gave an upward kick to Yoroi that made him evade backwards making space between the fighters, Sasuke used the moment to take out two kunai and turn the battle to his side

Yoroi saw through his maneuver and move closer hitting Sasuke in the stomach, and then he grabbed him by the head as his jutsu started having effect on Sasuke

"Argh! My chakra, what the hell are you doing to my chakra?" asked Sasuke clearly in pain

"My jutsu allows me to drain your chakra, soon enough you'll run out of chakra and if it continues soon after you will die" said Yoroi

Back at the stands Sakura looked really worried Sasuke was in danger and there was nothing she could do

"He'll be fine Sakura" said Naruto "I'm sure an uchiha would not give up so easily!" said Naruto louder so that Sasuke could hear him in the battle field

It seem to have worked Sasuke broke the grab with a counter maneuver that threw Yoroi in the air, he then did several hand signs, and placed his hand on his mouth aiming at Yoroi as he felt "Fireball jutsu" said Sasuke sending a fireball directly at the other genin, Yoroi could hardly evade

Yoroi tried to put the fire in out but it was too late, Sasuke was running directly at him, he did some fast hits and kicks sending Yoroi flying outside of the arena crashing in the wall, and falling unconscious

Hayate appeared in front of Yoroi, he checked on him and then proceeded to give veredict "Winner of the first match, Sasuke Uchiha" said Hayate coughing a bit

Sakura was excited at the sidelines "I knew Sasuke would do it" said Sakura excited

"I'm glad he made it" said Fuu to Naruto, she still felt a close bond to Sasuke as they had been teammates until now, she didn't wanted him to lose yet

"Yeah, Sasuke was not going to lose to such a weak opponent" said Naruto as he had checked Yoroi and Sasuke's levels before the match and he had know that Sasuke was higher level than Yoroi, it was just a matter of how much the seal was restraining Sasuke, and it didn't look that it restrained him much

"Now we will continue to the next match" said Hayate as the display moved again stopping on another two names "Shino Aburame versus Zaku, please come down to the arena" said Hayate

"Who do you think will win this one Naruto?" asked Fuu to her teammate in the exams

It was hard, this time both genin were of the same level, and Naruto didn't know any of the abilities of both genin, he only knows that Zaku has a kind of pressurized air cannon thanks to Fuu telling him earlier, but that was all

"I don't know, but I'll support Shino, as a Konoha Shinobi I don't want to see any of them lose" said Naruto

"And what would you do if I ended facing a Konoha Shinobi?" asked Fuu as she was not from Konoha

"It depends, but I would support you both, you're my friend after all" said Naruto

"That's good to hear" said Fuu

"If you two are still wondering who will win, I'm betting on Shino, I know some of the Aburame skills and if he can pull out one of them he is more than likely going to win" said Shikamaru

Back on the arena Shino and Zaku were standing opposite from each other, Zaku had one hand in bandages to show that he still hadn't recuperated from his fight with Sasuke, but in reality it was a fake Kabuto had fixed his arms some time ago, he was keeping that trump card to defeat his opponent

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate to the genin, both of them nodded "then Begin!" said Hayate followed by a fit of coughs

* * *

**Decided to end it there, if you're wondering where's the quest it will come when Naruto gets his fight**

**Also when we return Shino's fight will have ended, just think that it went like in cannon, and we will move to fight number 3**


	45. The preliminaries part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"The Winner is Shino Aburame" said Hayate as the battle ended and medics entered to take Zaku away to the infirmary

"Using bugs to block the air tubes, that was brilliant" said Fuu

"I told you Shino would win" said Shikamaru

"I was worried when he showed he could move his other arm, but Shino was cautious and blocked both arms" said Naruto "I should learn a thing or two from him"

"Yeah you should" said Shikamaru "Being careful usually pays off"

"Now for our next battle" said Hayate coughing a little bit and the screen started again going through all their names stopping at the next two "Shikamaru Nara Versus Misumi Tsurugi"

"Well at least going early means that I can just seat and watch the rest of the matches" said Shikamaru "even if it's troublesome"

"Good luck Shikamaru" said Naruto "and don't lose"

"Good luck Shikamaru-san" said Hinata

"I'll try not to lose" said Shikamaru and then he headed to the arena, his opponent was the second teammate of Kabuto, if he had anything similar to the last one this would be easy

Misumi jumped down and stood in front of Shikamaru as they waited for the match to start "I'll try to end this quick, my skills are way above yours"

"This guy is troublesome" sighted Shikamaru

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate both genin gave their confirmation "then begin!" with that Hayate moved outside of the arena to let the genin fight

Misumi was pretty confident that he would win so he that he started talking "My jutsu allows me to contort and twist my body as if I had no bones, I'll end this fight quickly" said Misumi running towards Shikamaru but as he got close he suddenly stopped

"You know, talking about your skills to your opponent is not a great strategy" said Shikamaru "Also as you talked I had time to set up my jutsu"

Misumi looked down and noticed that the shadow below Shikamaru had extended around him and looked like a spider web "What is this?"

Shikamaru's shadow returned to him only leaving the line connecting to Misumi's shadow "Well I didn't know from where you would attack so I used my shadow possession jutsu to create a zone around me, when you told me about you're skill I knew you would attack on foot so it was really easy" said Shikamaru

"Wow Shikamaru has really been training he wouldn't have been able to do that last time I saw him" said Naruto Asuma appeared at his side as soon as he finished saying that

"Yeah he asked me to help him train, I attacked from all side and made him react to me, eventually he started surrounding himself to stop me from getting close, it's not perfect but he got really far with that jutsu" said Asuma to Naruto

"Yeah an attack from above would get through that defense" said Kakashi that was still standing near Sakura "But against grounded opponents is a great defense"

"This is just a step, he's still learning his clan jutsus, soon enough that defense will be a great offense and even attacks from above will be useless" said Asuma "After all we just had a week to practice, getting this far was astonishing"

"You got a really strong teammate Naruto" said Fuu surprised by Shikamaru

"Yeah, now he just needs to end the fight" said Naruto

Back in the Arena Misumi was trying everything to break Shikamaru's Shadow possession jutsu but it was useless "So what now, do you just stand there until you run out of chakra?" asked Misumi

"Nah, now I move my hand to my pouch take out a kunai and throw it at your neck" said Shikamaru "After all you won't be evading it anytime soon"

"You would not do that, you're too weak to kill someone" said Misumi

"Want to try me?" asked Shikamaru moving his hand at his pouch and taking out a Kunai "I'll even get closer to avoid missing" Shikamaru gave several step closer Misumi copied him getting closer to Shikamaru

Shikamaru then proceeded to rise the hand where he was holding the Kunai, Misumi did the same but since he didn't wore his pouch in the same area as Shikamaru he didn't had anything in his hand

"Wait, you're not going to do it are you?" asked Misumi "You would be killing someone in cold blood, someone that can't defend himself"

"Were Shinobi that's what we do, don't we?" said Shikamaru as he started moving his hand to throw the Kunai

Misumi felt the movement in his hand and screamed "Wait! I give up, I forfeit the match"

"You say your name and raise your arm to forfeit the match" said Hayate from the side, as he was getting ready to stop Shikamaru if he saw that he was going to strike with that kunai

"Please, you win" said Misumi "just raise my hand"

"Ok" said Shikamaru putting the Kunai down and raising his hand, Misumi did the same

"I Misumi Tsurugi forfeit the match" said Misumi

"In that case, Shikamaru Nara is the winner of this match of the preliminaries" said Hayate coughing a bit

Shikamaru returned to where he was close to Naruto in the stands

"Well done Shikamaru, that was a great showing of your wits" said Asuma

"I knew he would forfeit, I wouldn't have thrown that Kunai, if it came to it I would have probably made him run into a wall or something, but that felt too troublesome" said Shikamaru

"That would have been funny, seeing a guy run into a wall repeatedly" said Kakashi thinking about it in his head

"Now just you two have to win and we all made it out of the preliminaries" said Shikamaru to Hinata and Naruto

"Just wait for me, I'll be there in not time" said Naruto who couldn't wait for his fight

"I'll do my best to win" said Hinata

"You two should be careful, that amount of tough opponents is high, you could end fighting Gaara, Lee or that sound guy" said Shikamaru

"I'll defeat any of them, well at least I'll give a try with Gaara" said Naruto

"Didn't you said we should forfeit if we faced him?" asked Shikamaru wondering why he wouldn't do the same

"Hey I got an ace up my sleeve, I'll face him in even ground if I have to" said Naruto

"You don't mean!?" asked Shikamaru surprised, he didn't believe Naruto would use the Kyuubi's chakra

"Yeah, his chakra It'll be a cake walk" said Naruto

"I would not advice you using that chakra Naruto" said Asuma hearing the conversation

"I second what Asuma said" said Kakashi knowing it would raise questions if he used that Kyuubi's chakra

"Who's chakra?" asked Sakura confused

"No one's, it's a secet Naruto has to share if he wants to" said Kakashi

"What secret Naruto?" asked Sakura even more curious

"I'll tell you someday Sakura, for now it'll stay a secret" said Naruto not wanting to tell his secret to Sakura yet

Sakura was going to ask more but she was stopped by Kakashi "Leave it there Sakura, he'll tell you someday" said Kakashi

Sakura decided to leave it alone for now, anyway the next match was about to get decided and she had to pay attention to that

"The next match is" said Hayate looking at the screen as it stopped and coughing "Kin Tsuchi versus Kankuro"

Both Kin and Kankuro got down to the arena, Naruto was wondering what both of them did since he had not seen any of them fight before, he was particularly curious with the thing enveloped in bandages on Kankuro's back

"Who do you think will win this one Naruto?" asked Fuu

"I don't know, but if I have to say it would be Kankuro" said Naruto as he noticed that Kankuro's name was not on top of him, was actually behind him in the bandages, he wondered why it was like that

"I'll make this quick you'll won't suffer much" said Kin, Kankuro didn't answer he just stood there

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate coughing a bit after asking, both genin nodded "In that case, Begin!"

Kin started immediately taking several senbon from her pouch and throwing them towards Kankuro, who moved to evade them easily, Kin kept throwing senbon that start sounding like bells

"She attached bells to the senbon, I wonder why" said Shikamaru seeing the fight

"Now you're in my trap" said Kin showing that she had string in her hands and she rang the bells attached to the senbon

"A genjutsu, she set up the senbon so that she could trap her opponent in a genjutsu" said Kakashi seeing the battle

Kin suddenly multiplied and there were several of her in the arena making it hard to know which one was the real one

Kankuro dropped the thing warp in bandages he had in his back and move forward to taijutsu range and attacked the real Kin without problems, Kin who didn't expected it could just tried to avoid the attacks but she blocked some of the blows Kankuro was throwing

"How did you escape my genjutsu?" asked Kin surprised she had set it up in a way that the bells were around Kankuro, he couldn't have possibly evaded it

Kin launched a kick that hit Kankuro directly in the stomach, then she made distance between them and threw several senbon at Kankuro, who didn't evaded them he receive all the senbon directly in vital points

"Ha, if you don't forfeit you'll die in a few minutes" said Kin knowing that he would bleed to dead

"She's right, you should forfeit so we can take you to the infirmary" said Hayate worried for Kankuro

But Kankuro didn't answer he charged towards Kin again, he caught her by surprised and caught her in a hug like lock "That won't be necessary" said Kankuro but his voice was not coming from him, but from the bandage thing in the arena

Suddenly the face Kankuro that was holding Kin changed and he looked wooden and the bandage thing opened to reveal that Kankuro was hiding in it

"A Puppeteer I should have seen this before" said Kakashi understanding what was happening

Kankuro raise his arm showing chakra coming out of his fingers in the form of string connecting with the puppet holding Kin

"That's why the senbon and the genjutsu did nothing to him" said Asuma analyzing the fight "the bandages most have had an anti-genjutsu effect of some kind"

"That's right" said Kankuro hearing the conversation "It was useless from the beginning, I win you lose" Kankuro moved his fingers and the arms of the puppet started exerting pressure Kin screamed in pain

"Time to end this" said Kankuro throwing Kin towards the wall making her fall unconscious "that was easier than what I expected"

"The winner is Kankuro from the sand village" said Hayate coughing again after that

"A puppeteer those are rare around this parts, but they are somewhat common in Suna, even if they're numbers have been declining recently" said Kakashi

"What's a puppeteer sensei?" asked Sakura curious with the fighting style of the suna genin

"A puppeteer is a style of shinobi, they make puppets like the one Kankuro has there and control them with chakra strings, this leaves them pretty vulnerable but the puppet also creates distance between the opponents" said Kakashi

"They require a lot of chakra control and also knowledge of puppet making because puppeteers normally make their own puppets" added Asuma

"That sounds cool, but it doesn't sound as something I could do" said Naruto

"Puppets most have something special, it seem too complicated just for a range advantage" said Shikamaru

"They normally do, when puppeteers get good with controlling puppets they can control multiple puppets at the same time, getting you a number advantage" said Kakashi

"And you can also equip them with senbon or kunai launchers, or maybe potion bombs they can be equipped with many things, and you can have multiple at the same time to use in tandem to create combos" added Asuma

"That sounds like a great advantage, I wonder why there are so little of them" said Shikamaru

"It leaves you too expose, and it also harder than just training and learning jutsus" said Kakashi "And it takes a long time to become good enough to the point where you control 3 or more puppets"

"That makes sense, if it was easier everyone would do it" said Shikamaru

Before they could continue talking Hayate started announcing the next match "The next preliminary match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka" said Hayate reading the screen

**Chain mission: The preliminaries**

**Defeat Kiba Inuzuka and complete the preliminaries**

**Rewards: 3000 XP 5000 Ryo **

**Access to the next part of the chain quest**

**Failure: end of the chain quest and your chunin exams run**

**Loss of reputation with different persons and areas**

"It looks like it's your turn Naruto" said Fuu

"Yeah wish me luck" said Naruto moving to the stairs to go to the arena

"Good luck Naruto" said Hinata as he started going down the stairs

Kiba on the other side jumped down the exited for his match

"I won't go easy on you Naruto, so you better get ready" said Kiba Akamaru barking poking his head outside of his coat "Akamaru says he won't hold back"

"I won't either, so let's make this fight memorable" said Naruto who couldn't wait for the match for begin

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate to both the genin

"I'm ready" said Kiba as Akamaru barked to say he was ready

"Ready" said Naruto

"In that case, begin!" said Hayate who started coughing after shouting

If Naruto remembered correctly from their fights at wave Kiba fought mostly alongside Akamaru and relied on the Inuzuka's family jutsus a lot, it wasn't a bad strategy especially for a genin since they learned a smaller variety of jutsus

"Let's go Akamaru" said Kiba as Akamaru jumped outside his jacket

Then he got on a four legged position and his features became more beast like, his nails grew, his teeth became fangs and his eyes turned more focused and his pupils looked like slits

"A standard Inuzuka four legs technique" said Asuma as he watched the match "he covers his body in chakra and his features become more feral, this grants a great boost in speed, strength and many other areas"

"_I wonder if Naruto can win, he became really strong recently but he can't use some of his trump cards this fight with Kiba will determine if he has really become strong since he graduated from the Academy_" thought Shikamaru _"from what I know it should be easy for Naruto, but I don't know how far has Kiba gotten into his clan jutsus, so I can't measure his strength"_

Kiba attacked as soon as the transformation ended; quickly he jumped towards Naruto in hopes of beating him fast with his increased strength quickly connecting with a series of quick punches onto Naruto

Naruto could only block the barrages of attacks from Kiba, he waited for an opportunity to open, as soon as he saw it he evade on of Kiba's punches and moved to his back with one swift movement that resembled a wave

As soon as Kiba saw Naruto moving behind him ran forward to create space between them and prevent any counter attack from Naruto

Kiba stood up and looked towards Naruto "You know Naruto, when we graduated from the academy I thought you had cheated somehow after all you were death last in our class, I thought that if I ever fought you it would be a cake wall" said Kiba

"But after our mission at wave, I discovered that you were really strong, you took your job as a shinobi pretty seriously, and I really wanted to fight you so I'm glad I get to fight you now"

"I'm glad we get to fight as well Kiba" said Naruto "But I got to tell you that I'm going to win this fight and pass the chunin exams"

"No Naruto the ones that are going to win are me and Akamaru" said Kiba "We'll get to the end and pass the chunin exams"

"Then let's start fighting for real then" said Naruto unsheathing Aka-shi

"Ok then, Akamaru take this" said Kiba taking out a military ration pill and throwing it to Akamaru who ate it and started to change himself, Akamaru turned more feral, his hair turned red

Kiba returned to his four legged position and Akamaru jumped on top of him "And now Beast-human clone" said Kiba and Akamaru transformed into an exact copy of Kiba

"If the beast-human clone technique is combined with the four legged technique, it's almost impossible to tell apart the human and the nin-ken, since they will act just as feral as the other" said Kakashi to the genin around him as he watched Kiba transformed "it's one of the best combinations in the Inuzuka clan"

Naruto on the arena was surprised by the transformation, but soon enough he found out that he could easily tell Kiba and Akamaru apart thanks to the gamer ability their names floated above their heads, it was actually a little unfair and Naruto felt bad for it but he could do nothing about it

"He we go Naruto" said Kiba "Gatsuga" both Kiba and Akamaru started spinning at ferocious speeds and moved forward targeting Naruto, the first hit was on the floor at the side of Naruto it was Kiba, the second was behind Naruto from above it was Akamaru and they continued hitting random targets around Naruto trapping him inside the attack

Soon enough one of the two headed towards Naruto "Sorry Kiba but this won't work on me" said Naruto as Aka-shi was surrounded in wind chakra and Naruto slashed forward the force of the wind that came from Aka-shi repelled the Gatsuga and sent the one attacking flying backwards

"_That might work for a little while, but the amount of chakra I need to use to counter the Gatsuga is greater than what I expected, I won't be able to stop more than four direct attacks like that before I run out of chakra in the tags" _thought Naruto

"**Then use my chakra to fuel yours and blow him through the roof"** said Kyuubi

"_I can't do that, I don't want to reveal I'm a jinchuriki yet"_ responded Naruto to the Kyuubi _"Might be helpful to keep that information from Gaara"_

"**You're too boring brat, you could crush him if you had the cloak on" **said Kyuubi

Naruto didn't answer as he had to focus on his match against Kiba

"What was that Naruto just did?" asked Kakashi as he had not seen a skill as that, no he had seen one like that before "He got that mercenary to teach him his skills"

"Looks like it, I wonder if Naruto is hiding another surprised under his sleeve" said Asuma

"Naruto-kun is always full of surprises" added Hinata

"I will give you that Hinata, you can never know what to expect when you're around Naruto" said Shikamaru

Back at the arena Kiba had gotten back on his feet, he hadn't expected Naruto to repel him using a jutsu like that "What was that?" asked Kiba

"You like it, it uses a pretty complicated series of seals to work, it took me some time to get it down, but I can control wind chakra through my sword pretty easily now" said Naruto, although the only seals inside his sword were chakra holding seals and not any that made the skill work, he just wanted to make it look more complicated to try to get Sasuke to think that he was good with seals

"Cool, but it won't work again" said Kiba "Let's go Akamaru, Gatsuga!"

Kiba and Akamaru started spinning around again this time they coordinated their attack to surround Naruto and hit him from two sides at the same time, Naruto tried avoiding it by jumping but when Kiba and Akamaru collided they rebounded upwards towards Naruto, he had no choice but to use wind chakra again but this time he used it to reposition himself as to barely evade the attack

But he was still not out of danger, both Kiba and Akamaru headed his way when he touched the ground, but Naruto came with a great plan to defeat them, he concentrated as much wind chakra as he could in his sword, he wasn't even sure if this would work but he had to make it work

When Kiba and Akamaru got close Naruto released the chakra in a swing in front of him, the chakra collided with the floor and then with itself, soon enough a small tornado was created at the point of impact "You know, wind is not the only thing I have in this sword" said Naruto

Naruto had asked Stocke for a tag containing fire chakra, he couldn't control the chakra once it entered his sword but he could quickly dispel it in a direction, Naruto moved the hilt of Aka-shi and the sword was engulfed in flames, he quickly swung the sword forward and the tornado ignited in flames Kiba and Akamaru were in a direct course with the flame tornado and were engulfed in it

"Fire chakra beats wind chakra because wind chakra gets caught in the flames and boosts the opponent's jutsu, but if used together they create a great combination, Naruto has become pretty smart with time, he figured out the elementals weakness and advantages and used them in his favor" said Asuma impressed by the skills Naruto had showed

When the flames died down they reveal a hunched down Kiba that was protecting Akamaru from the flames, his clothes were burned at places and he was pretty beat up

Akamaru was still feral from the military ration pill but as he saw Kiba's face he calmed down a little managed to whimpered trying to see if Kiba was ok

"You ok Akamaru?" asked Kiba seeing that his partner was safe calmed down Kiba "I'm sorry we didn't made it to the end, but we made it this far" said Kiba as he felt down unconscious

"The flames didn't only burn him, they ate the oxygen around him, he must have been close to unconsciousness when they died down, he just managed to say a few words before falling down" said Asuma analyzing the situation

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki" said Hayate coughing

"Yeah!" celebrated Naruto his victory but he then moved to see if Kiba was ok, he hadn't really planned the flame tornado really well, he might had hurt him more than he intended

Kakashi entered the arena and picked up Kiba "I'll take him to the infirmary" said Kakashi "Come on Akamaru" with that Kakashi exited towards the infirmary with Akamaru behind him

**Mission completed**

**Chain mission: The preliminaries**

**Defeat Kiba Inuzuka and complete the preliminaries**

**Rewards: 3000 XP 5000 Ryo **

**Access to the next part of the chain quest**

**Level Up!**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rank: Genin**

**LV: 16**

**XP: 0400/9000**

**HP: 6000/6000**

**CP: 9300/9300 + 1000**

**ATK: 129**

**DEF: 99**

**RES: 92**

**SPD: 130**

**INT: 77 +50**

**WIS: 222 +50**

**LUCK:?**

The level up wasn't mind blowing at least he seem to had gotten the lost Int and Wis from the last level up, and that was good

Naruto moved back to the stands, he might have won his match but the preliminaries had not ended yet and he wanted to watch the rest of the matches

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought.**

**Next time, more preliminaries**


	46. The preliminaries part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Well done Naruto, you show that you have a great knowledge in the elementals advantages and weakness in that fight" said Asuma

"Yeah, but I might have overdone it, I didn't actually thought that last attack through it could have done a lot of damage to Kiba" said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"He'll be fine, he didn't seem that hurt from the attack, the main reason he felt unconscious was because the lack of oxygen" explained Shikamaru

"Then why didn't Akamaru felt unconscious as well?" asked Naruto seeing it weird

"The military ration pill gave him more stamina and higher resistances, he managed to stay awake until the oxygen returned, Kiba also protected him so he wasn't that affected" said Shikamaru

"That sounds about right, those ration pills are pretty strong, you can go without sleep for three day with those but when the affect passes you feel really, really tired" said Asuma

"Well it does matter debating it, the important thing is that you won" said Shikamaru

"Congratulations on your win Naruto" said Fuu

"I'm happy that you also made it to the next part of the exams Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Yeah, now only you have to win Hinata and all three of us will pass" said Naruto

"I'll try my best, but the chances of me running into a strong opponent are high now" said Hinata

"It's true, you might run into Gaara, Neji or Lee" said Shikamaru

"Or Fuu" said Naruto "I wonder who would win a fight between you two"

"Well if we end up fighting against each other you'll find out" said Fuu

Before they could continue discussing the screen stopped at another two names and Hayate announced the next fight

"The fight will be between Dosu Kinuta and Karin" said Hayate as he started coughing

"I hope Karin-san will be fine, she said she's not that great of a fighter" said Hinata

"Against that guy she might be in danger" said Fuu "He's pretty strong and he can control sound waves to hurt his opponent"

"Yeah, he defeated Lee pretty quickly, when Neji and I arrived he was already defeated and it wasn't that long since we lose track of him, that guy Dosu must be really strong" said Shikamaru

Karin and Dosu were actually the first ones to both go down the stairs normally, from every other fight at least one of the two fighter had jumped down the stands, well except for the first fight since Sasuke and Yoroi were already in the arena

"Don't worry girl I'll do it quickly, you're not my target, I just have to win here to get to him" said Dosu "So just give up fast or I may change my mind"

"_Both Kin and Zaku failed I need to fight Sasuke in the next part of the exams, so we can get cursed marks"_ thought Dosu afterwards

Karin had felt this guy chakra some time ago, she had felt that he had been hiding in the tower for some days, she didn't bother saying anything it didn't affected her, but what was important was how his chakra felt, it felt dark and cold, not as dark as Gaara's but still dark and it wasn't a kind of cold like the one from the Uchiha's chakra that felt that could be change this one was not so easily changed

"I'm not planning on losing, I might not be a great close combat specialist but I can handle myself" said Karin

"Close or long range combat it doesn't matter, you cannot escape sound" said Dosu

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate to the two genin, they both gave confirmation that they were ready "In that case, begin!" Hayate started coughing after starting the match

Karin tried a mid to long range approach to begin, she jumped backwards to create more space between Dosu and herself, she grabbed several kunai she had in her pouch and threw them at Dosu

Dosu elected to avoid the projectiles, he could have easily deflected them, but it was easier to avoid them, as he avoided the attack he started walking forward

"This is pretty pathetic, I'll show you a real technique" said Dosu as he hit the device in his arm, this created sound waves that travel through the air that were easily controlled with Dosu's chakra he directed it directly to Karin's ears

"How is he controlling the waves in the air? Doesn't sound travel in all directions?" asked Naruto

"He said that he could control and boost his sound waves with chakra" said Fuu

"I can see the chakra travelling through the air, it moves with the sound, he has full control over the sound waves" said Hinata with her Byakugan on, I really Hope Karin-san doesn't get hurt"

The sound waves got to Karin's ears making her fall to the floor holding her ears and screaming in pain

"This is the power of sound, you might be able to escape earth, water and even air, but you cannot escape sound" said Dosu "Especially my sound, it gets as strong as I command it to be"

Karin was still holding her ears in pain she removed one hand from her head and searched for something in her pouch; she took out two small pieces of plastic and placed them in her ears

"Ear plugs won't save you, they might make my attack weaker but you'll still feel it" said Dosu even though he was pretty sure Karin didn't heard that

Karin had bought this ear plugs a long time ago, her teammates were annoying and she sometimes used them to not have to hear to them, good thing not of them made it this far into the exam, they would have probably annoyed her

But even with the ear plugs she still felt the sound waves in her ears, they were entering through every small hole that they could find, Dosu had full control over the sound and directed it directly to her ears

At least she could now stand and fight and that what she did, she stood up and decided that the only way she could win was with taijutsu, none of her ninja weaponry would make it close to Dosu and her ninjutsu was mostly supportive

Karin moved forward towards Dosu who blocked the first hit with his device creating even more sound waves, it was getting unbearable but Karin continued with the series of pretty predictable punches and kicks which Dosu evaded or blocked with his device, soon enough Dosu grew tired and countered with a punch to Karin's stomach which sent her flying to the other side of the arena and took the air out of her making her cough

Dosu continued his attack with the sound waves as Karin tried to recover from the hit; it looked like a secure win for Dosu

Karin came to a realization there was no way she could win, her taijutsu was useless, her ninjutsu was useless and her weapons were useless it was true that she was a great support but not that great of a fighter, maybe she should have studied those scrolls she found on her mother's stuff, something about chakra chains she didn't get it, it was too advance for her so she had put it off for a long time, but who knows maybe they were not that advance anymore

For now there was no reason to continue the fight she had lost, and it was clear as day there was no way she was winning this fight, she got up ready to forfeit the match

Dosu on the other hand was having a lot of fun he had said he would do it quick but he needed to let out some stress build up from the fight with the genin in the forest and his frustration at seeing Kin and Zaku lose, he couldn't let it end now

When Karin stood up she started to lift her hand to forfeit but she was immediate attacked by Dosu he gave her no chance to forfeit, he punched her in the stomach again and when she was falling to the ground again he followed it up with a kick to sent her backwards towards the wall, when she got out of range he sent more sound waves her way, he was about to continue not giving her time to even stand up but Hayate intervene standing in front of Dosu

It was clear for everyone the match had ended some time ago, there was no reason in prolonging it, Hayate looked towards Karin and saw that she could barely stand up again "I as the proctor and judge of the preliminaries determine this match as over, the winner is Dosu Kinuta" said Hayate looking at Dosu with Killing intend in his eyes to make him stop his sound waves jutsu

Dosu lifted his arms in defeat and the sound stopped and then returned to his place in the stands

"Oh no, Karin-san" said Hinata horrified by the match that she had seen, it was obvious she was trying to forfeit when she stood up the final time, why did he stopped her

"That was brutal, that guy doesn't seem to care for the life of his opponents" said Shikamaru "He might be just as bad as Gaara"

"That guy really get's in my nerves, if I run into him during the next test I will kick his ass" said Naruto angry at the way Dosu fought

"Are you ok?" asked Hayate moving towards Karin to help her get up "The medics will be here soon"

"I'll be fine, I heal fast" said Karin trying to stand up seeing her struggling to stand up Hayate helped her stand up almost as soon as she stood up the medic were already there with a stretcher "I'll walk" said Karin to the medics, they gave each other worried looks but let her walk on her own to the infirmary

Everyone calmed a little bit seeing her walk by herself, the injuries weren't that bad, but still Dosu had gone too far

Hayate trusted the medics would make sure she was fine, he should have intervene earlier, but he always gives each genin a chance since he doesn't knows their strategies even if it looks one sided a match could turn in a simple move by any of the two combatants

For now he had to move to the next match "Now we'll move to the next match" said Hayate to the remaining genin and the screen stated shuffling their names until it stopped again "The next match will be between Sakura Haruno and Fuu" said Hayate

Sakura had seen Fuu fight the sound shinobis she knew that Fuu was strong, but she couldn't just forfeit what would Sasuke think about that

"It's finally my turn" said Fuu moving to the arena

"Yeah good luck, and you too Sakura" said Naruto as Sakura headed to the arena as well

Kakashi how had come back during the last match also wished good luck to Sakura, although he didn't seem that optimistic

"I hope you thought them more than some team work exercises when you all got back" said Asuma to Kakashi making sure none of the genin heard them

"I did what I could, but just as you I only had one week" said Kakashi "I couldn't help Sakura that much"

"That's logical, why then you sent them to the chunin exams?" asked Asuma

"They needed it getting Sakura out of her fan girl tendencies is not easy, I guessed that if she saw how the real shinobi world is she would change, she already saw the last match, now she'll see it firsthand" said Kakashi "Now it's only a matter of what happens in the next few matches"

"I guess that's a good method as any" said Asuma "But you're lucky she ended facing that girl"

"I was actually getting worried, the boy from suna, the Hyuga boy or the mini guy, if she ended with one of them this might have gone wrong" said Kakashi

"I'm sure Lee would have held back, but I don't know about the other two" said Asuma "As I said you got lucky"

Back on the arena Fuu and Sakura were face to face ready to start the match

"Good luck Sakura and whatever happens, not harsh feelings" said Fuu

"Yeah, I'm going to try my best" said Sakura

"Are you two ready" said Hayate both gave confirmation "in that case begin"

Fuu started carefully not rushing her opponent, she didn't actually know anything about Sakura, she hadn't let her fight when the sound shinobi arrived she asked her to stay behind and guard Sasuke, after that she didn't show anything special on the way here so she could be hiding anything

On the other hand Sakura was worried wondering how she would win this match, she had seen Fuu's water Katanas before and she was nowhere near that level, she had receive some training in the land of waves and back here in Konoha but nothing mayor just chakra control exercises

After that last match she saw and all that happened in the forest she understood that she needed more training just to survive in this world, if it had been her last match she would have probably been near death right now

Maybe this was a good chance to see how she measured to the rest of the genin; she couldn't be that far away right? After all they were all genin; she would go with everything she had towards Fuu

With that in mind Sakura made the first move she took a kunai outside of her pouch and charged Fuu with her basic knowledge

Fuu immediately got ready summoning a water Katana to her hand and as soon as Sakura got close she disarmed her in a second and place the katana in front of Sakura's face, it had been so fast Sakura didn't even saw the movement from Fuu's arm

Fuu noticed Sakura's surprised "Was that all?" asked Fuu, they couldn't have sent such a rookie to the chunin exams could they? It had been obvious as soon as she charged her, there were multiple openings in her stand, her style was basic at most and her strategy lacking

Hayate wanted to save the girl some embarrassment, it was apparent to everyone that Sakura lack a lot in the combat department but he had to give everyone a chance she hadn't forfeited the match yet and she was in no apparent danger

Sakura jumped back trying to evade Fuu to come with a strategy but it didn't last long

"Now's my turn" said Fuu moving forward to catch up to Sakura, when Sakura took her stance again and looked towards Fuu she just saw an empty arena, it didn't took her long to deduce what was going on she turned around and attempted to block Fuu's Katana with another kunai she had gotten but once again she didn't have the grip to keep it in her hand and was disarmed again, at least she had deflected the attack

That was one thing Sakura had to her favor, she was smarter than most genin and deduced quickly that if Fuu was not in front of her she most have been behind her, but being smarter didn't really help when the difference in skill was as big as the one between Sakura and Fuu

"Good prediction, you actually reacted faster than I anticipated" praised Fuu "but I think I'll end it now" Fuu attacked again before Sakura could prepare for anything, Sakura ended falling to the ground in an attempt to evade the attack from Fuu

Fuu capitalized on that mistake and placed her Katana close to Sakura's neck not leaving her space to move "I think this is enough, the match should be over now" said Fuu

"Yeah, I'm not match here" said Sakura although she could not stand up, she figures she could forfeit from the ground, it would be a shitty rule if you had to be standing to forfeit, so she raised her hand "I Sakura Haruno forfeit the match"

Hayate dropped into the arena and Fuu recalled he water katana "The winner of this match is Fuu from Takigakure" said Hayate as he started coughing

Sakura felt so out of place, all the previous matches had been won on a hard fight, in a show of smarts or by brute force, but even Karin gave more fight than she did, she remembered the battles in wave as well she had told herself she had been useful by protecting Tazuna, but in reality she hardly did anything since Tazuna was safe to start with, no one let anyone get close to him maybe she had to train a little more seriously

Fuu noticed that Sakura was not standing up reached a hand to help her stand  
"come on the matches are not over, let's watch the rest" said Fuu, Sakura looked towards her and then accepted her help to stand up and they went back up to the stands

When they went up the stands Kakashi was the first one to talk "How do you feel Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"I'm fine, but I really need to start training some more" said Sakura

"Don't worry I'll help you there, is my duty as your sensei" said Kakashi "and I'm sure Sasuke and Kiba will help as well"

"I would appreciate that" said Sakura moving farther away from the group, she needed some time to think, maybe watch the next match

"Thanks for not being too hard on her" said Kakashi to Fuu

"I didn't wanted to hurt her" said Fuu "But why did you let her in the exams if it was obvious she was not ready"

"They needed it, Sasuke needed to open up, Sakura needed to see the real shinobi world and not her fan girl thinking's that Sasuke would always save her and Kiba he just needed to see an objective" said Kakashi

"I will admit that it worked, but it was really risky, you should have come up with a better method to help them" said Asuma "They could have died"

"It was the best solution I could came up" said Kakashi "Now I just need to train them once the exams end and they'll be on route to becoming chunin next year"

Before anyone could say anything else Hayate moved to announce the next two combatants of the preliminaries

"Now we'll move to the eighth match and the combatants will be Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga" said Hayate looking at the screen that had stopped on those names

"It seems I get to fight my cousin" said Hinata somewhat nervous

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll be able to kick his ass" said Naruto "the only bad thing about this is that I don't get to do it"

"Just don't let him get in your head and you'll be fine Hinata" said Shikamaru

"I'll show my cousin I'm not a failure, and move to the next part of the exams with you two" said Hinata

"We'll be waiting" said Shikamaru

"Go win against the fate boy" said Naruto

On the other side of the stands Neji immediately looked towards Hinata when Hayate announced the fight "I'll fight Hinata-sama, I actually didn't expected this, but is what fate determines I'll show Hinata-sama than a failure like her had nothing to do in the chunin exams" said Neji

"Hey I spent a lot of time with Hinata as her teammate and I can tell you she's strong, not as strong as you but you should definitely take this seriously Neji" said Tenten

"She might had gotten stronger since the last time I saw her, but she's still a failure fate determined that a long time ago" said Neji moving down to the arena

When both Hyuga were down in the arena Fuu moved closer to Naruto and asked "Are those two really cousins?"

"I guess, I don't really know but if Hinata says it I'm sure it's true" said Naruto

"I have never seen two Hyuga fight each other, I wonder how this will end" said Fuu "well I have never seen a Hyuga fight, I just got the basic idea when it was explained to me during my training" said Fuu

"Well I did when Hinata and Neji fought some time ago in a spar, Hinata was nowhere near his level back then, but she has become pretty strong since then" said Naruto

"She also got more determined since back then" said Shikamaru "I don't even know who will win, but it's going to be a close match"

"Come Hinata kick Neji's ass!" screamed Naruto

"That wasn't necessary Naruto" said Shikamaru

Back on the arena both Hyuga were standing in front of each other waiting for the match to start

"I'm not as weak as I was the last time we fought cousin" said Hinata getting in the Hyuga stance

"It doesn't matter how strong you get" said Neji getting in his stance "You'll always be a failure since fate determined that you'll be one, you'll never be able to beat me"

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate coughing, seeing both hyuga in their respective battle stances was enough answer to Hayate "In that case begin"

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next time probably the end of the preliminaries**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter**


	47. the end of the preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate seeing them both on their fighting stance was enough to know they were so he continued "In that case begin!"

Hayate left the arena as soon as he said begin to see the match from a safe distance, as soon as he disappeared both Hyuga charged forward trying to end it quick

Neji aimed towards Hinata's vital organs, if he could land a hit there it would be over, but Hinata blocked the attack and answer with one of her own surprising Neji

Neji blocked the attacked and continue attacking without rest soon enough they were both trying to hit the other but whenever they got close the other would evade and counter attack

"Wow I can barely tell if anything hit, they are moving really fast" said Fuu

"That's the Hyuga's gentle fist, it allows them to attack and move quickly since not much of their strength is behind their punches, they just have to gently touch you and their chakra will do the rest, but when two Hyuga face each other is hard to know which one is winning" said Kakashi looking at the fight

"Since their strikes are meant to do internal damage and not external one is hard to see what's really happening" explained Asuma "but a trained eye will see which one slows down first, then you'll know whose winning"

"Do you see now cousin that I am not as weak as you think" said Hinata as she avoided one of Neji's strikes and used the momentum to reposition herself at the side of him she aimed for Neji's chest, she might have gotten stronger than before but Neji had more stamina than her, she had to end it fast

Seeing no way out Neji used one of his advance techniques spinning in place at high speed releasing chakra through his hands to make a perfect dome around him that repelled Hinata away

"That is the eight trigrams: palm rotation" said Hinata as she recovered her balance looking at Neji that stopped "You really are a genius cousin, that technique is passed orally through the main family, you should have never learned it but you did that is a feat that should be praised"

"If anyone from the main branch hears you say that they would demote you to the branch family immediately" said Neji "But who am I to judge, if you are sent there it would have been because fate decided so"

"No cousin if I ever end in the branch family it would have not been because of fate, it would have been because I followed my dream and did everything in my power to change the Hyuga ways" said Hinata "But in that possible future I failed, and I won't let that happen"

"A failure like you will never get even close to accomplishing a dream like that, fate said so" said Neji "And I'll you right here why fate placed me as victorious of this battle and you as a failure"

"Life is determined when one is born, I am a genius with great potential but I am hold back by the main family that is fate, but as a genius I cannot be defeated by failures like you"

Neji charged forward towards Hinata with all intentions of ending the fight right there, he charged directly forward attacking with the gentle fist but being stopped once again by Hinata

She had gotten stronger than he had anticipated, but it didn't matter it would just be matter of time fate had said so

Hinata took the momentum and attacked with a barrage of hits that were easily stopped by Neji, showing that he had studied the Hyuga fighting style of the gentle fist to the fullest, he was a true genius there was no way she would win using that style but no one said she had to use it

"No cousin, by following your 'fate' you are not showing that you're strong, you are in fact holding yourself back, you could surpass any main branch family, you could surpass me, you could even surpass my father but by believing that you must follow fate you are limiting your strength, and I'm going to show you what a person that follows dreams and trains hard can do" said Hinata

Hinata moved one hand to her pouch during her attack, when it looked like she had left herself open to an counter attack by Neji she dropped what she had in her hand and the two of them where cover in smoke

"This won't work Hinata I can use my Byakugan to see through this" said Neji

"He's right this doesn't really help Hinata" said Shikamaru in the stands

"I think it does, he might be able to see chakra but there is something that Hinata has that uses no chakra" said Asuma

Neji charged towards Hinata and he saw as her hand moved forward as if it was being put in a defensive stand but in reality she had just thrown another of her hand bombs towards Neji

Neji was covered in substances that stick to him slowing him down, he needed to remove it

But before he could come close to removing it Hinata had already moved forward closing the distance and stood in front of him "You're in the range of my divination" said Hinata

"Sorry Hinata-sama that won't work" said Neji quickly starting a rotation but when he stopped he noticed Hinata was not in his range she was standing back

"Sorry cousin, but I used all what I have in my disposal to get this victory" said Hinata doing a quick hand sign "Everything I learned with Naruto-kun and my team, Fate has nothing to do here this is just my own strength, Fire style: fire cracker jutsu"

Hinata opened her hand and a small flame was launched from her hand that headed Neji's way

Neji who had just finished the rotation could not move out of the way the flame hit him exploding and making a sound like a firecracker, it wasn't that damaging everyone there would have said that it was a useless Jutsu just used to impress little kids at most

But the substance Neji was covered in was highly flammable, Hinata had leveled up her medial alchemy some time ago and had evolved her all hand bomb, the substance quickly lit on fire burning him, if he did nothing this was the end for him in the Chunnin exams

Neji stopped the flames quickly doing a second rotation to put them out stopping whatever Hinata had in mind or so he thought but Hinata had once again moved close to him and was in position as soon as Neji stopped spinning Hinata went in

She knew the average duration of a rotation she had seen it multiple times when her father tried to teach it to her, she had not been able to do it yet, but it was enough to know when to go in

She begin by hitting twice then going faster and hitting four times and she continue like this giving Neji no chance to catch up "Eight trigrams: Sixty four palms" said Hinata as she finished

Neji was sent flying backwards on the last as he hit the ground, this couldn't be happening he couldn't lose to a failure, Fate had determined he would win

"How?" asked Neji as he tried to get up from the floor "I a genius cannot lose to a failure, how did this happen?"

"It's simple, you believe that you are the strongest around, because fate determined you were a genius" said Hinata "You could never lose to a failure, but I was determined to prove that I was no failure, that I could grow stronger"

"But not only that, I have an objective that I fight for, and to do that I need to be stronger" said Hinata "That jutsu I did is something I made myself, but to make it I combined what I learned with my team and what I learn in the Hyuga family, if we normally expel chakra through our body, what would happen if we expelled an elemental chakra and that jutsu was what came out"

"You trained to become stronger, you did everything in your power to not become a failure" said Neji "I understand now, I'm the loser of this fight"

Hayate jumped down in the middle of the arena "The winner of this match is Hinata Hyuga"

"Yeah way to go Hinata!" screamed Naruto from the stands

"I can't believe Neji-san lost" said Lee from his side of the stands "But that only motivates me to get stronger to show him that even with my limitation I can be a great shinobi"

"And you will Lee, but I don't think it'll be necessary his cousin has just showed him that fate is not what determines your life" said Guy "This lights my flames of youth to full strength!"

"I knew Hinata was strong, but I thought Neji was stronger I was sure he would win" said Tenten "Even his perfect defense the heavenly rotation was defeated"

"Hinata came prepared for this, she knew that she couldn't win in a straight one on one so she had several tricks of her sleeve" said Guy "that's what a shinobi most always do"

"_The Hinata I remember was shy and sat at the back of the class in the academy" _thought Sakura that had been watching the match _"But now she was confided and strong, she has adapted to the shinobi world, totally different from me"_

"Do you want me to open your tenketsus back cousin?" asked Hinata before she headed to the stands

"No it's fine, I'll do it myself" said Neji "Tell that boy with the blonde hair that he was right and that I look forward to facing him someday"

"I'll tell Naruto-kun that" said Hinata moving back to the stands, Neji headed to the infirmary he needed to get checked because fighting a Hyuga could leave lingering effects in internal organs he had to make sure

"That was a great fight, I have never seen a Hyuga fight, as I said I was told about them during my training but that was more than what I expected" said Fuu

"Seeing a Hyuga fight is extraordinary, their gentle fist is so different from all the other fighting styles that they can easily amaze anyone" said Kakashi

"You've gotten strong Hinata" said Asuma when she got to her area in the stands "the last time you fought Neji you were not close to his level, but now you defeated him in a fair fight"

"Not really, it was all thanks to everything I learned with Naruto-kun and you sensei" said Hinata "If it had been a taijutsu match I would have lost, I just hope my cousin can open up now with his help the Hyuga clan could change a lot"

"I couldn't keep my promise of showing him that fate was not all, but I suppose it doesn't matter if you do it instead of me Hinata" said Naruto "I just hope I get to fight him someday, I would like to get to see how strong I am"

"My cousin said that he would like to fight you as well Naruto-kun" said Hinata "Maybe you two could arrange a meeting after the exams"

"Maybe, who knows" said Naruto

"With that all of team Asuma passed the preliminaries" said Shikamaru "But I'm still worried"

"Why?" asked Naruto

"The remaining contestants, either Tenten, Lee or the girl with four ponytails will have to face Gaara, in the worst case scenario Tenten faces the girl and Lee Gaara" said Shikamaru

"Why is it that bad, didn't you told Lee to forfeit in case he faced Gaara?" asked Naruto

"I did, but I don't think he will" said Shikamaru

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen then" said Hinata

Hayate move to the center of the stage and the screen stopped on another two names, bringing the worst case scenario to reality "The next match will be between Tenten from the leaf village and Temari from the sand Village" said Hayate as he started coughing

"Well that's bad" said Shikamaru

"We don't know yet we have to wait and see" said Naruto "For now let's support Tenten"

"I hope Tenten-san wins this fight, she's a good long to mid range fighter if she can keep her opponent there she will win" said Hinata

"I'm more curious in what Temari is carrying in her back" said Shikamaru "it looks like a large metal object and from what we saw with Kankuro it could be anything"

"So who do you think will win this one Naruto?" asked Fuu

In reality if he saw just levels Temari was two levels above Tenten she had the advantage, but Hinata had been right Tenten is a long to mid range fighter if she stays there she has the victory

"I don't know anything about Temari, so I cannot tell" said Naruto "But if had to say someone I would say Tenten"

"Let's hope your right Naruto" said Asuma

On the other side of the stands Tenten got ready to go in the arena "Finally my turn, which means your next Lee" said Tenten

"I know Tenten-san I can't wait for it to be my turn, my flames of youth are at their maximum" said Lee "But right now is your turn, so give it your all and let your enemy feel how strong your flames of youth burn"

"Good luck Tenten, the enemy is unknown to us, so just stick to your forte and you'll have the advantage" said Guy

Tenten walked all the way to the arena the same with Temari

"Finally my turn, I was getting worried I would face Gaara" said Temari "but now that I don't have to I can go all out"

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate when the genin arrived at the arena

"Ready" said Tenten grabbing two scrolls in her hands

"Let's get this started already" said Temari reaching for the thing on her back

"In that case, Begin!" said Hayate as he started coughing on his way out of the stage

Tenten jumped back making room between herself and Temari, it was simple just as Guy-sensei had said, she just had to stick to her forte mid to long range combat

Tenten jumped upwards opening the scrolls in the process and a lot of weapons were de-sealed from the scrolls and went flying towards Temari

Temari just smirked and swung the object she had in her back revealing it to be a large hand fan from which a big wind current came out and repelled all the weapons Tenten had

"If that's all you got I can counter it all day" said Temari

"A hand fan?" asked Naruto looking at the object

"It's actually a common weapon amongst wind chakra users, it amplifies your natural powers and with it you can do a lot of great things" said Kakashi "Sadly in this occasion one of those things is completely blocking range weaponry"

"But without it Tenten-san has nothing to fight with" said Hinata

"A shinobi must be prepare for all situations let's hope she has a strategy to win this" said Asuma

Back in the arena

"Now allow me to take the next move" said Temari swinging her fan and creating a wind current that pushed and damaged Tenten "People like you are powerless against my abilities, focusing on mid to long range combat is useless against me, because I will just be better"

Tenten was not giving up, she had to continue and land a hit she might be able to stop a frontal attack, but what about an attack from multiple sides

Tenten moved forward and opened a scroll as she moved when it was fully open she dropped it and open another one circling around Temari

As soon as she dropped the first scroll weapons started purring out and as soon as she started opening the second one the same happened

"I told you is useless" said Temari doing a wide swing of the fan stopping every weapon around her

"Damn you're good" said Tenten "In that case I will have to go close range"

Tenten grabbed two kunai that were on the floor as she charged forward determined to beat Temari

"A good change of strategy, but still useless" said Temari as she swung the fan again creating a bigger wind current that made Tenten go airborne she screamed in surprised as the current pushed her back down, Temari position her closed fan just were Tenten was going to fall and she hit hard into the metal parts of the object making her fall unconscious

Hayate dropped into the arena "The winner is Temari of the sand village" said Hayate

"That was a crushing defeat, I hope she's alright" said Shikamaru

"There was no contest, Temari was a perfect counter to Tenten, it was just a matter of time, but she tried to the end and that's good" said Asuma "now she just have to train harder in other kinds of combat, sticking to just one is useful but also not the best strategy"

"She just had bad luck with her opponent, I'm sure she could have given a great fight against someone else, but Temari was a perfect counter as Asuma said" said Kakashi

Guy dropped to the arena and picked Tenten up "I'll take her to the infirmary" said Guy to Hayate who looked at him, Hayate nodded and Guy disappeared with Tenten

Temari had already left the arena and returned to her position on the stands

Naruto was worried for Tenten he wondered if she was ok but he couldn't go and check on her right now, he had to stay since he was a winner and had to wait for further instructions on the exam, he figured he could go to the infirmary after the next match since it was the last

"Now we'll move to the next match" said Hayate "The next one is the last match, can the last two contestants step forward, Gaara of the sand village and Lee of the leaf village"

Lee immediately jumped down and waited for Gaara to walk all the way down to the arena

"It doesn't looks like Lee is going to forfeit this one" said Shikamaru

"No he'll definitely fight it, not just for himself, he's the last member of team Guy and the last two lost he has to win to make someone from his team advance" said Naruto

Guy appeared at the side of Kakashi not long after Naruto said that "Exactly, Lee would never back down from a fight, unless of course backing down would help one of his friends in some way" said Guy

"Are you two ready?" asked Hayate to the genin as he had done in all the other fights, Lee nodded immediately and Gaara gave a small nod, looking annoyed

"In that case begin!" said Hayate as he started coughing

Lee started immediately with a Leaf hurricane but it was stopped by a wall of sand that appeared at Gaara's side

Lee was caught by surprise and the sand closed in on him but he jumped backwards doing a back flip making distance between himself and the sand

The sand immediately started returning to the gourd that Gaara had on his back, everyone that hadn't seen Gaara fight looked somewhat surprised by the sudden appearance of the sand

Lee attacked again but the sand stopped him again, when the sand started following him he jumped around and tried attacking with shuriken he had but the sand also stopped that without stopping the chase on him, he had to once again jump back to make space

"The sand he is using it as a shield" said Shikamaru analyzing the situation

Kankuro that was at hearing range moved closer "No that's not true, the sand protects him at its own accord, it's a like a living thing" said Kankuro

"What do you mean?" asked Asuma curious

"No one had been able to hurt Gaara ever, not even himself" said Kankuro "That's because the sand move to defend him by itself"

"Interesting, in that case the effort needed to stay alive is minimum he can basically keep his defense up forever" said Kakashi "This will be interesting"

"Is that all?" asked Gaara to Lee "we haven't have enough"

"Enough what?" asked Lee

"Blood" said Gaara and the sand charged Lee grabbing him by the leg and throwing him towards a wall

Lee recovered quickly and attacked again with a barrage of kicks and punches but they were all stopped by sand

"Why does he keep attacking like that, in this situation you should make room and use ninjutsu" said Fuu

"That would be the correct thing to do, but Lee doesn't have any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" said Guy

"What, then how did he became a ninja?" asked Fuu

"He's great at taijutsu that alone was enough to graduate, he was above and beyond everyone else in taijutsu in his year, with the exception of Neji of course, but I wouldn't say that Neji is better than him now, I wouldn't know who would win" said Guy

A large amount of sand attacked Lee while he evaded it he got on top of the statue that was on the wall of the arena

"Alright Lee take them off!" said Guy talking to Lee

"But Guy-sensei you said that it was a last resort" said Lee

"That I did, but this is an exception, just be sure to win" said Guy

"Really!?" asked Lee excited, Guy nodded Lee removed his leg warmers and two set of weights he was carrying in his legs and then put on his leg warmers again

"Now I can really move around" said Lee dropping the weights that made a huge hole on the ground where they felt making a large amount of smoke come up

"That's a little excessive" said Naruto "there are fuin that are a lot more effective than weights"

"Is that so?" asked Guy clueless

"Yeah I got one right here" said Naruto taking a gravity seal out of his pocket and handing it to Guy "Let me activate it"

Immediately the fuin was just as heavy as Lee's weights and Guy almost dropped it since he was not prepared "Well this is really good, I should have looked into this before" said Guy amazed

When Lee started moving he was barely visible to the genin, the jonin could follow him but even to them it was getting hard

Gaara was surprised with the speed that Lee had, suddenly he was attacking left and right sand just barely getting there in time

"He had no aptitude for ninjutsu or genjutsu so he skipped it, we focused on his taijutsu and he now is the world's best taijutsu specialist" said Guy

Suddenly a kick finally connected with Gaara everyone was surprised Lee got through the sand that protected Gaara, Lee followed it up with a faint and then delivered a punch directly to Gaara's face sending him flying

Gaara stood up with a murderous look on his face a part of his face felt off reveling that he was covered in a sand armor and the sand around him started covering his body repairing the sand armor

"This looks bad" said Naruto "this could get really ugly"

"Armor that should be a harder to maintain type of defense" said Kakashi "It must be draining his chakra"

Lee figured that he wouldn't win while the sand was there he needed to get him off the ground, he moved faster than the sand and sent Gaara flying and then followed it with several kicks sending him higher and higher and then covered him with the bandages in his arms and as they both felt down he added a spin "Forward lotus" said Lee as he threw him in the ground

"Was that enough? Did he won?" asked Shikamaru

"No he didn't" said Asuma

In the hole that remained from the hit a sand clone was left "He changed himself with a clone" said Asuma

Gaara was standing at the side of the hole with a murderous smile on his face, ready to end the fight, the sand started attacking Lee from all sides leaving no point to evade, but somehow Lee managed to do it, although his speed had diminished from before

"The lotus puts a toll in the body, he won't reach his full speed now" said Guy "But that won't stop him"

Lee suddenly started moving just as his max speed from before

"How can he continue if his body is damage?" asked Shikamaru

"Have you ever heard of the eight inner gates?" asked Guy

"No, you didn't Guy" said Asuma "You didn't teach that kid how to open those"

"The inner gates, I heard about them they are like valves in the body where the chakra is more concentrated" said Fuu

"Correct, their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra in the body" said Guy "but to use the forward lotus you need to open the first one but Lee has a second lotus one that needs more gates to be accessed"

Kakashi moved his forehead protector to access his sharingan "Guy how many gates can he open?" asked Kakashi

"Five" said Guy

"But what's so special about the gates?" asked Naruto

"By opening them you release the limits in your chakra becoming even stronger than the Hokage, but if you open them all you're 99% likely to die from the pressure in your body" said Kakashi "even opening one is a great pressure and by doing it you are risking being damaged for life"

Back on the arena Lee was avoiding sand barrages until Gaara stopped

"I don't know what you are planning but this match is over" said Gaara

"Yeah it is, but no how you think it will end" said Lee as he crossed his hands and then released the third gate realizing an immense pressure around him making everyone see that he had just become stronger, his body even turned red to show the change

Lee moved at an incredible speed hitting Gaara upwards opening the fourth gate in the process then proceeding to hit Gaara all over the place not letting him hit the ground breaking his armor

"His muscles are breaking apart" said Kakashi looking at him with his sharingan

"Now to end this" said Lee "Fifth gate open"

He proceeded to sent Gaara higher in the air and tying him with the bandage in his arm rising higher than him and pulling him upwards with the bandage to deliver a kick and open hand strike at the same time sending Gaara into the ground at inhuman speed

Everyone was amazed by the show of strength of Lee "Incredible" said Shikamaru

"Did he win?" asked Naruto

When the smoke clear it was revealed that Gaara survived the attack by turning his gourd to sand

Lee felt to the floor not being able to do anything to defend himself, Gaara looked at him with intentions to kill and sending his sand towards him grabbing his arm and leg and crushing them with sand

The sand moved forward on course to grab Lee's whole body

Hayate and Naruto were about to move to defend Lee from the attack but Guy beat them to the punch stopping Gaara's sand and standing in front of Lee

Gaara stopped and grabbed his head in pain "Why save him he failed" said Gaara

"Because he is my student and precious to me" said Guy

Gaara stood up remaking his gourd and walked away but when he moved away Lee started to stand up

"You don't have to continue Lee, you're in no condition to…." Said Guy getting closer but it was useless Lee was just standing in pure determination, he was out cold "What have I done Lee" said Guy crying

"The winner is Gaara" said Hayate completing his role as referee of the preliminaries

Soon enough medic staff arrived and started checking Lee over one stood up with a horrified face and looked towards Guy "You're his sensei right?" asked the medic

"Yeah what is it?" asked Guy

"Would you come with me" said the medic and he took Guy away

Naruto decided that he would definitely go check on Lee and everyone else when he could the look on Guy's face told him that this were bad news

As soon as the medics took Lee away the Hokage step forward in front of the statue

"I would like that the winners please moved in front of me, so that I can explain the third part of the chunnin exams" said the third Hokage

All the winners moved in front of the Hokage, to wait for the explanation

"The next round will be the final round of the chunnin exams; it will be a tournament where you will show your skills in battle" said the third Hokage "Accordingly the next part of the exams will begin in one month"

"Why in one month?" asked Naruto

"It's to offer a period of preparation, not only for the contestants but we also have to inform the results of the preliminaries to the other nations, as well as the representatives that will come to watch the combats" said Hiruzen

"I don't get it what do you mean by this?" asked Kankuro

"Is means that to know your adversaries you will need time, until now the battles have been real battles against an unknown opponent, but now you know a little more about your opponents, so to make it fair we're giving you this month to practice and train to become better" said Hiruzen "Because everyone here knows your techniques you need something new if you want to win in the finals"

"but there is one more thing we need to do to bring this to a close and let you go to your month of training" said Hiruzen "In a calm way you will all pick a piece of paper from the box Anko is holding that way we will determine the matches for the finals"

"Stay where you are, I'll come to you" said Anko moving towards the genin and everyone took a piece of paper

In the paper there was a number written in it, Ibiki asked for the number and he wrote them down as they told their numbers

"Now Ibiki you can show the matches for the final round" said Hiruzen Ibiki showed the tournament board holding everyone's name and their opponent

Going from left to right it was Fuu versus Hinata the winner of that had to face Naruto

Then Shikamaru versus Temari and the winner faced Naruto, Fuu or Hinata depending of the winner, and the winner of that went to the finals

In the other side of the bracket it was Kankuro versus Shino

Then Dosu versus Gaara and the winner faced Sasuke, and the winner of that faced either Kankuro or Shino, and the winner of that went to the finals

"Can I ask a question" said Shikamaru proceeding to ask without an answer "If this is a tournament, those that mean that there will only be one chunnin?"

"Quite the contrary, there will be several judges for the final round, including me, the shinobi leaders and the Kazekage" said Hiruzen "There is the possibility of you all becoming chunnin as well as the possibility of no one becoming one"

"The more fights you have the more time you have to show your abilities so winning is an advantage" said Hiruzen answering the unasked question of there being no point in winning

"For now you can go you have one month use it well training and becoming stronger, you may go" said Hiruzen

It was a month free but it wasn't vacations everyone knew they had to become stronger if they hoped to beat their opponents

* * *

**Decided to end it there, this is a really long chapter that gave me a lot of trouble, I went back and forth in the Hyuga match at first Neji won but then I changed it and then I changed it again until I settled for what I showed this chapter**

**Tell me what you thought, and what you think of the finals match ups**

**Next time Naruto visits the hospital, and find outs about something and more game stuff since I**** am really laking there**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was heading to the Hospital; he had been informed that all the contestants of the preliminaries that were hurt were sent there so he was heading there. He wanted to see how bad Lee was, he knew it was impossible for him to be alright after all of that he just hoped that he wasn't horribly hurt

He would also check on Tenten to see how she was, her battle had ended quickly so he hope she was alright

He would probably end looking if Kiba was alright as well after all he had not really planned the last attack through, he wanted to make sure he had not hurt him a lot

After that he had to head back home to get some rest himself, he might have just fought one battle but he felt exhausted after everything that happened, he also had to think in how to complete his new quest

After Jiji finished explaining everything Naruto had gotten another quest as part of his chain quest for the chunnin exams

**Chain mission: 1 month of training**

**Upgrade at least 3 different skills**

**Get at least one new jutsu or skill**

**Spy at least three potential opponents**

**The quest ends when the next part of the exams starts**

**Reward: 15000 XP 2000 Ryo**

**\+ 300 XP for each other opponent spied and each new jutsu/skill learned**

**Failure: get status alignment: Unprepared for the next part of the exams **

**Lose of reputation all around**

**In case of failure the chain quest will not end**

He didn't know what the status alignment did but he definitely didn't want it so he would make sure to complete the quest, it seem that the quest would be there until the month ended

He also had to think in some way to be a good tour guide, he had told Fuu that he would be the best but he really didn't know where to take her when they went on the tour guide

She had talked with her village leader, he had informed her that they would stay the month in Konoha to further the bond between villages or something like that, so they had decided that Naruto would show Fuu the village in a few days since she needed to rest and establish a training regime of some kind

As Naruto was thinking he arrived at the hospital, he asked the receptionist where Lee was but she told him he couldn't see him

"Why not?" asked Naruto "He's my friend I want to make sure he's safe"

"Sorry but right now he's being checked on and the doctors are still stabilizing him so no one can see him right now" said the receptionist, well if he was being checked on there was nothing he could do

"What about Tenten?" asked Naruto "Can I go see her?"

"Let me check, yeah miss Tenten is in the room number 22 in the second floor" said the receptionist "just take the elevator and to the right"

"Ok thanks" said Naruto then he remember "Oh yeah and what about Kiba Inuzuka, I'll check on him too"

"He's in the room across from miss Tenten so it won't be hard to find him" said the receptionist

"Ok I'll head there too, thanks again" said Naruto headlining to the elevator

He checked on Tenten first he knocked and then headed in he was surprised to find Guy there, but then he remember he was her sensei so he was probably checking on her too

"Oh hello Naruto-kun" said Guy somewhat cheerfully although he didn't seem as cheerful as he always was "You came to check on Tenten?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure she was alright" said Naruto

"Well I'm alright" said Tenten annoyed

"She woke up a little while ago, I was just explaining what happened in her fight" said Guy

"I can't believe I lost so easily" said Tenten deflating "I trained really hard and then I go and lose in record time"

"Temari just countered you perfectly" said Naruto "You just have to train harder to defeat her next time"

"I suppose" said Tenten "and what happened in Lee's fight?"

Guy looked troubled not wanting to talk about it

"Lee lost" said Naruto "Gaara was really strong, I wanted to go see him but they told he is still being checked on"

"Was he hurt that badly!?" asked Tenten worried for her teammate her defeat forgotten

"Lee used the chakra gates all five of the ones he knows how to do, the pressure in his muscles was immense it will take a long time for him to recover from only that, but the injuries Gaara inflicted at the end are devastating" said Guy

"How much?" asked Tenten fearing the worse

"He will not be able to fight again in his life, his career as a shinobi ended" said Guy

"No" said Tenten sadden for her teammate

"That can't be, Lee is one of the strongest persons I know" said Naruto not knowing how to really react, all he knew was that it sucked Lee didn't deserved this

"It would take a really risky operation to even consider saving him, and no one in the village can do it successfully" said Guy "I'll be the one to tell Lee when he wakes up, I think it would help if you pass to visit him after that, it would certainly help him"

"I'll visit him after he wakes up" said Naruto "I'll also try to find if there's any way to save him, maybe were missing something"

"Maybe who knows" said Guy "Anyways thank you Naruto-kun, I'll be taking my leave I need to see if they are done with Lee"

Naruto would check his clan files and his perk book later he needed to see if there was anything that could save Lee, he didn't deserve this

"I'll be heading out too Tenten, I need to check on Kiba as well" said Naruto "I really didn't think that last attack through I want to see if I didn't hurt him badly"

"Yeah that firenado of some kind" said Tenten "you need to show me how you did that sometime"

"If you want to I can show you later, I still someone that can help me train during the month recess" said Naruto

"Let's see about that later" said Tenten

"Ok see ya later Tenten" said Naruto heading to Kiba's room

His visit to Kiba was short, it turned out that Kiba wasn't that bad he would be able to exit the hospital the next day, they just wanted to make sure he was 100% fine

Naruto had not really hurt him that much since the tornado actually only surrounded him and didn't touched him that much it had been a lucky break

After making sure Kiba was fine Naruto started heading back home or he would have if the third hokage hadn't stopped him

"Naruto-kun I need to speak with you" said Hiruzen when he found Naruto at the hospital reception

"Sure Jiji what happened?" asked Naruto not being formal at all which annoyed the Hokage since they were in public

"If you would be kind enough to follow me, I learn some interesting news about someone a little while ago" said Hiruzen

"Really who?" asked Naruto intrigued

"Not here, follow me" said the Hokage going to a room of a patient

Naruto follow him and found that this was Karin's room

"Karin, what did you found out about Karin?" asked Naruto

The Hokage proceeded to make a hand sign that Naruto recognized as the seal activation sign "This room is now private thanks to seals, no one will hear what happens here" explained the Hokage

"You told me to stay here" said Karin "Why was that?"

"Well my dear, I was told by the medics that you bit yourself and suddenly all your injuries were gone" said the Hokage

"I thought I was alone when I did that" said Karin "I must have been careless, but yes that's what happened"

"Could you perhaps explain me from where you got those powers?" asked the Hokage

"I don't have to tell you anything, I'm a shinobi from another village I'm not obligated to tell you anything" said Karin

"She's right" said Naruto

"Well then I'll make another question" said the Hokage "Do you know your last name or more importantly if you are of any important family, if you are you don't have to tell me which family just yes or no will be enough"

"I suppose that's fine enough, I don't know my last name never asked and my mother never told me" said Karin "And I'm not of any important family"

"Ahh then my theory holds" said the Hokage

"Theory?" asked Karin

"I believe I know from what family you come from" said the Hokage

"You do?" asked Karin confused

"What does this have to do with me Jiji?" asked Naruto

"Let me explain my theory and you'll understand" said the Hokage "You see I think Karin's an Uzumaki"

Naruto was surprised by this, if this was true he and Karin were family "For real?" asked Naruto

"What's an Uzumaki?" asked Karin confused by all this

"The Uzumakis were a really big clan in the past, they had their own land and they were allies of Konoha" explained Naruto "Now they are near extinct because in the last shinobi war their lands were attacked by multiple enemies of Konoha"

"And you're saying I'm one of them?" asked Karin

"I'm not guaranteeing it, but I knew some Uzumaki's a long time ago and they had abilities like yours. Absorbing their chakra healed wounds and reestablished energy it was almost miraculous" explained the Hokage

"How can we find out for sure Jiji?" asked Naruto

"A simple blood test will give us the answer that's why I called you here Naruto-kun" said the Hokage

"Why him?" asked Karin curious to the reason Naruto was here

"I'm the Uzumaki heir, the last known Uzumaki" explained Naruto "but that can change if it turns out you're one"

"The last known!?" asked Karin by what they have told her the Uzumakis must had been a pretty big clan, that only one remains was unbelievable

"Sadly that's the truth Naruto's the last known Uzumaki, at least in Konoha" explained Hiruzen "And if there are any other out there, they are probably hiding in fear for people that might use them for their powers"

"Powers like what?" asked Karin if she was an Uzumaki she wanted to know what she could do

"Uzumakis have large chakra reserves like absurd large, sometime ago I went on a mission where this organization was draining people's chakra to create something called dark chakra, an Uzumaki would be a great battery for that" said Naruto explaining a possible scenario "Luckily my team defeated them and they are not a treat anymore"

"Yeah the last remaining members of that group and their leader were recently moved to the Konoha prison, they'll never get out of there" said the Hokage remembering that "Apart from that some say just being close to an Uzumaki accelerates the rate of recovery of injuries and exhaustion, they releash some kind of aura thanks to their large amount of chakra, but I can't confirm this"

"I read something like that in the clan library" said Naruto "But I have never done it"

"They could also learn fuinjutsu pretty easily, just take Naruto over here, he had not even heard of fuinjutsu and suddenly he's a master capable of making firenados and controlling wind inside his blade thanks to fuin" said the Hokage

"It's not really that hard once you understand it, and I had help from someone" said Naruto

"Anyway, I would need your permission and a sample of blood to find out if you're an Uzumaki" said Hiruzen "You're not obligated to stay in Konoha after the test, if you want to leave you will be allow"

It didn't hurt to find out, maybe she finally had family again in this weird kid with contradicting chakra "Ok let's do it, I'm really intrigued now I need to find out" said Karin

"Good I'll need a sample from you as well Naruto" said the Hokage "a nurse will come in a little while, the results will probably be done by tomorrow I'll call you to my office to tell you the results Naruto"

"That's fine" said Naruto being excited that maybe he had found someone that was from the same clan as him, family

Just then a nurse entered and started to take the blood samples

"You already thought I would say yes" said Karin seeing that no one had gone to call the nurse

"A lucky guess" said the Hokage "I'll see you two tomorrow for the results until then stay safe"

With that the third Hokage left the hospital on his way to face his mortal enemy, Paperwork. With the chunnin exams preliminaries done the amount of paperwork was astonishing high, he hated this part of the chunnin exams

"But even so just basing his claims in just one skill is being really careless, I could have gotten a special medicine or something, I'm not necessarily an Uzumaki" said Karin

"Well Uzumakis are typically red heads so that's also a point in his favor" explained Naruto

"In that case I see why he would think like that, red heads are rare around these parts. But then why aren't you a red head?" asked Karin

"I don't know, it seem to have something to do with my father probably I still don't know who he was" said Naruto "But when I turn into a chunnin I'll find out, that was my promise with the Hokage"

"A promise that hides the identity of your father why accept that?" asked Karin

"The Hokage made a promise to my parents, I made him brake part of it so I let him kept at least the identity of my father a secret. But I have a theory of who my father is" said Naruto

"Who do you think he is?" asked Karin

"I'll wait until I know for sure, after all I'll just have to wait a month" said Naruto

"Oh yeah he mentioned that the last part of the exams will be in a month, you are really that confident that you'll be a chunnin?" asked Karin

"I am and after that I'll be able to move to the Uzumaki compound, and if you are really an Uzumaki and decide to stay you can move there too" said Naruto

"The Uzumaki's have a whole compound in Konoha and I haven't heard of them before, that extinction must have been huge for them to get forgotten so fast" said Karin

"As I said I'm the last known one, but I'm sure there are more out there" said Naruto "you might be one, if you are that would make us family right?"

"I guess you would be my cousin" said Karin "anyways I need to rest and you need to train for the finals so I think I see you tomorrow"

"Yep see you tomorrow Karin" said Naruto going back home. He was excited he might have finally found someone to call family but he would have to wait until tomorrow to know for sure

* * *

_Naruto's apartment _

Naruto arrived back home not really knowing what to do, he knew that he had to get some training done during the month but he didn't know how

The three skill upgrades were easy he could just level up his academy skills he had from way back when he was in the academy if he wanted to

Learning a new skill could also be easy he could just train his fire chakra control if he wanted to but he needed something that could help him spy his opponents to complete the whole quest

Maybe his perk book had an answer so he checked it, he found some skills he might want on the future but nothing that helped with what he needed so he close it, he had some unspent skill points he didn't remember how many he had but he was sure he had at least one, he decided to save them if he decided he needed something in the next few days

His first opponent was either Hinata or Fuu he had seen some things that they could do like Fuu's water Katana and Hinata's gentle fist combined with her alchemy skills those hand bombs really came in handy

But he couldn't just think that was it, he was sure Fuu had more skills up her sleeve after all she was a Jinchuriki she must have more

And Hinata would not stay behind she could learn a lot of new things during the month like the rotation Neji used or possibly a even more devastating hand bomb if he remembered correctly she had told him that if she got better the smoke bomb could be turned into a poison smoke bomb something that he didn't want to deal with

He could counter jinchuriki powers with his Bijuu cloak and any type of smoke bomb with his sword-chakra combination

"**You're thinking to hard into it brat, there's still a month you can get stronger" **said Kyuubi

"You're actually helping me?" asked Naruto "I thought you hated me"

"**I just hate when you get pensive it really annoys me, I like it more when you're hitting stuff"** Said Kyuubi

"… anyways I think you're right, I'm thinking this too much" said Naruto"I think I should find a way to spy on my opponents first, I should focus on my quest and once it's done I can calculate my skills with what I know from my opponents" said Naruto

But how could he get close to his opponents and spy on them without getting seen, he sucked at the first exam that was basically the same. Maybe his clan library had something he would check today and start training tomorrow

* * *

_Hyuga compound_

The Hyuga clan leaders had just ended a meeting regarding Hinata, well they would have done a meeting regarding any Hyuga that made it to the end of the Chunnin exams it had been surprising to find out she had made it to the finals it was even more surprising that she had defeated Neji of all persons

Hiashi was proud of his daughter she had really become strong since she became a genin now defeating her greatest challenge yet her cousin Neji

But he was annoyed at the elders of the clan they had diminished Hinata's accomplishment a lot first saying that it was obvious she would win, after all she was from the main family and Neji from the branch family

But then someone reminded them that Neji was the strongest genin in the branch family and that he somehow had managed to master the rotation

Then they adopted the theory that she somehow cheated, which was supported since she hadn't use the gentle fist to the fullest during the fight instead relaying on cheap tactics of smoke and fire

It seem they would do anything to not acknowledge Hinata's victory, but he would make sure they saw that she was really strong during the finals but for that he would need the help of someone

Hiashi opened a door that led to the room of one Neji Hyuga

Neji had been checked at the Hospital for any injuries inflicted in his fight but since he just needed a Hyuga to reopened his tenketsus he was given permission to leave

"Hiashi-sama what brings you here?" asked Neji politely

"I wanted to ask you for a favor and also to apologize" said Hiashi

This was strange what would the leader from the Hyuga clan need him to do and what would he need to apologize about "If you think Hinata cheated in some way to defeat me and you want to apologize about that, then you're wrong" said Neji

"Not about that, I know my daughter won fair and square" said Hiashi "but before that, I need to ask you my favor first"

"Ok then go ahead" said Neji curious about what he needed

"I need you to help me train Hinata during this month, she needs to handle the gentle fist perfectly for the exams and I think you would be better than me to teach her" said Hiashi

"I wouldn't mind doing that, I need to talk to Hinata-sama anyways so I'll do it" said Neji

"Good now the other topic" said Hiashi "I know you put the blame of your father dead on the main family and that's why you ended hiding behind fate"

"I should have told you this long ago but I thought you wouldn't believe me, but now you might so I'll tell you what happened that night"

After that Hiashi explained everything that happened that time long ago, starting at when Hinata was almost captured to when his brother volunteered to take his place

It made Neji understand what really happened, he came to the understanding that Fate was not absolute one destiny was what one made of it, he had been wrong believing fate was everything he was glad that he was release from that darkness

* * *

**Decided to end it there, I know short chapter and I'm not really sure about the end section with Hiashi but the next one will definitely be longer**

**Also I think this will be the last chapter of the year so happy holidays to everyone that celebrate something and Happy new year to everyone**

**I think I will do one more chapter for summons's familia (My second story) and that will be all from me this year see you all next year**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto searched his clan library but he couldn't find anything to help him spy on the other contestants, he found some cool seals that might be helpful for him so he had decided to try them later during the month. After checking his clan library he went to sleep

After having breakfast and getting ready for the day Naruto headed out, he needed to do a lot of things in the beginning of his month of training, he didn't know what to do first he could train his elemental affinity with wind or maybe try to get a basic affinity with fire, but he decided he would do that later

Right now he wanted to try some of the new seals he had seen, there was a bigger holding seal that would allow him to hold larger objects inside, it was suppose to be able to hold a small house in it, he could maybe use it to bring something to the fights that would help him but he didn't have the special paper he needed to try the fuin so he headed to Ernst's shop to buy some

* * *

_Karma ninja shop_

When Naruto entered Ernst noticed him and greet him "Naruto it's been a while those chunnin exams took some time" said Ernst

"They're not over yet, we still have to go to the final part of the exams but that will be in a month" said Naruto

"I figured as much some posters and stuff are already going up around the city" said Ernst "they are announcing the tournament that will take place in month. Everyone will be going there to see the fights in a month it's one of the biggest events of the village"

"You'll be going too?" asked Naruto

"No point in opening the store in a day with no business, I'll go too" said Ernst "Anyway what brings you here?"

"I need some paper for seals, I want to try some new ones" explained Naruto

"I see trying to find new tactics for the tournament, it seem reasonable" said Ernst as he moved to the back of the shop and return with a small box "This will probably be enough for a month worth of seals"

Naruto checked the box and Ernst was right there was enough papers for a month, but he might run out with all the training he would do "Give me two boxes" said Naruto

Ernst went back again and returned with a second box "that'll be 8 thousand Ryo" said Ernst, it was a little bit more than what Naruto expected but he had money to spare so he bought it "You should go see Stocke later, you could continue the training you were doing before the exams"

"That would be great, I still need to learn some things" said Naruto grabbing a sealing scroll and sealing the two boxes inside since he couldn't put them in his inventory in front of Ernst "I'll go see him later"

"If I see him I'll tell him to expect you" said Ernst "and make sure to win that tournament"

"I'll win for sure" said Naruto heading outside "See you later"

Once outside a pair of anbu dropped in front of Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage requires you're presence" said one of the anbu

Naruto figured it had something to do with Karin, he thought it would take longer than this but maybe the Hokage had made sure they hurried the test

"I'll go see him right now then" said Naruto the anbu nodded and then disappeared, but Naruto figured they were still around watching him

"I better head towards Jiji's office then" said Naruto to no one in particular and headed just there

* * *

_Hokage's office_

The third Hokage was facing his worst enemy once again; he felt that no matter what he did he couldn't escape it for even a day, paperwork but today he felt good about facing his long time opponent especially once he got the result about Karin's blood exam

After getting the result he sent anbu to get both Karin and Naruto to his office as quick as they could, it was still a little early but the faster he told them the results the better

After some minutes Karin arrived at his office

"Some anbu told me you wanted to see me" said Karin

"Yes is about the thing we discussed yesterday, please sit down while we wait for Naruto to arrive" said Hiruzen

It didn't took long for Naruto to arrive, he noticed that Karin was already there "I got called here by some anbu, they told me you wanted to see me" said Naruto

"Correct, you can sit down if you want to Naruto" said the Hokage "I'll move to what you are doing here immediately to not waste time. I got the results from Karin's blood test, with this we can determined if you are an Uzumaki"

"That was quick" said Karin "I expected it to take some more time"

"I made had put it as high priority in the hospital" said Hiruzen "Anyway I have not yet read the contents of the blood test they are inside this envelop"

"What are you waiting for then, open it" said Naruto wanting to know the results

"I believe it would be better to let Karin-san open them" said Hiruzen handling the envelop to Karin

"Ok then, let's see if you are correct about your theory" said Karin opening the envelop and taking the piece of paper from within and reading it

"So what does it say?" asked Naruto

"It seems you were write Hokage-sama, I'm an Uzumaki after all" said Karin handling the piece of paper to Naruto who read it quickly to confirm it and then handed it over to the Hokage

Naruto didn't really know how to react, he had found someone to call family after all this time, but since he didn't know how having a family worked he didn't really know what to do

"I guess we're cousins now Naruto" said Karin contemplating what she had just learned "It seems I have a family again"

"Congratulations Karin Uzumaki" said Hiruzen "Although I didn't doubt it for one second"

"Karin Uzumaki that sounds weird" said Karin "It'll take some time to get used to"

"Now that we confirmed you are an Uzumaki you have several options" said Hiruzen "You could go back to your village as schedule or you could stay here in konoha"

"Wouldn't staying here cause some kind of problem?" asked Karin

"Naruto can explain that for me" said Hiruzen

Naruto returned to himself when he heard the Hokage say his name "Oh yeah, as an Uzumaki you can use an old treaty with Konoha to stay here, you will just accept your heritage and become an ally to Konoha, you could become a Konoha shinobi immediately keeping your same rank" explained Naruto

"I would have to think about it, after all I don't have any place to stay" said Karin

"You could move to the Uzumaki compound" said Naruto

"I would allow that, as long as you don't tell Naruto anything that you find in there" said Hiruzen

"It has to do with his father right?" asked Karin remembering her conversation with Naruto

"More or less, I'm not ready to tell him about him but soon enough I'll be able to" said Hiruzen "well as long as he doesn't make a fool of himself during the last part of the exams"

"Does that means I'm going to be a chunnin?" asked Naruto

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that you have show a lot of promise and it all depends on what you show during the tournament" said the third Hokage "returning to you Karin, you don't have to decide right now you have a few more days before your scheduled return to your village"

"How do you know when I'm supposed to leave?" asked Karin

"I'm the Hokage; every other country notified me of how many shinobi were sent including jonin senseis and when they are supposed to leave. Of course if something comes up they also notify me of any prolong stay" explain Hiruzen "It's just standard procedure if the chunnin exams were being held on another country I would have had to do the same with the shinobis I would have sent"

"I see, I guess that makes sense" said Karin "In that case I'll take some time to think about this, I'll return with my answer before I leave"

"I would like it for you to stay here, having someone to call family is great" said Naruto "But I would understand if you want to return back home"

"I'll tell you my answer as well to you Naruto" said Karin "And even if I go back, learning I have family is also great for me"

"Then I'll see you sometime soon" said Hiruzen "But I would have to ask one thing from you if it isn't too much to ask"

"What?" asked Karin

"That you please don't tell anyone about you or Naruto being Uzumaki's, I would like Naruto to tell anyone he likes himself" said Hiruzen "I would understand if you have to tell someone close like a best friend or your sensei, but no one else. Telling a wrong person might get you in trouble"

"I understand, I'll keep it a secret for now then" said Karin "Now if you excuse me I have a lot to think about" with that Karin exited the office and headed for a walk

Right then Naruto remembered a conversation he had with Asuma when they were in wave, he had told him that he would tell the Hokage about his gamer ability to try to get some help with that, it might even help him with his quest since he could explain it to his Jiji for advice

"Hey Jiji I got something to tell you" said Naruto in a serious tone that made the Hokage understand it was important

"Does it have to do with your sudden growth in strength and skill?" asked the Hokage surprising Naruto "Not that I'm saying that you couldn't reach this level on your own, but the incredible short time it took for you to reach this level surprises me a little. Considering that Asuma reported you to be incompetent at Taijutsu during your genin test"

"Yeah it somehow has to do with that" said Naruto "But first I must ask if this room is private enough to talk about it"

"I just have to activate some seals and it will be as private as that room we talked in about your mother" explained the Hokage doing a hand sign that activated the seals "There, now what do you wanted to tell me?"

"It's kinda hard to explain but I'll try" started Naruto "Do you remember those games you bought me from time to time"

"I do, 'video games' were they" said Hiruzen he didn't really understood them but Naruto seem to like them a lot so he bought some for him when he was younger "I remember that you played them all the time"

"Well my life somehow changed and transformed into one of them" said Naruto, It was obvious that the Hokage didn't understand so Naruto continued "You know how in games you get stats and quests like the missions you give to the teams"

"I do, I remember you explaining that to me once" said the Hokage "So you're saying that your life is like that now?"

"Yeah, I get missions that I have to complete, I get stats that I can see and work on and I have skills or perks I can get" said Naruto

"I see can you show me anything from this game you say you are in?" asked the Hokage intrigued with what was happening to his surrogate grandson

Naruto decided to show his inventory skill showing him a lot of scrolls that he got out of nowhere surprising the Hokage

"This is my inventory, I can carry practically anything inside it so I don't really need holding scrolls" said Naruto

"I see. I got to say this is really surprising" said the Hokage "Do you know what made your life turn like this?"

"I really don't know I just woke up one day with a screen in front of me that welcomed me to Naruto: the game" explained Naruto "Now I get quest all the time and grow stronger when I level up"

"So that's how you became this strong" said the Hokage finally understanding "Does anyone else knows about this?"

"Just my team, Hinata, Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei" said Naruto "I wanted to tell you earlier, right after I returned from wave but I kinda forgot"

"I see, that's fine with me you after all this is your secret to keep or tell to whoever you want" said the Hokage "for now I would like you to explain in more detail this gamer thing of yours"

For the next half an hour Naruto explained everything he knew about his gamer skills and how Shikamaru and Hinata had a somewhat inferior version. He also invited Hiruzen to a party but he also had a temporary version just like Asuma-sensei, for which he said he was glad because he barely understood the screen in front of him when Naruto showed it to him

"I am a Hokage and I do deal with really complicated numbers codes and hidden messages, but that screen was one of the most confusing I have seen in my whole life" said Hiruzen when the party was disbanded "Although I have to say that map thing was pretty helpful, it could really come in handy if I can get someone to do something similar"

"Anyways now that you understand I wanted to know if you could help me with something Jiji" said Naruto

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage

"The last quest I got asks me to learn new skills, improve old ones and spy on the other participants to get information on them but I can't think on any way of doing it" said Naruto "I was wondering if you knew of a way for me to do it"

"As the judge of the chunnin exams I can't help you with this directly" said Hiruzen "But I could guide you towards certain people that could help you improve your abilities"

"I don't really need help with learning new skills or improving old ones, I got an idea for that" said Naruto "What I really need help with is spying on the other contestants"

The Hokage sadden a little bit "I'm sorry to say I can't help you there Naruto-kun, it wouldn't be correct from me to help you spy on other nation shinobi or even on shinobi of Konoha" said Hiruzen "But I'm sure you'll figure it out"

Naruto sighted "I thought you could help me with this, but thinking about it you're right it wouldn't be right of you to help me with this" said Naruto before giving his surrogate grandfather a huge smile "But don't worry it's just as you say I'll figure it out"

The third Hokage returned the smile "I know you will" said the Hokage "maybe I shouldn't say this but I think you have a great resource in your disposal, that map showed persons right, even though they didn't have names if you know where your target is you could keep an eye on everyone else so that it helps you sneak in. The rest is up to you"

"Thanks Jiji, I better get going I really want to get started on my training" said Naruto

"Naruto before you go I want to ask you to do something for me" said the Hokage stopping the blond genin that was almost at the door

"What is it Jiji?" asked Naruto

"The day of the tournament, I want you to come see me before it all starts" said the Hokage "I want to tell you something, I don't know if it would be better to wait until the end of the exams but I have a bad feeling about them and I think it would be better to get it over before them"

"If it's like that why not tell me now?" asked Naruto confused

"I don't want it distracting you during your training, and I believe it would be better waiting until then" said the Hokage "Since there are a few fights before yours I believe it won't be a problem then"

"Ok I'll go see you then" said Naruto "Wish me luck with my training" with that Naruto exited the Hokage's office and headed to train

"Naruto you never seize to amaze me" said the Hokage then he looked at his desk and remembered what he had been doing before all of this "and you never seem to get smaller my old enemy" with that the Hokage returned to face his toughest and oldest enemy yet, paperwork

* * *

_Konoha streets_

Naruto didn't really know what to do for the rest of the day to train, but he remembered his conversation with Ernst not too long ago, maybe he should follow his advise and talk with Stocke, he would have to anyways he needed to ask for some things for the fights in a month like another tag holding fire chakra maybe several to help him train but first he needed to get at least basic fire chakra manipulation that was something he was determined to get before the month ended

On his way there Naruto passed in front of an Onsen and heard a laugh coming from one of the nearby trees, Naruto decided to check out what it was, he was a little surprised to find an old man peaking into the female side of the onsen from on top of the tree, he was even writing things on a notebook he was holding

He also thought the man looked weird, he had long spiky White hair tied up in a pony tail and had a forehead protector although Naruto couldn't see what it said his clothes were definitely weird

He thought about just leaving him alone and continue on his way, at least he thought that until he figured it would be funnier to do what he did

"Hey old man what are you doing up there!?" shouted Naruto loud enough so that the women inside the onsen could hear "Spying on the women!?"

As soon as he said that some shouts were heard from the onsen of women trying to hide themselves and a lot of stuff came flying hitting the man and dropping him to the floor, just as he was falling off some Kunai hit the tree where he had been standing

The man got up angrily running towards Naruto and grabbing him before he started running "I would kick your ass for what you did, but first I need to run far away from there before they get out here" said the man carrying Naruto for some reason

"Then why are you carrying me!?" asked Naruto angrily trying to liberate himself

"So that if they catch me they also get you!" said the man "I won't let you get away with what you did!"

"Let me go you pervert, I just did what I thought would be funny" said Naruto angrily back at the man, the man suddenly stopped and dropped Naruto to the floor

"Who are you calling a pervert Gaki!" said the man angrily looking at Naruto then he started doing a weird pose holding his arm forward and spinning his head stopping it to look directly at Naruto "I would have you know that I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto stood there thinking if this man was just dumb or completely idiotic

"Anyways I don't have time to lose with you brat, I have a very important meeting with the Hokage" said the man

"What would the Hokage have to do with a perverted old man like you?" asked Naruto "unless it's a meeting to put you in jail that is"

The anger in the man face was clearly visible right now "I would have you know that I'm a strong Shinobi" said the man "You might have heard of me" the man ran a little back doing another weird pose before continuing "I am the great Jiraiya of the sannin"

Sannin where had Naruto heard that before, then he remembered Kabuto saying Orochimaru was one of the sannin and there were another two and they were considered some of the strongest shinobi alive

"I don't know I don't think a sannin would be peaking into the women part of an onsen" said Naruto

"I'm telling you I'm one of them and I could defeat you with my eyes close" said Jiraiya

"Prove it" said Naruto adopting his fighting stance looking for any movement from the self proclaimed super pervert

"Nah too boring" said Jiraiya bringing his hand to his face in a thinking stance "although your stance it reminds me of someone, what's your name kid?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto not dropping his stance, at the mention of the name he remember who the stance reminded him of

"Well Naruto I need to get moving the Hokage won't like it if I'm late" said Jiraiya then his face turned to one of perversion "although I would be better if I could just do more research through Konoha" With that Jiraiya left Naruto standing in the middle of the street

"That was weird" said Naruto to himself "I wonder if he was telling the truth about being a sannin, maybe I should look for him later"

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

**Also sorry for the long delay but it was hard to get back into the mood to write after the holidays so sorry if this chapter feels weird.**

**I think the delay was actually good it gave me time to finally read The Gamer and I think I'm going to add some things that had to be in there from the beginning but that I thought were too complicated to write or over complicated the story for no reason, so for the next few chapters I might introduce a lot of new mechanics**

**Also an update on relationships and reputation will happen sometime soon as well, I just need one more thing to happen in the story so that the relationships and reputations are up to date**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"So you want to continue with your training were we left off at the start of the chunnin exams?" asked Stocke trying to see if he understood what Naruto was saying

"Yep that's correct" said Naruto "I still need to learn a lot about this skill I got in my sword and you are the best person to practice with"

"Fine then, I have found myself with almost nothing to do lately anyway" said Stocke "Don't get me wrong I love being here with my family but after living as a mercenary for so long this….. Is really different"

"I think I get what you're talking about" said Naruto "If I were to stop being a shinobi and had to live a normal person's life it would be really boring. I don't think I could do that willingly"

Saying that reminded Naruto of Lee who probably had no way of recovering from his injuries. He wished he could do something to help him but he didn't know any way of helping right now

He had seen a medical jutsu skill in his perk book maybe he could get that and go from there, see if that unlocked anything else in the book. He decided to think that through later

"Did something happened?" asked Stocke "You suddenly looked depressed"

"It's nothing you can help me with anyways" said Naruto clearing his mind and returning to the topic of training "So we start with the training tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow but we start in two days how's that?" asked Stocke

"That's fine with me, and do you know where Gafka is I would like to resume my sensor training as well" said Naruto

"Gafka left the village for the week, he was going back to Forgia to visit" said Stocke "you'll have to ask him when he comes back"

"Damn I wanted to start as soon as possible to be able to make a schedule" said Naruto "but it seem I will have to wait"

"I get what you're saying you only got a month after all" said Stocke "You want to make the most out of it"

"I need to get stronger if I want to win in the chunnin exams" said Naruto "Everyone there is pretty strong and I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to defeat everyone"

"Then work on it" said Stocke "get stronger and make sure you win"

"That's what I'll do, thanks Stocke" said Naruto "I better get going I need to practice some things if they work I could get an advantage during the matches"

"Ok then, see you later Naruto" said Stocke "And come prepare we'll go all out during training to make the most of the time we have"

"I'll be ready" said Naruto going back home

On the way back Naruto decided that a training field would be better to train in than in his home, since he could do several things at once with the help of shadow clones. So with that in mind he headed to the training ground to search for one that was empty

After a little while he found one that was empty where he could train for some time

"Ok first I need to practice this new seals" said Naruto searching in his inventory for the book he needed quickly taking it out of there and creating 10 shadow clones to practice, that would be enough for just the seals

Next he made 20 shadow clones so that they practiced fire chakra control and 20 to practice wind chakra control. He didn't needed to practice wind that much since he just had to learn a new skill in the perk book to get advance but he figured it would help anyway maybe with his stats when he leveled up

"Then I guess I'll practice with Aka-shi and see if I get better with it" said Naruto holding his sword in hand as he started practicing different chakra manipulations in the blade, he really wanted to try with the fox's chakra to see if it worked in some way but he didn't wanted to activate the cloak in the village if someone saw him it could just reduce his reputation by a lot because he might think he was getting possessed by the Kyuubi or something

"**If I could do that I would have done it a long time ago" **Said Kyuubi overhearing Naruto's thoughts **"I would have gotten you killed and escaped already"**

"Good thing you can't then" said Naruto nervously just thinking about it "Anyway now that you're here I wanted to ask you why was fox fire not hot at all?"

"**It was hot, just not for you that's the point of a fox fire"** explained Kyuubi **"If you feel it hot then it's out of your control"**

"So it just not hot for me but it burns anyone else?" asked Naruto

"**That's how it works, it also burns their souls or in your case their chakra or CP, right?"** said Kyuubi

"Yeah that's what the description said" said Naruto "I wonder if it would work with my aftershock skill"

"**It probably does it would work just like normal elemental chakra"** said Kyuubi **"Even I'm curious to see what happens if you try using it. So why don't you use it now let's find out"**

"I can't, I don't want to use it in the village yet unless it's an emergency or I absolutely need it during the chunnin exams" said Naruto "I'm not getting killed during those fights"

"**Come it will just be a second turn the cloak on then test the skill" **said Kyuubi trying to convince Naruto

"You'll just get me to keep trying stuff while I have the cloak on" said Naruto "you'll try to distract me to go over the time limit or something"

"**Even if that were my plan the time limit is over an hour now it would probably not work"** said Kyuubi

"Another thing I was wondering is that the bijuu cloak skill says [0 tails]" said Naruto "Is there other versions of the cloak?"

"**I don't know, probably" **said Kyuubi **"Anyway I have talked to you for far too long now, I'll go to rest"** Naruto felt that further attempts to talk to Kyuubi for now would be futile so he returned to his training

At least he got something from talking to the Kyuubi, it was possible that Fox fire worked with aftershock. He was still learning how both skills worked so he would have to wait and see if they indeed worked together

After some hours of training he figured that was enough, his clones with the leaf training fire chakra control were getting nowhere he had even boosted the amount of clones to 50 but none of them got anywhere further than where he was before

His clones practicing the new seals had more luck being able to finish the seal easily thanks to his high level in fuinjutsu

He dispelled all the clones on by groups and then picked up the seal and stored them in his inventory and decided to head out

It wouldn't help if he over trained on his first day training and got hurt somehow so he started heading back home

On his way out of the training field he noticed someone he didn't expect to see that day

"Hey Fuu didn't expect to see you today" said Naruto to Fuu who seem have also finished training on one of the fields

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Fuu surprised to see her fellow jinchuriki

"I've been training in one of the field for the last few hours" said Naruto

"Oh then we were doing the same thing" said Fuu "The Hokage provided training fields for every remaining participant of the chunnin exams that was not from Konoha that decided to stay in Konoha for the whole month"

"I see, I suppose it would be hard to train if you didn't have where to" said Naruto "especially because you might not know the village"

"Speaking of that, when will you show me the village Naruto?" asked Fuu excited for her tour of the village

Naruto had nearly forgotten that he promised to show Fuu the village with everything going on so he thought about it a little before answering

"How about tomorrow, I have some free time tomorrow" said Naruto seeing as how his training with Stocke would begin again in two day he would probably not have time when that started again

"Tomorrows fine" said Fuu "How about at four in front of the Hokage tower. I would pick somewhere else but I don't really know the village"

"That's fine" said Naruto "See you tomorrow then"

"Ok see you tomorrow Naruto" said Fuu taking her leave

Naruto soon resumed his trip back home now with a new thought on his mind, where exactly would he take Fuu. He did know the village pretty well but he didn't know what places were famous or stuff since he didn't really went to many shops

But one thing was certain he already knew two places that were a must for everyone that was visiting Konoha. One was Ichiraku's ramen it was the best food in all Konoha, the other was something he had come upon when he tried doing a prank on the village. He would make sure to show those places

* * *

_The next day_

After separating from Fuu the day before Naruto returned home and tried to make some more of the seals by the time he ended he had five new seals he had not used before

One of them was the larger storage seal, then he changed it a little so that the seal could how chakra as well that had been the hardest part but when he finished he felt great because now he could hold twice as much chakra in seals as before than meant that he could use as much chakra as he wanted with his aftershock and he would probably not run out quickly. And in the case that happened he could rely on his own chakra if he needed to

Another of the seals was a modified explosive tag that was on one of the books of his clan, apparently this one blew up almost twice as big as a normal one.

He also had privacy seals and even some enhance gravity seals but he didn't really need those since he hadn't hit the limit on the ones he had on him yet

After that it had been late so he had gone to sleep. He woke up next morning without any troubles and resumed his training with the fire chakra control, he was getting close he was sure that if he had one or two more hour he would have gotten it but it was approaching 4 o'clock and he had to meet with Fuu so he stopped training for the day

After a quick stop home he headed to the Hokage tower to meet with Fuu

Just a few minutes after he got there Fuu arrived

"Hey Naruto good to see you" said Fuu "I hope I didn't kept you waiting long"

"Nope I arrived a just a few minutes ago" said Naruto "anyway shall we get going I know just the place to start the tour"

"Lead the way then" said Fuu excited for the trip, she had never been out of Takigakure so seeing another village was exciting for her

Naruto started the trip by showing Fuu the commercial district, he didn't really know what shops were the best ones but he just showed any shop he knew, which were mostly just restaurants

"There is where they sell some really good meat but I haven't really been there ever" said Naruto pointing to a restaurant he knew Chouji frequented

"All this talking about food is making me hungry" said Fuu

"In that case let's go eat the best food in all Konoha" said Naruto excited he had planned to go there anyways

Soon enough Naruto guided Fuu to Ichiraku's ramen the place with the best food in all of Konoha at least to Naruto

"This is the place where they serve the best food in all of Konoha?" asked Fuu when they arrived not really optimistic

"Yeah the ramen that Teuchi san makes is the best in Konoha" said Naruto proudly "I hardly ever eat in another place if I eat outside of home"

"Welcome Naruto it's always good to see you" said Teuchi seeing him enter, then his eyes stopped on Fuu as he had never seen her before "Who's your friend Naruto?"

"This is Fuu, she was part of my team during the first two parts of the chunnin exams" said Naruto "She's from Taki and I promised to show her the village"

"Ah I see. Nice to meet you Fuu-san my name is Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame" said Teuchi presenting himself

"Nice to meet you" said Ayame following her father statement

"Nice to meet you two as well" said Fuu as she looked around the place "So this is the place that serves the best food in all Konoha"

"Nothing like that I just serve good ramen that is all" said Teuchi "I would hardly consider it the best food in all Konoha"

"Don't talk like that, you're ramen is the best in all Konoha" said Naruto

"That I will give you Naruto" said Teuchi flattered "It may not be the best food in all Konoha, but it certainly is the best ramen in all Konoha"

Naruto and Fuu proceeded to seat down and order their food; soon enough Ayame brought their plates to them

Fuu looked at her plate not seeing anything that different from other ramen she had in the past and then looked at Naruto that was already half way through his plate

He seem to like it a lot for how quickly he was eating it

She proceeded to start eating the food she had been given and soon enough found out that it was indeed different from the other ramen she had eaten

She couldn't really describe it but this ramen was way better than any other she had eaten soon enough she had finished her first plate and then her second one by the time they left they had both ate more than five plates

"We'll get going, I still have a lot of place to show to Fuu" said Naruto "See you later Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan"

"See you later Naruto" said Teuchi "and make sure to have fun"

"Make sure to come again" said Ayame when they exited

"Where to now?" asked Fuu satisfied now that she had eaten

"How about I show you the best place in the whole village?" asked Naruto "and if we hurry we may catch the best thing about the place"

"Ok then lead the way, you're the guide after all" said Fuu wondering what that place would be

"It's a little far away but I know how to get there fast" said Naruto "I spent a lot of time there, if I wasn't gaming back home, playing a prank or eating at Ichiraku's that's the place where you probably would have found me"

"So you spend a lot of time there?" asked Fuu intrigued "It must be special for you"

"It is, I'll tell you more about it later" said Naruto hurrying her up "If we don't move now we might miss the best thing about it" said Naruto starting to sprint in the direction they needed to go

Fuu followed him staying just a little behind him since she didn't know where they were heading. Soon enough she noticed they were hiking up the mountain of the Hokage rock finally ending on top of the head of the fourth Hokage

"Here we are this is the best place in all Konoha" said Naruto "From here you can watch the whole village down there"

Although the fourth hokage's head in the monument had spiky hair sculpted on it since that's the way the Hokage had his hair but there was a pretty flat area on top of the head with a clear view down towards Konoha

Fuu approached the edge seeing the whole village from there she was astonished by the sight

"And it gets better" said Naruto as the sun began to set covering the village in the orange/red colors of the sun set making Fuu understand why Naruto thought this was the best place in the whole village

"This is incredible" said Fuu looking at the village

"Yeah I made a prank on the faces of the Hokage once and it took me some time and I caught the sun set. After seeing that from up here I decided to come here from time to time" said Naruto explaining how he knew of the place

"And why the head of the fourth Hokage?" asked Fuu wondering why this head in particular

"I don't know it feels safe when I'm up here" said Naruto it seem "Also it's the closer one from where we climbed up"

"So what do you think did I do a good job as a guide?" asked Naruto

Fuu laughed softly before answering "You did an awesome job, although it is my first time taking a tour of a village"

"The important thing is that I did a good" said Naruto proudly "If you ever take another tour they would have to do better than me"

"It will probably not be hard" said Fuu making fun of Naruto "You just took me around the shopping district, to eat and then here"

"Hey that were the important parts of Konoha" said Naruto quickly

"I'm kidding, it was a great tour" said Fuu looking back at the village "Specially this final part"

"This almost makes me feel bad that I will have to kick your ass in a month" said Fuu looking at Naruto,

"Oh the chunnin exams" said Naruto understanding her "But to fight me you first have to defeat Hinata. I wouldn't let my guard down against her you saw how she defeated Neji"

"I'm sure I can win" said Fuu "I'm pretty strong you know"

"I wouldn't discount Hinata so easily but if you indeed win. I won't go easy on you" said Naruto

"I won't go easy either" said Fuu looking back at the village

They stayed up there for a few more minutes just looking at the village before Naruto spoke up again

"We better get going it'll be hard to go down the mountain once it gets dark" said Naruto

"You're right" said Fuu turning around smiling "We should do this again someday"

"I suppose if you come to Konoha again I can show you more of the village" said Naruto

"That would be great" said Fuu "I'm sure there's still a lot I haven't seen"

"Hey I said I showed you the important parts of Konoha" said Naruto quickly

Naruto and Fuu headed back down to the village after leaving Fuu in her hotel Naruto headed back home

* * *

_The next day – Konoha's street_

Naruto was wandering around Konoha, he had receive a message from Stocke telling him when they would start training. Apparently he was still busy so they would start around noon, so Naruto was looking something to do

He didn't wanted to train just yet, he wanted to be at full strength when they started training so he was just wandering around when he passed in front of the same bath house he had met Jiraiya the other day and once again he heard the perverted laughs from one of the trees nearby

Naruto sighted and decided to go check out if it was the same person again and just as he expected it was

"Hey old man you spying again?" asked Naruto getting Jiraiya's attention

Before Naruto could do anything to give away his position to the persons inside the bath house Jiraiya jumped down of the tree and covered Naruto's mouth

"Don't you dare brat" said Jiraiya putting his hand on top of Naruto's mouth so that he couldn't give him away this time

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya's hand as he mumbled trying to speak but he couldn't because of Jiraiya's hand it

"What do you want anyways?" asked Jiraiya removing his hand from Naruto's mouth

"I don't want anything I was just walking around and heard you in here again" said Naruto "Maybe you should be more quiet old pervert"

"I told you that I'm not a simple pervert" said Jiraiya "I'm a super pervert!"

"And apparently a sannin" said Naruto "Although I still don't believe that"

Jiraiya got annoyed after hearing that and grabbed Naruto's head with his fist

"I'm a sannin and you should be more respectful towards me" said Jiraiya angrily "maybe start calling me sage or something similar"

"Fine just put me down" said Naruto in pain, satisfied Jiraiya let him "I'll call you ero-sennin how's that" said Naruto

"You damn brat!" screamed Jiraiya trying to catch Naruto again

But his scream had alerted the women inside the onsen of his presence

"Whoever's out there you have three seconds before I start moving" said a voice that Naruto thought sounded a lot like Anko's

"I think we should run" said Jiraiya forgetting totally of his anger against Naruto

"I think you're right Ero-sennin" said Naruto slowly scared of what could happen if they stayed there

Both Naruto and Jiraiya ran for a good 15 minutes as fast as their legs could take them away from the onsen

They ran until they thought they were safe from the wrath of the Kunoichi that were at the onsen

Somehow they had both ran to the same place in fear from what could have happened

"Great now I'm going to be late to my training" said Naruto when they finally stopped running

"Late to your training?" asked Jiraiya "Are you training with someone?"

"Yeah with a friend" answered Naruto

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Jiraiya curious of this training

Naruto was a little skeptical he still didn't believe that the man in front of him was a sannin, but if he was maybe he could get some free training from him if he was lucky

"Why do you want to come to see my training Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto skeptically

"No reason in particular" said Jiraiya "I don't have anything else to do, and since SOMEONE made it so that I was caught again, I have no place to go do research"

"I didn't do anything this time!" said Naruto defending himself "It was you who screamed and put us both in danger!"

"If you hadn't showed up, I would have done my research in peace!" countered Jiraiya

"Stop calling being a pervert research!" said Naruto "You were just spying on the women in the onsen"

"That's research!" said Jiraiya sighting "Anyway can I tag along or not?"

"Fine come along if you want to" said Naruto "But, you won't interfere with my training"

"Good enough, let's get going then" said Jiraiya urging Naruto forward towards the training fields

* * *

**Decided to end it there**

**If you're wondering where those new mechanics I promised are, just be patient they're coming soon, some probably next chapter I just wanted to get this done so I could update the reputations, and speaking of which.**

**Reputation update:**

**_People:_**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi – Admired**

**Asuma Sarutobi – Highly friendly**

**Shikamaru Nara – Admired**

**Hinata hyuga – Admired**

**Ernst – Admired**

**Gafka – Highly friendly**

**Chouji akimichi – Friendly**

**Ino Yamanaka – Normal**

**Shino Aburame – Friendly**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Friendly**

**Sakura Haruno: Friendly**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Admired**

**Iruka Umino: Highly friendly**

**Galva – Highly friendly**

**Guy – Highly friendly**

**Neji Hyuga – Normal**

**Tenten – Highly friendly**

**Lee – Admired**

**Ichirakus – Admired**

**Takoda Jin - Friendly**

**Zabuza – Friendly**

**Haku- Highly friendly**

**Kakashi Hatake – Highly friendly**

**Rosch – Normal**

**Marco – Friendly**

**Stocke – Highly friendly**

**Rayne – Normal**

**Aht – Friendly**

**Fuu – Highly friendly**

**Jiraiya –friendly**

**Karin - Friendly**

_**Places and groups**_

**Konoha: Friendly**

**Civilian district: Normal**

**Shinobi district: Highly friendly**

**Commercial district: Friendly**

**T&amp;I department – Normal**

**Hyugas – Friendly**

**Yamanakas – Friendly**

**Akimichis – Friendly**

**Naras – Friendly**

**Aburames – Normal**

**Uchihas – Normal**

**Inuzukas – Friendly **

**Civilian population of Konoha: friendly**

**Shinobi population of Konoha: Highly friendly**

**Forgia – Friendly **

**Wave – Highly friendly**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at the training ground where Naruto had arranged to meet with Stocke to continue his training.

When they arrived Stocke was already there waiting for Naruto.

"What took you so long Naruto?" asked Stocke "And who's your friend?"

"Sorry for being late I was caught in something thanks Ero-sennin over here." said Naruto.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" said Jiraiya angry.

"I'll stop once you show me you aren't an old perverted sage." countered Naruto.

"Anyway, I'm the great Jiraiya." said Jiraiya introducing himself to Stocke while doing a strange pose.

"Jiraiya? Of the sannin?" asked Stocke knowing that name.

"That one yes." said Jiraiya to Stocke before turning to Naruto "See there are people that can recognize me."

"I didn't know you knew a sannin Naruto." said Stocke.

"If he really is a sannin that is." said Naruto "He hasn't done anything to show he's a real sannin. Every time I run into him he's always spying on the woman side of the onsen."

"In that case if you don't mind, could you have a short spar with me?" asked Stocke to Jiraiya "Taijutsu only that way you can show Naruto you are really a sannin and if you really are one I will be able to measure myself to a sannin."

Jiraiya thought about it a little bit before coming to decision "That sounds good. This way I'll finally show the kid that he should respect me." said Jiraiya.

"Thank you." said Stocke "It'll be a three minute spar nothing major just a short spar."

"That's fine with me." said Jiraiya moving to the center of the field with Stocke. Naruto moved to the side of the field to watch the spar.

"Naruto could start our match?" asked Stocke.

"I don't see why not." said Naruto remembering how Hayate had done it in the preliminaries "Are you two ready?"

Both of them nodded.

"In that case, begin!" said Naruto.

As soon as the word begun to left his mouth both combatants flew forward and clashed before being sent back from the clash.

"Not bad" said Jiraiya "But let's begin this for real now."

Jiraiya bolted forward assuming his toad style of taijutsu; Stocke tried using the moment in his advantage by throwing a punch directly at Jiraiya's stomach. But Jiraiya grabbed Stocke's arm and used it as a pivot to throw him to the ground and then he placed a foot on top of Stocke's stomach.

"It seems I can't match to a sannin." said Stocke in the ground "Although Taijutsu is not my forte, I can't fight that well without a sword."

Jiraiya removed his foot from Stocke's stomach and offered him a hand to help him stand up which Stocke took gratefully.

"I could notice you weren't that bad, it was a really short match but I could see you weren't weak." said Jiraiya "But you weren't strong enough to defeat the great Jiraiya."

"That was fast how did you defeated Stock so easily." said Naruto "I've seen him fight and he's pretty strong."

"As I said Naruto I didn't have a sword. Every time you've seen me fight I've had one, taijutsu is not my forte, I'm not bad at it but I wouldn't use it as my first choice." said Stocke.

"You would have probably noticed that if you had been observing the fight." said Jiraiya.

"I was watching the spar, Stocke attacked you but you somehow managed to turn it against him." said Naruto.

"But you have to look closer Naruto." said Jiraiya "Stocke's stance wasn't that great for a taijutsu spar, if he had a better stance the moment I grabbed his arm I wouldn't have been able to lift him from the ground."

"The stance I took was perfect for kenjutsu but this was taijutsu." explained Stocke.

"Do you mind if we repeat that last attack again?" asked Jiraiya to Stocke.

"If it's to show Naruto, I don't mind at all." said Stocke taking the same stance as before.

"This time observe closely Naruto." said Jiraiya as he charged Stocke just as before and just as before when Stocke threw his punch he ended in the ground.

But this time Naruto had seen a little bit more, just as Jiraiya had said Stocke's stance was not great leaving him exposed in some areas

"Now I'll take the same stance again but with my sword in hand." said Stocke standing up and picking his sword that wasn't that far away.

Once he took his stance, it was immediately apparent that there were no openings this time.

"I see, so I should observe my enemies and learn their weakness from their stances." said Naruto.

"That's the ideas." explained Jiraiya "Although observing can be helpful in many other situations." said Jiraiya with a pervert grin in his face.

Before Naruto could reply he was interrupted by a screen appearing in his face.

**A new skill has been unlocked**

**You can use "observe" on other people to see their stats**

**Observe has a limit, you cannot see stats of people 10 levels above your own level and you can't see the stats of other gamers that are not on your party.**

"_It was that simple to get a skill to get that information!"_ thought Naruto _"I just needed a small lecture on observing my enemies. I've always wanted to see other people stats, if I had known this could happen earlier I would have found a way to get this skill."_

Naruto wanted to try his skill immediately but both Jiraiya and Stocke were more than 10 levels above him so he would have to wait until later. Maybe he could try it with one of the participants of the chunnin exams which resolved his problem with having to spy on them. Now he just needed to know from how far away he could do this and he could probably get information on all the participants really easily.

"Anyways does that prove that I'm a sannin brat." said Jiraiya posing.

"Yeah" said Naruto "but I'll still call you Ero-sennin."

Before Jiraiya could say anything to respond to Naruto, Stocke spoke up.

"By the way, what brings a sannin here anyways? This is just a simple training session with a genin, it doesn't sounds like something a sannin would bother with." said Stocke.

"Ahh well, you see" said Jiraiya thinking "I heard the gaki made it to the final part of the chunnin exams and I'm curious of to how strong are the possible new chunnin."

"I can see that." said Stocke seeing no problem with his answer, except for the fact that it was obviously thought on the spot.

"Then how about I show you how strong I am?" asked Naruto confidently.

"Go ahead gaki, you'll probably not surprise me at all." said Jiraiya

"Ok then check this out!" said Naruto running into the field and unsheathing his sword. Afterwards he concentrated for a little bit using his own chakra to cover his sword in a wind and then swinging forward releasing a horizontal blade of wind that slashed in half a practice dummy that was on the field "Cool isn't it?"

Jiraiya actually looked a little surprised "How do you do that?" asked Jiraiya "Does it involve any type of seal?"

"You know about fuinjutsu?" asked Stocke.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Jiraiya "I'm a funijutsu master; I know countless types of seals."

"Then you should be able to tell what this does at plain sight." said Stocke picking his sword up and removing a small compartment from the hilt to show Jiraiya his fuinjutsu that allowed him to release chakra from his blade.

"I see, with this I understand how the gaki did it" said Jiraiya seeing the seal "He has one of this in his sword as well."

"Sadly you would be wrong." Said Stocke "Naruto doesn't have one of these seals; he can do it without one."

Jiraiya looked surprised once again "He does it on his own!?" asked Jiraiya.

"He does, it surprised me as well that he could do it without it, especially because it took me a lot of trial and error to come out with this seal and he does it on his own." Said Stocke.

"So what did you thought about that move?" asked Naruto.

"That was impressive I must say. It isn't anything that I've seen before, but still it isn't perfect" said Jiraiya "It seems you still need a lot of practice."

"That's what I'm helping him with." said Stocke

"If that didn't impressed you this will." said Naruto doing a simple hand sign that was familiar to the sannin "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

As soon as Naruto said the name of the jutsu a puff of smoke occurred around the field. When the smoke cleared over 50 clones were visible, making the eyes of the sannin go wide.

"So many clones!?" said Jiraiya looking around.

"Yeah and this isn't even my limit" said Naruto "I can go way over this amount of clones."

"Naruto is way over a chunnin level shinobi in chakra levels alone" said Stocke.

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto dispelling the clones "Think I got a shot at becoming chunnin?"

"This alone is not enough to become a chunnin Gaki" said Jiraiya "And I also heard that this year there's a lot of strong contestants in the chunnin exams. Are you sure you can defeat them?"

"I'm pretty strong and I know I can defeat some of them but I don't know what they are all capable of, since some of them hold back during the preliminaries and the rest are probably going to learn something new during the month we have to train so I'm not really sure about all of them." said Naruto.

"At least you know that you need to know more about your opponents to be sure about your chances" said Jiraiya before turning around as he started to walk away "I think I saw enough about this possible future chunnin I'll be going to do some research."

"Hey Ero-sennin" said Naruto stopping him "If you are that strong I was wondering if you could maybe train me."

Jiraiya stopped and turned around laughing "Me, train a brat like you. No thank you I have other things to do." said Jiraiya "And you already have someone to help you train I would probably just get in the way."

"I think Naruto would be better if he was being thought by a sannin" said Stocke "There's only so much I can help him with but you would be able to teach him a lot of new stuff he doesn't know."

"Come on Ero-sennin is not like you're going to do important stuff, you'll probably just go to an onsen and spy like a simple pervert on the women side." said Naruto.

"I told you I'm not a simple pervert. I'm a super pervert" said Jiraiya posing dramatically "And what I do is research which is really important."

"There must be a way to get you to train me." said Naruto.

"If you could get me a good pair of melons I might consider it." said Jiraiya perversely while moving his hands in a grabbing motion.

"A good pair of melons coming up, I just have to go to the market to get them." said Naruto as he started running out the training grounds until he was stopped by Stocke

"Naruto I don't think he means the type of melons you think he means" said Stocke.

"And what type of melons does he means?" asked Naruto not understanding

Stocke sighted and looked at Jiraiya a little disappointed since his imagine of the sannin had gotten down since he met him then he walked towards Naruto and whispered something to his ear.

Naruto jumped backwards and looked at Stocke with wide eyes and then he looked towards Jiraiya who just nodded his head.

"I can't go out and get something like that." said Naruto "But if I have no other choice I'll just a jutsu I made a long time ago in the academy, I had almost forgotten I made it."

"A jutsu that will make me change my mind and make me train you?" asked Jiraiya

"Exactly with this jutsu I will fulfill your request and you will have to train me" said Naruto although he looked a little embarrassed "Here goes"

Naruto then did a normal transformation jutsu sign and he transformed in a puff of smoke as the smoke dispelled a little bit a female version of Naruto with big breast wearing a revealing bikini could be seen this immediately made Jiraiya's nose bleed so much he was sent flying backwards to the ground.

Naruto dispelled the transformation and approach Jiraiya to see if he was alright. He was fine he was only unconscious.

"What was that jutsu Naruto?" asked Stocke slowly.

"It was a jutsu I made in the academy to annoy both the Hokage and Iruka-sensei" said Naruto "I haven't have any reason to use it since then, I almost forgot about it until Ero-sennin with his perverseness made me remember it."

Right then Jiraiya recovered consciousness and stood up in an instance.

"That may have been the strongest jutsu I have seen in my whole life" said Jiraiya "It will defeat any pervert you find in the battlefield."

"You are seriously telling him to use that jutsu mid battle!?" asked Stocke surprised.

"You saw the effect it had in me, it could be one devastating jutsu to someone that isn't expecting it." said Jiraiya seriously

"In any case I completed your request so you have to train me now!" said Naruto getting Jiraiya's attention.

"That's true, but you better get ready kid I will not be easy on you." said Jiraiya pointing at Naruto.

Naruto smiled seeing that Jiraiya was going to train him "Yes with the help of a sannin I will be invincible." said Naruto.

"Ok then let's get to it" said Stocke.

* * *

_Some hours later _

Naruto was on his way back home after the day of training. He thought that having a sannin train him was going to help but the Ero-sennin only observed and sent him to do more chakra control exercises while he took a rest, luckily Stocke stayed and helped him train some of the things he really wanted to train like his fire chakra control which he now handled in the basic level.

**Basic fire chakra manipulation**

**Lets the user use basic fire based jutsus, it also increases the chakra control of the user, it opens new perk at the perk book.**

He would definitely get the Ero-sennin to teach him something before the chunnin exams but for now he was going to get some rest.

Naruto was surprised to find someone waiting for him at his front door.

"Freaking finally, I've been waiting for almost half an hour" said Karin seeing Naruto appear.

"Hi Karin" said Naruto "Were you waiting for me?"

"Of course I was I told you that I would tell you if I decided to stay here in Konoha didn't I?" said Karin.

"Are you going to stay in Konoha!?" asked Naruto excited that maybe he would have family close by for once.

"Yes I'll stay, there's no one waiting for me back in my village anyways and I was carrying all my stuff so why not" said Karin with a smile on her face.

"That's great! Have you told Jiji yet?" said Naruto happily.

"The Hokage?" asked Karin for confirmation for which Naruto nodded "Yeah I already spoke with him and I also told him that I won't be staying in the Uzumaki compound."

"Why not?" asked Naruto "You said you had no place to stay here in Konoha that would be perfect."

"I found it a little unfair towards you" said Karin "You've been waiting to see that place for longer than I have so I want you to be the first to see it. The Hokage said that it was a little problematic but he would arrange for me to stay somewhere else."

Naruto hadn't thought about it that way but now that he thought about it, it was true that he really wanted to see the Uzumaki compound; it probably had some of the personal belongings of his parents amongst other stuff.

"Thank you" said Naruto.

"No problem" said Karin "Anyways the Hokage said that I would get a small class about Konoha and other stuff tomorrow just so I don't get in trouble and that I needed to learn clan related stuff from you since you are the clan heir or something like, but I suppose that can wait until the chunnin exams ends, since I don't want to distract you from your training."

"That would be great since I still need to train a lot" said Naruto.

"Good, anyways I have to get going my class starts early in the morning, see you later Naruto." said Karin.

"See you later." said Naruto as Karin left.

This was great he finally had someone that he could call family. He was close with his teammates and his friends but this was different, somehow it felt different and it made him happy.

"Ok then I better get some rest so that I can train my fullest tomorrow." said Naruto to himself while he entered his apartment.

* * *

_Three days later_

Naruto was training in the training field with Jiraiya trying to get better at his skills, but once again having the sannin with him wasn't helping much.

Stocke hadn't been able to come to help him in his training today since he had to take care of his daughter for the day.

"Hey Ero-sennin when will you teach me something good, I have great chakra control already" said Naruto "Just look at this."

Naruto took his sword in hand and covered it in normal chakra and then sliced almost immediately creating a horizontal wave that made a big cut in a target dummy, Almost immediately after the sword was covered in chakra again showing that Naruto had enough control to cover it quickly with almost no delay.

"You're right you have great control" said Jiraiya "Maybe is time I finally teach you something."

"What are you going to teach me!?" asked Naruto excited any skill that a sannin thought him was probably pretty strong.

"Here watch this" said Jiraiya biting his thumb and doing some hand seals, he then slammed his hand at the ground "Summoning jutsu!"

Just then an array of symbols appeared at the ground where Jiraiya slammed his hand and then a big puff smoke; when the smoke cleared Naruto saw a really big toad besides Jiraiya.

"Wow!" said Naruto surprised by the sudden appearance of the toad.

"Sorry for bothering you Gama, but I was going to have this gaki sign the summoning contract" said Jiraiya.

Gama croaked handing Jiraiya a big scroll.

"Come here Gaki, signing this contract will allow you to perform the summoning technique to summon toad." said Jiraiya.

"I will be able to summons toads as big as that one!?" asked Naruto.

"And some even bigger, now come here, all you have to do is sign in blood and then put your finger prints in blood down here." said Jiraiya opening the scroll.

"Here?" asked Naruto pointing at a blank space.

"Exactly" said Jiraiya.

Naruto got closer to the scroll and got ready to sign the contract but then a screen appeared in front of him

**You are about to sign the "Toad summoning contract" are you sure you want to continue?**

"Is there anything I should know before signing the contract?" asked Naruto trying to find out if there was any downside or limitation.

"Just the initial blood for the contract and then a little bit of blood and your chakra whenever you summon something." said Jiraiya.

"And if I signed this will I be able to sign another one or will I only be able to have one contract?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya took a pose of deep thought "I don't really know, I haven't asked that" said Jiraiya "Do you know Gama?"

The toad Gama croaked and then shook his head.

"So you don't know either" said Jiraiya "From what I know it would probably depend on the animal species you make the contract, if the toads agree they might let you sign a second one or something like that. But why do you want to know, do you have another contract?"

"No I don't have another contract, I was just wondering" said Naruto.

"In that case just sign the contract already!" said Jiraiya.

"Ok, ok I'll do it" said Naruto hitting the yes button on the screen and then biting his thumb to get some blood.

Naruto then signed as Jiraiya had told him and then placed his fingers under his name finishing the contract.

Gama then took the scroll and disappeared in smoke.

**You have signed the "Toad Summoning contract" and can now use the summoning jutsu.**

**You gain a new skill **

**Summoning jutsu**

**This skill allows you to summon the appropriate animal species which with you have signed a contract.**

"With that you can now use the summoning technique to summon toads" said Jiraiya "Do you remember the hand signs I used?"

"Yeah want me to try it?" asked Naruto.

"Go ahead" said Jiraiya.

Naruto then bit his thumb once again and did the hand signs as he remembered them and slammed his hand in the ground making the summoning array appear, then from a puff of smoke a small toad appeared.

"Yo, where am I?" asked the toad.

"I summoned something!" said Naruto.

"Is larger than what I thought it would be." said Jiraiya impressed.

"Did you summon me?" asked the toad "I'm Gamakishi.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet you." said Naruto.

"Well if you want to summon me later, I was doing something, see you later" said Gamakishi vanishing in a puff.

"Can he just do that?" asked Naruto surprised that Gamakishi just left.

"Yes they can" said Jiraiya "Anyways were not done yet, you have to summon at least something twice as big as Gama."

"The toad you summoned earlier?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly, now keep going and practice a lot." said Jiraiya turning around and walking away with a perverted laugh "While you do that I'll go do some research."

Naruto was too distracted by the new ability he had gotten that he didn't bothered to answer Jiraiya, he really wanted to try and summon something big.

* * *

**Decided to end it there, sorry for the super long delay but I was super busy and only had little time to write, luckily it seems to have calmed down a bit so I can write a little more now. With some luck I'll return to a faster update schedule soon. **


End file.
